The Lost Warrior
by ChibiChibi
Summary: Revised AN The ZSenshi are searching for another halfsaiyajin. In our Dimension! This story takes place ca. 12 years after the Buu Saga and Goku didn't leave to train Uubu! So, this is an AU fic.
1. Prologue

**The Lost Warrior**

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic about Dragonball Z, even if there's nothing about DBZ in my fic by now. I can't say that this is an A/U fanfic. Let's just say, the DBZ Characters made a travel in my Dimension 

Just one more thing! Please no flames for my bad English, because I'm German! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. But I own myself, my friends and my teachers! ;-p

************************************************************************************

**Prologue**

A young woman with shoulder-length blond hair stood with many other people about her age on a stage in a big hall. Everyone seemed to be very excited. Suddenly there was a bright flash and most of the people were lying on the ground. She went to one of them and turned the body. Then she recognized her. It was one of her closest friends. She tried to feel any pulse, but it wasn't there. Suddenly the girl heard a loud laughter behind her. She turned around and saw a big figure standing in front of her. She couldn't see the face, but she could tell, that he was the one who killed the people in the room. They stared at each other and all of sudden he grabbed her and …

Beep beep beep 

Suddenly she woke up and stared around, slowly realizing that she was in her bedroom and that this noise came from her alarm clock. She looked at it. _'6.15am. Time to get up,' she thought, grabbed her clothes and went for a shower. As she turned on the hot water, she thought about the dream she had. It was _THIS_ dream, _AGAIN_. That was the 6th time in this week she had it. All the other nights she woke up, sweat all over her body. This time, her alarm clock released her. _'Shit! What time is it?'_ she thought as she was drying her hair. The girl looked at the clock in the bathroom and it showed 6.40am. _'Great! First I didn't get much sleep last night and now I'll be late!'_ She got ready as fast as she could and ran down the stairs for breakfast. Meanwhile it was 6.55am._

In the kitchen her mother greeted her. "Good morning! You're late today. What happened?"

"I didn't sleep well last night and I kinda slept in the shower."

"As long as you'll just sleep there and not in school."

"Yeah! School! My god let me die!" she mumbled as she ate the last bit of her bread.

"Did you say something?" her mother asked.

"Mmh? No! Oh, already 7.10h? I must go! C ya!" Jenny said, grabbed her bag and key for her car and drove of.

************************************************************************************

So, what do you think this far? I know, my English sucks and there isn't a single DBZ character in this chapter. But I'll tell you, they will be there. In the next chapter! I promise! So, c ya guys!

ChibiChibi

Ah, before I forget, please review and tell me, what you think. *godownonkneesandbeg*


	2. New Faces

Hey! It's me again! I just wanted to tell ya something. This Story takes place in Germany, in a small city called Husum. So, as you might know, we've got a different school system than you. Normally we got to Elementary school with 6 or 7 years. We stay there for 4 years and then we could decide on which school we would go further. There are the Extended Elementary School (class 5-9), Junior High School (class 5-10) and High School (class 5-13). This story takes place in High School. So, where I live, school begins at 7.40am and could go on 'til 4.30pm. We've got a break between each class. Between the first and second, third and fourth, fifth and sixth and seventh and eighth we've got 5 minutes and between the second and third, fourth and fifth and sixth and seventh we got 15 minutes. We haven't got a lunch break, but we have a small kiosk, where you can buy baguettes and those things. And, by the way. If you wonder, why I chose English/American names… I thought they would fit better in an English fic as German names *grins*. And, before I forget. In my fic, neither the manga nor the anime of DB Z does exist! So I think that is enough input for your brains for now and I will start with my first chapter. C ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Too bad.

**Chapter 1: "New Faces"**

Jenny arrived at school at 7.30am. She parked her car and went to the main entrance of her school. In the hall, she met Diana and Naomi, two of her friends. "Hey Diana, hey Naomi!"

"Hey Jenny!" both responded.

"How was your holiday?" Diana asked. Jenny told them about her holidays, leaving out the fact with her dream until Naomi asked her, why she looked so tired.

"I didn't sleep well in the last days. Weird dreams. Must have been the thought of school," she answered when she suddenly saw Gina and Shana walking towards them. The girls chatted a long time, until Diana noticed two boys she has never seen before in their school.

"Hey girls, look there, " She pointed to the two boys, "have you ever see them here?"

"Nope. Never seen them before. But I must say, they are cute!" Isabel, who had decided to join the group, answered.

"That says someone who has a boyfriend." Shana giggled.

"I think they look kinda helpless," Naomi added. 

The boy with the short black hair noticed the girls and went to them, dragging his friend with him. "Hey girls! Maybe someone of you can help me and my friend. We're new here and I don't know, where these rooms are," he told them with a goofy grin and handed Diana a piece of paper, where he noted his timetable. "Our first period is English with Dr. Sims in the Room P1."

"You've got English with Dr. Sims? Me too…" Shana asked exitedly.

"Great, so you can show us, where this room is, right… By the way, what are your names?" the black-haired guy asked.

"I'm Shana, and these are Gina, Diana, Naomi, Isabel and Jenny," she said while pointing to each of them.

"And may we know who you are?" Diana wanted to know.

"Oh yeah, sorry… I'm Glenn and this guy here is my best buddy Tom," he told them and pointed to the large boy behind him. At that moment the bell rang and the group went to their classrooms. Jenny, Isabel and Diana went to their Danish class in P2, which is directly next to P1, where Shana, Glenn and Tom went.

In the English class the boys had seated themselves next to Shana, who was sitting with her back to the windows. When Dr. Sims entered the classroom he noticed at once the two new pupils. He put his bag on the table in front of the class, put out his namelist and called out the two new boys. After doing this, he told his class to do some group work on an English text. Shana and the boys used this chance to talk some more about themselves.

Meanwhile in the Danish class the pupils should translate some sentences but Jenny couldn't concentrate on this. She thought again about this dream she had the last few nights. She thought she figured out, what this big hall was. It must have been the assembly hall of their school. But she couldn't figure out, why she and the others were standing on the stage. Suddenly she saw a hand waving in front of her. It was Diana.

"Hey! What are you daydreaming about?"

"Huh? Nothing… just … nothing…"

"Liar! It was about Tom, right? I saw you looking at him. He really IS handsome."

"No! I didn't think about him! And I didn't look at him… I was staring in space and thinking… But I must admit, as I saw him I noticed that he is kinda cute…"

"Told ya!" Isabel said. They started giggling but a glare from their teacher Mr. Buchanan let them stop immediately. They continued translating and Jenny tried to get rid of the thoughts about her dream.

_'But Diana and Isabel are right. Tom really is handsome. With his darkbrown_ (NOT lavender, it will be explained later in the story) _hair and his crystal blue eyes he looks so gorgeous. Oh, what am I thinking. I bet with his looks he already has a girlfriend! Come on Jenny, concentrate on this text…'_ With that she focused herself on her text and let these two hours Danish pass. 

"Hey, how was Danish?" Shana asked as she joined the group in the fifteen minutes break.

"Fine, except that Jenny here was daydreaming the hole time about a boy she just met and didn't even talk to," Isabel said laughing. "By the way, where are they?"

"Their next class is art with Mrs. Shuttler and they wanted to talk with her. So I took them to the room and told them, that you've got also art with Mrs. Shuttler," she said to Jenny and Diana.

"Who are you talking about?" a girl asked approaching the group.

"We're talking about the two new pupils who decided to join us in our grade."

"We got two new pupils in this time of year? I mean, we will finish the 12th grad in not even 3 month. They didn't even write all tests… How will the teachers decide, which mark they will get?"

"That's exactly, what I asked them, and they told me, that they got marks from the last quarter from their school and that our teachers will use them as base for their own marks. By the way, Tom used to be in the senior class, but they thought, it would be the best for him to repeat it, because they traveled a lot in the last year and he didn't think, that he could graduate." At this very moment, the bell rang and sighing the girls went to their class.

Most of the others were already there, but the two new boys were missing. Alexandra, Diana and Jenny went to their tables, where Lisa was already sitting. "Hey Lisa, where have you been in Danish?" Diana asked the other girl.

"Uhm, my bed was so warm and comfortable and so I kinda slept in," she answered and added smiling, "Did you see these two hot guys? I've never seen them before. I wonder who they are… Especially the brown-haired one is very handsome."

"The one with the brown hair is Tom and the other is Glenn," Jenny said.

"Where did you know that from?" Lisa asked hysterically.

"We met them right before Danish… They wanted to know where the English class with Dr. Sims is," Jenny answered annoyed by the fact that Lisa seemed to be attracted to Tom.

At this moment, Mrs. Shuttler entered the room with the two new guys who carried a lot of copies of the last lessons. "Sorry that I'm late, but I had to make a lot of copies for our new students here and oddly enough all of the other teachers wanted to make some copies too." She looked around the room. "Tom, Glenn, you two can sit with the girls at this table." Mrs Shuttler said, pointing with her index-finger to the tables where the three girls were sitting.  While Glenn took his seat across Diana, Tom had to sit down next to Jenny. "Today I want you to begin with your projects. Jenny, Diana, please be so nice and explain to the boys what we intend to do. I didn't have time to do this earlier." Both girls nodded and started to explain it.

While Glenn was relaxed and joked around, Tom seemed to be more nervous being in a new school and did that, what he could do best: pretending to listen and daydreaming. _'I hope so we'll find her soon.'_

"So you two. Now we want to know everything about you. Where you come from, why you decided to change the school in the middle of the semester and so on," Diana said to them in the five minute break.

Both boys tensed at this demand and hesitated. The two boys feared this question because they had to lie, again. "What's up? Won't you or can't you tell us this? Is it such a big secret?" Alexandra asked.

_'Yes, it is,'_ Tom thought.

"No! It is not a secret!" Glenn said, laughing nervously, "it's just that everyone asks that and that is a bit annoying." He put on his goofy grin, hoping the girls would understand that and that they won't ask again.

"I understand," Diana said, "but I want to know. And I'm sure, that Alexandra and Jenny want to know too," she added smiling.

_'Shit, never was someone that stubborn.'_ Glenn sighed. "Ok, I will tell you. We're here because we're looking for someone. We know, that this person is here in Germany and so we travel through this land, hoping to find her. And now we're here. That's everything I can tell you."

"And who is this person?" Jenny asked.

"This is none of your business!" Tom snapped at Jenny. Stunned by the sudden outburst of Tom, the girls decided not to ask further questions and for the rest of the lesson reigned an awkward silence between them. 

************************************************************************************

So, what do you think about my first chapter. I hope you like it. But please let me know, what you think!

Cya soon with chapter two: After school

ChibiChibi


	3. After School

_Hiya! It's me again! First of all I wanna thank Di for reviewing! I'll try to follow your advise! I'm sooooo happy that there is someone the world who understands me! Dankeschön! ^^._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z._

************************************************************************************

Last time on "The Lost Warrior":

Stunned by the sudden outburst of Tom, the girls decided not to ask further questions and for the rest of the lesson reigned an awkward silence between them.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2: After school**

At the end of the lesson Tom left the room as fast as he could, but Glenn decided stayed and decided to talk to the girls. "Hey, I'm really sorry for Tom's behavior. I'm sure, he didn't mean it. It's just that he's tired of moving around. At this point, he's exactly like his father," he said with an innocent grin.

"It's not that bad. I think we were just surprised by that. It was just that unexpected. I could imagine that's annoying to be questioned about everything when you got to a new school, " Alexandra said seriously.

"But you must understand us. We are girls and to be curious is us inborn (I hope that's the right word. ^^ Chibi)," Diana added with a fake serious face. At this comment they all began to laugh at left the classroom.

Meanwhile Tom stood leaning against a wall in the hall, looking at the clock at the wall. _'What does he do in there? I hope he doesn't tell anything about the one we're searching for. I'm not even sure, if we'll ever find her. I wonder also, why Goten could be so relaxed. It's after all his sister we're looking for.'_

FLASHBACK 

Goten and Trunks were sparring in front of Capsule Corporation as suddenly Dende appeared stopping them. "Hi Goten! Hi Trunks! Goten, I'm looking for your father. Is he anywhere near?"

"Yes, he's in the kitchen (where else ^^)! Mom and Gohan are here, too."

"That's good. I need to talk to all of you. It's very important."

"Huh? What's so important you need to talk to his  whole family?" Trunks asked, slightly annoyed by getting disturbed in a sparring match (it's a gene he inherited by Vegeta).

"I'll tell you once we're all together."

"Ok, please follow me," Goten said leading Dende through the house into the kitchen. They were all there, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Bulma and Vegeta. "Hey guys, here's someone who wants to tell us something," Goten said while shoving Dende into the kitchen.

"Hello Dende!" Bulma greeted him. 

"Oh, hi Dende! What's up?" Goku asked smiling. 

"There's an important thing I have to talk to you about." 

"What is so important you have to disturb the prince of all Saiyans having his meal?" Vegeta snapped at him.

"It might not be important to you, but it is very important to Goku and his family." 

"Come on Dende, don't listen to my always gruffy husband. Sit down and tell us."

"Good, where shall I start. You need to travel to another dimension to find another warrior. She'll need your help in a battle that will take place in ca 2 years."

"And why should we help her?" Vegeta interrupted.

"Because she's a Saiyajin. To be more precisely, a half Saiyajin."

All the persons in the room swallowed hard and suddenly Gohan asked his childhood friend: "How could that be? I mean, Goten, Trunks, Bra and me are the only half-Saiyans that exist. And Pan is just quarter-Saiyan."

"I know it's difficult to understand. And that's why I wanted to talk to all of you. Especially to Goku and his family." 

"And what do we have to do with it?" Goten asked slightly confused.

'What's the best way to tell them? I don't want to upset them, better I tell it straight. The will understand. I hope.' "Ok, the girl you have to look for is the daughter of Goku and ChiChi and the twin of Goten," Dende said preparing for what will come next.

"Our what?!?" ChiChi and Goku screamed at the same time.

"Kakarotto has a daughter?"

"My twin sister?!"

END FLASHBACK

Trunks aka Tom (ok, I decided just to use their English names, when they are talking to someone. It's more familiar to me, and I bet to you too, when I use their normal names. I hope it's not getting to confusing. ^^) still had that scene in his head. They all couldn't believe what they've heard. But they had to believe it, because it was Dende who told them about. Shortly after that had happened the gang met at Dende's Palace. There were Goku, ChiChi, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Bra, Goten and himself. Dende told them, that he had to change their outer appearance a bit, because they would be very conspicuous the way they looked now. So, Goku's and Vegeta's hair got a normal short style and Trunks', Bulma's and Bra's hair became brown instead of lavender and blue. Goten didn't need a new hair-style, because he decided to cut his black hair short about a few weeks ago. Trunks smiled at the thought how his father made a scene, when Dende zapped his hair in the short form. Then the families were sent to the other dimension on another earth in a country called Germany.

Trunks was still leaning at the wall as Goten walked out the hallway with the girls. As he saw, that he was chatting with them, Trunks decided to excuse his behavior. After all, they were very nice and they were just curious. And he acted like an idiot and snapped at them only a short time after they met. "Hey buddy! Thank you for waiting," Goten said with his trade-mark Son-grin.

Trunks smiled back, much to Goten's relief, and turned to Jenny. "Jenny?"

"Mmh?"

"I, uhm, I just wanted to say sorry that I snapped at you. I'm not mad at you, it was just, that this is personal and that we don't want to tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. I wanted to say sorry too, for I was so curious and didn't respect your privacy," she smiled shyly.

"Ok, Tr…, uhm Tom, now that everything is settled, do you want to go into town with us to eat something? Diana and Jenny will show us a bit around," Goten asked. At the word eat they heard a stomach grumble at looked at Trunks, who blushed.

"I take that as a 'yes'!" Diana said laughing. With that the group went into town.

It's just a walk of ten minutes and while they were walking they talked about school. The girls found out that Trunks got math and physics as special subjects and Goten got French and biology. The boys were glad that they were not alone in their special subjects, because Diana got math and geography and Jenny got French and math. So she got one class with Goten and another with Trunks.

When they were finally on the market place, the girls decided to take the boys to "Cookspoon" (please forgive me, I don't know how to translate it better, the place's called "Kochlöffel" in German), a fast food restaurant. As they entered the restaurant, Trunks asked the girls, what they want to eat, because he wanted to invite them as excuse. They told him their orders and then searched for a free table for four persons. "So, what do you really think of them?" Diana asked her friend, as they were looking at, what the boys were doing.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on! You know exactly what I mean!"

"What does the waitress look so confused?" Jenny tried to change the subject as she noticed the weird look on the waitress' face.

"Mmh? Maybe she wonders why Tom orders so much food. She does not know, that he took our orders too," Diana answered.

"But, it is Glenn's turn. Tom is right after him." At that moment they saw the large amount of food on his tablet.

"He can't impossibly eat all this alone," Diana stated.

"Who knows? You know, I could eat that much too, when I'm really starving."

"Even you can't eat that much. I mean, you can eat much, but not THAT much." At this moment the boys appeared and put their tablets with full of food on the table.

"Ladies, here is your lunch," Trunks said handing each of them their meal. Diana still looked skeptical at the tablets of the boys. 

"Do you two really want to eat all that food?" she asked.

"Why not?" Goten wanted to know. "We didn't eat anything since breakfast and that was at 7 am."

"Yeah, I understand that you must be a bit hungry. But it looks like you're starving."

"It's a family gene we inherited," Trunks said looking up from his food and meeting the gaze of Jenny.

"But you two aren't one family."

"That's right. Both of our families have that gene in their bodies. It's very complicated," Trunks told them.

"When it's complicated, then let it be. I'm not at school now, so my mind is not ready to work at full potential," Jenny answered grinning. 

After they finished their lunch, the girls took their new friends through the different stores and showed in what shop they could buy what. After one hour of their tour, Diana suddenly stopped and looked at her watch. "What, it's already 1pm? I'll be late for PE (I think that's the short form of physical education, please tell me, when I'm wrong)!"

"When you run now, you should make it 'til 1.10pm," Jenny told her friend. She nodded and took of, waving her goodbye to her friends.

"And what do we do now?" Goten asked.

"I don't think there is a place, what you haven't seen by now. So I would like to go home, if you don't mind."

"No, it's ok. I think, we must go home, too. I'm sure, our parents are already waiting," Trunks said. By that, Jenny went to her car, which she parked in the parking garage and the boys walked home.

~*~

Trunks and Goten walked in silence. Suddenly Goten stopped. "What do you think? Will we find her here? The last nine months we were searching through whole Germany. And so there's only 15 month left. Here is our last chance, or else …"

"Or else we will begin new. Don't worry, we will find her. I'm sure!" Trunks said with a fake smile, so that his childhood friend couldn't see, that he was worried, too.

"I hope so. Even though I don't know who she is, I don't want to lose her," he said smiling, but when you looked in his eyes, you could see, that he was worried about his sister, they didn't know.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their house, where they would live for the next few weeks or months. They could never say. It was a house with three apartments. The large one under the roof belonged to Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Bra and the two other apartments on the first floor belonged to Goku's and Gohan's families.

"Hello Uncle Goten! How was school?" his 6-years old niece called and ran to him.

"Shhh, Panny, you have to call me Glenn in this world. Did you already forget it?" he said to Pan.

"Oops, I forget! But when I must call you Glenn, then you have to call me Pia," the small girl told his uncle. Trunks laughed at this comment, because Goten made the same mistake as his niece.

"Hey you two, why don't we go in? Then we don't have to pretend that we have different names," he said, walking to the door. Goten and Pan followed him and each of them went to their apartments.

The first thing Goten heard after opening the door was his mother shouting at him. "Where have you been all the time? School's out on Monday at 11am, so you should be home for almost two hours!"

"Sorry mom, but Trunks and I made some friends in school and they decided to show us around in town," he answered, hoping that ChiChi will calm down a bit.

"You know, you could have used that time for studying," she said more calmer than before. "I hope you've already eaten in town, because your father didn't leave anything behind for you and I must go shopping."

"Ok, I will then go to my room, and, uhm, study."

"That's the son I like," ChiChi said patting on his shoulder, "I hope your sister is also studying well." Goten smiled to his mother much to her relief, because he didn't really smile in the last few days after leaving another city behind without a sign of their daughter. Goten kissed his mother on the cheek and went to his room. But he didn't plan on studying. Instead he laid down on his bed and immediately drifted into sleep. This was a hard morning.

Meanwhile in the apartment under the roof. "Brat, your late!" Vegeta said.

"I know," Trunks simply answered.

"And where have you been?" his mother asked.

"Goten and I were in town with some new friends."

"You already made friends? That's good for you," Bulma said and Trunks smiled. "And, how's school?"

"Mom, this was the first day, and I really can't decide if I like it or not, when I was just there for 4 classes. Today was not that bad, but I think that tomorrow will be hard." her son answered.

"By the way Trunks, I hope that you aren't hungry, because Goku was here and plundered the fridge. Your father was happy, that he could steal something from Goku's plate. But don't worry, ChiChi and I are planning on going shopping this afternoon," she said before leaving the kitchen. Trunks sighed disappointed and decided to go to his room to get some sleep. The last few days were really exhausting and he didn't have any homework, so he could sleep until his mother made dinner.

************************************************************************************

As I promised, there were some revelations.

So, what do you think? Please review!

I will hurry to write my third chapter. I don't know the title yet. 


	4. Teach me how to fight!

_Hey! It's me again. I hope you liked the previous chapters and I hope that you'll like this chapter._

_In this chapter will be some passages in French. But I'll put the English translation in braces, for those of you who don't speak French._

_Thank you again for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and I don't earn any money with it._

_************************************************************************************_

The last time on "The Lost Warrior":

Trunks sighed disappointed and decided to go to his room to get some sleep. The last few days were really exhausting and he didn't have any homework, so he could sleep until his mother made dinner.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3: "Teach me how to fight!"**

The next morning Jenny awoke bathed in sweat just a few minutes before her alarm clock should wake her up. She had been dreaming again. The same dream like the nights before. But this time she could see some things more clear. Now, she was sure that she was in the assembly hall of her school and that she and her friends were partying right before the flash. But she still couldn't tell why she had been there.  The dream ended at that point, where it ended the previous nights. Jenny could still see the bodies in front of here and she could still feel the fear she had before the man would grab her. _'Yes, it is definitely a man who killed all my friends in this dream,'_ she thought at the moment her alarm clock beeped. She crawled out of her bed, went into the bathroom, packed her schoolbag and went down to breakfast. As every morning her mother greeted her, they talked a bit until it was time for Jenny to go to school. She wanted to be in school early, because she, Trunks and Goten had to go to the partner school a few hundred meters away from their school and she wanted Trunks to meet someone who got physics too and she wanted to show Goten their Frenchclass and what they had done the weeks before the holidays. 

Meanwhile in Husum

"Bra honey, can you please wake you brother? When he's going to sleep any longer, he'll be late for school," Bulma asked her youngest as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah! I'll be right back!" She smirked and stormed to her brother's room.

"Vegeta, please go after her," she told her husband who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Why should I do that?" he said not even looking up.

"Because I know she's up to something when she gets this smirk on her face and I don't want a fight this early in the morning."

"That's not a reason," he answered simply.

"When your son gets late to school, he might stay there longer and then you can't spar with him this evening."_ 'That just has to work.'_

"Fine!" Vegeta said and stood up.

But before he could leave for Trunks' room Bulma kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks honey!" Bulma said. Vegeta smiled at her and followed his daughter. He could already hear her shouting.

"Bro! Wake up or I have to throw this water over your head!" Vegeta smirked as he entered the room. That was _HIS _daughter. 

He took her from her brothers' bed and whispered to her: "Let me do this. Go back to the kitchen, I'm sure your mother has finished making breakfast." Bra nodded and left the room. "BRAT! GET YOUR LAZY SAIYAN-ASS OUT OF YOUR BED!!!" Startled he fell out of the bed. He knew, his sister was there, but he didn't notice his father enter the room. "Get ready. Your mother is waiting with breakfast." With that he left the room. Trunks shook his head and went for a shower. "Woman, why does school begin so early here in this dimension? I could spar with the brat right now," Vegeta complained while eating his breakfast.

"You can spar with him this evening, when he doesn't have much homework," his wife handed him and her daughter a new plate with more food. Bulma decided to put her son's breakfast into a bag, so that he could eat it on the way to school. At the same moment she put the last thing in the bag, Trunks rushed into the kitchen, took his bag and left the apartment. Goten already waited downstairs.

"Was that Vegeta who yelled this morning?" Trunks nodded.

"He woke me up this morning."

"Wow, when my father would yell that loud just to wake me up, I would fall out of the bed I guess," Goten said with his goofy smile.

"I did."

"Ouch!"

"Yes, you could say that. I think we should hurry up a bit. And I still have to eat on the way, otherwise there would be an article in the newspapers tomorrow. 'Boy starved to death because he didn't eat breakfast'." Both laughed at the thought and took off to school.

As Jenny arrived at school and went in the hall to meet her friends, Diana said: "Wow Jenny, you're looking terrible. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"Kind of. I just had those weird dreams in the last days… I don't wanna talk about them right now." As she looked at her friend the pictures of her lying dead on the floor flooded Jenny's mind again. She shuddered and Diana noticed it.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's ok. By the way, did you see Tom and Glenn? We wanted to go together to the HTHS (Hermann-Tast-Highschool, the partner school)."

"No, they aren't here yet. Speaking of the two, what did you three do yesterday after I left?"

"Nothing, we went home, too."

"Nothing else?"

"No, why are you asking?"

"It seemed to me, as if Tom looked at you quiet often." She giggled.

"You must've imagined that. I couldn't find a reason, why someone handsome like him should look at me."

"So you find him handsome?"

"What?"

"You've just said, that you think he's handsome." Jenny blushed as she realized that she really had said this.

"Who is handsome?" someone asked behind them. It was Shana.

"Uhm, no one," Jenny lied.

"I think you mean Tom and Glenn and I think also that our little Jenny here has a crush on Tom," Diana teased.

"That's not true!" Jenny shouted.

But Shana pretended that she didn't hear that and stated grinning, "That's fine. When you take Tom, than I can take Glenn." The others looked at Shana. "Oops, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did. So, you like Glenn. That's very interesting," Diana said.

"Ok, you got me. I think I like him. He's so funny and his smile is so…"

"Shhh, they're just coming in," Diana told her friend.

"It's about time," the Jenny mumbled. The blond girl stood up and turned to the boys.

"Good morning ladies!" Goten greeted his new won friends.

"Sorry for being a bit late, but …"

"But my friend here overslept and his father had to shout so loud to wake him up, that the whole house was trembling," the black-haired boy said grinning while pointing to Trunks.

"Wow, I'm sure I don't want to be at your home, when your father is in a bad mood," Shana said.

"Mmh, guys. I don't want to disturb your little conversation, but I think we must go," Jenny told her new friends.

"Oh, yeah… C ya later!" Trunks spoke. And so they went to their partner school, which is just hundred meters away.

On the way all were quiet until Goten broke the silence. "So, what is our frenchteacher like? Is she nice or old and grumpy?" Jenny laughed. 

"Mrs. Findel is a nice young woman. Don't worry, she won't hurt you."

"As if she could do that," Trunks mumbled.

"What did you say Tom?"

"Nothing."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Hey guys, we're there! Tom, do you see this boy with the short brown hair? That's the one who got physics with you. And Glenn, I will show you now our classroom." Trunks left the group and walked to the boy Jenny showed him and Glenn followed Jenny to their room. The room was on the second floor and they were the first ones there. The girl went to her table and put her bag on it.

"Uhm, is there sitting someone next to you?" Goten asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"Yes, there's sitting someone, but I don't think that she would care to take another seat if you want to sit next to me."

"Thanks." So Goten took his seat and they waited for the other students to arrive. As Jenny told him, the other girl didn't mind to sit somewhere else.

Soon Mrs. Findel entered the room and greeted the class. "Bonjour! Ah, vous êtes le nouveau élève. (Ah, you're the new student.) J'espère que vous avez trouvez qn qui va vous montrer ce qu'on a fait. (I hope you found someone who'll show you what we have done)"

"Oui Madame Findel. Jenny va me montrer ces choses. (Yes Mrs. Findel. Jenny will show me these things.)" 

"Très bien. (Very good.)" For the next 2 hours the class talked about a book they would read and after that, the two friends met Trunks in front of the school and they walked back to their school. 

Back at their school, the TSHS, Jenny "handed" Goten to Gina, Alexandra and Isabel who had now biology with him and Diana and Jenny took Trunks to the room, where they got maths. The rest of the day passed quickly, even though some of them had school until 4.30pm. The friends found out that they had almost all classes together, much to the boys relief, so there would always be someone they liked. The next classes after the special subjects were physics, geography and PE. Both, Goten and Trunks had PE this afternoon, together with Jenny and Alexandra. Both girls were stunned how good the boys were at everything. In the beginning they could do whatever they liked to do until their teacher Mr. Knoedl was ready. The two girls decided on playing a bit basketball and the two boys decided to spar a bit (what else? *g*). The way the two fought got the attention of everyone, even though they didn't even use 1% of their power, but the others didn't know that. After the two broke apart and wanted to prepare another attack the teacher interrupted them and told all the students make two teams for playing hockey. After that they played volleyball, the main subject in PE in this semester. 

One and a half hour later the students went down to change, but Jenny stopped Goten and Trunks. "Where did you two learn how to fight? That was incredible!"

"We learned to fight from our parents. They are very good at it," Trunks answered.

"Do you think, you could teach someone else Martial Arts?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I think, but why do you want to know?" Goten scratched his head.

"Because I want to learn it."

"What? Why?" both of the boys asked surprised.

"I've got my own reasons. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say, I want to know how I could defend myself," Jenny answered. She thought about her dream and shuddered. When this dream meant something, then she wanted to be prepared, for whatever will happen.

"And what exactly do you want from us?" Trunks interrupted her thoughts.

"Teach me how to fight!" Jenny said confidently.

************************************************************************************

_So, what do you think? Will the boys agree?_

_Read and find out in the next chapter of "The Lost Warrior"!_

_Bye the way, please review again. Thank you!_

_ChibiChibi_


	5. First Steps

_Here I am, I'm back again!_

_So, in this chapter you'll find out the "other" names of the other Z-Warriors. Some of then I chose simply because I saw them and for the others I searched for the meaning of the name. I will give you a small list:_

_Goku: Gunnar (brave soldier)_

_ChiChi: Ciara (black)_

_Gohan: Gary_

Goten: Glenn 

_Videl: Valerie (to be strong)_

_Pan: Pia_

_Vegeta: Vincent (Conqueror)_

_Bulma: Bryanne (Strong one)_

_Trunks: Tom_

_Bra: Beau (beautiful)_

_And thank you all for reviewing! I am very happy that you like my story so far! __J___

_Disclaimer: Neither do I own Dragonball Z, nor do I make money with my fic._

************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

 "And what exactly do you want from us?" Trunks interrupted her thoughts. "Teach me how to fight!" Jenny said confidently.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4: "First Steps"**

"You're sure about it?" Goten asked. The blond girl nodded.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Trunks took Goten aside. "So, what do you think?"

"She seems to be very serious about it. I think we should give her a chance. If she doesn't make it, we can still stop training."

"But when we train her, we must be very careful not to hurt her." Trunks thought a moment. "Ok, I agree with you. We will train her, but we will stop, when she can't take it anymore."

"Wow, you really like her, do you? You've never been so careful with someone in the last few months."

"Let's just say, I don't want to hurt her," Trunks said. He meant it the way he said it. He didn't want to hurt her. Neither physically, nor did he want to hurt her feelings. Jenny looked at the boys as they were talking. After a while they turned around and went back to her. "Ok, Glenn and I decided to train you. But just under one condition: When it is to much for you, we'll stop."

"It won't be to much for me! Thank you very much!" Jenny said, sighing with relief.

"And you must help us a bit catching things up we missed here in school," Goten added with his goofy Son-grin.

"So, when do we start?" Jenny asked.

"What do you think of Friday afternoon?" Trunks asked.

"Friday's ok? Mmh, one more question. Can we train at your house? Because I don't want my parents to know about that yet."

"That's ok, we've got a big garden, and I'm sure my parents won't say anything against it," Goten said. "You can come with us right after school. I don't have maths this Friday. And my mother is a very good cook."

"Ok, then Friday after school! I'll have to go now, I still have to learn a bit for the test in biology tomorrow. You two are lucky that you don't have to write it tomorrow, just because you're new. That's not fair!" Jenny said whining. "Bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" both boys answered.

In the next few days nothing happened except the test in biology. Jenny knew, it didn't matter how much she studied for it, she would write a bad mark at it. But she didn't care anymore about this class. She really hated her teacher Mr. Fieldner, and she always felt her anger rise, when he was near. But this time it was different. When he passed by, a shiver crawled down her back. "Are you alright?" Naomi asked as she saw the look on Jenny's face.

"Yes, I'm ok," she answered with a fake smile. 

~*~

Meanwhile in the hall, Trunks and Goten were sitting on some chairs and chatting. Suddenly Trunks shivered. "Did you just feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I don't know. Something made me shiver. Didn't you really feel it?"

"Nope. Maybe you've just imagined it."

"Maybe…"

Not even one hour later Jenny walked through the hall to Goten and Trunks. "What are you doing here? Did you have finished your test already?" Trunks asked.

"Yup, this is normal in biology for me. But I think, I lasted long this time. I've finished the last test within 30 minutes… But let's change the subject, I don't want to talk about biology right now. What do you have there?" she asked Goten who held a box in his hands.

"Chocolatecake. You want some? My mother made it. It tastes really good." Goten offered her a piece and she took it without hesitation. She thanked him and devoured it in some bits. 

"Yummy, it's really good. I can't wait to test your mother's cooking on Friday," she said grinning. 

"Wanna more?" Goten handed her another piece. She just nodded and devoured it as fast as the previous one.

Soon Friday arrived and Jenny couldn't wait the day in school to end. She was curious about their parents, especially about the cooking of Goten's mom. The girl had told her parents, that she would meet the boys, so that she could study with them, since they just moved here and did miss a lot of things in school. But her main target was learning how to fight. 

After school she told the boys, that she didn't want to walk, because her car was standing here at school. So they told her the street where they're living and Jenny drove with them to their home.

After 10 Minutes of driving they finally arrived. "Here we are!" said the always cheerful Goten.

"Where can I park my car?" 

"There, in this driveway," Trunks answered the slightly nervous girl. 

"Wow, this is a big house." Jenny stared in awe at that huge house.

"We've got three apartments. One for me and my parents, one for my brothers' family and one for Tom and his family."

"We're living under the roof, the biggest apartment, because we're four persons, while all the others are just three," Trunks explained.

"And were do we eat?" Jenny asked hearing her stomach rumble.

"I guess in our apartment," the elder boy answered. "We've got enough space for everyone."

"Come on you two, stop talking and lets go inside. I'm starving!" the always hungry Saiyajin said.

As they entered the apartment under the roof, they heard voices in the living room and the boys led their guest to this room. "Hello guys!" Goten greeted his family and friends.

"Oh, hello you two, eh three! You're early. Oh, and that must be Jenny. I'm Bryanne Briefs (Yes, they kept their family-names.) I'm Tom's mother. This is his father Vincent and his sister Beau."

"And this is my family," Goten said smiling. "My parents Gunnar and Ciara Son, my big brother Gary with his wife Valerie and their daughter Pia."

"Nice to meet you," Jenny said a bit shyly.

"I bet you are hungry. Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes," ChiChi said leaving the living room in order to look after the food. Ten minutes later all people were gathered around a big table in the dining room and as soon as there was any food on the table, the Saiyajins rushed at the food as if they hadn't eaten in two weeks. Much to Bulma's relief it didn't seem to bother or surprise their guest. It seems as if Jenny tried hard to remain her table manners, too. 

"Glenn, you were right! Your mother is an excellent cook!" Jenny told her friend so that everyone could hear it. 

ChiChi smiled at that compliment. "Thank you. I hope you'll come back soon, so that I can cook for you. You're much more grateful than my men." She shot an evil grin at Goku, Gohan and Goten.

"But Ciara honey, you know I love your cooking, would I eat it if I didn't like it?" her husband said with his trademark Son-grin, while he put her arms around her. 

"Yes you would! As I know you, you would eat everything that looks like food." 

Jenny laughed at this comment and got a playful evil glare from Goten. "What? I think she's right, Glenn. As far as I got to know you in the last week, you wanted to eat everything that just looked like you could eat it," she said smirking. This time Trunks had to laugh. 

"That's not funny!" Goten and Goku shouted. 

"Yes it is, and it is the truth!" Bulma added giggling. 

"Ok, ok, you got us. But joking aside. When do we want to start to train?" the young half-Saiyan asked. 

"I'd like to start now, if it doesn't bother you. But I need a room to change."

"You can take my room. I'll show you where it is." Trunks stood up and motioned for her to follow him. In his room Jenny looked around, while Trunks was searching his own training-clothes. He wanted to change downstairs at Goten's. 

Suddenly the girl spotted a sword hanging at the wall. "Wow! Where did you get that from?"

"Hmm? What? Ah, the sword. A friend gave it to me when I had been eight."

"Do you know how to use it?" 

Trunks nodded. "So, I go downstairs to Goten to change. When you've finished just go outside, we'll wait for you."

"Okay." Then he left Jenny alone in his room, closing the door. Jenny put her bag on his large bed and took her training-clothes. It was warm outside today, so she brought an old dark-blue T-shirt and old black shorts along. Trunks had told her that it would be better to bring old clothes in case of that they would tear apart.

After she had changed her clothes she went down but was stopped by a voice she hadn't heard before. "You're sure you want to do this?" She turned around to see Trunks father leaning at the wall, his arms crossed. The girl nodded. "Why?"

"Because I have to," was her answer. She didn't know why she said this. She could have simply said, that she wanted to do this, because it is fun, or that this is none of his business. But she told him, that she had to do this. Vegeta looked straight in her eyes, when she answered, and he saw determination in her eyes. He was sure that he had seen this look before, but he couldn't tell when and where. Jenny felt a bit uneasy and then said: "I have to go now. The boys are waiting for me outside." Then she left the apartment and went to the garden, where the boys already made some warm-ups.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Trunks asked with concern in his voice. 

"Nothing," she lied. She couldn't tell her friend about her encounter with his father. 

"Ok, so let's start." In the next few hours Trunks and Goten showed their friend some defensive stances, so that she could block punches and kicks. One stance was quite difficult, so Trunks decided to show her exactly how she had to hold her arms. To do that he walked behind her and put his arms around her and motioned for her, how she had to hold her own arms. He could smell the scent of her hair and he could feel his heartbeat fasten. _'She smells so sweet. Oh, what am I thinking? I can't allow myself to let her know how I feel. I don't want to hurt her when we're leaving.'_

Jenny could feel the muscular arms wrapping around her body. She stopped breathing for a moment. His arms guided her arms into the right pose. Her heartbeat fastened as well as his, and she could feel his heart pounding against his chest. _'No, this can't be true. He's so close to me.'_

At this moment Goten came through the door to the garden, with three bottles of water, which he had gotten for his friends.

************************************************************************************

So, that was "First Steps".

What do you think of it? Please let me know!

Until the next chapter!

ChibiChibi


	6. Developments

_This time I don't have much to say, except for that I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and I don't make any money with my story._

************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

Jenny could feel the muscular arms wrapping around her body. She stopped breathing for a moment. His arms guided her arms into the right pose. Her heartbeat fastened as well as his, and she could feel his heart pounding against his chest. 'No, this can't be true. He's so close to me.'

In this moment Goten came through the door to the garden, with three bottles of water, which he had fetched for his friends.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 5: "Developments"**

  
Suddenly Trunks noticed Goten's ki coming towards them and he jumped away from Jenny. This action startled the girl, because she hadn't noticed yet, that her friend was back. Both of them blushed. The black-haired boy glared at his friend and Trunks understood his glare and nodded almost unnoticeable, but Goten acknowledged it. They both knew that they couldn't start a relationship here, for they didn't know when they would leave. At this moment Jenny wished, she could read the thoughts of her friends. Goten saw, how confused Jenny was and then said: "I can't leave you two seconds alone without something's happening." He threw two bottles to his friend, who caught them laughing

~*~

Vegeta sighed with relief. That was close, way too close. He was watching the whole scene from the window of his bedroom. The Prince of the Saiyajins couldn't allow his son to fall in love, or even worse, to bond with someone of this dimension. They had a mission to fulfil. And after they had found that third spawn of Kakarotto they would leave this world and go home. He'll have to talk to Trunks. The boy must stay away from this girl, no matter what. He hoped, that it was not to late.

~*~

After the three teenagers drank their bottles, they decided to stop for this day with training and to study instead. So they walked into the house and into Trunks room. While they were studying, Goten noticed that his two friends were looking at the other very often. Two hours later they all thought that they've studied enough for this day and Jenny went home. After she was gone Trunks felt like he had to explain Goten why he did what he has done. "Goten, about what has happened between Jenny and me a while ago, this is…" 

"You don't have to explain it. I know how you feel."

"What?" 

"Each time I see Shana in school I get the urge to put my arms around her and to let her know how I feel about her. But we can't do that. We don't know when we will leave again. I know it's hard. But I'm sure, you don't want to hurt her, right?" Trunks nodded. He fought back the tears, which tried to find their way in his eyes. "I think I go now downstairs. I bet dinner is almost ready and I'm starving," Goten said to his friend and left the room, leaving his friend alone, so that he could think about what he wanted to do.

Trunks really didn't know what to do. He was sure, that he fell in love with Jenny, but first of all it could be that they would leave soon, and the second thing is that he was half-Saiyajin. Suddenly his stomach growled. _'Maybe I can think clearer, when I've eaten,'_ he thought. He stood up from his bed and went to the kitchen. There he found a note. _'Went out with ChiChi and Videl. Took Bra and Pan with us. Your father's probably training somewhere. Dinner is in the fridge. Love Mom'_ "Fine," he mumbled and went to the fridge finding his meal. He put it in the microwave to warm it up. While he was waiting he could feel the ki of his father in the kitchen. 

"Brat I have to talk to you." 

"About what?" 

"I saw you this afternoon." 

Trunks swallowed. "And what did you exactly see?" 

"Everything. And what I want to tell you is: Stay away from her!" 

"WHAT?" 

"You heard right. I want you to stay away from her." 

"And how could I do that? I mean most of our classes are the same, and tomorrow she will come back for training." 

"In school you can ignore her and from now on just Goten will train her. You know we can't risk that she'll find out who and what we are. She'll endanger our mission. Do you understand that, Trunks?" He just called him Trunks, so he must be very serious about what he said. Trunks just nodded and went out of the kitchen, not hungry anymore. "I'm sorry to do that to you son, but when you bond with her, it will slowly destroy you not to be with her, and I can't let that happen," Vegeta whispered as his son was out of earshot.

The next day, when Jenny came over for training, Goten told her that Trunks wasn't fine and so he would train her. Goten hated to lie to her, but after Vegeta had talked to the others, they told him to lie. The two friends couldn't train hard, because Jenny couldn't concentrate. In a break, Goten came up to her. "What's up with you?" 

"I don't know. I think I'll become sick too, because I couldn't eat anything since yesterday evening." 

"Mmh, maybe it is better for you to go home and go to bed," Goten said with concern. 

"Yes, I think you're right. Please say Tom hello from me. Bye!" 

"I'll do that. Bye!" Goten went back to the house. On the way to his room he met his father. 

"Hey, where's Jenny?" 

"She went home. She was still exhausted from yesterday, so I told her to go home," he lied. Goten knew what that means Jenny told him. She and his best friend had already bonded. He knew what it meant to have bonded with another person from the tales of his father and brother. When a bond is been created between a Saiyajin and another person it would be for a lifetime. And it would kill both of them slowly and painful when they're not together. But he wouldn't tell anyone about that. Not yet.

The next few days were pure horror for everyone, to make it even worse, Jenny still had this nightmare every night. The girl's parents were worried about her only daughter, but she told them that she has got stress in school and they believed her. Trunks did what his father had told him. He tried to stay away from her as much as possible. When Jenny wanted to talk to him about his behavior he simply ignored her or was very unfriendly. And when Jenny went over to Goten to train, Trunks left the house. About two weeks after the incident in the garden, Jenny stayed longer at Gotens' to study with him. At the moment she left the house and went to her car, she saw Trunks walking to the house. She would use the chance. She needed to talk to him. "Tom?" He simply went on. "Tom, wait! We need to talk!" 

"I don't think there's something we need to talk about." 

"But I do!" She felt tears coming up in her eyes. Jenny grabbed Trunks wrist and turned him to her. "Why do you ignore me?" She looked directly in his eyes. When she saw that he, too, got tears in his eyes she let go of his wrist. "Why?" she whispered, tears running down her cheek. As he just looked away to hide his tears, she asked again. "Tell me why! I know since you had your arms around me, that there's something between us. Something I've never felt before." 

"I know," he answered. "And that's why I must stay away from you. I cannot allow letting the feelings grow between us. I don't know when we will leave again and there are also other things I can't tell you about me, my family and my friends. That's why I can't have a relationship. You must understand that. I just want to protect you. Do you understand me?" 

"I… I think… I have to go now…" she said and left Trunks standing in front of his door. Trunks shook his head, and as he was on his room, he allowed his tears to come out.

The same evening Diana decided to call his best friend. Jenny refused to talk to anyone for two weeks. She wanted to know now, what had happened. Jenny just entered her room, when she heard her phone ringing. First she didn't want to answer her phone, but then she decided against it. Maybe it could be good to talk to someone. "Hello?" 

"Hey Jenny!" 

"Oh hi Diana." 

"Is everything okay with you?" Diana suddenly heard her sobbing on the other end of the line. "Jenny? What's up? What has happened?" 

"Sorry, it is just, that I had a talk with Tom today." 

"About what?" her friend asked worried and so Jenny told her everything about what has happened to weeks ago, the behavior of Trunks since then and what he said this day. 

"I think I won't go to school next week. My parents aren't at home for one week and so no one would notice." 

"Why do you want to stay away from school?" 

"I don't want to meet Tom there and I don't think that I can concentrate anyway." 

"Don't you worry too much. I'm sure everything will turn out to be fine." 

"I hope you're right," Jenny said. 

"I'm sorry Jenny, but I have to go now. Will you be ok?" 

"Don't worry, I will. Bye!" 

"Bye!" Jenny went to bed directly after the phone call and fell asleep soon.

The next week, neither Jenny nor Trunks came to school, so on Friday Diana decided to talk with Goten. She found him in their class for biology, where he was talking with Mr. Fieldner about his last test-results. As they were finished, Goten saw her and walked towards her. "Somehow I have a strange feeling, when I'm around this guy," he said but Diana didn't response to that. 

"Glenn, we need to talk. I know you're Tom's best friend. I'm sure he talked to you about Jenny. You must know, I'm extremely worried about her. She has changed so much in the last time and she refuses to go to school as long as her parents aren't at home." 

"I know what you're talking about. Tom doesn't leave his room. Not even for the meals. That's why I wanted to talk to you, too. There's something I can't tell you, but you must trust me. When the two don't get together soon, something very bad will happen to them. This only thing you must believe me. Do you?" Diana nodded. 

"There will be a party in a big marquee this night in Horstedt, where Jenny lives. When you drag Tom there, I will do my best to get Jenny there, too." 

"I will try, and when he agreed, I will call you. But I have to go now! C ya tonight!" 

"Bye!" 

~*~

Diana as well as Glenn could convince their friend to go to this party. Diana could do it, because she told her friend to go and meet other people and Jenny, too, thought that it would be the best to think of other things. Tom decided to go with his friend because his parents told him to go. 

This night was again unusual warm, so Jenny decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt and her dark blue denim jacket. This fits also her mood. Goten told Trunks, that he should wear his khaki pants, his black tanktop and blue jacket. He self decided for black pants and black sweater. 

Diana and Goten agreed on making their two friends a bit drunk before they would meet at 11.30pm, because they wouldn't be so tensed with a bit alcohol in their blood. Goten mixed Trunks drinks with some alcohol and Jenny decided freely to drink something.

So they all met at 11.30pm in front of the marquee. Jenny and Trunks weren't happy to see each other and they both sent glares at their friends. "So, I think we go and search for the others!" Diana said as she dragged Goten into the big tent, leaving the two others. They looked at each other. 

_'Wow, she's gorgeous.' _

_'He really looks good tonight.' _

"Mmh, do you want to go in?" he asked after a long pause. 

"Yes, maybe we'll find Diana and Glenn, so that we can kill them." Trunks laughed. It was the first time since about two weeks. "What are you laughing at?" 

"Nothing. It's just, that I had the same thought." Jenny grinned. And so they went in. Goten and Diana watched the whole scene from a crowded corner, so that they wouldn't be noticed. 

"I think the alcohol does his job!" Goten said.

 "Yes, I think so, too. So, I'm sorry, but I must leave you alone now. I wanted to meet my boyfriend at 12 the bar. Can I leave you alone?" 

"No problem. I think I just wander around a bit and hide from them. I'm sure the two are now in the mood to kill both of us." 

"Sure they are! So, see you later!" With that she was gone. 

"Mmh, what can I do now…?" His thoughts were interrupted by a loud Hello. He turned around and saw Shana. "Hey Shana! What's up?" 

"Not much! Do you want to dance?"

"Sure!" Goten told himself, that it was nothing special and that he just wanted to have some fun with one of his friends.

Meanwhile in another part of the marquee

"Did you find them already?" Trunks shouted so that Jenny could hear him, because they were standing very close to the DJ. 

"No! Maybe they're outside? Wanna look?" the girl shouted back. 

"Sure!" he said and went to the exit. As they were outside, Trunks noticed that Jenny shivered. It had become cold all of sudden, so he took off his jacket and took it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered. Suddenly she could feel his breath on her neck and she turned around, standing only inches away from him. "I don't think they're here," she told him. 

"I don't think so either," he said pulling her closer. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Obeying my heart," he answered and gently kissed her on her lips. As they broke apart they looked each other deep in the eyes, feeling immediately much better. They stood there for about 5 minutes in silence, holding each other. 

"And what are we doing now?" Jenny broke the silence. 

"I don't know. But I don't feel like staying here. I'm very tired. But I don't think, that Glenn would go home soon."

"Me too. We can go to my house. My parents aren't home this week, so they wouldn't know about that. You can take the guest-room, if you want." Trunks nodded and so they walked to Jenny's house arm in arm. 

As they got there, the girl showed him the guest-room and told him, that her room is upstairs. They said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms. _'Maybe I should give him one of my large T-shirts to sleep in,'_ she thought and put out one of her shirts. On the way to the stairs she saw Trunks coming upstairs. She gave him the shirt. 

"Thank you, that's exactly what I wanted to ask you for," the boy said smiling. At this moment Jenny noticed that he was wearing nothing else as his boxers and that she just had on her nightgown. Trunks noticed this too and both blushed. _'She looks really cute in this shirt._' He smiled, went to her and kissed her again.

"Please stay with me this night and just hold me," she said after she broke the kiss. 

Jenny never slept that peacefully in a long time. This night, the nightmare didn't haunt her.

Trunks awoke the next morning at 8am. He looked at the sleeping girl beside him and smiled. Then he suddenly remembered what his father had told him a long time ago, about bonding. Now he understood that they had exact the symptoms of two who had bonded. But then suddenly he got scared. What would his parents say if they found out, that he had bonded with one of this dimension? A Saiyajin-bond holds forever. It can never be broken. He decided, that he had to talk to someone and thought that the only person, who could understand him, was his best friend Goten. So he slowly got up, kissed Jenny one more time on the cheek and left the house.

As Jenny awoke the next morning at 9am Trunks was gone. This fact made her nervous. Did he change his mind or why did he leave her? She quickly got up, took a shower, and went to her car. She didn't bother eating breakfast, because she wasn't hungry. At 10am she arrived at the house were her friends were living and ringed their doorbell. Trunks mother opened the door. "Good morning Jenny, how can I help you?" 

"Good morning Mrs. Briefs. I'm looking for Glenn. Is he here? We wanted to train this morning, but I'm a bit early." 

"No, he isn't here. He left with Tom about a half hour ago. But I'm sure they will be back soon. Do you want to wait until they get back?" 

"If it doesn't bother you?" 

"It doesn't. Now, come in." 

"No thanks, I think I'll wait outside. I think I'll enjoy the sun till they are back." 

"Ok, you can go in the backyard, it's always sunny there." 

"Thank you!" So Jenny walked to the backyard and sat down in the grass. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly she noticed someone standing in front of her, so she opened her eyes. It was Trunks father. "Good morning Mr. Briefs." 

"Why are you here?" he asked unfriendly. 

"I'm waiting for Glenn. We wanted to train this morning," she lied. 

"Do you want to train with me? I want to see your improvements." 

"Ok, let's start," the girl said and stood up. In the next moment she saw a fist flying towards her and she managed barely to block it. Then she saw a knee moving towards her, hitting her, so that she flew backwards. 

"Not bad. But you didn't pay attention to my second attack." Then he rushed towards her, while she was still trying to get on her knees. She was afraid for her life, because Goten did never train with her like that. 

Suddenly Vegeta was thrown back by an unexpected strong force. When he got up he couldn't believe his eyes. "What the…?"

************************************************************************************

_Haha! I did it! Cliffhanger!!! _

_So, what do you think, did Vegeta see?_

_You'll find out in the next chapter of "The Lost Warrior"_

_ChibiChibi_

_Please do not forget to review! Thank you!_


	7. Revelations

_Hey! Sorry for letting you wait with this chapter, but my parents dragged me outside to help them in the garden, so I hadn't time to continue! I hope you'll forgive me._

_But anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm sooooooo glad that you like my story!!!!_

_I know you will hate me for what I do now, because I won't start this chapter where I left in "Developments". Mwhahahahaha_

_Disclaimer: You know the text: I don't own DBZ!_

************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

Then he rushed towards her, while she was still trying to get on her knees. She was afraid for her life, because Goten did never train with her like that. 

Suddenly Vegeta was thrown back by an unexpected strong force. When he got up he couldn't believe his eyes. "What the…?"

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6: "Revelations"**

Meanwhile on the other side of the world Trunks and Goten were sitting on a field. "So, what do you want to talk with me about?" Goten asked his friend. 

"You knew about the bond between Jenny and me, did you?" 

"I knew about it since the day after her first training. So, what happened last night? You weren't at home." 

"You weren't either." Trunks grinned. 

"I asked you first." 

"Ok, ok… Last night, she asked me to stay at her home and I did." 

"Did you…?" 

"No, she begged me just to hold her. It seemed to me, as if she was afraid of something. But now tell me, where have you been?"

"I stayed with Shana. We were dancing the whole time, and suddenly I got the urge to kiss her, and so I did. In this moment I knew that I love her and I felt that we've formed a bond, too. But I swear, nothing happened between us." Then there was silence. "Trunks, what are you planning to do now?" 

"When we've finished our mission, I'll stay in this dimension. With her. And I think that I will tell her everything about us when the right time comes. And what will you do?"

 "I thought about the same. You know, that your father will kill you?" 

"And you know that your mother will kill you!" Both laughed until Trunks suddenly stopped. 

"Trunks? Are you ok?" 

"Something's wrong. With Jenny." With that he took of in the sky flying to where he could feel her ki and Goten followed him.

Vegeta was speechless. The girl he was just sparring with stood in front of him. But she had changed. Her blond hair was now pure black, as well as her eyes. But the thing that shocked him most was that the girl had a tail now! A brown furry tail! A Saiyajin-tail! He stared at her for a few more seconds and noticed again the determination in her eyes. Suddenly he knew where he knew this look from. It was the same look Kakarotto had in his eyes when he went off for his last fight with Buu. 

Then her eyes and hair turned back to normal, the tail disappeared and she fainted. The prince walked over to her and smirked. "So, you must be the one we were looking for the whole time." He picked her up and carried her into the house to his son's room and laid her carefully on the bed. After he had done that, he went to the opposite side of the room and sat down in a chair, waiting for her to wake up.

Just a few minutes later Trunks and Goten arrived at the house. "You're sure that she's here?" 

"Yes, I can feel her ki here." With that Trunks stormed into the house. "Mom? Mom?" 

"What's up honey? Why are you so upset?" 

"Did you see Jenny?" 

"Yes, she came here about a half hour ago. She wanted to wait in the garden for you to return." 

"But she isn't in the garden." Goten said.

"She's here," Vegeta told them coming out of Trunks room. His son rushed into this room and found the girl lying on his bed. 

"What did you do to her?" he asked his father. 

"Nothing, I just trained with her bit. But that's not important now." 

"What-did-you-do-to-her?" 

"Trunks, here are things more important than what I did to her! She's the one we're looking for!" 

"What?" they all shouted. 

"Vegeta, can you please explain it to us?" Bulma asked her husband. 

"Something happened as I trained with her. All of sudden I was thrown back by a power I didn't expect and as I looked up, I saw that she had changed. Her hair was black, as were her eyes, …and she had a tail. She was like this for a moment and then fainted." As Vegeta told them that, Goten had to sit down. That was too much. 

"How can that be? I mean, I went to school with her, I trained with her… How comes that I didn't notice who and what she is? I mean, she is my sister!" the boy asked. 

"Goten, it's not your fault that we didn't find her earlier. She was so often here and not even Goku our ChiChi did recognize her," Bulma tried to comfort her son's best friend. 

At this moment Jenny awoke. She sat up and looked confused at the people in the room. "What happened?" Trunks sat down on the bed. 

"Jenny…" he gently stroke her cheek. "Are you alright?" The girl nodded. "Do you remember what had happened while you were training with my father?" 

She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened. "We were sparring. I was on the ground and he rushed towards me. I was so afraid and so I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a strange power running through my body and as I opened my eyes, I saw your father flying backwards. And as he got up, he stared at me like I was an alien or something like that. Then everything went black around me." 

"Jenny, do you think you feel fine enough to stand up and come with us to the living room?" Bulma asked. 

"Yes, I think so." Trunks helped her out of the bed and led her to the living room, where they sat down on the couch. Goten took a chair facing his sister. He didn't say anything the whole time, because he simply was shocked.

"I'll go and phone the others, so that they come here quickly," Bulma told them and went to the phone.

ChiChi and Goku were standing alone in the elevator of the mall as ChiChi's cell-phone was ringing. "Hello? Ah, it's you Bulma, what's up? Ok, when it is something important, we come home at once. See ya!" 

"What's up ChiChi?" her husband asked. 

"That was Bulma. She told us to come home at once, because there's something important they have to tell us. Do you think… I mean… Could it be…" 

"That they found her? We will find out in a second." With that he put two fingers at his forehead, grabbed ChiChi's hand and they disappeared.

"I couldn't reach Gohan and Videl, but Goku and ChiChi must be here in a few minutes," Bulma said as she came back. 

"Gohan? Videl? Goku? ChiChi? Who are these people?" 

"Those names are the real names of Gary, Vallerie, Gunnar and Ciara," Trunks explained it to her. 

"Their real names? What do you mean by that?" 

"This means," Bulma tried to find the right words, "mmh, how I can I explain it to you, it is a long story." 

"It's easy. We aren't from this country, not even from this dimension, so we got other names to fit in this world." Vegeta thought it was the best way to say it straight. 

"Oh yeah, right! And I'm an alien from a far away planet!" Jenny said sarcastically and got up from the sofa. At this comment all people in the living room, except of Vegeta, looked down.

In this very moment Goku appeared with ChiChi in the middle of the room, standing right in front of Jenny. "Ok, now I'm scared," Jenny whispered and sat back down. Trunks took her hand tried to form a smile to comfort her, but failed miserably. Goku and ChiChi just stood there dumbfounded staring at the pale girl in front of them. Then Goku looked around, finding his son sitting on a chair, looking as pale as the girl. He could understand why Jenny was confused. Someone's appearing directly in front of you out of nothing is not a thing you could see everyday. Especially not in this dimension. Then he looked back at the girl. Could it really be her? His and ChiChi's daughter? By the look on his son's face it must be her. He looked over to Bulma and she just nodded. Goku squeezed his wife's hand and motioned her to sit down. Then he went to Bulma leading her out of the room into the kitchen. "She is it, isn't she?" 

"Yes, it's her." 

"How…?" 

"We will tell you that later, when she has calmed down a bit." 

"Does she know who and what she is?" 

"No, not yet." 

"Then I think it will be the best to tell her now, or what do you think?" The woman nodded and they went back, where everyone was still sitting in silence.

Jenny looked up, as the two people entered the room. "So, now that you're back, can someone please tell me what's going on?" she pleaded. 

"Jenny, what we will tell you now, will change your whole life. You know that I want to protect you from anything that might hurt you. So, are you sure you want to hear this?" Trunks asked. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." There it was again. This determination in her eyes. Trunks saw it and then told his mother to start. 

"Jenny, first of all, you must know, that this might be unbelievable, but I promise to tell you the truth." So, Bulma told her everything: their real names, that they are from another dimension, the fact that Goku and Vegeta are Saiyajins, she told her about the fights they've experienced, and eventually what Dende had told them about the daughter of Goku and ChiChi they had to look for in this dimension. After Bulma had finished Jenny was extremely calm. 

"So, and you think that I am the one you're looking for, right?" Bulma nodded. "But where do you know that from?" 

"You told us, that as you and my husband were sparring, that you suddenly felt a power running through your body." The girl nodded. "He told us, before you woke up, that you - how could I explain that? – changed, after he kicked you to the ground."

"Changed? What do you mean by 'changed'?" 

"Well, your hair and eyes became black… and …I know this will sound stupid, but, he said you had a tail." 

"A tail," Jenny stated, "and now you want me to believe this whole story? How can I be sure that you didn't make it up?" 

"I will try to prove it to you. Will you let me?" Trunks asked looking Jenny deep in her eyes. As she didn't look away he took her hands. "Close you eyes and concentrate." With that he closed his eyes, too and let her feel and see what he had experienced. She could see different fights, hear what Dende told them and feel what he was feeling for her. After he opened up his mind for her, he knew that she believed him now. Suddenly something happened what he didn't expect. She opened up for him, too, so that he could see everything. Trunks could feel that she was afraid of something. Then he saw her dream and felt her stiffen.

Suddenly Jenny broke the contact between them and as he opened his eyes, he could see a lonely tear running down her cheek. Trunks gently wiped it away and put his arms around her, comforting her. She was glad about his gesture and soon fell asleep in his arms, exhausted by this experience. As he noticed that she slept, he picked her up and carried her to his room, where he laid her on his bed. He gave her one kiss on the forehead and went back to the living room, where everyone still was sitting in silence.

Trunks walked over to his best friend. "Hey Goten, are you ok?" 

"I should ask you the same question. But I think I'm fine. It's just overwhelming. I mean, we were searching for her for nearly a year and in the last few weeks she was right in front of us and we didn't see it." 

"Didn't see what?" They heard a voice coming from the door. There stood Gohan and Videl with Pan and Bra. 

"Where have you been? I tried to call you, but you didn't answer," Bulma asked. 

"Sorry, but I forgot my cell-phone here this morning. But what's so important that you need to call us? Did something happen?" Gohan wanted to know. So Bulma reported everything to Goku's elder son and in the end he had to sit down. 

"Ha! I was right! Bra, that means you have to give me some of your sweets!" Pan suddenly shouted. 

"What?" Gohan took his gaze to his daughter. 

"I told Bra that she must be my aunt, but she didn't want to believe so we bet about it." 

"But how did you know it?" Goten asked. 

"Ah, come on. From that what you and Trunks told us about her and how I got her to know it was easy enough to figure it out. Did you never wonder how she could eat so much food or where it came from that her fighting became that good in just a few weeks?" the six-year old girl asked. 

"Now that you say this, I must say, you're right. She is a lot like Goten and Goku," Bulma stated. 

"But Bulma said that Trunks could convince her by opening up his mind for her and as far as I know is that just possible…" 

"When they've bonded. It's true, you two share a bond," Vegeta interrupted Videl. The half-Saiyajin nodded. 

"Hey! But that means that my daughter and Vegeta's son will marry and have children!" Goku said cheerfully. 

"KAKAROTTO! SHUT UP!!!" Vegeta shouted and all people in the living room started to laugh.

************************************************************************************

_What do you think: Will Vegeta getting use to the fact about his son and Goku's daughter? Why was ChiChi so silent the whole time? Find out in the next chapters!_

_So, I hope you like this chapter!_

Please let me know what you think, because it was somehow hard to write this one.

_ChibiChibi_


	8. Reactions

_I don't have much to say this time, except for "Thank you for reviewing!" and "Enjoy this chapter!" ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z._

************************************************************************************

Last time in "The Lost Warrior":

"But Bulma said that Trunks could convince her by opening up his mind for her and as far as I know is that just possible…" 

"When they've bonded. It's true, you two share a bond." Vegeta interrupted Videl. The half-Saiyan nodded. 

"Hey! But that means that my daughter and Vegeta's son will marry and have children!" Goku said cheerfully. 

"KAKAROTTO! SHUT UP!!!" Vegeta shouted and all people in the living room started to laugh.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 7: „Reactions"**

After they stopped laughing, they decided that everyone needed now some time for homself to think about what will happen, now that they found her. Trunks told them, that he would watch over her and that he would call everyone as soon as she's awake and ready to face them, so each of them went into their apartment. "Hey Goten, you wanna come with us?" Goku asked his youngest. 

"No, sorry dad, but I think I just need some time alone," he said and went outside to the garden they all shared.

This Saturday really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and it was warm and so Goten laid down on his back and closed his eyes. This day had happened just too much. He still couldn't believe it. The search after his sister had now found an end. Somehow it made him happy that Jenny was the one and not some other arrogant and stuck-up girl like Maria from their French-class. He smiled at the thought. Maria and fighting? She already began to scream when she saw a spider or a mouse. But Jenny was different. Both things happened at the beginning of their French-class. Maria suddenly began to scream, when she saw a spider running over her table. Jenny didn't hesitate and caught it with her hands bringing it to the window. The same thing happened with the mouse. Jenny chased it in a carton, which stood in the class and brought the mouse outside. When they were training it didn't bother her that her clothes were torn apart after a sparring match or when she got scratches. Sometimes she reacted the same way Vegeta would react: in a Saiyajin-way. But something bothered the half-Saiyan. Now that they had found her, their mission was almost completed and they would leave this dimension soon. And because of that he had to tell the others about his bond with Shana and his decision to stay here. This would be hard, especially for his mother, he knew this, but he couldn't beg Shana to come with him. _'Dende, she doesn't even know who and what I really am. How can I explain all those things to her?'_ With that thought Goten fell slowly asleep. This day was too exhausting until now and it wasn't even 1pm.

~*~

"ChiChi, are you ok? You didn't say a thing the whole time;" Goku said putting one arm around his wife so that she could rest her head on his shoulders. 

"Don't worry honey, I'm okay. I think I was just shocked about this revelation. It came so sudden and I still can't believe fully that we finally found her." 

"Are you happy that we found her?" 

"Yes, I am… Are you?"

Goku kissed her on her forehead. "Of course I am." 

"It must be really hard for her. But she took it well, I guess. I would not know how I would react when someone tells me that I originally come from another dimension, that I have completely other parents and that I'm a half-alien, too. I would have been totally distracted." 

"I think she feels this way, she just won't show it openly. It's typical Saiyajin. Never show any emotions, do always pretend everything is ok, or otherwise it will make you weak," Goku told his wife. 

"When you're right, I hope that some time she will open up to us and or that she at least will trust Trunks." 

"Don't worry, she already trusts him. She already opened up to him and showed him everything she feels." 

"She must feel lost now." 

"Maybe lost, but she will never be alone."

~*~

"I still can't believe that you knew it the whole time and didn't tell us!" Gohan said to his daughter. 

"You've never asked," she said simply.

"But you just could have told us!" 

"Gohan, please stop, she's just a child." 

"I'm sorry, but everything's so overwhelming. And then the fact, that she was there, for the last few weeks, almost daily coming over to Goten to study or to train with him, and we didn't even notice a thing." 

"Maybe the time just wasn't right until now." 

"Daddy? I think mommy's right. Look, in the last time she got to know us and to trust us. What would have happened, if we had found her the first day? I think she wouldn't have believed a thing of what we told her and then Trunks couldn't have used this bond-thing to convince her. Or what do you think daddy?" 

"I think you think toO much for your age. But you are right!" he said first smiling down to his daughter and then kissing his wife.

~*~

At the same time Bulma and Vegeta were sitting in the kitchen, when Bra entered the room. "Mommy? Daddy? Now that we found Goten's and Gohan's sister, do you think, she will come with us back to our dimension? Or will she and Trunks stay here?" the small girl asked her parents. Bulma first looked at her husband who frowned at this question and then at her daughter. 

"Actually, I didn't think of this, yet. As far as I know Jenny loves her parents, and I don't think that she will leave everything behind. And fact is, that she and your brother must stay together. I think to find out what will happen, we have to talk to them. Or what do you think Vegeta?" Her husband just 'hmphed' and left the kitchen walking to the small balcony of their bedroom. "Bra honey, why don't you go downstairs and tell the others that we will have dinner in about two hours here?" 

"'kay mom!" With that the small girl stormed out of their apartment to tell everyone about it. Then Bulma followed her husband to the balcony and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I've sent Bra away, now you can talk openly, if you want." 

"There's nothing to talk about, if the boy wants to stay here, it's his decision and I can't do anything against it," Vegeta said, avoiding the gaze of his wife. He knew she could read his eyes better than anyone else and he wouldn't allow her to see how much he was afraid of letting his son go, his only son. Bulma ignored this and leaned against his shoulder. 

"I know exactly how you feel Vegeta. I'm afraid, too." Vegeta sighed and put his arm around his mate, pulling her closer and rested his head on hers.

~*~

Trunks was sitting in his room, for he didn't know how long. He was just staring the whole time at the girl he loved. The girl who was claimed to be the half-Saiyajin they were searching for almost one year. He fell in love with the sister of his best friend. How ironic. Trunks smirked. She was lying there so peacefully and she seemed always to be so carefree when he had been with her. Trunks couldn't believe the fear she hid the whole time. He felt it, when she opened her heart for him. He saw the dream; their friends were dead and then the person who killed them all came towards her and she couldn't do anything. That was the moment she broke the contact. It must have been horrible. When Jenny was tired in school she just said that she didn't sleep well. _'Was it because of this dream? Was it because of this dream she wanted to learn how to fight so badly? Maybe she is dreaming about the fight which will come in about one year.'_ He had to talk to her about that and he wouldn't talk with someone else about it, not without her permission.

At this moment someone knocked at the door. Trunks opened the door and saw his best friend standing in front of him. 

"Hey," he whispered, trying not to wake her up, "can I come in?" 

"Sure." 

"How is she?" 

"Fine." 

"Good. Trunks, your mom sent me here to tell you that we will have dinner in about 10 minutes, and that you should come, too. I also think that you can leave her alone for a few minutes to eat something. So, will you come?" 

"Just one moment," Trunks told his best friend, walked over to Jenny and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon," he whispered in her ear and then left his room, following his friend to the dining room, where everyone else is already gathered. 

ChiChi and Goku and Gohan walked over to Trunks as he entered the room. "Is she ok?" Goku asked. 

Trunks nodded. "Yes, but she's still sleeping." 

"This whole thing must have been quite exhausting for her," Gohan added. 

"What do you think should we do now, that we found her?" ChiChi asked. 

"Dende told us something about a battle that will take place in about one year," Bulma mumbled. 

"So I think we must start to train her like a Saiyajin as soon as possible," Vegeta said. 

"But when do you think she's ready for that?" Goten asked worried. 

"What about now?" They heard a voice from the door. The group turned around and saw a smirking Jenny standing in the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest.

************************************************************************************

_So, what do you think? Please tell me!_

_I don't know when I will post the next chapter, because of Easter and I don't know when I'll have time to write! But I promise, I will write as fast as I can!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	9. A Weekend To Relax

_Hello again!_

_I know, it sounds like a standard text, but I wanna thank all of you for your reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I neither own Dragonball Z nor its characters._

_*_***********************************************************************************

The last time in „The Lost Warrior":

"Dende told us something about a battle that will take place in about one year." Bulma mumbled. 

"So I think we must start to train her like a Saiyajin as soon as possible." Vegeta said. 

"But when do you think she's ready for that?" Goten asked worried. 

"What about now?" They heard a voice from the door. The group turned around and saw a smirking Jenny standing in the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 8: „A Weekend To Relax"**

As Jenny was sleeping in Trunks bed, she could feel him near her the whole time. Alone the knowledge that he was there let her sleep more peacefully. She first slowly woke up, when she felt Trunks kissing her and then whispering in her ear that he would come back soon and she finally woke up, when she couldn't feel his presence anymore in the room. So the girl got up and walked to the dining room, where she had heard voices.

~*~

The people in the room stared at her, as they heard what she had said. Trunks came up to her. He hugged her and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Do you really want to start now?" The girl in his arms looked directly in his eyes and nodded. He bowed his head so that their foreheads touched. "If it's that what you wish, I'm ready." 

"NO WAY!" ChiChi suddenly shouted. All looked at her startled. "You won't start tonight! You two and Goten will go out tonight and relax!" 

"But mom!" 

"I think she's right Goten. The day was hard for all of us, but I think especially for you three. You need to think of something else. Why don't you call some friends and then go to the movies or to a club? You young people should have a good time," Bulma added. 

"But Mrs. Briefs, I need to train." 

"You can start next week. And I think ChiChi would agree with me, when I say that we won't allow you to train this weekend. That's my last word! Understood?!" Bulma told them, arms crossed over her chest, looking like Vegeta. 

"Jenny, I think we have no other choice. When Trunks mother act like this, we have no other way than to obey her. It is even more worse when my, eh, our mother is on her side. We won't stay a chance against them." 

"Goten is right. It seems, as if we must wait till next week," Trunks admitted in defeat. 

Jenny first looked at ChiChi and then at Bulma and sighed. "Ok, I think you're right. We will go somewhere. But first I need something to eat. I'm starving," she added with a goofy grin. 

"Now I really believe that you're a Saiyajin," Videl said laughing. "Come on, dinner is ready." She led her to the table and all the others sat down, too. During dinner all of them told Jenny different stories of their life. But mostly the funny ones, because they wanted to make it as easy as possible for Jenny.

After dinner the women told their husbands, that meant Gohan, Goku and Vegeta, to do the dirty dishes, because they wanted to talk to the teens about their planning for the evening. At first the men complained, especially Vegeta, because doing the dirty dishes wasn't a work for the Prince of all Saiyans, but Bulma convinced him by threatening him with sleeping on the couch for a week. "So, did you already decide what you want to do tonight?" Bulma asked them. 

"I think going to the movies is a good idea, and I think too, we should bring some other friends along," Goten said. 

"I will call Diana. Maybe she and her boyfriend Jenson want to come. I don't know if Gina or Alexandra would come, because they don't have a chance to get here, but I can call Naomi, Isabel and Shana, too. What do you think?" Jenny wanted to know. 

"That's a very good idea!" ChiChi said cheerfully. 

"Ok, then I'll drive home and we'll meet at 7.30pm in front of the cinema!" the girl told them, stood up and went to the door. 

"Wait! We'll bring you downstairs!" Trunks and Goten shouted in unison and followed her instantly. Jenny shouted goodbye to the women and then left the room. 

"So Bulma, do you think Trunks made a good choice with Jenny?" Videl asked. 

Bulma nodded. "She's an nice girl and she's got an extremely strong will. She's the right one for a boy like Trunks. And ChiChi, are you curious about the girl Shana?" 

"What? Why?" 

"Oh, come on, didn't you see the look in your son's eyes when Jenny mentioned the name? I think he has fallen for her," the younger dark-haired woman told her.

As Jenny drove off, the boys waved after her. "Ok, Goten, we still got one hour. What do you want to do till we must get ready?" 

"I think we still can spar for 30 minutes and then we should get ready." His friend nodded and soon they were in a sparring match. 

~*~

In the car Jenny thought again about the day. She didn't know how she still could be sane with the knowledge she got today. Maybe it was her Saiyajinblood that made her mentally strong to accept her fate, but she didn't know. "Stop thinking about that now! Tonight you have to relax and you are not allowed to think about that!" she told herself. As she arrived home, she wondered why her parent's car was standing outside, because they should be away until the next day. Her parents were visiting some old friends, who'd moved away. Jenny parked her car next to her parents' and went into the house. Her parents were sitting in the kitchen. "Hi mom, hi dad! What are you doing here already? I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." 

"Lynn got ill, so we drove home one day earlier than planned. But where have you been all day long?" her mother asked. 

"I was at Tom and Glenn the whole day. And now we decided to go to the movies with some other friends; that's why I'm here. I'll call the others and then take a shower." 

"Do that. Do you want to eat something before you'll leave?" 

"No thanx, I've already eaten." Suddenly she heard her telephone ring and stormed up the stairs trying to get the call before her answering machine will get it. She reached her receiver in time and took it. "Hello?" 

"Hey Jenny! What's up? Where have you been all day? I tried to reach you, even on your cell-phone, but you didn't answer." 

"Sorry Diana, but I forgot it as I went over to Tom this morning." 

"You were with Tom? The whole day? Ok, tell me! I want to hear everything!" her friend demanded. 

"When you have got time, I can tell you everything tonight. At dinner we decided to go to the movies. I wanted to call you and the others to ask if you want to come. So, do you? You can bring Jenson along, if you want." 

"Sounds good, he isn't here yet, but I'll tell him when he got here. And who else did you want to call?" 

"Gina, Alexandra, Shana, Isabel and Naomi." 

"You know what? I'll call Alexandra and Shana. Then you can call the rest. When do we want to meet?" 

"That's fine. We wanted to meet at 7.30 in front of the cinema. And by the way! Tell Shana that Glenn will be there! I'm sure she will come when she knows!" Jenny said grinning. 

"Ok, bye!" 

"Bye." After Jenny made her calls, she went for a shower, put on some make-up, what she just did, when she was going somewhere and then drove to the cinema.

As she got there, she looked at her watch. _'7.28. Good, I'm not late.'_ She looked around and soon saw Trunks and Goten standing in a corner. Jenny walked towards them. "Hey you two!" 

"Hey Jenny!" Goten greeted her. 

"Hey," Trunks simply said and kissed her on her lips. 

"So, will we three be the only ones, or will there come more?" the dark-haired boy asked slightly nervous. 

"No, we won't be the only ones. Diana and her boyfriend agreed, no, Diana agreed and told her boyfriend to come with her. Gina couldn't come, because she didn't know how to get here and Isabel and Naomi didn't have time." 

"And what about Alexandra and … Shana?" the boy asked getting a lot more nervous. 

"Alexandra can't come for the same reason as Gina and Shana must be here any second. But first of all hello!" Diana and her boyfriend appeared. 

"HeyHello!" the three greeted in unison. 

"Jenson, these are Glenn and Tom. Glenn, Tom, this is my boyfriend Jenson. Jenny? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Before Jenny could answer, Diana dragged her away from the boys. 

"Ok, Diana, I think this is far enough." 

"Ok, so I want you to be honest. Did something happen between Tom and you?" Jenny nodded smiling. 

"And what?" 

"I think you can call us a couple by now." 

"Wow! That's great!" her friend said a bit loudly. 

"I think we should go in now. Shana is here," Jenny said pointing to the group exactly at the moment when Goten gently hugged Shana. 

"Do you think we can call them a couple, too?" Diana asked her best friend. 

Jenny shrugged grinning. "Maybe… But come on. We still must decide which movie we want to watch." So they went back to the group and walked in the hall. They decided to watch "What women want" with Mel Gibson, even though they all did see it already, but they didn't want to see the other movies. 

The group took their sits in the last line in the corner of the hall. There were exactly six seats. On the right and left side of the line were walls. Jenson took his seat at the wall on the left side. Next to him sat Diana, then Jenny, Trunks, Goten and Shana at the other wall. During the movies the couples were mostly holding hands, but now and then Trunks gently stroke Jenny's cheek or they exchanged kisses. He wanted her to feel good after this day and he thought the only way he could make her feel that way was showing her how much he loved her. For Goten it was more difficult, because Jenny knew now everything about him, Trunks and their families. But Shana knew nothing. The boy didn't even know how she would react. He looked at her. _'How can I possibly tell you?'_ he thought. 

"Tell me what?" she whispered to him. 

"What?" he asked her startled. 

"You just asked me how you could tell me something." 

"I didn't say anything." 

"You're sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh, then I've just imagined that." 

"I think so," Goten said and kissed her on the cheek.

About two hours later the group left the cinema. Diana and Jenson had to go home and the other four decided to go for a walk through the park. Jenny couldn't remember that she had ever been that happy in her life, even though it was still hard for her to accept the things she was told on this day. From the smile she saw on Shana's face, she could tell, that she was very happy, too. As Goten and Shana spotted a nearby bench, they told their friends that they would sit down a bit, but that the two shouldn't wait. Trunks and Jenny agreed and went on. About ten minutes later Trunks suddenly stopped and looked at Jenny. "Jenny? May I ask you something?" 

"Of course." 

"Where's the most beautiful place you've ever been?" 

"The most beautiful place I've ever been?" She thought for a moment. "I think that was the Algonquin Provincial Park in Canada, where we had a picnic at a lake as I was there in holidays last fall. Why do you ask?" 

"Nothing important." Little did she know, why he had asked her that.

As they got back to Jenny's car, Trunks asked her, if she wanted to go to a picnic with him the next day and she agreed. After they said goodbye, Trunks went home, too. On his way he met Goten, who also brought Shana to her car. So they walked home together. 

The next day, Jenny woke up quite early and was in a very good mood. "Did you have a good time yesterday?" her mother asked her at breakfast. The girl nodded. "And are you planning something for today?" 

"Yes, I am. Tom asked me out for a picnic," she answered happy. 

"I'm glad for you. When will he pick you up?" 

"Around 12 o'clock." 

"And where will you go?" 

"I don't know. He said, it would be a surprise." With that Jenny finished her breakfast and went upstairs to get ready. 

~*~

Meanwhile Trunks and Bulma were also having breakfast. Vegeta was somewhere to train with Goku and Bra was downstairs at Pan. Bulma noticed that her son was somehow nervous. "Are you ok honey?" 

"Everything's alright, I'm just a bit nervous." 

"Nervous? About what?" 

"I will take Jenny out for a picnic today. And I don't know what she will say to the place I will take her. I want to surprise her." 

"And may I ask where this place is?" His mother was getting curious. 

"It's the Algonquin Provincial Park in Canada." 

"Canada???" 

"Yeah, I asked her yesterday where the most beautiful place is, where she had been, and she answered me, that it was in this park. So I decided to surprise her and take her there today." 

"And how will you get there?" 

"I asked myself the same question. First I wanted Goku to take us there, but then I decided against it and now I want to give her a first impression how it is to fly." As Trunks saw the concerned look on his mother's face he continued. "But don't worry. First I will drive somewhere where nobody is and then I will take off flying. I'll make sure, that no one will see us, I promise." 

Bulma sighed. "Ok, but be careful!" 

Exactly at 12 o'clock Trunks stood in front of the house were Jenny lives. He ringed and her mother opened the door. "Hello!" 

"Good morning." 

"Oh, you must be Tom. I'm glad to meet you. Jenny will be downstairs in a minute. Do you want to come in until she's ready?" 

"Yeah, thank you. It's an honor to meet you," he said, bowing slightly. At this moment Jenny stormed downstairs. She wore dark-blue jeans and a tight red T-shirt. 

"Hey Tom!" she greeted him. 

"Hello Jenny." _'Wow, she's gorgeous!'_

"So, have a good time both of you!" Jenny's mother said, giving Jenny her dark-blue denim jacket. 

"Bye mom!" 

"Bye Mrs. Collin!" 

"And were are we going now?" Jenny asked. 

"You'll see," Trunks answered, as he drove on different country lanes until they arrived in the middle of nowhere. When Trunk stopped the car, Jenny asked if that's the place where they will have their picnic. The boy didn't answer but told her instead of getting out of the car. Trunks pushed a button at his car and *poof* it was in a capsule. 

"What was that? Where is the car?" a confused Jenny asked. 

"This is the technology my grandfather invented in our dimension. The Capsule-Technology. With pushing a small button, you can put everything into those small capsules," he answered his girlfriend, showing her the capsule where the car was now in. 

"Aha, can I ask you another question?" 

"Sure." 

"How should I call you? I mean, which name should I use?" 

"When we are in public call me Tom, and when we're private it's up to you, which name you choose." 

"Good, so, I'll call you Trunks. Somehow I like this name." 

"Ok, now that we don't have this problem anymore, please close your eyes." 

"What?" 

"Close you eyes, please trust me." Jenny closed her eyes and Trunks picked her up and Trunks slowly took off in the air. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" 

"Yes you can, but don't get scared," he told her smirking. 

"Oh come on, of what should I get scared. I'm here in your arms and…. Iiiiiieeeeeeek…. We're flying!" she shouted the last part of the sentence and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"That's why I told you not to get scared," Trunks said now laughing. 

"You idiot!" She punched him playful on his arm. "And where are we FLYING now?" 

"That's a secret. And now my lady, I want you to enjoy your flight. I'm getting faster now." Trunks powered up and took directly off to Canada. 

"Wow! That's great!" Jenny shouted excitedly. 

"You can do that soon, too!" 

"You're not serious!" 

"I am! I promise you, soon I don't need to take you in my arms when we want to fly somewhere." So, they flew for about half an hour. "So, we're almost there. I want you to close your eyes again." 

"Okay!" A few minutes later he landed. 

_'Good, no one else is here,'_ he thought. He put Jenny down and told her to open her eyes again. 

"Oh my god… This can't be true." They stood at a lake in the middle of a forest. Jenny couldn't believe her eyes. They were standing at the same lake in the Algonquin Provincial Park at which she were last fall. She was simply speechless and as Trunks embraced her from behind she just murmured, "Thank you."

They stood there like this for a while until Trunks turned her around and they looked each other deep in their eyes. Jenny gently kissed Trunks on his lips and as they pulled apart Trunks asked Jenny, if she were hungry. At exactly this moment her stomach growled. "I take that as a yes," he said smiling and put out a capsule. He pushed the button and threw it away. A few seconds later was there a blanket with a huge amount of food on the grass. 

"So, you can also put food into these capsules? I think I begin to like your grandfather, even though I don't know him." She laughed and sat down on the blanket. Trunks sat down across her and they began to eat. About half an hour later, the food was gone and the couple laid on the blanket. "I never thought, I could come back here. It's so beautiful. I don't know how I can thank you for this." 

"You don't need to thank me for it. I just wanted you to be happy." 

"Right now I think I'm the happiest person on this planet."

For the rest of the day they were just talking or just laying there in silence. After a few hours they decided that it would be the best to fly home now, because both of them had still something to do for school. As they arrived at the country lane, where they left, Trunks took out the capsule and *poof* the car was standing in front of them. So they got in the car and Trunks drove Jenny home. About 20 minutes later, they arrived at her home and Trunks gave her a long and passionate goodbye kiss. "But tomorrow, we'll start training, right?" 

"Right." 

"Ok, I see you in school! Goodnight!" 

"Goodnight Jenny." He gave her one last kiss as she got out of the car. 

Mrs. and Mr. Collin greeted Jenny, as she went into the house. "Hello Jenny! And? How was it?" her mother asked her. 

"Great!" 

"And where have you been?" Jenny's father wanted to know. 

"Tom found a lake in a forest, don't ask me where, and there we had a great time. But now I'm tired and I still have to do some homework. So, excuse me please." With that Jenny went upstairs and quickly made her homework. After she finished her homework, she went downstairs to say goodnight to her parents and went to bed. Her last thought before she drifted to sleep was how incredible this day had been.

************************************************************************************

_So, what do you think? This was the longest chapter until now with about 3.400 words!_

_Please review and I will hurry up with the next chapter._

_ChibiChibi_


	10. Telling The Truth

_Hey! What's up?_

_Thank you again and again and again for reviewing my last chapter! I'm glad that you like it! __J___

I hope you'll enjoy this, too!! 

_Disclaimer: You know the text. I don't own DBZ!_

************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

Mrs. and Mr. Collin greeted Jenny, as she went into the house. "Hello Jenny! And? How was it?" her mother asked her. 

"Great!" 

"And where have you been?" Jenny's father wanted to know. 

"Tom found a lake in a forest, don't ask me where, and there we had a great time. But now I'm tired and I still have to do some homework. So, excuse me please." With that Jenny went upstairs and quickly made her homework. After she finished her homework, she went downstairs to say goodnight to her parents and went to bed. Her last thought before she drifted to sleep was how incredible this day had been.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 9: "Telling The Truth"**

As Goten woke up, he still didn't know if he should tell Shana about him, his family and friends. He thought about it the whole night. So he decided first to talk with his father and his brother about it. He hoped that they knew what to do. The boy got up, took a shower and then went into the living room, where Goku and Gohan were sitting and talking. _'Good, both of them are here,' he thought. "Morning," Goten greeted the other male members of his family. _

"Morning Goten!" Goku greeted him cheerfully. 

"Morning bro! What's up? You look so … I don't know … so serious. Is everything alright?" 

"Can I talk to you? It's important." 

"Sure, come on! Sit down," his father told him. 

"Thanx. Ok, how should I begin? There's a girl in my school. And I … oh Dende … I fell in love with her. And she with me. But there's more…. I think, no, I know that we've bonded, too. Like Trunks and Jenny. And now I don't know what I shall do." 

"It's, one moment, what was her name? Shana, right?" Goku asked his youngest grinning. 

"Yeah, but where do you know that from?" 

"Fathers know these things." 

"Goten, are you really sure that you two have bonded?" Gohan brother nodded. 

"Yesterday in the cinema I looked at her and thought, how I could tell her everything. And she suddenly asked what I could tell her." 

"So she could hear your thoughts. And that means you're definitely bonded to her," Gohan stated thoughtful. 

"And what shall I do now? I mean, shall I tell her everything about us?" 

Goku and Gohan thought for a moment and then Goku stood up and patted his youngest on his shoulder. "I think the best thing you can do now is to listen to your heart. Don't you think so Gohan?" The young man nodded. 

Goten sighed of relief. "Ok, then I'll go now and tell her. I hope she'll believe me." 

"Don't worry, when she really loves you, then she'll believe you," his father told him. 

"Thank you… to both of you." Goten said before he left.

About 20 minutes later Goten stopped his black VW Golf in front of the house where Shana lived. He got out of the car and pushed the doorbell. Shana's mother opened the door. "Good morning Mrs. Fehr. How are you?" 

"Oh, hello Glenn. I'm fine, come in. I'll tell Shana that you're here. You can take a seat in the living room. Do you want something to drink, or to eat?" 

"No, thank you," Goten told Shana's mother, as he sat down on the couch in the living room. 

"Ok, I'll go then and tell Shana." A few minutes later Shana entered the living room. 

"Hi Glenn!" Goten quickly walked towards her and pulled her in an embrace. 

"Hello Shana. I've missed you." 

"Glenn, the last time we saw us was yesterday evening. How can you miss me after such a short time?" she asked him laughing. 

"I don't know," he answered also laughing. 

"Ok, and what are you doing here, besides that you missed me?" 

Suddenly Goten got serious. "Can we go for a walk? I have to tell you something. Something important." 

Shana pulled apart, startled by his sudden seriousness. "You won't break up with me, won't you?" she asked worried. 

"No, I won't. Don't be afraid. Can we go now?" 

"Ok." Shana took her jacket and so they went for a walk.

After they walked for about 10 minutes in silence, Shana got impatient and stopped. "Glenn, we walked now for I don't know how long and you didn't say anything. I thought there was something you had to tell me." 

"There is something, … but it's not that easy." Goten spotted a nearby bench. "Let's sit down and then I'll tell you." Shana nodded and they went to the bench and sat down. "Ok, first of all I must tell you that it would be hard to believe what I'll tell you. But you must trust me. I swear by god that this is the truth." 

_'Oh my god. What could be so important that he hold this speech before he begins?'_ Shana thought. Goten could hear her thought but decided not to react to it, because he didn't want to confuse her with that now. 

"Can I start?" he asked her and she nodded. "Ok, you know that Tom and me aren't from here. You maybe think that we're from another Land or from another country. But that's not completely right. The truth is, yes we aren't from here, but we come from another dimension. I know it is really hard to believe, but it's true. We were sent here by our god Dende to look for my twin sister, who was taken by gods who are more important than Dende and sent to this dimension even before she was born. So she has got her own parents in this dimension and didn't know anything about us. We should look for her, because she will need our help in a battle that will take place in about one year. But that's not all. Trunks' father and my father… " 

"Trunks? Who's that?" 

"Oh, sorry, Trunks is Tom's real name. My family and friends all got different names here." 

"So, Glenn isn't your real name?" 

"My real name is Goten." 

"Goten, aha." 

"Can I go on?" Shana nodded. "Ok, mmmh, where was I? Oh yeah. So, our fathers are from an alien race called Saiyajins. The Saiyajins are, or better were, because their planet was destroyed, a warrior race. My father came to the earth in our dimension as a child with the mission to destroy the planet. But luckily he bumped his head and forgot his mission. My grandfather Gohan, who gave him the name Goku, found him. My grandfather died and Goku met Trunks' mother Bulma, as he was about 12 years old. They soon became best friends and experienced many adventures on the search for the Dragonballs. Dragonball are 7 magic spheres. When you got all of them, the eternal dragon Shenlong will appear and fulfill you a wish. On this adventures my father met my mother ChiChi. Years later, as my dad was already married to my mom and they already had one son, my brother Gohan, who was named after my grandfather, another Saiyan came to earth with the mission to destroy it and told my father about his Saiyajin-heritage before he was killed. About one year later two other Saiyans arrived to destroy my father and the earth and to find the Dragonballs. One of them was Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. He is the father of Trunks. During the battle against the two, Vegeta killed his own companion and later was beaten by the warriors of our dimension, but not killed. He fled with his spaceship to planet Namek, to find the Namek-Dragonballs. On this planet was at this time a powerful being named Frieza, who destroyed hundreds of other planets." 

"Sorry that I interrupt you… But why did Vegeta want to have the Dragonballs?" 

"Vegeta wanted to wish for immortality so that he could kill Frieza. You must know, Frieza captured him as he was a small boy and then destroyed his planet. He had a terrible childhood on Frieza's ship, I'm sure, though he doesn't talk about it. He was raised to kill and the only thing that couldn't be broken by Frieza was his pride. But now back to Namek. Bulma, Gohan and another warrior and good friend of my dad, Krillin, went to Namek to find their Dragonballs, too, because in the fight on earth three of our warriors were killed, including the one without whom the Earth-Dragonballs ceased to exist. They wanted to wish them back to life. My dad followed them and after Vegeta was killed by Frieza, my father fought with him. But Krillin was killed by Frieza and that made my dad very angry. The anger took control and so my father transformed into the legendary Super Saiyajin. So, he killed Frieza easily and all who were killed by Frieza and the Saiyajins were resurrect with the Dragonballs of Namek. Under them was Vegeta and Bulma invited him to stay at her house, because it was big enough and he had nowhere to go. In the next years Vegeta trained there, because he wanted to become a Super Saiyajin, too and he wanted to be prepared for a threat a young boy from the future, who happened to be no one else as the future version of Trunks, warned them against. In this time Bulma and Vegeta fell in love and bonded and Trunks was born. I was born about nine month after my dad died in the battle the Future Trunks told us about, but he was brought back to live 7 years later because of a new threat." Goten exhaled slowly. "I think that I've told you now the most important facts of me, my family and my friends," he said and then looked at Shana.

There were a few minutes of silence between them, which seemed like hours to Goten until Shana finally said something. "And now you want me to believe what you've just told me, right?" Goten nodded. "Prove it," she said calmly. 

"What?" 

"Prove it. Show me something that will make me believe these things." 

He looked around and saw no one. He sighed. "Ok, I told you about my dad becoming a Super Saiyajin. Not only he can become one. Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and I can do it, too. I'll show you." He walked a few steps away from her and powered up and with a scream a golden aura surrounded him and his hair was blond and his eyes teal. As he saw the look on Shana's face he powered down. 

"Oh my god." She was speechless. Goten walked towards her and embraced her. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I think so. It's just a bit overwhelming, I mean, not everyone got an alien as boyfriend." 

"Half-alien." 

"What?" 

"I'm just half-alien. My other half is human. And there are 5 People who got an alien or half-alien as boyfriend." 

"Oh you!" She punched his upper arm. 

"Ouch!" Goten shouted laughing. 

"Don't pretend it hurts, because from what you told me I know that it doesn't hurt!" She laughed too. 

After a while they sat back down on the bench. "Does Jenny know about you?" 

Goten nodded. "We told her yesterday." 

"And how did she react?" 

"She didn't want to believe the whole story, but then Trunks decided to show her everything and opened his heart and mind for her through their bond." 

"What does that mean through their bond? Do we have one?" 

"Yes, there's bond between us. When a Saiyajin bonds with someone then they share this bond till eternity. They are able to read the others thoughts and feel their feelings. They know exactly when something's wrong with their partner and when they deny the bond, both of them will suffer and they will slowly get killed." 

"And what does that mean to you and me?" 

"That means that you are stuck with me forever," Goten told her with his goofy Son-grin. 

"Great, I can't wait," Shana answered sarcastically which caused a tickle attack from Goten. 

"Hey, stop!" She struggled laughing and tried to get free, but both of them fall from the bench on the floor.

"But now let's get serious," Shana told Goten as they got up. "Why didn't you show me these things through the bond?" 

"I didn't do this because it was too exhausting for Jenny and I didn't want to do this to you. And it was a bit more complicated for her, because she had to digest more than you." 

"Why?" 

"Because Vegeta found out yesterday morning, that she's the one we were looking for the whole time." 

"Really? She's your sister? God, I've never thought she could be half-alien. But I wonder how she could have been so carefree yesterday evening." 

"I think she's pretty good in hiding her true emotions. But even though she doesn't tell us how she feels, Trunks knows it." 

"That's good. I can imagine that it must be pretty hard for her. You suddenly get to know your real family and then someone tells you such a story. And how do you feel? You must be happy that you finally found her," Shana said leaning her head at his shoulder. 

"Yes I am, and I am happy that it's her and not someone I can't stand." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

They sat there like this for about half an hour as Shana suddenly heard Goten's stomach growl. "Let me guess. That's a Saiyajin thing, too. Jenny is also very often hungry," the girl said laughing. 

"You're right. No one can eat as much as we Saiyajins," the half-Saiyajin told her. 

"Ok, but now let's go and satisfy your stomach… I bet my mother got some cake for us." 

"Very good. What are we waiting for?" Goten said and picked Shana up and ran in the direction were her house his. 

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk on my own!" 

"No way! I like holding you in my arms!" he quickly said and shut her up by kissing her.

After eating cake with Shana and her parents, Goten decided to go home, because he still had some homework to do, and Shana brought him to the door. "You're lucky. My parents really like you," she said smiling. 

"Good, because, when you're stuck with me, they have to like me," Goten answered and gave her a goodbye kiss. 

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow!" 

"Goodnight. Have sweet dreams." 

"Ok, then I won't dream of you," the boy told her smirking. 

"Somehow I wonder why I could fall in love with you." Shana tried to act seriously but failed miserably as Goten told her that she fell in love with him, because he's irresistible and putted on his trademark Son-grin, while he was getting in his car. 

As he arrived home, he could feel his dad and his brother sparring in the backyard, so he went there. Both of them stopped, as they sensed Goten's ki approaching them. "Hey Goten!" 

"Hi bro! And? Did you tell her?" 

"Hello you two. Yes, I told her." 

"And how did she take it?" his father asked him. 

"Well, she took it well. Better than I thought. I had to prove it to her by becoming a Super Saiyajin, but she believes me now. I can almost say, that everything's back to normal between us." 

"That's fine." 

"By the way, is Trunks home yet?" 

"Yeah, he just arrived a few minutes ago," Goku told him. 

"Great. Then I'm going to him. See ya later!" he waved and ran into the house to the Briefs apartment. 

He knocked and Vegeta opened him. "What do you want brat of Kakarotto?" 

"Hello to you, too. I want to Trunks. Is he at home?" Vegeta went a step aside, a sign for Goten to come in. 

"He's in his room." 

"Thank you Vegeta," the boy said and went to Trunks room. "Hey Trunks, can I come in?" 

"Sure, the door is open." 

Goten walked over to his friend. "What are you doing?" 

"Trying to paint this stupid picture we had to do till tomorrow. Did you already finish it?" 

"Yep, I finished it already in school last Monday." 

"You're lucky." 

"Yep, I think so, too. Now tell me. How was your day with Jenny?" 

"Great, really, I've never seen her that happy. And how was your day? You were with Shana, right?" 

"Yep, I was with her. And I told her everything about us." 

"You what?" 

"That was the advice dad and Gohan gave me." 

"And did she believe you?" 

"I first had to show her Super Saiyajin before she entirely believed me." 

"Good for you. Now, can you please help me with this picture? I really don't know what to do." 

"Alright then, let me do it," Goten said and took the picture and began to paint. 

"I owe you something," Trunks said as he got the picture back from his friend. 

"How about letting me have dinner at you this evening. Mom, Videl and your mom wanted to go out today and so there's no one to cook at home. I bet dad and Gohan went somewhere, too." 

"Ok, then let's go and see what my dad left for us." The boys stormed into the kitchen and found Vegeta eating the last food they had. 

"Why do I have this feeling that we have to go to McDonalds?" Goten asked. 

"Because my dad ate everything we got," Trunks answered his friend. 

So they went to McDonalds and after they've eaten they went back home and decided to go to bed, because they had to get up early the next morning.

************************************************************************************

_That was chapter nine!_

_I hope you like it! But please tell me!_

_ChibiChibi_


	11. The Real Training Begins

_So, here I am again._

_I don't how I can thank you for your loyalty! You are great readers!_

_I still have one week left of my Easter holidays and I promise I write as much as I can in this time!_

_Disclaimer: Bla bla, I don't own Dragonball Z, bla bla…_

************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

The boys stormed into the kitchen and found Vegeta eating the last food they had. "Why do I have this feeling that we have to go to McDonalds?" Goten asked. 

"Because my dad ate everything we got." Trunks answered his friend. 

So they went to McDonalds and after they've eaten they went back home and decided to go to bed, because they had to get up early the next morning.

***********************************************************************************

**Chapter 10: "The Real Training Begins"**

The next morning Trunks woke up at exactly 6.10 AM. Normally he wouldn't wake up this early, but this night he had a dream. The same dream Jenny showed him she had. He was bathed in sweat, so he decided to take a long shower this morning, because he had got time enough, since he got up early_. 'Now I know, why she's afraid. This dream really is horrible. And it felt so real. No wonder that she's always tired at school,'_ he thought, when he stood in the shower. But his dream was slightly different from Jenny's. He stood somewhere in the hall and watched the whole scene. He couldn't do anything to help Jenny and that made him feeling so helpless. He wanted to protect her so badly, but he could neither move nor say anything. And as the man approached his girlfriend, he woke up, feeling absolutely terrible.

After the shower Trunks went to the kitchen, were his mother was already sitting. "Morning mom," the boy greeted his mother. 

"Huh? Oh, good morning Trunks. How comes you're up that early?" 

"I had a nightmare, which woke me up. And I couldn't sleep any longer after I had this." 

"You wanna talk about it?" 

"No, not yet." He first wanted to talk to Jenny about this dream, before he wanted to tell someone else about it. As Trunks has finished his breakfast, he took his bag, but was stopped by his mother. 

"Trunks! Here, I made you a doctor's certificate for your missing last week. I also made one for Jenny, unless she already has one." He took the two pieces of paper from his mother, quickly said thank you and goodbye and left the apartment, jogging down the stairs. He wasn't surprised to see that Goten wasn't there waiting for him. He was simply too early, so he knocked at the door and Goku opened him. 

"Hey Trunks, you're early!" the Saiyajin greeted him cheerfully. 

"I know. Is Goten ready?" 

"Almost!" they heard him shouting from the kitchen. Goten stumbled to them with an half-eaten piece of bread in his mouth and one shoe on, desperately trying to put on the second one, while he was holding his jacket and bag under his arm. 

"Hey buddy, slow down! We've got plenty of time. I'm just pretty early today," his friend said laughing. Goten put his bag and jacket down and took the bread out of his mouth. 

"Really? And I thought I was way too late, when you're coming to pick me up," the other boy answered grinning. "And now that I'm ready, we could as well go. Bye dad! Bye mom!" Goten shouted as he pushed Trunks through the door.

~*~

At the same moment Jenny was on her way to school. She stopped her car at a red traffic light and used the moment to think about the dream she had, again. But it was different this time. In the dream, she saw Trunks standing on the other side of the hall watching her. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to help her, but he couldn't move. _'Why was he there? Did he have the same dream? I think I have to ask him,'_ she thought, as the traffic light went green.

She arrived at her school just a few minutes later and could see that Diana was already there. So Jenny parked her car and went into the school, greeting Diana. "Hey Jenny! Did you already see? We don't have Danish today, as well as the others don't have English!" 

"You're kidding! That means I could have slept longer for two hours!" 

"Yep. And what are you planning to do now?" 

"I don't know, let's wait for the others and see what they want to do." 

"By the way… How was your Sunday? I tried to call you, but your mother told me you were out with Tom." 

"It was wonderful. We were on a picnic and it was so romantic. I think I've never felt that happy before." 

"I'm glad that you finally found someone. Maybe you won't go alone to the ten years class reunion, like in the dream I told you about a few months ago," Diana said laughing. 

"Maybe…" Jenny answered her, smirking knowingly. Suddenly her smile became bigger. 

"What are you smiling at?" the brown-haired girl asked. 

"Tom's here." 

"What?" She turned around and saw him coming through the door with Goten. "Where did you know that from?" 

"I … euh… simply knew it." _'Ouch, that was close… But I must admit, being bonded does have its good sides.'_

"Won't you go and say hello?" Diana finally asked. 

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Jenny stood up and walked to her boyfriend. "Morning my darling." 

"Morning hon." They greeted each other and then shared a long and passionate kiss. Suddenly they heard a voice. 

"Hey you two, get a room!" It was a now laughing Isabel who was on her way to Diana. 

"Do you think we should join them?" Trunks asked his girl as he still held her in his arms. Jenny nodded and Trunks took her hand as they walked back to them.

Shortly after Shana arrived and as Goten spotted her they soon were lip-locked. "Why do I have this feeling that I missed something?" Isabel asked them sarcastically. 

"I don't know. What do you think Jenny?" 

"Shana, don't ask me." Both began to laugh. When Gina joined the group a few minutes later, they decided to spend their free periods in the "Tearoom", a room with old furniture and an old stereo system. The two couples sat down on the big couch and the others sat either on the small couch or on chairs around the tables. They talked for about 30 minutes as Neena, another girl from their grade, entered the room. The first thing she saw were the couples. 

"Let me guess. The two hottest guys on our school aren't available anymore. Right?" 

"Right!" Jenny and Shana answered in unison. 

"I'm glad for you. Have fun with them!" Neena said as she left the room.

_'Hey Jenny,'_ Trunks addressed her through their bond. __

_'Yes?' _

_'There's something that was bothering me since I got up. I wanted to ask you if you had this dream again last night.' _

_'You had it, too. Am I right? Because I saw you.' _

_'You're right. But you must know, I wanted to help you, but I couldn't…' _

_'Shhh, I know… Don't blame yourself. It was just a dream.' _

_'I'm just worried about you. And… I want to have your permission to the others about it. It might help us to prepare for the upcoming battle.' _

_'I know that, too, but I'm not ready yet. Please give me a bit more time, ok?' _

_'Ok.'_

"Hello! Earth to Tom and Jenny! Stop daydreaming, our free periods are almost over," Diana snapped them back to reality. "We're about to go back into the hall, would you come with us?" she asked further. 

"Ok, we come," Jenny said and got up from the couch as well as the others. As they went to the door, Jenny was stopped by Shana. 

"Can I talk to you? Just a minute?" 

"Sure. So, what's up?" 

"Are you coming now or what?" Isable asked them impatiently. 

"You can go on ahead, we will follow in a few minutes." 

"Fine. Then we're waiting in the hall!" With that the others left the small building, where the "Tearoom" was and walked to the big building. 

"Jenny, I just wanted to let you know. If you want to talk with someone about the happenings in the last few days, I'm there for you." 

"What are you talking about? Which happenings?" Jenny was getting uneasy. 

"Oh, they didn't tell you that I know about them? What they are and where they're from?" 

"You know? How long?" Shana looked around making sure that no one was there to listen. 

"Goten told me yesterday. He told me about his family and friends … and about you being one of them. I just wanted to tell you, so that you know that you aren't alone with your secret and that you can talk to me. So, I think we let the others wait long enough. Shall we go?" 

"Ok… and Shana… Thank you." 

"You're welcome."

After they had arts, Shana walked towards Trunks, Goten and Jenny. "Hey! What are you doing now? I just got to know that I don't have PE today and so I wanted to ask you, if I can come with you." 

"We're going now over to our house, where we want to start Jenny's real training. I'm sure my parents won't mind you to come over, especially my mom. I think she really wants to meet you in person after I told her so much about you. What do you think Tom (Goten called him by this name, because they're still at school, and there are too many people around. ^.^)?" Goten said and hugged Shana. 

"I guess my parents don't care about it, but I think we should ask Jenny. It's her training." They all looked at the blond girl. 

"What do you look at me? Of course can you come," she told her friends laughing. 

"Fine, then let's go!" Goten said cheerfully.

While Jenny was driving them home, Goten called his mom over his cell-phone and told her that they would have a guest over lunch. His mother was very excited to meet her future daughter-in-law. The nearer they got to the house the more nervous got Shana. "Hey, are you alright? Don't worry, my family won't kill you," Goten teased her. 

"Don't talk to me like that Mr. son-of-the-most-powerful-warrior-in-the-universe. It does not belong to my everyday life to meet the parents and friends of my boyfriend, who are by the way aliens," Shana teased him back. 

"Could you two please stop? And Shana, don't say the Goten's-father-being-the-most-powerful-warrior-in-the-universe-stuff in front of my dad. He might kill you for that," Trunks told her smirking and Shana swallowed. 

"Don't be afraid of Vegeta. He didn't kill me until now, so I'm sure he won't kill you," Jenny said also smirking. "So, here we are."

As soon as they got out of the car, the group and especially Shana was greeted with hugs by everyone, except Vegeta of course, who simply nodded in her direction as he was leaning in the doorframe. "Congratulations, my husband acknowledged you, that's good sign," Bulma whispered smiling in Shana's ear. 

"I'm sure you guys are hungry. Come with me… I've got plenty of food for all of you," ChiChi told them as she walked back into the house.

After lunch and everyone had left

"Mrs. Son, it tasted really great. Can I help you with the dishes?" Shana asked after lunch. 

"Thank you Shana. And no, you don't need to help me. By the way you can call me ChiChi in private and in public just call me Ciara. And I'm sure you can call all of us by our first names. Go on, I'm sure the others will start training, soon." 

"Thank you Mrs. … uhm ChiChi." 

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile in Trunks room

"Here I got something for you." Trunks gave Jenny a big box and as she opened it she saw dark-blue clothes. 

"What's that?" 

"This is a Saiyajin armor my mother made for your training." 

"Wow, thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. 

"I'll leave you now alone, so that you can change and I'm waiting in the backyard." As Jenny put on the armor, she watched herself in a mirror. It fitted her perfectly. After that she walked downstairs and met Shana, as she came out of the living room. 

"Hey Jenny! Wow, where did you get that from? It looks good at you." 

"Thank you. Bulma made it for me for my training. The others are waiting for us in the backyard, so shall we go?" 

"Yep."

As they arrived in the backyard, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten were already there. "Kakarotto, now that they are here, bring us somewhere where we can train in peace." 

"Kakarotto? Who's that?" a confused Shana asked Jenny. 

"It's Goku's Saiyajin name. Vegeta calls him always this way," Jenny whispered back. 

"So, now put your hand somewhere on my body." They did as Goku said and then he took two fingers at his forehead and they disappeared in the backyard and reappeared on a large field. 

"Wow, what was that?"

"Shunkan Idou. Also called Instantaneous Movement or Teleportation," Goku told his son's girlfriend. 

"So, now that we're here, let's begin with my training." They looked at Jenny, who was now completely serious. 

"Good. I guess you don't know how you made your transformation." Jenny nodded. "Thought so. But I think I know how it worked. You instinctively powered up as I attacked you and then you changed. It's the same with us in this dimension. When we power up to an exact point, we change into our normal forms. Like this." Vegeta powered up and suddenly he got back his spiky Saiyajinhairstyle. "The same will happen with Kakarotto, Trunks and Bra when they power up, because their outer appearance had been changed as we were sent to this dimension." He powered down again. "For learning how to control this power-up, you have to learn to control you ki, that means the power inside your body. When you can control your ki, you might also be able to fly. This is what you'll learn today. Are you ready to do it?" the prince asked her. 

"Sure." So, Vegeta told her what she has to do to control her ki, while all the others were standing at the side. They all knew that Vegeta was the only one who really could train her, because the others were too afraid to hurt her.

Within half an hour Jenny was able to form small ki-balls in her hand and to blast small rocks. And again one hour later she could already fly pretty well. While they were watching her, Goku walked up to Vegeta. "So, what do you think?" 

"She really is promising. I didn't expect her to fly today, and especially not after 90 minutes. Maybe she will already master he power-up today." Then Vegeta floated up to her. "Enough flying for today. Now you'll try to transform." 

"Ok." 

"To power up, you have to make your ki bigger, that means you have to concentrate all your power in your body." He took a few step aside. "Try now!" Jenny closed her eyes and the others could see the tension in her body. Soon a thin blue aura surrounded the girl. She clenched her fists and with a sudden scream the aura around her exploded and the explosion whirled a lot of dust up. As the dust cleared they all couldn't believe their eyes. Jenny did it, she had transformed. Although Vegeta already knew this form, he was surprised that she did it that quickly, but he didn't show it_. 'Now I can see that she's your daughter, Kakarotto. She's got some potential. You must be proud of her,'_ the Saiyajin no ouji admitted to himself with a smirk. 

"Wow, is that really Jenny? One moment, what is THAT?!" Shana cried pointing to the back of Jenny. 

"That's the tail of a Saiyajin. Normally we all have one, but they cut it of," Goku explained her. 

As Jenny opened her eyes again, she could see everyone staring at her. _'Did I do it?'_ She took one strand of her hair and looked at it. Then she looked at her back and saw a tail swaying lazily behind her_. 'I really did it. I can't believe it.'_ Suddenly without a warning Vegeta rushed towards her and attacked her. She was able to block a few punches, but most of the time the prince hit her. Trunks wanted to run towards her and to help her, but Goku stopped him. 

"Don't worry. He won't kill her. I'm sure he just tests how long she's able to stay in this form when she's attacked." 

Trunks sighed. _'Jenny, please hold on.'_

Jenny tried hard to concentrate on two things. To stay in this form and to block Vegeta's punches. _'I won't give up. Never.'_ Without even noticing it, both of them were floating in the air, when a kick from Vegeta hit Jenny on her back and sent her to the ground. As she tried to get up, she saw two boots standing in front of her. She managed to get on her feet only to be hit again by Vegeta. Again Jenny tried to get up. She wiped the blood from her mouth and her nose. 

"Do you give up?" Vegeta asked her smirking, but she smirked back. 

"Never." With that she stormed towards him and attacked him, but he easily dodged her flying fist and hit her hard in the stomach. This made her lose her concentration and her consciousness. 

"Oh my god Jenny!" Trunks, Goten and Shana shouted in unison and ran towards her. 

"Don't worry, I didn't kill her. Kakarotto, bring her back to Bulma, she can give her a senzu." 

"Ok, Trunks you want to come with me? I'll come and take you guys in a few minutes." With that Goku picked Jenny up and brought himself, Trunks and Jenny back to their house. 

"Mom? Are you here?" shouted an upset Trunks through the house. 

"Trunks, what's up?" At this moment Bulma saw a limp Jenny lying in Goku's arm. 

"Oh my god. Goku, bring her to Trunks room, I'll go and get the senzubean." A few minutes later Goku had picked up the others and they quickly went to Trunks room and they found Trunks standing outside. 

"Will she be ok?" Shana asked. Trunks nodded. 

"Mom's now with her. She gave her a senzu and she must be awake in a few minutes." 

At this very moment Bulma opened the door. "You can now go in. She just woke up. She's completely ok." The others sighed and went in and saw Jenny walking towards them. They hugged her. 

"What did you do that for? You knew that you couldn't stand a chance against my father and though you did attack him," Trunks asked her, when he hugged her. 

"I absolutely didn't want to give up. And don't worry, I'm alright, but I'm hungry and I think I'll drive home now. I still got much homework to do." 

"Ok, I'm sure you want to change first. We'll wait outside." 

After Jenny changed, she said goodbye to her friends. "Shana, do you need a ride?" 

"No, thank you. I'll take the bus." 

"Ok then, see you all tomorrow!" So, Jenny got to her car and drove home.

************************************************************************************

_So, please review the chapter!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	12. The Lesson

You thank me for quickly posting up new chapters? I must thank you for your quickly reviewing!!!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, I just borrow the characters._

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior"

The others sighed and went in and saw Jenny walking towards them. They hugged her. "What did you do that for? You knew that you couldn't stand a chance against my father and though you did attack him." Trunks asked her as he hugged her. 

"I absolutely didn't want to give up. And don't worry, I'm alright, but I'm hungry and I think I'll drive home now. I still got much homework to do." 

"Ok, I'm sure you want to change first. We'll wait outside." 

After Jenny changed, she said goodbye to her friends. "Shana, do you need a ride?" 

"No, thank you. I'll take the bus." 

"Ok then, see you all tomorrow!" So, Jenny got to her car and drove home.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 11: "The Lesson"**

On her way home, Jenny thought about that, what Trunks had told her through their bond after she woke up. He had told her that he was proud of her. _'Proud of me? Why? I was beaten to a bloody pulp and couldn't even manage to hit Vegeta once. And I'm sure he didn't even use one percent to fight me. How could Trunks be proud of me?'_ So Jenny decided to go to train on her own after she has finished her homework.

It was about 6pm when she was finished and her parents were gone grocery shopping. So she quickly wrote a note, that she wanted to make a tour on her Inline Skates, put them on and drove off. She was on a lonely country lane when she stopped and she looked at an empty field. "Here's the right place." Jenny mumbled to herself. The girl took some pair of old sneakers out of her bag and changed them with her skates. Then she walked to the middle of the field and began to do some exercises Goten showed her to get warm. About half an hour later Jenny began to throw kicks and punches to an invisible enemy. In all that time she didn't notice that she had been watched. 

~*~

Meanwhile in the Brief's living room Shana, Goten and Trunks were sitting on the couch. "I still can't believe what I saw. Trunks, how could your father do that? He could have killed her!" 

"He was never planning on killing her. He just wanted to test her, how long she could stand in this form against him. He told us that the last time she was in this form, she fainted just after a few seconds, but today she could even fight for a few minutes," Trunks answered Shana. 

"Yeah, and now she's even stronger than before," Goten added. 

"What? How could that be?" 

"You must know, when a Saiyajin is almost dead, he will become automatically stronger when he's healed. And Vegeta almost killed her and she was healed, so Jenny must be stronger now. Do you understand that, honey?" Shana nodded. 

"I wonder where my father is, he must be at home by now."

~*~

"I knew you wouldn't stop." 

Jenny spun around as she heard a voice behind her. There stood Vegeta, arms crossed over his chest and smirking. "What are you doing here?" 

"I knew you wouldn't stop training for today, I could see it in your eyes, shortly before you lost your consciousness. So I followed you and watched you here for a while." 

"And why are you here? To beat the shit out of me again?" 

Vegeta shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you." 

"Talk?" Jenny narrowed her eyes. 

"About your training today." 

"I know that you must be disappointed in me." 

"I'm not disappointed in you. As hard as it is for me to admit, but I was impressed as I saw your improvements today. I did never expect you to learn how to fly in one day and I didn't even expect that you could manage the transformation not to mention to stay or to fight in that form. As I glanced at your father I could see the pride in his eyes." 

"My FATHER doesn't even know that I learn how to fight, so please don't tell me that he's proud of me." 

Vegeta growled. "You know exactly what I mean." 

"Of course do I! But I will never see him as my father!" Jenny snapped. 

"Listen!" the prince snapped back. "If you want me to I will train you now. But we won't spar. And I will just do that, when you believe me what I told you. Understand?" he asked her more calmly. Jenny nodded. "Ok, then sit down." Jenny did as she was told. "You already know how to control your ki, but that won't be enough in a fight. As we sparred today, you tried to follow me with your eyes. But you can't do that in a real battle. Most of your opponents will be too fast to follow, or there will be circumstances where you can't use your eyes or other senses. Therefore you must learn how to sense other peoples ki." 

"And how can I do that?"

"Again, it's just a matter of concentration…" So Vegeta told his student what she has to do to sense ki. After what he has experienced today, he was sure that she would be able to do it this evening. 

Vegeta watched Jenny meditating for about one hour, then he decided to test her. He floated towards her until he was levitating right behind her. In a blink of an eye his fist shot towards her head, but before it could connect, her head made a move to the other side. But not just that. Unfortunately Vegeta let his guard down and to his surprise, Jenny transformed, caught his fist with her right hand, spun around, so that her other elbow hit his jaw and sent him to the ground. "I really must say, you're learning fast," he said smirking as he rubbed the spot where her elbow connected with his face. 

"Rule number 1: Never let your guard down. Your son taught me that the very first day of my training," Jenny told him, also smirking. 

"You can power down now. We'll stop for today," the Saiyajin said as he got up. 

"Ok." Jenny put on her Inline Skates again but before she drove off, she turned around. "And Vegeta. Thank you." The prince simply nodded and soon Jenny was gone.

"You can come out now, Kakarotto." 

"Hey, where did you know from that I was here?" Goku asked him as he got out of the bushes, rubbing his head. 

"Baka. I felt your ki shortly rise as you got here through your Shunkan Idou." 

"Do you think she knew?" 

"No, I don't think so. I'm afraid you heard everything." 

Goku nodded. "But I don't blame her for what she has said. As long as she accepts us as friends I'm happy." 

"By the way Kakarotto, what are you doing here?" 

"Uhm, Bulma sent me to get you for dinner. But I think it's now too late." 

"Too late?! Too late?! You stood there for over an hour and NOW you tell me that Bulma sent YOU to get ME for dinner?" 

"Hey hey, Vegeta calm down. She won't kill us." 

"Hmph… Just bring us back. I hope for you that they left something for us." 

"Ok." With that, both vanished.

***********************************************************************************************

Ok, I know this chapter was short. But I will start at once to write the next one! I swear! 

_But please let me know, if you like this one._

_ChibiChibi_


	13. Gifts and Birth

I wanna say thank you for your continuing love and support over all these chapters! *g*

@ Vindali: At the time Goku came to get Vegeta, Jenny wasn't able to sense ki. And after he appeared, he hid it, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

***********************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

"You can come out now, Kakarotto." 

"Hey, where did you know from that I was here?" Goku asked him as he got out of the bushes, rubbing his head. 

"Baka. I felt your ki shortly rise as you got here through your Shunkan Idou." 

"Do you think she knew?" 

"No, I don't think so. I'm afraid you heard everything." 

Goku nodded. "But I don't blame her for what she has said. As long as she accepts us as friends I'm happy." 

"By the way Kakarotto, what are you doing here?" 

"Uhm, Bulma sent me to get you for dinner. But I think it's now too late." 

"Too late?! Too late?! You stood there for over an hour and you tell me NOW that Bulma sent YOU to get ME for dinner?" 

"Hey hey, Vegeta calm down. She won't kill us." 

"Hmph… Just bring us back. I hope for you that they left something for us." +

"Ok." With that, both vanished.

***********************************************************************************************  
**Chapter 12: "Gifts and Birth"**

The next day at school Jenny decided to use what she had learned the previous day. She tried to sense the ki of her friends and of her teachers. It was no problem for her to find the ki of Trunks and Goten, because they didn't bother to hide it, and it was accordingly high. She had more problems with her other friends. They all had ki, but it was extremely low. The one of Alexandra was the highest and Naomi's was the lowest. But the most interesting persons were the teachers. In her history-class she compared the teachers she had till now with her history-teacher Mr. Pikehard. He had of course the highest ki, because he was a basketball player. Shortly after him followed her math-teacher Mr. Peach, and then came her physics-teacher Mr. Raince and her French-teacher Mrs. Findel. Jenny smiled and Trunks, who was sitting next to her, noticed that. He wrote a small note for her and put it to her. The girl took the note and read it. _*What are you smiling at? I don't think history is that funny.*_ She quickly took her pen and answered him. 

_*Nothing special. Just thought about setting the map on fire to make it a bit more interesting.*_ Jenny had to make up an excuse, because she had promised Vegeta not to tell anyone about their secret training, what they were planning to continue.

She agreed to this offer of more training, because Vegeta had said that she had got some great potential to become a very powerful warrior. But therefor she had to train hard. On her question, why the others may not know about it, he simply answered: "I don't think that the others, especially Trunks and Goten, would agree with my methods of training. They will go too soft on you, and that will slow down your improvements. That's why you must keep our special training and the improvements you make during this a secret. You may not show them how strong you really are, so that you always have an advantage." Something in Jenny told her that he was right, and that's why she agreed to this whole thing, even if she didn't want to lie to Trunks and Goten.

In the next few days, when Jenny wasn't at school or studied, she was always training. Either after school with Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and sometimes even Gohan, or in the evening with Vegeta. On Friday afternoon after the "official" training Vegeta took Jenny aside. "I just wanted to let you know that we won't train tonight. I think you need an evening free of training and so you will go out and have some fun. Do you understand?" The girl nodded watched as Vegeta left, as she suddenly felt two strong arms around her waist. She leaned back and then heard a voice next to her ear. 

"Goten just told me, that Shana wants him to go with her to a club called Fantasy tonight. Do you want to go with me?" Jenny turned around in Trunks arms, put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I'll take that as a yes," he said as they broke apart. 

"Hey you two turtledoves, I don't know what's with you, but I'm starving. So let's go in!" 

"Okay," they answered in unison.

After eating, Jenny wanted to leave, because she wanted to get ready for the night. But before she stood up, Bulma stopped her. "Jenny, please wait. I've got something for you." She gave her a wristwatch. As Jenny looked down at her wrist, she noticed that hers was gone. 

"But, isn't that mine?" 

"Yes it is, with a few modifications." 

"Modifications?" 

"Yes. Do you see those bolts? There are now buttons. When you push on this one, then you can talk to me or to the others. And when you push on this one, then you will see that your watch is now some kind of capsule. I've made such one for Gohan a couple of years ago." Bulma giggled. 

That drew Gohan's attention to them. "One moment, the only time you made a capsule in the form of a watch for me, was…" 

"When my big bro decided to become the angel of justice: The Great Saiyaman." Goten laughed. 

"Aha, and what is that capsule now for?" 

"Try it," Bulma encouraged Jenny. 

"Ok." She put on her wristwatch and pushed the button. The capsule made *poof* and suddenly Jenny was dressed in her dark-blue Saiyanarmor. "Wow, I didn't know that capsules could do THAT." 

"I made that for you, so that if you get in trouble you just have to push this button." 

"But why didn't you make a helmet like you did it for me?" 

"Because I think, that if Jenny has to fight, it would be better for her to transform into her Saiyajinform. And I heard Shana say, that she wouldn't have recognized Jenny, as she saw her in her armor after she transformed." 

"Yeah, that's right. With black hair, black eyes, a tail and this armor I wouldn't have recognized you either," Goten told his sister. 

"You hadn't even recognized me in my normal form," Jenny teased him. 

"Oh come on, you didn't know either that you are my sister!" 

"That's different. I didn't know that I have a brother, but you knew that you had a sister," Jenny said smiling. 

"Ok, you got me," Goten said also smiling. He was glad that Jenny begins to accept that she had got another family. 

"And how can I change back now?" 

"Just push the same button again," Bulma told her and in a second Jenny stood there in her old clothes. 

"Cool, thank you Bulma." 

"You're welcome. Ah and Trunks, Goten, I made some for you two, but you have to go Super Saiyan, so that you cannot be recognized." 

"Thanx mom." 

"Yeah, thank you Bulma!"

A few minutes later Jenny was on her way home. As she got there, she saw that she had a message on her answering machine. 

"Hey Jenny! This is Cindy. I wanted to know, if you'd like to come to the Fantasy with Inka and me tonight. Call me back!" 

Jenny deleted the message and dialed Cindy's number on her phone. "Hey Cindy! How are you?" 

"Hello Jenny! I'm fine. Did you get my message?" 

"Yeah." 

"And? Do you come?" 

"Let's say, I'll be there, but I'm not coming with you." 

"Huh? And with who are you going there? With Diana and Shana?" 

"I don't know if Diana will come, but Shana will be there, too." 

"Just you two? Or who else?" 

"To be honest, there'll be two others." 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" 

"No, not now. You must be patient, but if you want to, we could meet there." 

"You make me curious." 

"I know," Jenny said grinning, though Cindy couldn't see it. "Ok, let's meet at 11.30pm at the entrance." 

"Fine! We'll be there! Bye!" 

"Bye." As soon as she hung up, her phone rang again. "Hello?" 

"Hey darling! This is Trunks." 

"Hey, what's up?" 

"Can you be ready in one hour?" Jenny looked at her watch. It showed 6pm.

"Sure, but why?" 

"You'll see! I'll be there at 7pm. See ya!" 

"See ya!"

Exactly one hour later Trunks' car stood in front of Jenny's door. "Mom, dad, I go now! Tom's here!" Jenny shouted to the living room. 

"Fine. Have fun!" 

"Don't worry, I'll have fun. Bye!" As Trunks saw Jenny come, he quickly got out of the car. 

_'Wow, she's gorgeous,' _he simply thought. Jenny wore dark-gray, almost black trousers, a tight red shirt with V-neck-line and her denim-jacket. The same moment, Jenny saw Trunks approaching her. 

_'How can someone be so handsome?'_ She looked at him. In his black trousers, black tight T-shirt and his dark-blue blazer every girl on this planet must fall for him. _'But they can't have him, because he's mine.' _Jenny smirked. They greeted each other with a long kiss and then got into the car. "Will Goten and Shana come too?" 

"Yep, we will meet them there." 

"Where?" 

"I won't tell ya."

"Oh you!" Jenny shouted.

~*~

The same time in Goten's car. "And you really won't tell me where we're going?" 

"Nope." 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's a surprise." 

"Will Jenny and Trunks be there?" Goten nodded. "Does Jenny know?" This time he shook his head. "But I want to know now!" 

"I can't tell ya, because if I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore." 

"How long till we get there?" 

"Not long, we're almost there."

About five minutes later, Goten and Shana arrived at the parking lot, where Trunks and Jenny were already waiting. Jenny quickly went over to Shana. "Did Goten tell you something?" 

The girl shook her head. "But I think we will find out soon."

"Hey you girls! Are you ready? We're waiting." 

"Don't be so impatient. We're coming!" So, Jenny walked over to Trunks and Shana to Goten and the two boys led them to a restaurant. 

"I've heard that the food here is great," Goten said as they got to the restaurant called "Braukeller". 

"You've heard right. They make the most delicious pizza I know, and the other stuff is very good, too," Jenny told her brother. 

"Then let's go in!" Goten took Shana's hand and dragged her inside. Trunks and Jenny just shrugged and followed them. They were lucky and they found a table in the corner of the restaurant. At the wall stood a couch and Jenny and Trunks quickly sat down on it before the other two got the chance to get there. Each of them ordered a large pizza. 

"Just one?" Shana asked. 

"We're not that hungry, because we ate this afternoon at home," her boyfriend answered. 

After they've finished their pizzas, the teens were chatting until the girls had to go to the bathrooms. After they left, Trunks and Goten nodded to each other. 

"Shall we do this now, or shall we wait?" the dark-haired boy asked his friend. 

"I think we should do it now, when they get back." 

A few minutes later, the girls got back from the bathroom and found two serious boys sitting at their table. "Hey, what's up? Are you two ok?" Shana asked them. 

"Yes, everything's alright. Shana, can you please sit down? I… uhm… got something for you." He gave her a black box. Shana opened it and took a silver necklace out of it with a heart and an inscription. 

"I love you," Shana read. "I … I don't know what to say… It's beautiful. Oh, I love you, too." Shana slung her arms around Goten's neck and kissed him. Trunks and Jenny watched the whole scene. Jenny was happy for her friend, but she was also a bit jealous. Suddenly Trunks took her hand and pulled something blinking out of his pocket. It was a silver bracelet also with an inscription. Jenny looked at it, while Trunks put on the bracelet at her right wrist. _'Eternally yours'_ stood there. Jenny felt the tears in her eyes. Never before had someone done something like that for her. 

"Do you like it?" Trunks asked, irritated by her tears. 

"If I like it? I love it as I love you." Trunks put his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her.

A few minutes later, the boys paid the bills and they went of to the Fantasy. They got there at 10.30pm and they saw a long line at the entrance. "Why must there always be a line, when it's cold outside?" Shana asked. 

"Shall I warm you?" Goten asked her smiling and pulled her closer and then he slightly raised his ki. 

"And what about you? Are you cold?" Trunks asked Jenny. 

"No, I'm okay," the girl answered but as she saw the disappointed look in his face she giggled. "But if you want, you can put your arm around me." Trunks blushed but did as he was told. About ten minutes later it was the group's turn to get in.

As they got into the big hall, they were greeted by loud music. "Hey! That's Exploration of Space by Cosmic Gate! I love this one! Wanna dance?" Jenny shouted to Trunks. 

"Yeah… and no…" 

"What does that mean? Do you wanna tell me that you can't dance?" 

"I don't know if I still can dance, because the last time I danced on a party was about one year ago." 

"Come on buddy, you can't forget such a thing… It's like riding a bike," Goten said and disappeared with Shana on the dance floor. 

Trunks looked down and Jenny and saw the begging in her eyes. He sighed. "Fine. I'll do anything to make you happy. So let's dance!" He quickly took Jenny's hand and dragged her to where he saw his other friends disappear.

They danced for half an hour non-stop, before Shana asked, if the others also want something to drink. They agreed with her, and so they went over to the bar and sat down at a table. "So ladies, and what do you want to drink?" Goten asked. 

"A coke for me," Shana answered. 

"And you, honey?" 

"Me too." 

"Fine, then we will be back in a few minutes!" the dark-haired Saiyan waved and went of with Trunks.

While the girls were waiting, they looked around to see, if there's someone they know. "There are Cindy and Inka." 

"Where?" Jenny looked around. 

"There!" Shana stood up and waved. The other two girls saw that and waved back. After they fought their way through the crowd, they eventually arrived at the table and sat down. 

"Hello you two!" Inka greeted them. 

"Hi!" they answered. 

"So Jenny, you really made me curious at the phone. Who's your company and where are they?" 

"They went to get us something to drink and they are already on the way back." 

"Ok, now I know where they are, but you didn't answer on my question who they are," Cindy stated impatiently. At this very moment, the boys reappeared with each two glasses in their hands. 

"So, here are your drinks," Trunks said and put the glasses down. 

"Thank you," Jenny said and kissed him gently. The same did Shana with Goten.

"What? Never seen a girl kissing a boy before?" Shana asked Cindy and Inka laughing. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Tom, Glenn, meet Cindy and Inka. Cindy, Inka, that are Tom and Glenn," Jenny introduced them smiling. 

"Hi!" Goten said simply. 

"Hello, nice to meet you," Trunks told them smiling. 

"It's nice to meet you," Inka and Cindy said in unison, still stunned. 

"And what are they to you?" Cindy asked after a moment of silence. 

"To be honest. They are our boyfriends," Jenny answered. The other girls looked at Jenny and Shana with disbelieving. 

"How did you get to know each other and how long are you guys together?" Inka wanted to know. 

"We came to their school after the spring breaks and we're going in the same grade. Together are we for about one week," Goten answered with a goofy grin. So they chatted for a long time, until Cindy and Inka excused themselves to get some fresh air. 

"Wait! I'll come with you. At least till the bathroom," Jenny shouted and then went with them out of the big hall.

Just at the moment when Jenny came out of the bathroom, she felt that something wasn't ok with Cindy and Inka. Their kis were somehow different, they fluttered. Vegeta once told her that you could feel at someone's ki, when he's afraid. He said that in this case the ki is unsteady and that's exactly what Jenny felt in this moment. She ran outside to the parking lot and saw that a group of about ten men had cornered her friends. Jenny quickly hid behind a wall. _'Shit! What can I do now?'_ She looked down at her wrist_. 'Yeah, right! The capsule. Why didn't I think of this before?'_ The girl quickly pushed the button on her watch and then powered up till her hair and eyes became black and the tail appeared.

~*~

"Did you feel that, too?" Trunks asked his friend. 

"Feel what?" Shana was confused. 

"Jenny. She has powered up. That must mean she's in trouble;" Goten stated. The boys quickly stood up, as did Shana. 

"You'll wait here! It might be dangerous for you," her boyfriend told her and she sat back down, nodding. So, the boys tried to get as fast as possible outside.

~*~

"Let them go!" Jenny said confidently, as she walked towards the group. The men turned around. 

"Who said that?" One of the group wanted to know. 

"Me." Jenny stopped smirking a few meters in front of them and crossed her arms over chest. 

"And how do you want to stop us?" Another man asked and walked towards her. 

"You'll see." At this very moment the man pulled out a knife and tried to hit Jenny with it at her head. But Jenny easily dodged it, took the arm, turned it behind his back, forcing him down on his knees and to let his knife fall. Then she let go of him and threw him against a wall. "Another one who wanny try?" The other men looked at each other and then stormed towards her. The girl didn't even flinch and dodged and blocked their attacks, just to send them with a few effortless kicks and punches to their friend at the wall. "I told you not to mess with me." Jenny stood again smirking and arms crossed in front of the pulp at the wall and then turned to her friends. "Are you alright?" Cindy and Inka nodded. "Good. You should go and call a security man to take them," Jenny said and then turned around to go. 

"Wait!" Cindy found her speech again. "Who are you?" 

The half-Saiyan stopped and thought for a moment. "Just call me The Lost Warrior." With that she was gone.

***********************************************************************************************

_So, this was the 12th chapter. _

_I hope you liked it. But please let me know!_

_See ya_

_ChibiChibi_


	14. Aftermath

Hello, hello, hello! 

I've got one question at you: Who of you put me on his favourite author list? I really want to know, because I want to read your stories, too and I want to thank you for that. J Of course the others of you can also tell me, if they've posted a fic!

Uhm, yeah, before I forget: Thank you for your reviews!!!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but if I would own then, then I would make this story true! *gg*_

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in „The Lost Warrior"

The girl didn't even flinch and dodged and blocked their attacks, just to send them with a few effortless kicks and punches to their friend at the wall. "I told you not to mess with me." Jenny stood again smirking and arms crossed in front of the pulp at the wall and then turned to her friends. "Are you alright?" Cindy and Inka nodded. "Good. You should go and call a security man to take them." Jenny said and then turned around to go. 

"Wait!" Cindy found her speech again. "Who are you?" The half-Saiyan stopped and thought for a moment. "Just call me The Lost Warrior." With that she was gone.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 13: „Aftermath"******

"The Lost Warrior," Cindy mumbled under breath. 

"I think she's right. We should get a security man," Inka interrupted Cindy's thoughts. She looked at the men and then saw some of the security team running towards them. 

"I don't think there's a need to call them. They're already here," Cindy said, pointing in the direction of the entrance. A few minutes later the beaten men were taken away and after making sure that they are okay, Cindy and Inka were brought inside, so that they could tell what had happened. 

~*~

Jenny's heart raced like never before. She stood on the other side of the building, leaning against it. She couldn't believe what she has just done. She had beaten ten men to a bloody pulp, without even breaking in sweat. That she was so strong scared her. "Is a Saiyajin that powerful?" she asked herself. 

"Saiyajins are far more powerful than that." 

She knew without turning around who was standing behind her. "Did you two see everything?" 

"Everything since the first one has attacked you," Goten put a hand on her shoulder. 

"And we were ready to step in, if it was needed." Trunks hugged her. 

"It seems as if you are a kind of superhero now, sis." 

"No, not me, The Lost Warrior is a superhero." 

"You are The Lost Warrior. But by the way, why did you choose this name as they asked you?" her boyfriend wanted to know. 

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know… It was the first thing I thought of. And …" she hesitated. 

"What sis?" 

"Uhm, nothing… Don't you think we should go and look after Cindy and Inka? I think too, that Shana might be lonely," Jenny said grinning at Goten. The boys agreed with her and went inside.

In the small entrance hall they found Shana. She hugged her friend. "Hey, is everything alright with you?" 

"Yeah, I am… Do you know where Inka and Cindy are?" 

"No, I don't know." 

"Then I think the best is, we wait here until they get out," Goten suggested.

~*~

Meanwhile the other girls were sitting in an office in the back of the club, talking with a police officer. "Can you tell me exactly what has happened outside?" 

Cindy nodded. "We were outside to get some fresh air, as suddenly these men appeared. We tried to ignore them, but they cornered us. One of them, I guess it was the leader, threatened us with a knife, when someone told them to let go of us." 

"And what happened then?" 

"A girl stepped out of the shadows and confronted him. He attacked her with his knife, but she sent him to the wall. The same happened with the other men. Just that they attacked at once, but she kicked their asses without any effort. After that she just asked us, if we are ok, and then she just disappeared." 

"What can you say about this girl?" 

"I guess she's about our age and she's about my height. She was slim and had black shoulder length hair. She wore, I don't know exactly, it looked like a pair of dark-blue leggins, a tight dark-blue top and a kind of white armor or something like that. Besides she had on white gloves and boots. But I can't say more." 

"Do you have something to add Inka?" 

"No, Cindy has said everything. Can we go now?" 

The officer nodded. "Shall someone of us drive you home?" 

"No, thank you. A few friends of us are here. I'm sure they take us home." 

"Sorry, but I have one last question. Did she say her name?" 

"Not directly," Cindy answered. "After we asked her, she said we should call her The Lost Warrior." 

"Ok, thank you. I'll call you if I find something."

As the two walked out of the office, they spotted their friends standing in the entrance hall. Jenny noticed them and walked towards them, hugging her friends. "We've heard what has happened. Are you ok?" 

They nodded. "Everything has turned out well," Inka answered. 

"That's good. Shall I drive you home?" 

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you." 

"Okay." She turned to Trunks. "I think that means to say goodnight." 

"Goodnight." He kissed her on her nose and hugged her. _'And don't worry about what you did, because you did the right thing.' _

_'Thank you. I love you.' _

_'I love you, too.'_ They let go of each other and the three girls went to Cindy's car. Trunks, Goten and Shana decided to go home, too and left the Fantasy.

During the beginning of the journey home reigned an awkward silence between the girls. Then suddenly Cindy began to talk. 

"Ok, Jenny! You know you have to tell us now everything between you and Tom." 

"There's not much to tell ya. You know almost everything. We met in school, and I can say it was love at first sight, but both of us didn't want to admit it at the beginning. But Diana and Glenn managed everything between me and Tom." 

"And what is Glenn to you?" Inka asked. 

"I like him. He's like a brother to me and a really good friend. And he's deeply in love with Shana. It's really serious between them." 

"And what's with you and Tom? Is it serious?" Cindy asked one of her best friends smirking. 

"It is as serious as it is with Shana and Glenn." 

"Hey, maybe you end up marry him!" Inka shouted. 

"Maybe." Jenny grinned, hiding the fact that she already knows that they will marry and have children.

"What I wanted to ask you… I heard that someone heard one of the men who threatened you babbling about a warrior who has beaten him without any effort to save you. Is this true?" Jenny looked at Cindy who nodded. "Wow, he must be very strong then." 

"She," Inka said. 

"What?" the girl asked, covering her secret identity. 

"I said that the warrior was a she, it was a girl, about our age. And she has beaten them as if they were nothing." 

"And she didn't even wait for the security men to come out?" 

"No, she just disappeared, we couldn't even tell her how thankful we are," Cindy said. 

_'You just did it.'_ Jenny smiled. 

"What are you smiling at?" Cindy wanted to know. 

"Oh, I just thought about a girl kicking the men's asses. That must have looked quite amusing." 

"Now that you mention it. Yes, it was kinda fun to watch how they were beaten to a bloody pulp. I wonder if the arm of the first one is broken," Inka told her friends. 

"Nah, it isn't broken," Jenny said. 

"How do you want to know?" Cindy asked. 

Jenny swallowed. _'Shit!'_ "Uhm… as I already told ya, I heard someone talking about them, and he said that there aren't any broken bones." 

"Then the warrior must have been really careful, from what I've seen she could easily have killed them." 

Jenny looked at her shocked. _'It's true, I could have killed them as easily as insects, without even breaking in sweat.' _

"Jenny? Are you ok?" A concerned Cindy asked as she saw the look on her face. 

"Yeah, sure I'm okay… Just the thought of someone being able of killing another effortlessly scared me a bit."

Until they arrived home, the three girls didn't talk anymore. "So, we're home now. Cindy are you sure you can drive the rest alone?" 

"Of course. Or did you forget that I live about 200 meters from you. Are you at home today?" 

"I'm not sure, but I'll call you!" 

"Fine!" 

They all said goodbye and each of them went to their house. At least Jenny went to the direction of her parents' house. As she was alone, her whole body began to shake. She felt tears brimming in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. _'Oh my god… I have the power to kill people… And I almost did it tonight. What happens, if I cannot control myself when I'm fighting… Oh god…'_ With that she took off in the sky. 

As Trunks came in his room, he let himself fall on his bed. That was when he thought that he saw a shadow on his balcony. He opened the glass door and went outside. As he looked to his right side, he saw Jenny sitting in the corner, head resting on her knees. Trunks saw that she was freezing, so he quickly went inside and got two blankets. He put one of them around her and she looked up. "Hey." 

"Hey," she answered weakly as he sat down next to her, putting the other blanket around himself. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I didn't feel like going home. That's all." 

"I don't believe you," he said, taking her chin in his hand, forcing her to look in his eyes, "Something's bothering you, I feel it." As she looked directly into his crystal blue eyes she couldn't take it anymore. A single tear ran down her cheek and Trunks gently wiped it away. 

"Trunks… I could have killed them, I really could have killed them." Her eyes were now watering more. 

"Shhh, but you didn't kill them, you didn't even hurt them badly." Trunks stroke some strands of her hair out of her face. He had never seen her like this before. She was never that vulnerable. 

"I'm so afraid. What if I can't control my power?" 

"Don't worry about that. You are able to do that, I saw it." He put one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She looked at him and wiped her tears away.

"Damn. I didn't want to cry." Jenny managed a half-smile. 

"Cry if you want… I'm sure it will help." With that he took her in a tight embrace and she let her tears running free. At this moment she felt free, free from all her fears and problems. Soon Trunks could hear that Jenny fell asleep in his arms. "I will always be there for you," he whispered in her ear, before he fell asleep as well.

Jenny stirred as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face and heard the birds singing. She opened her eyes and found herself in a tight embrace. She looked at the sleeping Saiyan at her side and smiled. _'He looks so peaceful and cute when he's sleeping.'_ The girl carefully unwrapped his arms and stood up, trying not to wake him up. Then she looked at her watch. _'6.30am. Good, I will make it home, before my parents will notice that I didn't sleep at home.'_ Before she took off in the sky, she looked again at Trunks. "Thank you," she whispered and then flew home. 

As she arrived home, she decided to first wash off the rest of make-up and then go to bed, to sleep for a few more hours. 

***********************************************************************************************

_So, that was chapter 13._

_Please let me know what you think of it!_

_Till the next chapter!!_

_ChibiChibi_


	15. Discovery

Hi! Here is chapter 14! From now on it could take a bit longer for me to post new chapters, because school begins again and I don't have all day to write! But I hope you'll stay tuned!

And I don't know how often I will say this till I finish this story: Thank you for your reviewing!!!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z *sigh*_

***********************************************************************************************

Jenny stirred as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face and heard the birds singing. She opened her eyes and found herself in a tight embrace. She looked at the sleeping Saiyan at her side and smiled. 'He looks so peaceful and cute when he's sleeping.' The girl carefully unwrapped his arms and stood up, trying not to wake him up. Then she looked at her watch. '6.30am. Good, I will make it home, before my parents will notice that I didn't sleep at home.' Before she took off in the sky, she looked again at Trunks. "Thank you." She whispered and then flew home. 

As she arrived home, she decided to first wash off the rest of make-up and then go to bed, to sleep for a few more hours. 

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 14: "Discovery"**

She awoke about 3 hours later. She walked downstairs and found her parents sitting at the kitchen table. "Morning." 

"Good morning," her parents answered. They talked a bit, and Jenny told them about the happenings in the last night, leaving out the fact that she was the one who saved them and that she was with Trunks the whole night. Her parents were shocked, but glad that Cindy and Inka were okay. After Jenny has eaten her breakfast, she went upstairs to take a shower.

~*~

About twelve o'clock Goten wanted to wake up Trunks, but when he didn't answer on his knocking he went inside the room, just to find the bed unused, but two blankets missing. "Mmh, weird. Where could he be?" He tried to sense his ki and finally found it a few meters from him. He opened the glass door to the balcony and found Trunks sleeping leaning against the wall. He was wrapped in a blanket and another was lying next to him. Goten smirked. He quickly got a glass of very cold water out of the bathroom and threw the water directly into Trunks' face.

Startled the boy jumped up. "What the hell?" Then he saw Goten, who had a hard time holding back his laughter. "You! You did this!" 

"You should have seen your face." Goten chuckled. 

"And what are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing. Why did you sleep on your balcony? And why do you have two blankets?" the boy asked grinning sheepishly. 

Trunks blushed. "I found Jenny last night here. She needed someone to comfort her. We both must have fallen asleep. So, now you know why I'm here. Now you can tell me what you want." 

"The girl who spent her night here called me. She doesn't come over training today, because she wants to spend some time with Cindy and Inka." 

"She called you? Why didn't she call me?" Trunks asked with disappointment in his voice. 

"You want to know, why Jenny rather called her brother to tell her that she won't come, than her boyfriend, who she spent the night with? Because you my friend were lying asleep on your balcony and neither your parents nor your sister are at home. That's why." Goten smiled and Trunks sighed with relief. "So, wanna eat something? I bet you're starving after sleeping that long. Lunch's almost ready at us and mom said you can come over if you want to." 

"Ok, I'll be down in ten minutes." 

"Hurry, you know my dad!" 

"I know you!" Trunks answered grinning.

~*~

One hour later Inka and Diana arrived on Inline Skates at Jenny. The half-Saiyan already waited for them outside the door, sitting on the bench at the house wall. "Hey you two! Are you ready for a big tour?" 

"Please, don't let it be so big," Cindy begged. She didn't do Inline Skating often and was a bit out of shape. 

"Come on, don't make such a fuss! So, Jenny, I'm ready." 

"Fine! Then let's go!"

During their tour they were chatting about nothing special. And Jenny was glad that her friends didn't want to talk about the last night's events, for she didn't want to lie to them more than she already did to hide her new-won identity as a kind of superhero as Goten called it. 

They arrived back home three hours later. While Cindy was nearly dead and just wanted something to drink and Inka was totally out of breath and red in her face, Jenny was still fresh. After refreshing themselves the girls were sitting in Jenny's room watching TV. They saw the series Roswell. "I really wonder, if aliens exists and if they would be that handsome like Michael or Max (for those of you who don't know: Brendon Fehr and Jason Behr)," Cindy said all of sudden. Jenny swallowed her coke the wrong way and coughed. 

The two girls burst out laughing and Inka clapped her on her back. "Are you ok?" Jenny took a few deep breaths and nodded. 

"What happened?" Cindy asked. 

The blond girl quickly thought about an answer. "You just startled me. I didn't expect that anyone said something." There it was again, she had to lie. But she couldn't impossibly tell them, that a) she has a really handsome half-alien as boyfriend and b) she's also an half-alien.

~*~

"Hey Vegeta!" 

"What do you want Kakarotto?" Vegeta was about to left the house, but was stopped by Goku. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Nowhere important." 

Goku scratched his head. "Can I come with you?" 

"No;" the prince answered grumpy and slammed the door directly in front of Goku's face. 

_'Mmh… He's up to something. If he won't tell me where he goes, then I have to follow him.'_ He grinned and walked outside. He saw that Vegeta took the car (Yes, in my story he has a driver license!). _'So, he won't go that far.'_ The Saiyan quickly got his car key (and Goku got one, too.) and jumped in his car. He tracked down Vegeta's ki and followed him, hiding his own ki.

~*~

After they watched Roswell, Inka and Cindy left. Jenny was just about to go back to her room, when she felt Vegeta's ki passing by, and then driving to the direction where they normally have their secret training. She smirked. _'He let me feel his ki on purpose so that I know what he wants.'_ She went to her bedroom and took her armor out of its hiding place, packing it in her bag. Then she went down to the kitchen, where she found her parents. 

"Hey Jenny, where do you want to go?" her mother asked her. 

"I want to meet Tom." 

"Okay, have fun!" 

"Thanx!" Jenny grabbed her car key and drove off.

As expected Vegeta was already waiting for Jenny on the field, where they always train. "So, you did come." 

"How could I resist your offer to train today, after you let your ki by chance rise while you were driving through Horstedt," Jenny said smirking. 

"Ok, now that you are here, I have to show you something." The prince took out a capsule and threw it a few meters away from them. Within seconds a huge building stood before them. Vegeta saw the confused look on Jenny's face and started to explain. "This is a gravity room. A development of Bulma and her father. In this room, you can raise the gravity up to 500 G. From now on I want to train you there. Do you understand?" Jenny just nodded. "Good, then let's go inside."

Goku watched the whole scene with disbelief. _'So, Vegeta trains Jenny on his own, and now he wants to train her under higher gravity.'_ He walked closer to the building, still hiding his ki.

Jenny was speechless, as she was inside the building. She had never seen something like that before. "So, not just that you can train here, here are also two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen. Bulma has thought of everything as she has built this baby." Vegeta smirked. 

"Uhm, Vegeta, I've got a few questions. I mean, this building is really big, so how can you prevent it from being discovered." 

"As I already told ya, Bulma thought of everything. When I push this button," he pushed it, "the room will be invisible for the outside."

Goku just wanted to push the button to open the door as the whole building disappeared. "Huh? How could that be?" He carefully reached his hand out and then could feel that the building was still there. "Must be a new invention of Bulma. Cool."

"Ok, good, now they can't see us, but they still can feel when our ki gets higher, right?" 

"No, this room is programmed just to let your normal ki size reach the world outside. So, I could go Super Saiyan without anyone noticing it. And you can go full power, too." 

"Wow, this is great." 

"I know." Both were smirking.

Suddenly they heard someone knocking at the door. "Who could that be?" Jenny asked. 

"Why do I have this feeling I know who it is?" Vegeta sighed and opened the door. 

"Hey Vegeta! I saw you and Jenny here and so I thought… Wow! This gravity room is incredible!" Goku shoved Vegeta aside and went into the room. "Hey Jenny!" 

"Hey Goku! What are you doing here?" 

"Uh, I wanted to see where Vegeta was going and then I landed here. Why didn't you tell me that you two are training here? And, why are you training?" 

"I train her, because the training you and the brats give her is pathetic, she will never get stronger like this." 

"But she got much stronger in the last week." 

"Guess why." 

"Oh… But now that I'm here, can I help you somehow?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta who looked at Jenny. 

The girl took a deep breath. "Actually you can." 

"Really?" the two full Saiyans asked in unison. 

Jenny nodded. "I want to learn your Shunkan Idou." 

"You know, it is really hard to learn… Even if you know how to sense ki, it took me almost a year to learn it." Goku scratched his head. 

Jenny sighed. "Oh." 

"She will learn it completely within a few days." 

"What?" Goku and Jenny asked. 

"I mean it as I said it. And now let's start."

After two hours of explaining and meditating the three Saiyans took a small break. Goku and Vegeta were on the other side of the training hall, while Jenny was standing at a wall near the door. Goku wanted to get her something to drink, but he was already on the other side for about ten minutes, arguing with Vegeta, or better, Vegeta insulting him and Goku asking questions. She chuckled. _'Ok, I think I have to get something to drink on my own.'_ But she didn't want to walk over, because her legs fell asleep during meditating. _'Ok, why shouldn't I try?'_ Jenny put two fingers on her forehead and concentrated on the kis of Vegeta and Goku. Within seconds she vanished and reappeared directly between the two Saiyans, who where startled, when she suddenly stood there. Goku stared at her as if she was a ghost, and Vegeta was surprised, but didn't show it. "Wow. Cool! It worked!" Jenny said cheerfully. 

"Do you want to tell us, that you just used the instantaneous movement to get from one side to the other side of the hall?" Goku asked disbelieving. 

"Yep." Jenny smiled, proud of herself. 

"See Kakarotto, I told you she would learn it in no time." 

"Wow, when I think of how long I tried to teach it to Goten… And he still can't do it." 

"I think we should stop training for today," Vegeta suddenly said. "You've learned enough for today." He went to the door. 

"Are you two coming? Or shall I put you in the capsule, too?" he asked impatiently. The other two followed the prince, and Goku put an arm around Jenny. He was so proud of her, his daughter, but Jenny shook his arm of. As she looked in his face she saw the disappointment in his eyes. She quickly looked away. 

"I'm sorry," Jenny whispered. 

"It's okay," Goku answered. 

Jenny walked over to Vegeta. "Hey, do you mind if I take the capsule with the gravity room? I mean, if I want to train when you don't have time." 

"I won't mind. But what shall I tell Bulma about the capsule?" 

"I don't know… Or… Tell her you lost it or something like that." 

"She will definitely kill him," Goku said laughing. 

"Ok, take it. And you Kakarotto shut up!" Vegeta said and put the building back into the capsule and gave it Jenny. 

"Thank you. Ok, I have to go now! See ya around!" With that Jenny got to her car and drove of.

"You have to give her some more time. She just learned about us and herself a week ago." 

"I hope you're right, Vegeta. But, how did you know that she would be able to manage the instantaneous movement in such a short time?" 

"I knew she had the potential to do it… she always learns thing quickly… I think I go now… You're coming?" 

"Yep." With that, both got to their cars and drove home.

***********************************************************************************************

_So, I don't know when I will post the next chapter, but I hope you will understand that._

_But please review this one!_

_ChibiChibi_


	16. The Goal, Conflict and Rescue

_Hey!_

_I don't know what I would do without you! You guys are really great readers!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and you know it._

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

"You have to give her some more time. She just learned about us and herself a week ago." 

"I hope you're right, Vegeta. But, how did you know that she would be able to manage the instantaneous movement in such a short time?" 

"I knew she had the potential to do it… she always learns thing quickly… I think I go now… You're coming?" 

"Yep." With that, both got to their cars and drove home.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 15: "The Goal, Conflict and Rescue"**

Five weeks have passed since Goku found out about Jenny's and Vegeta's secret training. From that day on he was always present and helped her train. Vegeta was right, it didn't take Jenny more than three days to control the Shunkan Idou completely. She could now go to whomever she wanted within seconds, but they agreed that they won't tell anyone about that.

One good thing about the movement was that Jenny could go everywhere to help people, so The Lost Warrior had become quite popular.

Jenny still had this dream at night, but she was getting used to it. She now had some confidence to prevent what happened in her dream. But in this night, the dream was slightly different. Shortly before the man would grab her everything went white around them. That was when her alarm clock woke her up. She quickly shut it up and looked at the clock. It showed 4 o'clock in the morning. Jenny got up and put her training clothes on. It had become to a habit for Jenny to stand up that early since she got the capsule with the gravity room from Vegeta. That was the time when she was training on her own, without anyone noticing it. Jenny used the instantaneous movement to get to the field and uncapsuled the gravity room. Once she got there, she made the building invisible and put the gravity on 100 G to do some warm-ups. That was another thing Vegeta was right with. She improved really fast and she had gotten pretty strong in the last weeks. She knew it, though she never used her full power in her training with someone else. Just when she was alone she powered up fully. 

This time she finished her warm-ups earlier than usually. She felt like blowing something into small pieces, because she was stressed with the second, and had to write her last biology-test this day. She decided to try 350 G at this morning. During her training her anger rose rapidly, especially because she couldn't move that well in 350 G. Her highest lever before was 300 G, and 50 G more was quite difficult to manage. It gave her the last straw, when one of the training robots hit her fully in her stomach. She let her anger running free with a loud scream. Her ki rose rapidly and let the destroyed things around her floating. And it suddenly seemed as if Jenny was exploding. A glaring light filled the room. As the light disappeared, Jenny stood in the middle of the room surrounded by a golden aura. Her hair was now spiky and blond and her eyes were teal. 

She felt a new power running through her body, but she didn't realize what had happened, until a strand of blond hair fell into her face. _'This can't be true… Did I really…?"_ She quickly ran into one of the bathrooms and looked in the mirror. There she could see the changes. _'I did it! I reached Super Saiyajin! That must have been the light in my dream.' _

As Jenny went back into the training hall, she didn't feel the 350 G anymore. It almost felt like this was normal for her. She put the gravity down to normal and powered down until she looked normal again. Then she sat down_. 'Mmh, shall I tell the others about this transformation or not? I don't think so. What does Vegeta always say? Never show your opponent your real strength? I think I do what he says.'_ She stood up smirking and went out of the gravity room. The sun began already to rise, so she decided to go back home and maybe get a bit more sleep.

~*~

"Hey! How's my favorite girl today?" Trunks asked as he greeted her in school.

"Five by five." 

"What? Are you ill or something? I mean, we're writing a test in biology and you are happy? " 

"I just have a good day," Jenny said, smiling over her whole face as Gina passed by. 

"I hope your great mood will remain till this afternoon, when I'm at yours," the dark-haired girl said. 

"Don't worry, I don't think something could change that, despite of course the test, but it's my last one in biology I will ever write, so it wouldn't be that bad." 

"Ok then, see ya later!" 

"What do you think, honey, should we go to our German course?" Trunks asked Jenny. 

"I think we have to," the girl sighed.

At 3pm after their last courses the gang met in the break hall of the school. "Puh, that was a day…" Goten sighed. 

"Yes, you can say that… first this test and then maths… I'm glad we've finished for today," Trunks added. 

"By the way… Does anyone of you know, why Mr. Fieldner has both biology-courses, the normal and special?" the black-haired Saiyajin asked. 

"I've heard that Mr. Vorke has disappeared in the holidays… No one knows where he is…" Gina told him. 

"Oh… I didn't know about that… I just thought he is ill or something like that…" Jenny said thoughtfully. 

"Whatever… Jenny, what do you think, can we go? I'm hungry." 

"Ok, Gina, just one moment." She hugged and kissed Trunks and then they left.

After the two girls were finished eating, they sat at the kitchen table talking. "And, are you missing Philippe?" Jenny asked her friend. 

"Of course do I miss him. Since he went back to France three weeks ago I feel so hollow." 

"But you will see him soon, he wanted to come over again in the summer holidays and there are just three more weeks until then." 

"Yeah, you're right, and after the holidays he will stay here. So, and now let's talk about something else. What do we want to do this afternoon?" 

"What do you think of Inline Skating and then eating an ice somewhere?" 

"That sounds good."

They skated for about one hour as suddenly Jenny's cell-phone rang. She answered it. "Hello? … Yes, it's me, who's there … Oh, Mrs. Jazzman, did something happen?" 

"Jenny? What does my mom want?" 

"Oh my god… Yes, Gina's with me. One moment please." Jenny gave her friend the phone. 

"Mom? What happened? … No, no, this can't be true! … Yes, I'll be okay…" Tears were running down Gina's cheek and Jenny took her in her arms. 

"Gina? What is with Philippe?" 

"He, he had a car accident and … oh my god… he's injured very badly… they say, that he won't survive the next hour… I want to be with him… But I can't…" she cried now uncontrollable. 

"Damn… not him…" _'I want to help her… but can I do that? I've promised not to tell anyone. But she's one of my best friends… and Philippe is also a good friend. I can't let him die that easily. Maybe we will get there in time. I will do it!'_ Jenny let Gina go of her arms and put down her rucksack, searching for something. "Shit… They must be somewhere here," she said to herself. 

"Jenny? What are you looking for?" 

"Ha, I got them!" The Saiyajin pulled out a small sack. 

"What is that?" 

"Gina, please, you must promise me not to tell anyone what I will show you now." 

"What are you talking about?" Gina asked confused. 

"We don't have much time. But we can save Philippe. You just must promise me this one thing. Do you trust me?" 

"You know that I trust you. And I promise not to tell anyone." 

Jenny sighed. _'I hope I don't get into trouble for that_.' "Good. First of all let's put on our normal shoes. And after we've done that, go a few steps away from me." Gina did as she was told and Jenny powered up to her Saiyajin form.

"Oh my… you are the…" 

Jenny nodded. "I am The Lost Warrior. And now put your hand on my shoulder… I'll bring you to Philippe." Jenny waited till she thought her friend was ready and then put two fingers at her forehead, concentrating on Philippe's ki. _'Good he had been here a few weeks ago, so that I could sense his ki. Otherwise I couldn't help him now.' With that they disappeared._

They arrived in his room in the hospital. Fortunately no one else was there. They turned around and saw Philippe lying in his bed at a heart-lung machine. His head was bandaged and on other bandages you could still see that the bleeding hadn't stopped. Gina broke down again, as she saw him lying there helplessly. But Jenny didn't have time to comfort her friend. She pulled a small bean out of the brown sack. "What is that?" Gina asked. 

"It is a Senzu bean. They can heal wounds." She walked over to Philippe, crunched the bean between her fingers and put it in his mouth. Then she took the glass water from the desk and let him drink it, so that he could swallow the bean. "So, he must wake up, soon." A few seconds later Philippe began to cough and suddenly opened his eyes. 

"Where am I? What happened?" Gina looked up. 

"It worked! It really worked!" She ran over to Philippe who got out of his bed. 

"Gina, what are you doing here? And who are you?" he asked looking over to Jenny. 

"Hey Philippe, long time no see!" Jenny answered smirking. 

"Are you okay, love?" 

"Yes, I feel okay, but what happened?" 

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but Gina, we must go. Someone's coming. Philippe, please don't tell anyone that we were here. See ya!"

"I love you Philippe." 

"I love you, too, but…" 

"Not now, call me." Gina kissed him and then walked over to Jenny, putting her hand again on her shoulder. Just before the nurse could come in, the two girls vanished. 

"Docteur! Venez! Comment ­ça va?" 

"Très bien, mais qu'est-ce que c'est passé?" They told him what had happened, but they couldn't explain how it could be, that he was okay, after they said he would eventually die.

Jenny and Gina reappeared near Jenny's house. "Did that just happen?" 

"Yep, we were in Paris and Philippe will be alright. Shall I drive you home now? I'm sure he'll call you." 

"Ok, by the way, am I the only one who knows about… THAT?" 

"No, you're not the only one. Another human who knows about it is Shana." 

"Shana, why her?" 

"She knows about it because of Glenn." 

"Glenn? What does he have to do with it?" 

"It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way home." 

"Ok." So Jenny told her everything on the way to Gina's home. After what Gina had seen, she had to believe what Jenny told her. "So, in other words… You are an alien, taken unborn from another dimension, born in this world by your parents here and now you have to train to fight a battle which will take place in about one year. And Tom and Glenn are aliens, too and their real names are Trunks and Goten. Did I get it?" 

"Yes, that's it." 

"Okay… If that didn't happen what you did a short while ago, I would say you're crazy."

After Jenny was back home, she decided to call Trunks and tell him about that. "So, what do you think? Did I do the right thing?" 

"Okay, you flew with Gina as fast as you could to an hospital in Paris to save her boyfriend from dying. You gave him a Senzu and then you two flew back. I like this guy and I think you did the right thing… But there's one thing… Why didn't I feel your ki rise when you have flown that fast?" 

"I..I don't know." 

"Alright… I have to go now… Dad wants to train with me. Love ya!" 

"Good luck! Love ya, too… And Trunks, thank you!" 

_'When Vegeta trains with Trunks, then I can go train on my own, now that Gina isn't here…' _Jenny thought after she has finished her conversation with Trunks. She took her armor and the capsule and teleported herself to that field. After she had changed, she tried to remember how she reached Super Saiyajin this morning. _'So, Vegeta told me once that for going Super Saiyajin you must charge all your anger… And I was angry this morning…'_ The girl focused on all her anger in her body and then let it explode. With a scream she again became a Super Saiyajin. _'Hey, that's easier than I thought.'_ Jenny smirked. She put the gravity on the highest level, at 500 G and then began to train until she felt Vegeta and Goku outside. She glanced at the clock_. 'Wow, I've trained for two hours straight. Better I go open the door for them, before they run against the wall.' _She put the gravity down to normal, powered down and then made the building visible to let them in. 

"I see you're working hard. That's good." 

"Hey Jenny!" 

"Hey Goku. Vegeta." 

"Ok, are you ready brat?" 

"Ready as always." With that the training began.

***********************************************************************************************

Hey guys! I must say I really hurried with this chapter… 

_And I promise to post the next one soon. I will start to write at once and I have time tomorrow to write because school ends at 9.15am tomorrow. *g*_

So, please tell me what you think! 

_ChibiChibi_


	17. Plans and Discussions

Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Additional A/N (04-12-15): I just added a couple of things to this chapter to clear up a misunderstanding with the fourth part of this series "The Lost Warrior - Alternate Reality" concerning Goten's and Jenny's birthday in "The Lost Warrior"...

* * *

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

With a scream she again became a Super Saiyan. 'Hey, that's easier than I thought.' Jenny smirked. She put the gravity on the highest level, at 500 G and then began to train until she felt Vegeta and Goku outside. She glanced at the clock. 'Wow, I've trained for two hours straight. Better I go open the door for them, before they run against the wall.' She put the gravity down to normal, powered down and then made the building visible to let them in.

"I see you're working hard. That's good."

"Hey Jenny!"

"Hey Goku. Vegeta."

"Ok, are you ready brat?"

"Ready as always." With that the training began.

* * *

**Chapter 16: "Plans and Discussions"**

The next day in school, Jenny was sitting bored in her economy/politics class. Trunks, who sat at the same group table with his back to the window, noticed the far away gaze out of the window. 'Is there something interesting outside?' he asked through their bond.

Jenny looked in his direction and saw him smirking. 'Nothing… by the way, do you know that you look exactly like your father when you're smirking like that?'

'I know.' His smirk grew wider.

'And you know that you are a jerk sometimes.'

'Am I?'

'Yes you are. An irresistible jerk. What are you doing in your free periods?'

'Oh yeah, I wanted to tell ya. Mom asked us to come over, she wanted to ask us something. And after that, we can spend some time alone till we have to go back to school, if you want.'

'Of course…'

"Jenny, Tom, I'm sure your little flirting is more interesting than my class, but I'd rather like you to pay attention."

"Oops, sorry."

"Yeah, sorry, it won't happen again." Jenny grinned sheepishly and looked back in her book.

* * *

After they have 'survived' biology, Jenny and Trunks went to Trunks' house to spend their four free periods there. As they got there, everyone was already gathered, even Goten and Shana were there. Since they had biology as special subject, they had already one free period. "Hello you two…" they were greeted by Bulma. "Jenny, I'm sure Trunks told you that there's something I have to ask all of you." 

"Yeah, but what is it?"

"First of all I wanted to know, when we should celebrate yours and Goten's birthday. I know, it's in four weeks, but I want to be…"

Suddenly Jenny interrupted her with a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry, Bulma, but isn't Goten's birthday in January? You know, with the whole infant-me having to be at least six months old, before this Kaioushin-guy could have transferred the other me from ChiChi's womb into infant-me so that I could become me-me…" Upon the puzzled expression of her new family, Jenny just threw her hands into the air, gesturing wildly. "You know what I mean! Bulma told me that the baby-me in this dimension must be six months older than the other me in your dimension. A younger baby couldn't have taken the power of a Saiyajin, if it had been younger. And according to this, Goten must be born six months after I had been born and this means in January."

"She got you there, mate," Trunks said smirking, as he patted Goten on the shoulder. "She saw through your plan to suddenly become a half year older than you actually are…"

"Not fair," Goten grumbled. "Come on, Jenny! Twins wouldn't be twins, if they weren't born on the same day and since I don't think that you're willing to lose six months, I thought I could choose your birthday as ours. Mom agreed and Bulma already changed some things, like my birth certificate, to make me older… Don't be a spoilsport!"

Jenny had a hard time to keep the splitting grin from her face and her face straight, as she thought about how happy she was about his decision – he was truly doing anything to make her welcome in her new family and to bring them all, but especially the two of them, even closer together than they already were. Beside, the almost pouting look on her brother's face was simply hilarious. "Goten, you do know that this is cheating…" She saw how his shoulders slumped, but then let the grin take over her face, as she tackled him and pulled him into a tight hug. "But this is the sweetest and most wonderful thing you could have done!"

"You're serious?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I am, little bro!" She let go of him, the grin never leaving her face, as she turned back to Bulma. "So, when does the big party take place?"

"That's what I asked you…" Bulma answered smiling. "I thought of having it directly on the 24th. What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, Bulma," Jenny admitted, "but I don't think that this is a good idea, because I always celebrate my birthday with my family, and I don't think I'll make a party with friends this year. But what about the day after? You okay with that?"

Bulma nodded, "The day after is just fine. So, but there's still something else… I want to know what you, and I mean all of you, think of a little vacation in the summer holidays … in our dimension."

"Yeah, that would be great," Goku cheered.

Bulma smiled. "And what do you others think about that?" The others were happy about it. It was a long time, since they last were there. Just Jenny was a bit thoughtful. Of course, she was curious about this other world, but she was afraid, too.

"Jenny? What do you think? Would you like to know the world where we live?" Trunks asked her. She thought a bit more about it, but eventually her curiosity won.

She smiled. "I'd love to. And when did you plan we will go there?" she turned to Bulma.

"I thought about the 31th of July, because there's something more I wanted to tell ya. On the 1st of August and in the following week will take place the Tenkaichi Budokai."

"The Budokai? But the last one was just 2 years ago, so the next one must be next year. How could that be?" Gohan asked.

"Dende told me that the demand for another one was so big, that they decided to held another one. So, are you interested?"

"Of course am I!" Goku grinned.

"Me, too," Goten said,

"Trunks, Gohan?"

"Sure, buddy!"

"Nah, I think I let you fight…"

"I will fight, too. Kakarotto, this time I'll kick your ass. And you brat," he pointed to Jenny, "you should take part. It will be a good training for you to fight some people for real."

"Did you really think I wouldn't take this chance?" Jenny smirked at him.

"Good, now that that's clear, let's talk about the details," Bulma said excitedly.

* * *

After they talked for about one hour about when they will leave, when they will come back, and what they will show Jenny, Bulma began to talk about a big welcoming party at CC where she wanted to invite all of their friends on the day they arrive. 

"Bulma, may I say something about that?"

"Sure Jenny, what is it?"

"You've told me that most of your friends are fighters, too. So I think that maybe they will participate at the Tenkaichi Budokai. And therefore I think it's not a good idea for them to get me to know the day before the tournament."

"Why not?"

"You must understand… I think, when they know who I am, that they will go soft on me. And I don't want that."

"I don't think that one of them will take part, because they aren't that young anymore, but if you don't want it, then I won't do it."

"Thank you…"

"But if you don't want them to know who you are, then we must do something to hide your tail when you fight," Vegeta, who was silent all the time, interrupted them.

"That's easy. I'll make you a fighting gi in which you can hide it. Or I think I have a better idea. I'll make it invisible."

"What? How?" the others asked stunned.

"I will use the same fluid I used for the gravity room which Vegeta had lost." She shot an evil glare at him. "And don't worry about the whole in your pants then… I'll find a solution so that nobody will notice. And the best thing is, you can still use the tail in the fight."

"Thank you Bulma… thank you very much."

"You're welcome Jenny. So, now that everything's clear, I will end this 'session'."

* * *

As Bulma had finished, Goten and Shana had to go back to school, because they had still maths. But Trunks and Jenny still had two more free periods and decided to spend them in Trunks room, alone. They were lying on his bed kissing. "So, what do you think, will your parents say?" 

"I think that they won't mind that I spend two weeks of holidays with my friends and their families, if I'll spend the last two weeks with them. I just hope that Shana's parents will agree."

"Don't worry about that. They like Goten and they trust him."

"Okay." Jenny hesitated a bit, not knowing if she should say it or not, but before she knew, the words just tumbled out of her mouth. "I never thought that Goten would do something like that for me…"

"Why not?" Trunks asked confused, as he sat up.

"I don't know..." Jenny shrugged. "Maybe it's because I never had any siblings, so I don't know what they do for each other..." _Or maybe it's hard to accept that people that you only know for a couple of weeks, already give up something of their own identity to make you feel like you belonged_, she mused to herself.

"Goten's a decent guy. We've been friends ever since he was born. He loves you, Jenny and I'm sure he would do anything to make you happy... Besides, it's not as if he isn't gaining something by changing his birthday," he added grinning.

Jenny just smiled and snuggled up him, as he lay back down again. The next moments passed way too fast for the two half-Saiyajins, before they had to go back to school.

* * *

They arrived at school just a minute before their Mr. Wordman, their teacher for religion arrived. "Hey, where have you two been? I almost thought you wouldn't come," Diana greeted them. 

"We, too," Trunks answered, smiling down at Jenny. At this moment Mr. Wordman walked up the stairs. He unlocked the door to their room and they walked inside to their seats.

As their teacher unpacked his books he began. "First of all, hello. I want to talk with you today about a case that is quite actual. I guess all of you have heard about the young woman who is known as The Lost Warrior, right?"

Jenny swallowed. 'That will be funny.'

"Good, now I want to split you into three groups of six persons. I already decided who's with whom. In group #1 are Gina, Shana, Diana, Jenny, Glenn and Tom…"

'Good, at least I'm with people I know good,' Jenny thought while Mr. Wordman was calling out the other groups.

"I hope I chose your groups to your satisfaction. Okay, now I want that you discuss in each group of what you think she is like, why she helps people, how it could be that she's so strong and so on. Just try to characterize her from what you know. You can go wherever you want to do this, just stay on the campus. I'll give you time till 2pm and then you come back and present your solutions. Did you understand?" The students nodded and left the classroom.

* * *

Since it was again a warm and sunny day, group #1 decided to go outside and sat down in the grass on the schoolyard. They sat there in silence for about five minutes until Diana suddenly spoke up. "Ok guys, I think we have to start. The best is each of you tells us what you think about The Lost Warrior and then we summarize it. Who wants to start?" Little did she know, that she was the only one in the group who didn't know the identity of The Lost Warrior. Jenny shifted her feet in the grass. She really felt uneasy. "Okay, then I start." Diana said after no one of the others wanted to do it. "I think she does help people because of the publicity she gets. I mean she's really popular and I've already seen fan articles in the shops. Everything's just show… Another thing is her strength. No one can be that strong, no one. I've seen in TV as she caught some bullets with her own hands. That must just be fake. What do you think?" 

Trunks felt Jenny's ki lever rising and took her hand to calm her down. He wanted to say something but was interrupted by Jenny. "So the men who had attacked Cindy and Inka were just fake. They scared them nearly to death because of the publicity. They still don't like going out in the dark alone because of what had happened. And you wanna tell me that everything was just fake," she stated in a deadly calm voice.

"Hey Jenny, chill out. Don't you think, too that's unbelievable that she beat up ten strong men without any effort? I think she is now sitting in a big apartment counting her money. Or why do you think she helps people?" Diana tried to convince her friend.

"Maybe because she's a helpful and caring person," Gina threw in.

"What did you say? Where do you know that from?"

"Philippe had a car accident yesterday. He was about to die, when suddenly a black-haired girl appeared in his room and healed him. He recognized her as The Lost Warrior. And there was no press or people from TV. That's what he told me on the phone yesterday."

"And can you tell me where her strength comes from?"

"Training," Shana simply said.

"Huh?"

"You get stronger when you train. That's easy, Diana, that is something you must admit."

"Is everything alright here?" the group heard a voice from behind them.

"Oh, Mr. Wordman, yes everything's alright," Glenn answered.

"Good, and what did you find out until now?"

"I'm trying to convince them that everything is fake about The Lost Warrior. But they won't believe me."

"Mmh, we will talk about that in class. The others have already finished. Do you think you can come, too, so that we could discuss it?" The teens nodded and followed Mr. Wordman back to the classroom.

* * *

Back in the room the discussion began. Most of the students agreed with Diana, just a few others didn't think so. "Okay, now I've heard some opinions. But Tom, you are so silent the whole time. What do you think, what kind of person is she?" 

"I think," he took a quickly and just for her noticeable glance to Jenny, "that she's lonely. Not knowing where she belongs to, torn between her existence as superhero and her normal life. And I think that she's too proud to admit it to anyone. Not even to the ones she loves."

"That's interesting. Where do you want to know it from?"

"I saw it once on TV. They showed her face and I could see it in her eyes. The sadness and the pride. And eyes do never lie."

"I must admit, that's the same thought I had. Is there anyone else who wants to say something about it? Yes Anne?"

"I think she doesn't just help people because of her caring side. I think she must prove herself that she's able to help and save people. Maybe she had some bad experiences which she tries to digest with it."

Mr. Wordman nodded. "Okay, I think that was enough for today. You can go home now."

* * *

As everyone left the room, Trunks and Jenny were the only ones who were still there. "Jenny, are you alright?" 

"I think so… But how did you…?"

"Shh, as I said I saw it in the eyes of The Lost Warrior. In your eyes. You don't need to keep your feelings from me, because I can see in your heart." He embraced her. "I think we must go now. I'm starving and we must get home before there's now food left, especially now that Goten has got a head start," Trunks said grinning and they left arm in arm.

So, that was chapter 16!

I promise I post the next chapter as soon as possible!!!

Please tell me what you think of it!!

ChibiChibi

And by the way Vindali, as you could see in this chapter: On Thursday I got 2 classes, that 4 free periods and again 2 hours religion. And today there were no classes on the afternoon, that's why I could go home at 9.15am g


	18. Happy Birthday

Thank you for your reviews! Thank you very very much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

As everyone left the room, Trunks and Jenny were the only ones who were still there. "Jenny, are you alright?" 

"I think so… But how did you…?" 

"Shh, as I said I saw it in the eyes of The Lost Warrior. In your eyes. You don't need to keep your feelings from me, because I can see in your heart." He embraced her. "I think we must go now. I'm starving and we must get home before there's no food left, especially now that Goten has got a head start." Trunks said grinning and they left arm in arm.

_***********************************************************************************************_

**Chapter 17: "Happy Birthday"**

"Hey guys! They finally put up the lists of project class!" Diana told her friends three days before the summer holidays began. 

"Really? Cool. Let's take a look," Shana answered and so the gang went up to the bulletin board of the upper grades. 

"Yeah, you, Glenn and I are in the class of martial arts," Jenny told Trunks with a bright smile. 

"Yes, but did you see who took the class?" Goten asked his sister. 

"Mr. Knoedl wanted to do it." 

"But it isn't Mr. Knoedl. It's Mr. Fieldner." 

"What?" Trunks and Jenny shouted in unison. 

"Oh no, I hoped I'd never see him again after this year." 

"Think positive… At least we can kick his ass," the black-haired Saiyan tried to cheer his sister up. 

"That's true. I've waited to do this for so long," Jenny smirked.

The next few days had been quite peaceful as were the last few weeks. As they've expected neither Jenny's parents nor Shana's parents did mind their daughters going on vacation with their boyfriends and their families. At their question where they're going the girls answered that they don't know where they would go, because Glenn and Tom told them it will be a surprise.

Jenny still didn't show her full strength in her training. She decided to wait till the Tenkaichi Budokai, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to show them that she can go Super Saiyajin. It would depend on the opponents she would get, but she hoped on a real workout. 

Finally the last day of school before the summer holidays arrived and they all couldn't wait till they got out of the yellow building called TSHS. It was a Wednesday and the normal ending of the school would be after the third class, which happened to be biology. Jenny sat in the classroom and was with her thoughts everywhere, but not in school. _'Goten is lucky… He already has holidays… Whatever… This is my last biology-class in my whole life…'_ She looked over at Trunks who was balancing a pen on his fingers, when she suddenly felt something. She couldn't describe what it was… It let a shudder running down her spine. She knew what she felt, but couldn't tell where. _'Trunks, do you feel that?'_

_'Hmm? Feel what?'_ At this moment she didn't feel it anymore. 

_'Nothing… I guess it was just a cold breeze or something like that.' _

_'Okay… Oh Dende, still 15 minutes…' _He sighed. 

Jenny smiled and put her head down on her arms on her table and closed her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she found herself in the assembly hall of her school. Then she felt it again. She shivered and turned around, just to see a person standing in front of her. She could tell that this was the same person of her dream. But they were alone. His hand moved up to her neck. She tried to move but she couldn't, so she closed her eyes. As he grabbed her neck he opened her eyes again and saw that she was still in the classroom, but she still felt a hand at her neck. In panic Jenny stood up and turned around, letting the chair fall over. She stared in shock at Mr. Fieldner who stood now in front of her smirking. 

"Nice of you to wake up again. I wanted to see if you're still alive." At this very moment the school bell rang and the students stormed out of the class. Trunks walked over to Jenny who stood still in shock. Her body was trembling. 

Trunks hugged her. "Are you okay?" The girl nodded and managed a smile. "Then let's get outta here." He led her outside sending a death-glare at Mr. Fieldner as looked up.

In the hall they all said goodbye to each other and wished a nice summer. Jenny and Shana went with Trunks and Goten over to their house. "I've heard that my favorite sister fell asleep in her last biology class of her life?" Goten asked as they were sitting in the car. 

"a) I'm your only sister and b) I didn't fell asleep." 

"You did not?" the others asked in unison. 

"At least I didn't plan on sleeping. I just closed my eyes and as I opened them I was somewhere else." 

"Did you have this dream again?" 

"Dream? What dream?" Goten asked confused. 

"Oh, sorry Jenny… I didn't want to…" 

"Calm down Trunks… I think it's about time for them to know about it." 

"Know about what?" Shana asked. 

"Ok, I'll tell ya." So, Jenny told her friends about the dream she had since the second week of the spring holidays. 

"And you have it every night? Why didn't you tell us about that in the first place?" 

"Yeah, but I'm getting used to it. And I didn't tell you about it, because I needed some time to figure a few things out. But it was different in biology today. It felt too real. And at the same moment as the person in the dream grabbed my neck, Mr. Fieldner did the same thing. That's why I was so scared." 

"He could be glad that you didn't send him to the next dimension in the first place," Goten said, trying to cheer his sister up.

Soon the 24th of July arrived. As Jenny came down for breakfast, a large bunch of red roses stood on the table. She walked over to the table and found a note next to the roses. "Happy Birthday Jenny! I found these roses lying in front of the door this morning. I didn't open the card, but I can guess from who they are. Mom." She laid the note back and then opened the card.

"Happy Birthday love! I hope you like these roses, because they are an excuse for me. I'm really sorry, but I can't make it tonight. My dad dragged me somewhere to wilderness training and although I explained him how important it is for me to be with you he didn't let me go. I hope you forgive me. With love. T." Jenny sighed disappointed. She knew Vegeta too well to have any hope that he will let Trunks go. 

After she had finished her breakfast she looked at the clock. _'Mmh, mom will be back home from work at 3pm, and now it is 12 o'clock. That means I've got about two and a half hour to train until I must get ready.'_ She quickly went back upstairs, changed into her armor and got to the field. After doing some stretching she immediately went Super Saiyajin without any difficulty. She trained very hard for the Tenkaichi Budokai. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against the other Saiyans, but she didn't want to let them win that easily. The half-Saiyajin was really looking forward to it.

Jenny just got home in time to take a quick shower until her mother came back. "Hi Jenny! I'm home!" Jenny ran downstairs. 

"Hi mom!" 

"Happy birthday!" her mother hugged her. "And? Who sent you the roses?" she asked smiling. 

"They are from Tom. In the card stood that he can't make it tonight. His father did plan something with him." 

"Oh, that's too bad. Especially that the family is so curious about him. So, do we wanna start the preparations for tonight?" 

"Yep." With that mother and daughter went shopping and as they got back, and Jenny's father was there, they brought the benches and tables outside. They wanted to make a barbecue with the family. They wanted to come about 6pm. 

At 5.30pm Jenny and her mother began to bring the dishes outside. "Mom? How many people were supposed to come?" Jenny asked, as she put the plates on the tables. 

"One moment…. about 20 I think…" 

"20? Okay…" About half an hour later the family arrived. They congratulated Jenny and gave her the presents. The girl wondered, why there were still some seats free at the table, although her whole family was gathered. But she didn't think further about it, as her grandfather started to talk with her. As they wanted to start eating, Jenny suddenly felt something familiar._ 'Strange… what should Shana do here? And Diana? And Gina? And Cindy? And Inka?'_

"Jenny, I think there are some more guests for you. Can you please go and look?" her mother asked her smiling. 

"Sure…" the girl smiled back.

She walked through the aisle between the house and the garage and went to the front of the house, where she saw her friends coming. They walked towards her and congratulated her. After the girls congratulated her she saw Goten standing behind the group. "Hey! You're here, too? I didn't sen… see you!" 

"Of course I'm here! I'm getting free food," he said grinning and hugged her. 

"Happy birthday sis." 

"Ditto, bro. Is Trunks here, too?" she whispered in his ear. Goten shook his head as he let her go. 

"Didn't you get the roses and the cardß? His father had other plans for him." 

"I did get them, but as I saw you here, I thought that maybe he would be here, too. Ok, I bet you're hungry. So let's go eating."

After they all had eaten, they began to talk. "Okay, bro… What are you now doing here, except from having free food. Don't you have your own party?" 

"Nope… There will be a small celebration at our home tomorrow and my mom told me to tell ya that you shall come, too, sis." 

"What is this whole bro and sis stuff about when I may ask?" Jenny's mother asked. 

"Oh, it's just that she's so often at our house, that my family and friends see her as a kind of family member. And since my birthday is also today, we have this sister and brother stuff between us," Goten explained.

A few minutes later, the teens were all sitting in the grass far away from the grown-ups and talked. "Too bad that Tom couldn't come," Shana suddenly said. 

"You've told us that his father had other plans for him. Couldn't he do anything against it?" 

"You don't know his father Cindy. When he decided something, there's no one who could change his mind." Jenny sighed and looked at Gina, who was suddenly smiling, as were the others. 

"What are you smiling at?" After she asked that, she suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping around her body. 

"Did you miss me?" a husky voice spoke in her ear. She turned around and they were in a deep lip-lock. "I take that as a yes." Trunks said smiling after they broke apart. 

"So what did your mother do to your father to let you go?" she asked.

"She didn't do anything…" 

"What? Ve…incent let you go? Just like that?" 

"No, I mean there was no need for it. He never has any plans for me today. Let's just say I'm a surprise guest." 

"Everything was planned?" 

"Yep. So, now I want to get to know your family." 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jenny asked him. 

"Yeah, why not?" 

"You don't know what you're getting into. But if you want so badly…" The girl took his hand and dragged him to where her family was sitting. 

"So, family meet Tom, Tom meet my family! I go now inside. I'm sure my mother needs some help. You can talk with them that long," Jenny told him smirking and left. In the next second Trunks was bombed with questions. About twenty minutes later, he was sitting next to one of Jenny's grandfather, who told him about his experiences in his youth and in the war. 

'Oh my god… Jenny help me! Get me outta here!' 

~*~

In the kitchen, Jenny was talking with her mother as she got Trunks cry for help. She chuckled. "Why are you laughing?" her mother asked. 

"Nothing important. I just thought over, if I should go out and save Tom." 

"Save him? Why?… Oh, don't tell me you left him at the family." Jenny nodded smiling. "Okay, go and rescue him, before he leaves you." Her mother said laughing. With that Jenny walked outside toward her family. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I'm taking over. Or do you want to stay longer Tom?" 

"I'm coming with you." He took her hand and they walked to the others. 

At this moment Jenny's mother decided to join the family. "So, and what does the jury think about him? Did he pass the test?" she asked. 

"He passed." 

"He's really nice, he cares about her, he's very polite and really handsome. Yes, he passed."

"And his parents have money. She did make a good choice," Jenny's aunt added laughing after she heard what the other family members had said.

~*~

"Why did you do that?" Trunks asked Jenny as they walked. 

"Let's say it was some kind of revenge." 

"Revenge? For what?" 

"For you letting me believe that you wouldn't make it tonight. And by the way, I think you passed the test." 

Now Trunks was confused. "Which test?" 

"Each new member of the family has to go through this, what you've just experienced. And after that they decide if you're … what is the best word? … worthy for me." 

"And you really think I've passed." 

"Yep." 

After everyone else was gone, Trunks and Jenny were sitting on the grass and watching the stars. That was, when Trunks suddenly stood up. "Where are you going?" 

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." 

"Okay, but please hurry." A few minutes later he came back with a box in his hand. With his other hand he pulled Jenny up. 

"Happy Birthday!" he said as he gave her the present. She opened it and took out a dress of pure silk. It was a long tight dress with long slits on both sides. It was night-blue with glitter and had spaghetti straps. 

"That's beautiful." 

"Do you promise me to wear it at the party in two weeks my mother planned?" 

"I promise." She had tears in her eyes and Trunks wiped them away. "I love you," she said nearly in a whisper.

"I love you, too." 

***********************************************************************************************

_So, do you like it? Please tell me!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	19. Reunion

_Hey! It's me again!_

_In this chapter they will go to the Z-Dimension!_

_And btw thank you for the reviews! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z_

***********************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

After everyone else was gone, Trunks and Jenny were sitting on the grass and watching the stars. That was, when Trunks suddenly stood up. "Where are you going?" 

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." 

"Okay, but please hurry." A few minutes later he came back with a box in his hand. With his other hand he pulled Jenny up. 

"Happy Birthday!" he said as he gave her the present. She opened it and took out a dress of pure silk. It was a long tight dress with long slits on both sides. It was night-blue with glitter and had spaghetti straps. 

"That's beautiful." 

"Do you promise me to wear it at the party in two weeks my mother planned?" 

"I promise." She had tears in her eyes and Trunks wiped them away. "I love you." she said nearly in a whisper. 

"I love you, too." 

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 18: "Reunion"**

The next day Jenny should come over to Goten, so that they could celebrate his birthday with family. They invited her for lunch and so she arrived there at 12 o'clock with Trunks, who spent the night at her.

She and Trunks got up early that morning, so that they could bake a chocolate cake for him. And it was good that they started early, because the cleaning of the kitchen afterwards took one hour. The baking almost degenerated into a batter- and cream-battle. But they were lucky that Jenny's parents were at work and so couldn't see what the two teens did to the kitchen. Afterwards both of them needed a shower. "Ok," Jenny asked, "who of us should go first?" 

"I don't know." Trunks kissed a bit of cream off of her nose. Both of them were white of flour and had brown and white points all over their bodies. 

"Then what about this? A race to the bathroom. Who gets there first, is the first who can take the shower." 

"Fine. I count down," Trunks said, pushing Jenny with her back against her table. 

"Three…" he got closer to her, "Two…" he smirked, "One…" he moved his head next to hers so that his mouth is next to her ear, "GO!" he shouted and rushed up the stairs, but Jenny just smirked. She quickly put two fingers on her forehead and disappeared. As Trunks got to the bathroom he opened the door. "HA! I'VE …" 

"Won?" Jenny asked as she stood in front of him. "Sorry, but I was first, so I'm the first one to shower." She pushed the stunned Saiyan out of the door. 

"But how…?" Jenny put her finger on his mouth. 

"That my dear Trunks is my sweet secret. And don't worry, I'll hurry," she said and closed the door. So Trunks didn't have another choice than waiting till Jenny had finished. He walked to her room and sat down on a chair, carefully to keep everything clean.

_'How did she get here that fast? Instantaneous movement? Nah, it took Goku one year to learn it, so how should she learn it in such a short time. So I think she really was just very fast.' _Fifteen minutes later Jenny was done and after Trunks had also finished it was time for them to leave for Goten.

~*~

Goten was really happy about the cake, because it was his favorite. After having lunch, ChiChi came over to Jenny with a box. "Jenny?" 

"Huh?" 

"Since you weren't here yesterday, I thought I could give it to you today. Happy birthday." She handed her the box and Jenny opened it. Inside were a black tight top with spaghetti straps, black training-pants and a pair of black sneakers. "This is your fighting gi. I made it in the last few weeks for you. I hope you like it." 

"You really made this one for me? Of course I do I like it. Thank you!" With that Jenny hugged ChiChi. 

"You're welcome. Ok, now I want to see if it fits. Try it on." 

"Ok, I'll be right back." Within a few minutes Jenny had changed into her new fighting gi and presented it to her friends. It fitted like she was born in it. 

"And now power up Jenny. I want to show you something," Bulma said. The girl did as she was told and then Bulma came with a small spray can and sprayed her tail with this stuff. "Ha, it works," Bulma stated. They all looked in disbelieve on the spot where Jenny's tail should be. But it wasn't there anymore, at least they couldn't see it anymore. 

"Hey, that's great, thank you Bulma." 

"You're welcome." 

The rest of the afternoon passed by really fast. The others told Jenny and Shana more about their dimension and the Bodukai since there were just a couple of days left, before they wanted to leave.

On the 31st of July in the morning Jenny stood in the kitchen and waited for Trunks to arrive. "Jenny? Are you sure you have everything?" her mother asked, pointing to her traveling bag. 

"Yeah mom, I'm sure." This had been the fifth time in the last 5 minutes that her mother asked her that question. She really wished that Trunks would arrive soon, so that this torture could find an end. 

"And you're sure that you'll be alright?" 

"Of course mom… I'm not a little girl anymore and I'm going with my best friends and their families. Nothing bad will happen, I promise." 

"Okay, but make sure that you call me when you got the chance." 

"Yeah mom." At this moment Trunks arrived. "I have to go now. Bye!" 

"Bye and have fun!" With that Jenny got into Trunks car and waved one last time to her mother before they left. 

After a few minutes, they arrived on an empty road, where everyone else was already waiting. "Hello you two!" they were greeted by their friends. Trunks and Jenny walked to Shana and Goten. Goten hugged his sister. 

"Are you nervous?" 

"I don't know… let's say I can't wait to see your dimension," she answered smiling. 

"Good, now that everyone's here, I can call Dende to say that we're ready," Bulma said and pulled out something small that looked like a cell-phone. 

"Uhm, what's that?" Shana asked. 

"This is a communicator. It works like a cell-phone, but you can phone with it into different dimensions. You and Jenny could use this thing to call your parents when we got there, if you want." 

"Wow, that's great. Thank you!" 

"Yeah, thanx. My mom will be happy, because she told me this morning that I should call her, when I have the chance," Jenny said laughing. 

After Bulma called Dende, a huge portal opened directly in front of them. Bulma told Jenny and Shana that they must go through this to get into the other dimension. Trunks and Goten took their hands and followed the others through the portal. They walked through a dark tunnel until they got to the other side. Jenny and Shana had to blink several times, because it was really bright where they got out. Jenny looked around at the others and she noticed that they are in their normal forms now. She already knew how Vegeta and Goku looked like through her training with them, but then she looked at Trunks and stared at his hair. She's never seen him with his original hair color, since he never trained really hard with her. Trunks noticed her stare and felt his hair. "Do I have something on my head?" 

"In fact, yes. Purple hair," Jenny answered grinning. 

"It's not purple, it's lavender. Why do I have to explain it to everyone?" Trunks whined. 

"Don't complain about it. I like it. It makes you more interesting." 

"Very good," Trunks said and bowed down to her and kissed her passionately. 

"Sorry to interrupt you guys." Both looked up and saw a small green figure standing in front of them. 

"Oh sorry… Jenny, that is our god Dende… Dende, that is Jenny." 

Jenny walked towards him. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"The pleasure is mine," Dende answered. 

"Hey Dende! Where's Piccolo?" 

"I don't know Gohan… He wasn't here often in the last time… I couldn't even tell him that you were coming. So, and what do you want to do here? Bulma didn't tell me much, just that you want to have some holidays." 

"That's right," Goku answered, "but we'll also enter the Tenkaichi Budokai." 

"I see… Then I would hurry up, if I were you, because you have to sign up today." 

"Okay, thank you!" With that they prepared to leave, but were stopped by the god. 

"By the way. You'll meet Krillin and Yamcha there." 

"Will they take part?" Bulma asked. 

"Yes, but I'm sure they will explain you everything when they got there." With that they took off.

~*~

"Did you just feel that?" Krillin asked Yamcha as they just signed up. 

"Yeah, it felt like…" 

"GOKU!" they shouted in unison. 

"What are they doing here? I thought they would be gone for another year," Yamcha said. 

"I dunno. Maybe they heard about the Budokai and they want to take part." 

"I hope not… Now we have really good chances, but when they are here, we can never win any money."

~*~

At this moment the group landed a few hundred meters away from the stadium. "Dende was right. Yamcha and Krillin are here," Goten said. 

"Okay, where's the stadium? From now on it will be the best for me to go on my own." Jenny transformed and quickly hid her ki as well as she hid her tail under her large T-shirt. 

"Do you really wanna do it?" Trunks asked with a concerned voice. 

"Dende said that they will participate and I don't want them to go soft on me. You must understand that." She looked him directly in his eyes. He saw the determination in her eyes and nodded. 

"We will go first. Just follow us," Vegeta told her and she agreed.

As they arrived, the group immediately spotted Yamcha and Krillin and walked towards them. "Hey guys!" Goku greeted them.

"Hey Goku. How comes that everyone's here?" Krillin asked his friend. 

"We needed some holidays and Bulma told us about the Budokai and so we decided to go here and take part. Dende told us that you will participate, too. Is that right?" 

"Yeah, we thought we might have a chance, but now that you're here…" Yamcha said. 

"Hey Yamcha, did you something with your hair? You look somehow different…" Goten asked, when he looked at his friend. 

"Yeah, I cut it short again, because I thought it might fit better now that I'm young again." 

"Young again?" they all asked. 

"Yep, shortly after you left, Dende offered us to use the Dragonballs to make us younger and stronger, so that we could defend the earth if necessary," Krillin explained, "but since I was married I just wish myself about 10 years younger but Yamcha wanted to use the chance to begin a new life and wished his youth back." The others were speechless. "Ok, enough about us. What about you? For example you Goten, who is this pretty girl at your side?"  Krillin asked. 

"Oh yeah, this is Shana, my girlfriend. Shana, these are Krillin and Yamcha."

While they were talking Jenny walked to the reception to sign herself up. Suddenly she heard someone whistle. She looked to where the sound came from and she saw a young man with black hair, who was standing with her friends and now walking towards her. _'Trunks, who's that?' _

_'That's Yamcha. Shall I stop him?'_

_'No, I'll take care of him by myself.' _

"Hello young lady, can I help you?" he asked. 

"No thanks, I know what I have to do." Now it was her turn to sign up. 

"Your name please," the man at the reception asked. 

"The Lost Warrior." 

"Thank you. The elimination rounds will begin tomorrow at 10am." With that Jenny turned around just to run again directly into Yamcha. 

"So, Lost Warrior. Do you want to go out with me?" She looked him directly in his eyes. 

"No." She turned on her heel and walked away, letting back a stunned Yamcha.

"Wow Yamcha, what happened?" Krillin asked as they walked to him. 

"I asked her if she wanted to go out with me and she said that she would think over it." He won't give up that easily. Trunks just smirked, because he knew exactly what had happened. Jenny let him hear everything through their bond. 

"Hello guys. Who was this beautiful girl Yamcha talked to?" They turned around just to see Muten Roshi standing there. The group greeted him. "Can someone please answer my question?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah… She signed up as "The Lost Warrior"," Yamcha answered. 

"She will take part? She didn't look like a fighter." 

"Yes, but I think she will need someone to comfort her tomorrow when she loses in the elimination round. And I will be there for her," Yamcha stated confident. 

"I don't know what you're planning, but I go and sign myself up before the time runs out," Vegeta said and walked to the reception. 

"I think he's right," Trunks said. He wanted to talk about something else, because the way Yamcha was talking about Jenny made him wanting to kick his ass.

After they signed up, they went to the hotel as Bulma suddenly stopped. "What's up woman?" 

"Nothing special. Trunks, can I talk to you for a second? Alone? You others can go ahead." 

"Sure. So what do you want to talk with me about?" 

"I've forgotten to tell Jenny that I've a reservation for her at the hotel. Can you please tell her? It's on Jenny Collin." 

"Sure mom, I'll do it." _'Hey Jenny. My mom want me to tell ya that you've got a reservation at the hotel on your name.' _

'Ok, thank you… I don't think I will see you tonight?' 

_'I don't think so either. But I'll see you tomorrow. __Love ya!' _

_'Ditto.'_

Jenny was just finished with checking in at the hotel as the others arrived, because she used Shunkan Idou to get there. "Look who's here," she said sarcastically as Yamcha was about to check in and went to her room. 

"She likes you Yamcha," Muten Roshi said.

That evening the whole gang, except for Jenny, was gathered in the largest room, which happened to be the room of Bra, Pan and Shana. Shana agreed to look over the kids in the night, so that they didn't have to sleep in the same room as their parents. "So, now we know that Goten fell in love and bonded with Shana, but is there also someone in your life Trunks?" Trunks didn't react at Krillin's question, because he had his own little conversation with Jenny, who was in her room on the same floor. "Hello, earth to Trunks!" 

"Huh?" 

"Wow, where have you been with your thoughts? Let me guess, you've also got a girlfriend and you were thinking about her." 

"Yeah, that's right." 

"And why didn't you bring her here?" Yamcha wanted to know. 

"She didn't have time. She's in holidays with her parents, that's why she didn't make it." 

"Is she pretty? What does she look like?" 

Trunks looked at Mutenroshi. "She's beautiful. She's got blond curls and blue eyes. And I really love her." 

Jenny was lying smiling on her bed. Trunks let her hear everything he said. With that smile on her face she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

***********************************************************************************************

_So, that was the arrival of the gang in their own Dimension._

_What do you think of it? Will Yamcha get Jenny to go out with him?_

_ChibiChibi_


	20. Tenkaichi Budokai: Day One

_Sorry that it took me a bit longer to write this chapter!_

_But it is the longest one until now!_

_Thank you for your reviews!_

_Disclaimer: See Prologue till Chapter 18!_

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

That evening the whole gang, except for Jenny, was gathered in the largest room, which happened to be the room of Bra, Pan and Shana. Shana agreed to look over the kids in the night, so that they don't have to sleep in the same room as their parents. "So, now we know that Goten fell in love and bonded with Shana, but is there also someone in your life Trunks?" Trunks didn't react at Krillin's question, because he had his own little conversation with Jenny, who was in her room on the same floor. "Hello, earth to Trunks!" 

"Huh?" 

"Wow, where have you been with your thoughts? Let me guess, you've also got a girlfriend and you were thinking about her." 

"Yeah, that's right." 

"And why didn't you bring her here?" Yamcha wanted to know. 

"She didn't have time. She's in holidays with her parents, that's why she didn't make it." 

"Is she pretty? What does she look like?" Trunks looked at Mutenroshi. 

"She's beautiful. She's got blond curls and blue eyes. And I really love her." Jenny was lying smiling on her bed. Trunks let her hear everything he said. With that smile on her face she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_***********************************************************************************************_

**Chapter 19: „Tenkaichi Budokai: Day One"**

_'Jenny, are you awake?' _The girl opened her eyes and yawned. Then she looked at her clock. 

'Trunks, it's 7.30am, what do you want?' 

_'I wanted to wake you up and tell ya that there will be breakfast at 8.30 downstairs.' _

'Okay. By the way, how long were you up last night?' 

_'Not long, but after you fell asleep they wanted to know if we already found the one we were looking for.' _

'And what did you answer?' 

_'That we didn't found her yet.' _

Jenny sighed. _'Good. See ya at breakfast.' _

'See ya!' 

After Jenny had taken a long shower, she changed into her gi, transformed, sprayed her tail with the fluid and went downstairs for breakfast. Unfortunately after she opened her door, she ran into Yamcha who came out of his and Krillins room (Juuhachigou and Marron didn't come with Krillin). "Hey baby, wanna join me at breakfast?" Jenny ignored him and walked to the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. "Will you join me if I pay for the breakfast?" The door opened and Jenny walked in. 

"Food's free for competitors and besides," she turns around smirking, "I'm sure you couldn't pay for my breakfast." After she said that, the door shut and a stunned Yamcha was now standing in front of the closed doors. 

"I will get you. You'll see."

"The brat surely knows how to take care of you." Yamcha turned around and saw Vegeta leaning against the wall, as usual arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. Yamcha 'hmphed" and walked back to his room. 

_'How ironic. First he couldn't get Bulma because she was in love with me, and now he won't get Jenny, because she's with my son.'_

Jenny could feel how pissed of Yamcha was, because he had problems to keep his ki under control. _'I wonder what Vegeta has said. I'll just ask Trunks later.' With that thought Jenny got out of the elevator and went to the room where they'll served breakfast. _

"Do you take part at the Budokai?" a waiter asked her. 

"Yes, I do." 

"Under which name?" 

"The Lost Warrior." The waiter looked at his list and eventually found the name. 

"Follow me please. We reserved a table for you." He led her to a round table for five persons. 

"Excuse me please, is this table reserved for more persons?" 

"Yes, you'll have breakfast with some people who signed themselves up shortly after you did it." 

"And who are those people?" 

"One moment please… Goku Son, Goten Son, Trunks Briefs and Vegeta Briefs." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. I will come back in a few minutes to take your order."

A few minutes later, the others arrived and where led to their tables. Yamcha and Krilling got a table next to them together with some other fighters. They greeted each other and acted as if they were strangers. Jenny was glad as they got their breakfast, so they could eat instead of talking. She was careful not to eat as much as the others because she felt Yamcha's gaze in her back and she didn't want to reveal her identity.

"Hey Yamcha! What are you staring at?" Krillin asked and looked around. "Ah, I see, the girl. Did you get her to go out with you?" 

"Not yet. But I'm sure she will after she saw me fighting." 

"Don't you think she looks somehow familiar?" the small man asked his friend. 

Jenny swallowed. _'Did you just hear what Krillin has said?' _

_'Yeah, but don't worry about it. I'm sure he won't find out.' _

_'I hope you're right.' _

Yamcha looked at her. "Not that I know. Why do you ask?" 

"I just had a small déjà vu." Krillin watched her. Somehow it seemed for him that there's a tension between the girl and Trunks. It almost looked like that it was hard for both of them to hold something back. _'Could it be? Nah…. Why should they lie to us? But I will keep an eye on her,' he thought._

Suddenly Jenny stood up. "Please excuse me, but I have to go now." With that she left the room. She couldn't take sitting next to Trunks; it was hard to act like they don't know each other. She looked at the clock. _'9.15am, I think I should go to the stadium.'_

Trunks could understand why Jenny left and he was somehow glad that she did it. He felt the urge to kiss her while she was there and he knew that she felt the same way. _'Trunks?' _

_'Yeah?' _

_'I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I left.' _

_'You don't need to say sorry.' _

_'Good. And there's one more thing. I won't talk to you during the tournament and you won't be able to talk to me. I just want to concentrate on the fights and that's why I'll put up my mental wall. I hope you understand that.' Trunks was shocked. He hoped he could talk to her when they were not fighting. _

_'Okay, when you think it's the best for you.' _

_'Thank you Trunks. I love you.' _

_'I love you, too.'_

Jenny arrived at the stadium 20 minutes later. She had been walking slowly and looked around the city. _'The others were right. This dimension is totally different than mine. Much more modern, and then the people. Some of them look like normal humans and others look like animals. Interesting.' On the campus of the Budokai was one large ring in the middle, surrounded by terraces. On the other side was a very big gym. __'That must be the place of the elimination rounds.' She walked towards the gym and was stopped at the entrance. _

"Hello. Do you participate at the tournament?" a small man asked. 

"Yes, I'm The Lost Warrior." He looked at his list. 

"Okay, if you need to change, the locker rooms for women are at the end of the hallway on the right side. The entrance to the gym is the second door on the left. Good luck." 

"Thank you." Since she had already changed in the hotel, she directly went into the gym. Jenny stood there in awe. The gym was huge and there were so many people. There were four rings inside and a board at the wall with a list of the competitors and in which ring they would fight. She walked over to the board to see where she should fight. "Good. Ring one. And I don't need to fight my friends. That's good. So I get a chance to get through the elimination rounds," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly she could feel her friends enter the gym, so she decided to quickly go to her ring, so that she wouldn't meet them. From now on she had to do this alone.

Goten spotted Jenny standing at the board as they entered and then saw that she went to ring one. "Hey guys. I think we can see there where we should fight," he said and pointed to the wall. They looked at the board and saw that they all would eventually get to the final rounds, because none of them had to fight another.

At 9.55am the referee (you know the guy with the blond hair) announced that he wanted to say something. "First of all, welcome to the Tenkaichi Budokai. I now want to tell you the rules. They are simple. When you fall out the ring, you'll lose, when you're counted out or unconscious, you'll lose, when you surrender, you'll lose and when you kill your opponent, you'll lose. The best 31 fighters will get through the elimination rounds. Fighter 32 will be Mr. Satan since he won the last tournament. In each ring will be 8 fighters at the end. That means that there'll be 32 fighters left. After that you draw lots for a fight where we will eliminate the last one, so that there'll only be 31 fighters left. Good luck to all of you!" The fighters applauded and then went to their rings.

Jenny got the first fight and entered in her ring. Her opponent was a tall, fat man, who looked like a sumo-wrestler. "Hey Yamcha, you're lost warrior will fight now," Krillin told him, "maybe we should watch this fight." The others agreed and went to the ring. Jenny could feel their presence at the ring but quickly blocked them out to be able to concentrate fully on the fight. 

"What? I have to fight against this GIRL? This isn't a challenge for me. I recommend you to give up before I hurt you," the fat man told Jenny. She just stood there and looked at him smirking. "So, you think you can make fun of me… I'll show you how it feels like when someone loses against me." With that he rushed forward and threw his fist towards her face. Jenny dodged it and kicked him in his stomach, forcing him to fall on his knees and another kick sent him to the outside of the ring. "Number one is out, winner is number two!" a man called out and Jenny left the ring.

"Wow, that was good," Krillin said. 

"She's strong… But not strong enough to win against one of us, if she reaches the final rounds," Yamcha stated. 

"We'll see," Krillin mumbled. _'There's something about this girl. But I can't tell what… not yet.'_

During the next hours the others won their fights without any problems and when they weren't fighting they were watching Jenny. The Saiyajins because they wanted to know how strong she got, Yamcha because he liked to watch her body during the fights and Krillin because he wanted to figure out what was strange about this girl.

A few hours later Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin and Yamcha had all reached the final rounds and walked over to Jenny's ring, where she was about to fight her last opponent. This one looked really strong. He was tall and had muscles all over his body. He attacked her first and they exchanged a few punches and kicks until Jenny was thrown to the ground. Trunks felt the urge to run up to the ring and help her up. Goten noticed that and put his hand on his best friends' shoulder, to calm him down and motioned to him that Jenny was getting up again.

_'Shit. He's stronger than I thought. But still no match for me, I just have to make my ki a bit higher.' With that she powered up. _

"So girl, you really wanna try again? Why don't you give up? It will be better for your health. And I say, better be a living coward than a dead wanna-be-hero." At the word coward Jenny sent her opponent a death glare. 

"No one dares to call a Saiyajin a coward," she mumbled under her breath, so that no one could hear it. 

"Did you say something, girl?" Jenny knew, he just wanted to make her lose her head, but she won't do him that pleasure. She just looked him directly in his eyes and just smirked confidently and before her opponent could actually react he was already out of the ring. "Winner is #2," the judge declared. Most of the fighters didn't even see her movements. 

"First two punches in his face…" 

"And then the kick in his back which sent him out," Goku completed Vegeta's statement. Krillin looked at his friends. Goten and Trunks looked almost shocked, but Goku and Vegeta looked somehow satisfied. But Yamcha interrupted him in his thoughts. 

"Wow, this girl is really hot." 

"Yeah, and dangerous," Krillin stated. 

"Come on Krillin, you know me. Danger is my second name!" Yamcha told his friend. 

"Really? Then I can't wait to fight you, and I hope that I will get the chance to do it," Jenny said, who had overheard the conversation and was now passing them.

About half an hour later the last fight was finished and the qualified fighters were now gathered around a box. "Okay, first of all congratulation to all of you who've reached the final rounds. Now I want all of you to draw a lot. On two lots will be a x and those two people will fight face each other to eliminate the last one. When I call your name you will draw. Okay, I'll begin with fighter #2: The Lost Warrior." Jenny walked to the box and put draw a lot. _'Weird, why did it felt like this lot flew directly in my hand? I think I just imagined that. Okay… what do I have?' She unfolded the piece of paper and found the x on it. "Dende, why me?" She walked to the referee and told him that she got one of the lots with the x. _

"Good, the first fighter will be The Lost Warrior." Her friends were shocked, but didn't show it.

"Sorry Jenny. But I have to do this," Dende whispered standing on his lookout, watching the events on earth.

After almost all of the other fighters, including Jenny's friends, drew empty pieces of paper, the referee called a man with the name Chan to draw a lot. "Okay, now we have fighter number two! The fight will be The Lost Warrior against Chan and it will start in five minutes. Jenny eyed her opponent. He was normal built. Not many muscles but there was something strange about him. 

_'It feels like he's very powerful. I have to be careful. I may not underestimate him.'_

Both of them stepped into the ring. "So, are both of you ready?" They nodded. "Then start!" For the next seconds, which seemed like hours to everyone in the gym, the two opponents were just looking at each other. In a flash both of them disappeared. The only ones who could still see them were the Z-Senshi, all the others could just hear several screams and the sounds of punches and kicks. This exchange lasted a few minutes. 

"I didn't expect that she's that strong," Yamcha admitted. 

"Yeah, but she's fighting at her maximum," Trunks added. 

"How do you know?" Krillin asked. 

"Eh, I… her ki didn't get higher since the beginning." At that moment they all heard someone hitting the floor. It was Jenny. She managed to get up again and wiped blood from her mouth. 

_'Great, I was right. He IS strong. And he still didn't show me everything. I could make my ki higher, but I don't want to do it. I can't show them how strong I am. First when I fight one of them. Okay, I raise it a bit more.' _

"Can we continue?" her opponent asked and before Jenny could answer he was already rushing towards her again. Her opponent raised his ki as well and Jenny was barely able to dodge or to block his attacks and soon she was on the ground again. 

_'Damn, if I don't raise my ki more I'll lose. But if I raise it they will know how strong I really am. And I don't want to go Super Saiyajin. But maybe if I raise it just for a small moment I'll be able to kick him out of the ring and the others wouldn't notice.' _

"Do you give up?" the man asked, standing a few meters away from her. 

Jenny got up again and gritted her teeth. _'Why does that remind me of my first beating I got from Vegeta?' She smirked and finally answered. "Never." With that she rushed towards him and powered up just for a millisecond as she hit him with her fist in his face. The man stumbled backwards but quickly regained his composure and beat her up until she was again lying on the ground. She tried hard to stand up, but was about to pass out as she heard his voice. _

"I surrender." 

_'What did he say? He gives up? Why?' She blinked a few times and saw him jumping out of the ring. _

"Chan gives up! That means the winner is The Lost Warrior." As Jenny has managed to stand up, Yamcha ran towards her to support her. 

"Put your arm around my shoulder. I'll help you. You're hurt badly." 

"No thanks. I can do it on my own." She shook his hand away and walked to the locker room. She walked in and closed the door, leaning against it. "Why did he give up? He was much stronger than I. One more of this beatings and I would have passed out," she said to herself. She then walked over to the bench at sat down. Each part of her body hurt like hell. Jenny checked her injuries as Vegeta taught her and as she felt her chest she winced of pain and coughed blood. "Great. A few broken ribs and it seems like one even hurt my lung."

After the fight the others were about to walk back to the hotel, although they wanted to see if Jenny was okay. Since the girl put up her mental wall Trunks wasn't able to check her. And they knew, if she felt that she needed help, she would say it. They were just about to go, as Krillin stopped. "You guys can go ahead! I forget my anorak." 

"Okay, but hurry! We'll wait at the big gate," Goku answered, but Krillin had already disappeared. He ran through the hallways to the men's locker room and got his things and as he walked back he heard someone wincing in the women's room. Normally he wouldn't eavesdrop, but his inner voice told him to wait. As he got closer to the door he heard a girl saying something about broken ribs and a hurt lung. Then he recognized the voice. It was the one of The Lost Warrior. He knocked and slowly opened the door. 

Jenny looked up. "What do you want?"

"Uhm, I heard you and I wanted to ask you if you're okay?" 

"Sure am…" She coughed again and spit out some blood. 

"No, you aren't okay. Here, I got something for you," he said and pulled a senzu bean out of his pocket, "This is a senzu bean. When you eat one of them, your injuries will heal. The inner ones as well as the outer ones." Jenny took it and swallowed it and within a few seconds all her wounds were gone. 

"Thank you," she said with a warm smile. 

"You're welcome," Krillin said as he walked out the door.

Soon Krillin caught up to his friends. "Hey Krillin! What took you so long?" Goten asked. 

"Sorry, but I was stopped. The girl, you know The Lost Warrior, was in the women locker room. As I passed the room I heard her wincing and so I went inside. She was really badly injured. She coughed blood, so I gave her a senzu." 

"And she's alright now?" Trunks asked worried. 

"Yep." 

"Okay, now let's get back to the hotel. I bet the women are already waiting for us and it is getting dark." The others agreed with Goku and went back to the hotel.

A few minutes later Jenny decided to leave as well, since it already began to get dark. On the way to her hotel, she noticed that someone followed her. She searched for the ki and recognized it as the ki of the man who beat her nearly to death. "You can come out now! I know that you're there." 

"Didn't take you long to find out that I'm here." The man stepped out of the shadow. 

"What do you want?" 

"I wanted to tell you that you passed the test." 

"Test? Which test?" 

"The test that shows that you're Goku's daughter." 

Jenny turned around. "How do you…?" 

"You must know that this isn't my real body. I kinda borrowed it." 

"And what does that mean?" Jenny was getting annoyed. 

"I'll show you." With a scream the body of the man was separated into two bodies. The human body fell on the floor unconscious and another very tall green man was now standing in front of Jenny. "I'm Piccolo. You might've heard of me." 

"Piccolo, why did you give up? I was about to lose." 

"As I told you, it was a test. I just wanted to see if you really are Goku's daughter. And you are. I could see it in your eyes shortly before your last attack. And I gave up because I want to see your maximum power in the final round, and I guess that you just will show it when you're fighting another Saiyajin, right?" Jenny nodded. "Thought so. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Piccolo flew away.

***********************************************************************************************

That was the first day of the Tenkaichi Budokai! 

_In the next chapter the first final rounds will begin! _

_Who will fight who? Read and find out!_

_ChibiChibi_

_And please review!_


	21. Tenkaichi Budokai: Day Two

_Hello!_

_Sorry for letting you wait… but it wasn't my fault… Fanfiction.net had problems with uploading chapters._

_Thank you guys for your reviews! I really love ya!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!!!_

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior"

A few minutes later Jenny decided to leave as well, since it already began to get dark. On the way to her hotel, she noticed that someone followed her. She searched for the ki and recognized it as the ki of the man who beat her nearly to death. "You can come out now! I know that you're there." 

"Didn't took you long to find out that I'm here." The man stepped out of the shadow. 

"What do you want?" 

"I wanted to tell you that you passed the test." 

"Test? Which test?" 

"The test that shows that you're Goku's daughter."

Jenny turned around. "How do you…?" 

"You must know that this isn't my real body. I kinda borrowed it." 

"And what does that mean?" Jenny was getting annoyed. 

"I'll show you." With a scream the body of the man was separated into two bodies. The human body fell on the floor unconscious and another very tall green man was now standing in front of Jenny. 

"I'm Piccolo. You might've heard from me." 

"Piccolo, why did you give up? I was about to lose." 

"As I told you, it was a test. I just wanted to see if you really are Goku's daughter. And you are. I could see it in your eyes shortly before your last attack. And I gave up because I want to see your maximum power in the final round, and I guess that you just will show it when you're fighting another Saiyajin, right?" Jenny nodded. "Thought so. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Piccolo flew away.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 20: "Tenkaichi Budokai: Day Two"**

Jenny got up the next morning really early, because she neither wanted to meet her friends nor Yamcha or Krillin. She got a shower and dressed into normal clothes. She didn't even transform, because she feared that people might recognize her from the precious day and wouldn't leave her alone. So she put her gi and a few senzu beans into a bag and left the hotel. But she left a note for Trunks at the reception desk, telling him that she's ok and that they will see each other at the stadium, because she already put her mental wall up.

It had rained the previous night, so everything was still a bit wet, but the air was really fresh. Jenny walked through the park to a small café she saw the day before. In this park she had the encounter with Piccolo. He knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to save her true strength for another Saiyajin. Although she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against one of them, she wouldn't let them win that easily and after the beating she got from Piccolo, she was sure that she was now stronger than before. As Jenny reached the café she sat down at an empty table and ordered a huge breakfast and a cup of cocoa. She was glad that this place opened that early in the morning. She finished eating at 8am and so she decided to take a long walk through the park to relax a bit before she would go to the stadium.

~*~

As Trunks woke up, he could feel that Jenny already put her mental wall back up._ 'That means she's already awake. But where is she?' He searched for her ki but couldn't find it. __'Damn. Where did she learn to hide her ki that well?' "Hey Goten, wake up!" Goten mumbled something and turned his back to Trunks. __'Normally I should wake him up with a cold shower… but that would piss him off. I have a better idea.' Trunks put quickly on a pair of trousers and left the room. He crossed the corridor and knocked at the door where the girls were sleeping in. _

"One moment please!" Shana shouted and then opened the door. As she saw Trunks she started to giggle. "Sorry, but your hair! It's a totally messed up! And you look more than a bit sleepy!" 

"I could say the same for you," Trunks stated. 

Shana punched him at the arm. "Never say something like that to a girl. I hope you didn't say that to Jenny. By the way," she whispered, "is she already awake?" 

The boy nodded. "But I think she left the hotel for having breakfast somewhere else. I don't know where she is because she does hide her ki and I can't contact her." 

Shana saw the look in Trunks face and thought how she could cheer him up. "Maybe she just left because she didn't want Yamcha to run after her," she told him smiling. 

"I think you're right." 

"Okay, now why are you here?" 

"I need you… to wake up Goten. I thought of a glass water but then I thought he wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day, that's why I thought of you to wake him up." 

"Good, I'm coming. I promise, he'll wake up." With that they walked back to the room of Trunks and Goten and Shana sat down on his bed. And leaned down to him, her mouth was directly next to his ear, when… "GOTEN GET YOUR SEXY SAIYAN ASS OUT OF THE BED!!!" Within a millisecond Goten sat straight in his bed, looking around quiet confused until his gaze fell up Shana and Trunks, who were laughing really hard. "Told ya I'll wake him up!"

About half an hour later, the gang met downstairs for breakfast. They all wondered, why Jenny wasn't there, and especially Yamcha was disappointed that his Lost Warrior wasn't there. "Hey, don't worry Yamcha, you'll see her at the stadium. And who knows, maybe you have to fight her," Krillin tried to cheer his friend up. 

"Yeah, maybe… And then I'll show her how good I am," Yamcha answered confidently.

After breakfast, the fighters met their other friends and wives at the reception desk, since there was an extra room for the competitors of the Budokai to take their meals. As Trunks brought his key to the reception the young lady there gave him the note, Jenny left for him. He unfolded the piece of paper. _'Hey love! Sorry for not being there, but I didn't think I could have taken it one more time sitting with you at one table and pretending that I don't know you. But don't worry, I'll see you at the stadium. I love you. Jenny' _

"Hey Trunks! Are you coming?" Goten shouted.

 "Yes, I'm coming!" He put the note in his pocket and ran after his friends.

When Jenny arrived at the stadium, she saw that many people were gathered around a board. Curious as she was, she walked over there to find out what was so interesting. There was a list of all 32 finalists with pictures of them and short descriptions.

Jenny's friends arrived shortly after her and Trunks saw her disappearing in the crowd in front of the board. _'Hmm… Why didn't she transform yet? I think I simply go and ask her.' "Hey guys! You can go ahead. I want to know why there are so many people over there," he told his friends. _

"Okay, see ya later," Goku answered, well knowing why he really wanted to go there.

Jenny became so absorbed in the descriptions that she didn't sense Trunks approaching her. That's why she was at first startled as suddenly two strong arms were wrapped around her waist and she almost threw Trunks against the wall, but she recognized him before she did that and relaxed again in his arms and leaned against his chest. "Hey," she whispered. 

"Hey. I missed you." 

"Ditto." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, why do you ask?" 

"I was just wondering, after the fight yesterday against this strange man and that you haven't transformed yet." 

"The fight has nothing to do with the fact that I didn't transform yet. I'm okay, really… even though Piccolo gave me a beating yesterday I won't forget that easily." 

"One moment… did you just say Piccolo gave you that beating?" 

"Yep, he wanted to test, if I'm really Goku's daughter… He followed me on my way to the hotel and told me that. And it also had a good side. I'm stronger now," Jenny said, as she turned in Trunks arms and put her own arms around his neck. "And I didn't transform, because I didn't want people to recognize me and ask me stupid questions and so on." 

"Alright, I understand you. But I think we should go now. All fighters should be gathered in the gym in ten minutes," Trunks told her as he leaned closer to her. 

"Ten minutes could be long." She leaned even closer. 

"I know." With that they were in a deep and passionate lip lock and just pulled away a few minutes later to breath. "But they could also pass by very fast," Trunks said after they parted. 

"You're right. I think I should go now and change. I'll see you in the gym. I love you!" 

"I love you, too." He kissed her one last time on the forehead and each of them went their own ways.

_'Bathroom, bathroom… Where is the bathroom? Ah, here it is.' Jenny walked inside and saw that there was a very long line. __'Oh no… What could I do to get in? I think I got an idea.' The girl waited until one door of the cabins opened, quickly put two fingers on her forehead and reappeared in the cabin just before another woman wanted to enter. "Sorry, but I was faster," Jenny said, grinning innocently and closed the door. __'I really must say… I like the instantaneous movement.' The half-Saiyan changed into her gi and then powered up. After that she took the small spray can out of her bag and sprayed her tail. __'Good, and now out of here. I got exactly 2 minutes to get to the gym.' As she walked out of the bathroom she saw the crowd of people. __'Okay, again Shunkan Idou.' With that she vanished._

Meanwhile in the gym all the other fighters were already gathered. "Where is she?" Yamcha looked around nervously. 

"Don't worry. She will be here in time," Trunks said. 

"Where do you know that from?" 

"I already met her today, as I was looking at the board." At this moment she entered the room. "See," Trunks said pointing to her.

One minute later the referee walked towards them. "Welcome here again! Today the final rounds will begin, and now you'll draw lots to see, whom you will fight in the following days. The first one who will draw is our savior and world champion Mr. Satan!" Satan entered the gym and was welcomed by the cheering and applauding fighters. 

Jenny was confused. _'This is Mr. Satan? Videl's father and the world champion? I can't believe it… even Pan or Bra could beat him…' Satan walked over to the box and drew a number. _

"That is number 1! Mr. Satan will fight first! Okay, the second on my list is Vegeta." Vegeta drew the number 9. During the next minutes, the referee called out each fighter. All of the Z-Senshi had already drawn a number and as it was Jenny's turn, she prayed to Dende. 

_'Please, don't let my first fight be against one of my friends.' She drew the number 2. _

"Which number do you have?" the referee asked. 

"I got #2." 

"The Lost Warrior drew the number 2! That means her first opponent will be Mr. Satan." After everyone drew a number, they all were looking at the list of who's fighting whom.

1. Satan vs. The Lost Warrior

2. Guy #1 (sorry, but I don't want to name all the fighters) vs. Krillin

3. Guy #2 vs. Guy #3

4. Guy #4 vs. Yamcha

5. Vegeta vs. Guy #5

6. Guy #6 vs. Guy #7

7. Guy #8 vs. Guy #9

8. Guy #10 vs. Guy #11

9. Guy #12 vs. Guy #13

10. Goku vs. Guy #14

11. Guy #15 vs. Guy #16

12. Guy #17 vs. Guy #18

13. Trunks vs. Guy #19

14. Guy #20 vs. Guy #21

15. Goten vs. Guy #22

16. Guy #23 vs. Guy #24

_'Good. I know that neither Krillin nor Yamcha will have problems with their opponents. And I know too, that I can beat them and if I'm right and Mr. Satan is really that weak then will my first real hard opponent be Vegeta.'_ Jenny looked at him smirking and it seemed as if he thought the same, because he was also smirking at her.

"Hey Yamcha, did you see that?" 

"What do you mean Krillin?" 

"The way Vegeta and The Lost Warrior looked at each other. It almost seems like they know that they will fight against each other."

"I think you're just dreaming, or do you really think that she could beat one of us? She can't even use ki attacks or fly," Yamcha asked his friend laughing and then walked away. 

_'I wish I could be as confident as Yamcha, but I'm sure that I won't win against her. And tomorrow I'll know why.' Krillin was interrupted in his thoughts as the referee announced that the first fight would start in five minutes._

Jenny and Satan were standing next to each other at the entrance to the large ring with the terraces as the referee greeted the spectators. While she was stretching her muscles and was doing some warm-ups, she wondered why Satan didn't do anything to prepare his body. "Our first fight will take place between the world champion Mr. Satan and the newcomer The Lost Warrior. Mr. Satan, please come now into the ring!" The spectators cheered and shouted how much they love him and so on. "Mr. Satan won the Tenkaichi Budokai in the last years and he saved the world many times." Satan showed his fans the victory sign and then went to one side of the ring. "Okay, and now I ask The Lost Warrior to come out. She's an absolute newcomer at the Budokai, but she didn't have big problems to reach the final rounds as only female fighter." With that Jenny walked over to her side of the ring.

~*~

"Poor Jenny… She must lose in the first fight…" ChiChi whispered into Bulma's ear. 

"Do you think someone told her that they let Satan win?" Bulma suddenly asked her friend. 

"I don't know."

~*~

"Are both of you ready?" the referee asked. The two fighters nodded. "Then start!" With that Satan stormed forward and attacked Jenny with his full power, but the girl easily dodged it. 

_'What was that? Was that all?'_ Satan turned around and attacked again, and again Jenny dodged the attack._ 'Now I remember! Trunks once told me that they let Satan win. But I want to fight Vegeta, that means **I** have to win. I must keep my ki as low as his, so that he won't lose his honor at his defeat.'_ After that Jenny attacked him and they exchanged a series of punches and kicks and it looks like they were almost equal. 

~*~

"Do you feel that Kakarotto?" Goku nodded. The two of them were floating in the air above the spectators, while the others watched the fight from the ground. 

"She keeps her ki extremely low… But why? Will she make it easier for him to defeat her?" 

"It's exactly the other way around. Your daughter keeps her ki low, because she wants to keep the honor of Satan when she defeats him." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I say that she wants to win. It would hurt her pride if she lets Satan win. A man that is so much weaker than her. She's much more a Saiyajin than our sons."

"I think you're right," Goku agreed and then watched the fight.

~*~

Jenny was getting annoyed by Satan's way of fighting. She just punched him slightly and he stumbled backwards and she must act like his punches hurt her. After he attacked her with his fist she moved behind him and held him in a headlock. "I just wanted to let you know that I don't plan on letting you win and that I could kick you easily out of the ring. But I want to save your honor, that's why I'm stretching this fight," she whispered in his ear. 

"So you really think that you can beat me, the world champion?" 

"Yes!" With that she pushed him to the ground. Satan got up and they exchanged again punches and kicks, but Jenny was slowly moving forward and pushing him to the end of the ring. As they reached the edge they stopped. 

"I'll give you money… as much as you want if you let me win," Satan whispered. That was pissing Jenny off. When she would take the money, she would sell her pride. 

"Sayonara!" she hissed, swung back and punched him softly in the stomach sending him into the next wall. Everyone was silent around the ring for the next seconds. They couldn't believe that Mr. Satan lost in the first round… against a newcomer. The referee was the first one who was able to say something. 

"Out! Mr. Satan fell out of the ring! The winner is The Lost Warrior!" 

~*~

"You two were good teachers." Goku and Vegeta heard a voice next to them saying. It was Piccolo. "She did the same thing yesterday. Always keeping her ki on the level of her opponent. You taught her that, didn't you Vegeta?" he continued saying. 

"Never show your opponent how strong you really are," the prince said with pride in his voice. 

"From what I've seen till now it will only take a few more weeks for her to turn Super Saiyajin," Piccolo said. Goku and Vegeta agreed with him.

"By the way, Piccolo, you were the one who beat her up yesterday, right?" Goku asked his friend. 

"Yes, it was me. Dende told me to test her." 

"Thought so."

~*~

After the referee announced Jenny as winner, she jumped out of the ring and walked over to Satan. She held out her hand and Satan took it. "Sorry, I think the last punch was a bit too hard. But you must understand my intentions. I want to fight a special person in this tournament and that's why I had to win," Jenny said smiling. 

"Nah, it isn't that bad. It's about time to let the younger people show what they can do…" He smiled back at her. "And may I ask who this special person is you want to fight?" 

"Please don't tell anyone… But I want to fight my teacher at my full strength." 

"So, your te…." He couldn't say more, because reporters already surrounded the two. Jenny felt really uneasy between them and at a moment where Satan answered a question and everyone was looking at him, the girl vanished with the instantaneous movement. 

"And now I have a few questions to The Lost W…. Huh? Where is she?" one reporter asked. 

"You know the young people nowadays… Always in hurry…" Satan answered laughing.

Jenny reappeared near her friends, but they didn't notice. "Hey all!" Jenny greeted them. 

"Hey!" Yamcha walked over to her and gave her his hand. "Congratulations. I've never thought that someone could beat Mr. Satan." 

"Come on, you know as well as I do that he's weak. Each of you could have won within a few seconds. I bet the last few years his opponents just let him win," Jenny said smiling. At this moment Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo landed next to them. Krillin watched Jenny how she reacted seeing people fly, but it seemed that it was nothing new for her. 

"Hey Piccolo, what are you doing here?" Goten asked. 

"I heard from Dende that you would take part here, and so I thought I watch the fights," Piccolo lied.

They were interrupted by a large man. "Hey dwarf, I think it's our turn next." 

"We will see who's the dwarf after the fight," Krillin said confidently and was about to walk into the ring as the referee called out their names, but was stopped by Jenny. 

"I want to fight you next, so kick his ass!" the small man nodded smiling and followed his opponent into the ring. Krillin won his fight as easily as the other Z-fighters after him. A few punches, a few kicks and soon their opponents were either unconscious or out of the ring.

At the end of the day, the friends met the non-fighters outside the gym. "Hey, look who we've met!" Bulma shouted, pointing behind her. 

"Hey! Puar! Oolong! What are you doing here?" Goku shouted. 

"What do you think we are doing here? Watching you of course!" Oolong answered. While the group was talking Jenny came out of the building. Yamcha took the chance and walked to her. 

"Hey… We wanted to go somewhere to eat. You wanna come with us?" 

"No, but thank you… I go straight back to the hotel…" 

"Shall I bring you there? I mean it's getting dark…" He put his arm around her but she quickly put it away. 

"Don't worry… I'm a big girl… I've beaten Mr. Satan, remember?" she said with the famous Son-grin on her face. 

"Yamcha, are you coming?" Trunks asked annoyed. He wanted him to get away from his girlfriend. 

"You really don't want to join us? I'll pay for your dinner." 

"I already told you." 

"Fine… but don't expect me to give up," he said as he followed the others, waving goodbye. 

Jenny sighed. _'Must he be so pesky?'_

As Jenny arrived at the hotel she powered down and took a shower. _'Just three more days… After my fight with Vegeta… Then they'll know who I am and I don't need to lie anymore.' After the shower Jenny changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed. She was tired, but she didn't want to sleep. The previous night she had the dream over and over again, and now that she could relax, she remembered it again and she was afraid that the following night would be as bad as the last one._

She felt that Trunks was in his room, alone, so she decided to let down her mental wall. She needed him right now. _'Trunks? Do you hear me?' _

_'Yeah… What's up?' _

_'Trunks… can you come over to my room?' _

_'Yeah… but why? Are you okay?' _

_'Not really… Can you please come over?' _

_'I'll be there in a minute… I just have to write a note for Goten.' _

_'Thank you.'_

Trunks carefully opened the door to his and Goten's room, making sure that no one will see where he was about to go. Just at the moment he wanted to knock, Jenny opened the door and he walked in. He hugged her and sat down on her bed, placing her on his lap. "So, what's wrong?" 

"Last night… I had again this dream… But it was worse than before… I had it the whole night and I couldn't wake up." Jenny felt tears burning in her eyes. 

"Shh," Trunks soothed, "everything will be alright… Trust me." 

"Can you please stay this night with me? I don't want to be alone." 

"Don't worry, I'll stay… You aren't alone. Lay down, I just take off my clothes…" Jenny laid down in her bed as Trunks took off his pants and shirt and laid down beside her. As he noticed that she was shaking, he pulled her closer and embraced her, stroking her hair. "You know that I will always love you," Trunks told her. 

"I know… and I will always love you…" Soon Jenny fell asleep and Trunks gave her a kiss on her head and she snuggled closer to his chest. Trunks looked down at her. 

_'She looks so vulnerable… No one would believe that she's The Lost Warrior.' "I know it's hard to be strong, but don't worry… I won't let anyone hurt you. I will always protect you. When you're with me you don't need to be strong," he whispered before he fell asleep as well._

***********************************************************************************************

So, that was the second day of the Tenkaichi Budokai! 

_In the next chapter Jenny will fight Krillin._

_Stay tuned!!_

_And do I have to ask for your reviews? I don't think so…_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	22. Tenkaichi Budokai: Day Three

Wow! 63 reviews in 21 chapters… that makes 3 reviews per chapter! Thank you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

Jenny laid down in her bed as Trunks took off his pants and shirt and laid down beside her. As he noticed that she was shaking, he pulled her closer and embraced her, stroking her hair. "You know that I will always love you." Trunks told her. 

"I know… and I will always love you…" Soon Jenny fell asleep and Trunks gave her a kiss on her head and she snuggled closer to his chest. Trunks looked down at her. 

'She looks so vulnerable… No one would believe that she's The Lost Warrior.' "I know it's hart to be strong, but don't worry… I won't let anyone hurt you. I will always protect you. When you're with me you don't need to be strong." he whispered before he fell asleep as well.

_***********************************************************************************************_

**Chapter 21: "Tenkaichi Budokai: Day Three"**

As Trunks woke up the next morning, he didn't know where he was until he felt Jenny moving in his arms. He looked down at his sleeping beauty and smiled. _'It seems like she didn't have the dream last night.' _At this moment Jenny began to stir. She felt Trunks arms holding her and turned around. As she opened her eyes, she looked directly in Trunks crystal blue ones. "Good morning honey." He kissed her. 

"Morning." she said and snuggled closer to him. 

"Did you sleep well?" 

"I always sleep well when you're with me… Those nights with you are the only ones without that dream." 

"Really? You've never told me that." 

"You didn't ask. And one of us was always gone when the other woke up, remember?" 

"Yeah, right… This is the first morning we were together…" Jenny pulled herself up to him and kissed him softly on his lips. Suddenly Jenny broke the kiss. 

"What time is it?" 

"I don't know…. One moment," Trunks got the alarm-clock, "9am…" 

"9am!!!" The girl shouted and sprung out of the bed. 

"Oh shit…" Trunks realized. He grabbed his pants and his shirt and quickly put them on. 

"I hope I won't run into anyone." 

"Don't worry… they are all downstairs in the restaurant." 

"I wonder what Goten told them…" As he was about to open the door, he stopped. "Will you come down, too?" 

"No, that would be suspicious. I'll go directly to the stadium and eat something there." 

"Okay," he walked back to her and kissed her, "love ya!" 

"Love ya, too!" 

"See ya there! Bye!" he said as he left the room.

After Trunks took a short shower and put on clean clothes, he found a note on the table. "Hey buddy! I'll tell the others that you wanted to sleep a bit longer… Goten. PS: I don't know what you and my sister did last night, but be sure, I'll find out! *g*" Trunks quickly destroyed the note and burned it with a small ki-blast. Then he left the room and went downstairs to the restaurant. 

"Hey Trunkf! You've almoft miffed breakfaft… There ifn't much left," Goku greeted him chewing. 

"Morning… Sorry that I'm late, but I'm sure Goten told you that I wanted to sleep longer…" 

"Yeah I did. And? Did you sleep well?" his friend asked him grinning. 

"I'm sure he did," Vegeta answered, smirking at his son and got back glares from Trunks and Goten.

"Hey kids. Why are you glaring at Vegeta? He just said that he's sure that his son slept well," the other Saiyajin said. 

"Kakarotto, don't tell me you didn't notice." 

"Notice what?" Krillin said as he and Yamcha came to the table. 

"Mmh, that dad won't eat his pancakes…" Trunks lied quickly. 

"Really? Can I eat them then?" Goku asked unbelieving. Trunks throw his father his do-it-or-mom-will-let-you-sleep-on-the-couch-look. Vegeta hmphed and pushed his plate to Goku.

Jenny had to smile as she watched the whole scene from the door, but she did turn around and walked to the reception to leave her key. As she got there she saw a man talking with the woman at the desk and with her good Saiyajin hearing she could hear what they were talking about. "Hello. I'm a reporter from the magazine 'The best fighters on earth'. My informant told me that The Lost Warrior got a room here in this hotel. Can you tell me the room number?" 

"Sorry, but I'm not allowed to do that, unless you can tell me hear real name." 

_'So, she booked the room under her real name. That's interesting…' "Okay, thank you," he said and walked away, but he did not leave the hotel. After he left, Jenny walked to the woman. _

"Thank you for not telling him." 

"You're welcome Miss…" 

"Shh, he's still here. I can still feel him," the girl said the last part a bit louder, making sure he would hear it. She then handed her the key and left the hotel. On the outside she was dazzled by the flashlights of reporters. _'Great! What are THEY doing here?' _

"Can you please tell us how it was possible for you to beat the world champion Mr. Satan?" 

"How does it feel like being the one who could beat him?" Those and other questions asked the reporters. Jenny ignored them and tried to fight her way through the crowd, but she couldn't do it without hurting someone. So she stepped backwards through the doors of the hotel and went over to the bathrooms. She made sure that she was alone there and then vanished.

The other Z-Warriors and their families finished breakfast about 10 minutes later and walked unsuspecting out of the door and were confronted by a huge crowd of reporters. "Hey! There are other fighters of the tournament!" one of them shouted and soon they were surrounded by them, making photos and asking questions. Most of them were addressed at Krillin, because he had to fight the winner over Mr. Satan this day. 

"Do you think you can win against The Lost Warrior?" 

"I don't know. I'm sure she's pretty strong. We'll see after the fight who the winner will be," Krillin answered and then flew away to the stadium and the others followed him, taking the non-flyers in their arms.

Jenny appeared unnoticed in the backyard of the gym and went to the entrance. She didn't even need to say her name anymore to get in. As she walked through the hallway the got glances which showed respect and fear from the other competitors. Somehow Jenny liked the thought of being admired by others, because in her own dimension she was always a bit clumsy and never got deep respect from someone else besides her friends.

About 15 minutes later the others arrived. "Hey guys! Did you also have problems with the reporters?" Jenny greeted them. 

"You can say that aloud! But it seemed like they were after you. So how did you get out of the hotel?" Krillin asked her. 

"I used a kind of back door. So, are you ready for our fight? It will begin in ten minutes." 

"Sure am I! I hope it will be a good fight, especially for the spectators, because I don't think that the other fights will be that exciting." 

"I think too that the others won't have any problems with their opponents." 

"Huh? How do you want to know?" 

"I read their kis." 

"You know how to read kis? Who taught you that?" 

"I'll tell ya later… I think we must go now. The referee is already greeting the spectators." 

"Okay." With that Jenny and Krillin went to the large ring on the outside. The small man looked up at her and saw her smiling. _'Wow. I don't think I saw her smiling before, but why is this smile so familiar to me? I'm sure I'll know after the fight.' _

_'I can't wait to fight him. After what the others told me he's the strongest human on earth.'_

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen the fight between The Lost Warrior who defeated the world champion Mr. Satan yesterday and Krillin, who had been fighting since his early childhood. I'm curious who'll leave this ring as winner! Ladies and Gentlemen, applause for the two fighters!" Jenny and Krillin looked at each other and nodded and then both made a huge somersault to their sides of the ring (remember Tenshinhan and Goku at the 23rd Budokai). 

After a few seconds of eyeing each other, Jenny got in a defensive stance. _'Good. She wants me to attack first. Your wish is my command.' Krillin rushed forwards at a speed at which it was impossible for normal humans to see him and threw his fist at Jenny, but she blocked it. She also blocked his next attacks, but didn't once try to attack him._

"It seems like Krillin is too strong for her. She doesn't even try to throw a punch at him," Yamcha said. 

"You're wrong," Vegeta told him, "she's studying him, testing out his strength." _'And then she will keep her ki on his level to stretch this fight.'_

At that very moment the two fighters broke apart. "That was incredible! Krillin attacked The Lost Warrior non-stop and as far as I could see she was just able to block them," the referee announced. 

"You're good, really. I couldn't even hit a single punch." 

"Thank you. But you didn't go full out." 

"You neither." 

"You're right. Okay, now it's my turn." Jenny vanished and reappeared directly behind Krillin, who jumped into the air to dodge her attack and remained floating there. 

_'Now I will see if she can fly.' _

"So, you think you can escape me. But it's not that easy." With that she jumped in the air too and stopped directly in front of Krillin. 

"So you can fly… Impressive… There hadn't been many in the last years who could do that." 

"I take that as a compliment, but can we go on now?" Jenny didn't even await his answer and kicked him directly in his stomach and then hit him with her elbow in his back, sending him to the ground. But Krillin quickly recovered and shot a ki blast at her, while he flew up to her. Jenny blocked the blast and flew down to meet her opponent in the midair. As they met they exchanged a series of attacks and then flew down to the ground.

"You've got good reflexes… Tell me, when did you start to study martial arts?" 

"To tell you the truth, I just started training about three month ago." 

"Wow, then you must've had very good teachers," Krillin said as he rushed towards Jenny. The two wrestled a bit until Krillin got the advantage of having her in a headlock. "Gotcha!" Suddenly Krillin felt something at his leg. _'What is that?' He looked down but saw nothing. Then he felt something brushing against his arm. __'Again! It feels soft… like fur.' _

_'He isn't paying attention. That's good.' At that moment she wrapped her tail around his arm and flung him over her head to the ground. _

"Krillin is on the ground again! An invisible power sent him to the ground!" the referee shouted excitedly. 

_'That wasn't an invisible power! That was a tail! But could it be? I have to find out.' _

Krillin got up and stared at Jenny, who stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest and smirking. "One important rule. Never let your guard down and always pay attention to your opponent," Jenny told him. 

"I know." Krillin wiped blood from his mouth. _'I can't believe it. I'm going full out on her and she's still holding back.' _

"Are you ready? If you want you can do the next attack." 

Krillin nodded and put his hands to one side of his body. "Ka….me…ha….me….HA!" With that the man sent a huge blue ki-blast to his opponent. Jenny crossed her arms in front of her head and took the blast head on.

As the dust around her cleared and she looked up, Krillin had disappeared. Jenny quickly searched for his track and spun around, fist first. But her the other fighter caught her fist and turned her arm to her back. _'That's my chance!' With that Krillin grabbed to the place where he guessed the tail to be and had the tail in his hand. At this moment Jenny felt a sharp pain running through her spine and tensed up. It was hard for her not to scream._

FLASHBACK 

_"The tail is a Saiyajin's weakness. When someone squeezes it, you lose the control over your body. But you can train your tail and make it stronger, so that it won't be your weakness anymore," Vegeta told her in one of their official training-sessions. Although they trained her tail, so that she won't lose the control of her body when someone grabs it, she still felt a sharp pain._

_END FLASHBACK_

Krillin squeezed harder, but let it look to the others as if he just turned her arm more. This time Jenny screamed out in pain and fell on her knees. He took a quick and unnoticeable glance to his friends and saw the worried looks on the faces of Goku, Goten and especially Trunks. _'Now I know for sure that you are the one… Goku's daughter.' _

_'Sorry Krillin. But I have to do this. It hurts so much.' With that Jenny powered, spun around and hit her opponent with her elbow in his jaw and let him fly backwards. Jenny looked worried over to Krillin. She didn't want to hit him that hard, but as she saw that he got up again her face brightened up and she smiled. Krillin saw that and looked directly in her eyes. _

_'Why didn't I see the resemblance between her and Goku earlier? It was so obvious… her fighting style is a mix between Goku's and Vegeta's. And the smile is definitely a Son-smile. And that she spent much time with Vegeta is also obvious…' _

"Krillin got back up! And it seems as if he's all right! I'm curious how the next attack will look like!" the referee interrupted Krillin in his thoughts.

"I give up," he told the referee and walked out of the ring. 

"What? Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure! I surrender!" 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Krillin decided to give up! That means the winner is The Lost Warrior!"

While Jenny was still standing stunned in the ring, Krillin passed his friends and patted Goku on his shoulder. "Hey Krillin! Wait! Why did you give up?" Yamcha asked his friend. 

"You'll see soon enough… and now, let me please go, I need something to drink and you should prepare for your fight." He waved to his friend and went into the gym. Jenny saw that and quickly followed him. She needed to talk to him.

"Why did he give up? He could have won. Their kis were about the same level," Muten Roshi asked himself. He and the other non-fighters were sitting on the terraces. 

"Yeah, and the last hit couldn't have been that hard. I mean, she's just a normal girl," Puar added.

Krillin was sitting in the gym alone as Jenny entered. She took a bottle of water and walked to him. "Hey!" she said to get his attention. Krillin looked up smiling. Jenny gave him the bottle of water. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome…" He drank a bit and then put the bottle next to him. 

"I'm sure you want to know why I didn't continue fighting you, right?" Jenny nodded. "The reason is simple. I have no chance against a Saiyajin, especially when she was trained by Goku and Vegeta." 

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, trying to hide her identity.

"You don't need to play anymore. At least not when you're talking with me. I know that you are Goku's daughter. And although the description doesn't fit I bet that you are Trunks girlfriend Jenny." 

"Yes, but why… I mean how did you find out?" 

"I knew that there was something about you as I saw you first fighting. You were so familiar to me, but I couldn't explain why. Now I know… It was your behavior and your fighting style. I can see the Saiyajinblood in you and the Saiyajinpride. As we entered the ring I saw you smile and that was the same exciting smile you can always see on Goku's face when he fights. But I guess Vegeta has been training you the most of the time, because you took over many traits from him." 

"Really?" Jenny asked disbelieving. 

"Yeah, just look at your stance at the moment." The girl looked down at her body. She had her arms crossed over her chest in a Vegeta-like-style. "See? And your smirk is an exact copy of his. But the thing that convinced me at the end was your tail. But first I must say that I'm sorry that I squeezed it, but it was the only way to find out if my guess was right." 

"You don't need to say sorry. I'm the one who must do that. The last hit was a bit hard, but I swear, I didn't wanted it to be that hard, the pain was just too much to bear and I had to do something." 

"Nah, it wasn't that bad." Krillin rubbed his jaw as he said this. "May I ask how much you held back?" 

"You'll see when I fight Vegeta. Even he doesn't know how strong I am. But it's his own fault. He told me that a fighter may never show his true strength to an opponent."

"Okay… I think we should go back outside now… Yamcha is about to win his fight." Jenny agreed with him and they walked to the door. 

"And by the way Krillin, it was a pleasure to fight against you." 

"The pleasure was mine." He smiled at her and got back the typical goofy Son-grin.

"So, how is he doing?" Jenny asked the others as they walked back to them. 

"Yamcha will win in not more than one minute," Goku told her. 

"Good. Then he'll be my opponent tomorrow. I can't wait." At this moment Yamcha kicked his the other fighter out of the ring and won the match. He smirked at Jenny as he walked towards her. 

"So I think we will face each other tomorrow. I can just recommend you to give up." 

"Why? Because you are afraid of being beaten by a girl or don't you like the fact to fight with one," she smirked back. 

"I just don't want to hurt you." 

"As if you could do it," Vegeta mumbled. 

"Did you say something Vegeta?" the young man asked him but Vegeta just smirked at him. 

"What do you think of a bet?" Jenny suddenly asked Yamcha. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"If I win tomorrow then you'll take me and my friends out for dinner after the tournament… If you win then I'll take you out, alone. So what do you think?"

"Sounds good. I agree." 

"Okay." They shook hands and Yamcha smiled confidently. He was sure that she would lose to him, just to go out with him.

The Saiyajins all made short work of their opponents, because they didn't feel like making a show for the audience. But while Goku, Goten and Trunks were fighting for a few minutes, Vegeta just entered the ring, kicked his opponent *lightly* into the next wall and left the ring.

That evening they all were, except for Jenny of course, gathered in a room of the hotel and talking or playing cards. "Yamcha, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," Krillin said. 

"You mean the bet. I don't worry about it. Everyone saw that you would've beaten her if you hadn't give up. And that means I'll beat her and will have a wonderful dinner with her." 

Krillin sighed at watched as Trunks stood up and walked out of the balcony. He followed him. "Hey!" he said. 

"Hey…" 

"Tell me Trunks, don't you think it's somehow funny?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that Yamcha won't get her, because she already belongs to a certain young Saiyajin prince. And that she's not the first woman he lost to a Saiyajin prince," Krillin said smiling. Trunks looked at him stunned. "I just found out about her today, during the fight. It was hard to believe, since you told us that your girlfriend is blond and has blue eyes. But I must say, you've made a good choice with her." 

"You just saw her in her Saiyajin form. Here, that's how she normally looks like." Trunks took out a photo of her and showed it Krillin. 

"She's really cute." 

"Yeah she is."

Soon they all said goodnight to each other and everyone went to his room. "Are you going over to her again this night?" Goten asked his friend while they were changing. 

"Yeah, she needs me. When I'm with her, she doesn't have the nightmare. She told me that last night." 

"Okay, then I understand you. I just want that Shana could come over to me." 

"Why don't you ask her?" 

"She has to look over the girls… And you know how Pan and Bra are. They will tell it to everyone and your dad and Gohan will kill me, because I stopped Shana from looking over their daughters." 

"That's an argument. But I have to go now. See ya tomorrow!" 

"See ya!"

Jenny already waited for him as he finally knocked at her door. "Hey Jenny." 

"Hey." They kissed. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, but I had to explain to Goten why I have to go here." 

"Oh…" 

"Don't worry… He understands it." 

"Good… can we go to bed now? I'm kinda tired…" 

"Why are you tired?" Trunks asked playfully. 

"Come on Mr. I-just-use-my-left-hand-to-defeat-my-opponent. I had the hardest fight of all of us today." 

"Okay, okay…" Trunks said laughing. He took off his shirt and walked over to Jenny, who just put on her pajamas. He wrapped her arms around her body. "Did I already tell ya that I love you?" He kissed her on the tip of her nose. 

"You did. But it doesn't bother me if you say this more often." 

"Okay… I love you, I love you, I love you." With each time he said that he kissed her. 

"I love you, too. But I really think we should go to bed now. You've got a hard fight tomorrow against Goten. I can't wait to see you fight with blond hair." She messed his hair up with her hand. 

"What's wrong with my hair?" 

"Nothing, it's just a bit strange to have a boyfriend with purple hair," she giggled. 

"It's lavender!" he growled, took her in his arms and laid her down on the bed. 

"You're almost as good with your growling as your father," Jenny teased. 

"Almost?" 

"Yes, your father's is scar…" he shut her up with a kiss.

"By the way… why did you bet with Yamcha?" 

"Because I want to let him pay for his stubbornness. And what is better than letting him invite a couple of Saiyans to dinner." 

"You're evil. That's what you are." 

"I know," Jenny smirked, "but I think that at least Goku and Goten are happy about that." 

"I'm sure they are… but let's now try to sleep. Goodnight honey." 

"Goodnight my purple-haired Saiyan."

"Lavender!" "

Whatever… I love ya!"

"Love ya, too."

***********************************************************************************************

That was chapter #21. I hope you liked it! 

_In the next chapter we will see who will win in the fights The Lost Warrior vs. Yamcha and Goten vs. Trunks!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_

_PS: Ranma-Chan, thank you for your offering, but I'll try to fight my way through the jungle called English *g*. But you can tell me, if it is so bad, that you don't understand what I'm writing, ok?_

_PSS:  __Shin Vegita, I didn't speak/write English since last year in school and even there I wasn't that good.___


	23. Tenkaichi Budokai: Day Four

_Sorry that it took me so long to post up this chapter, but my parents forced me to clean up my room and it was really in a mess. *g* I hope you forgive me!_

_And thank you for your reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Poor me._

***********************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

"By the way… why did you bet with Yamcha?" 

"Because I want to let him pay for his stubbornness. And what is better than letting him invite a couple of Saiyans to dinner." 

"You're evil. That's what you are." 

"I know," Jenny smirked, "but I think that at least Goku and Goten are happy about that." 

"I'm sure they are… but let's now try to sleep. Goodnight honey." 

"Goodnight my purple-haired Saiyan." 

"Lavender!" 

"Whatever… I love ya!" 

"Love ya, too."

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 22: "Tenkaichi Budokai: Day Four"**

Trunks woke up by a harsh ringing sound. _'Damn alarm clock!'_ With his eyes still closed he reached over to the bedside table where the clock should be and managed to push some other things to the ground until he found the clock. Annoyed by the constant ringing he just smashed it with his hand. _'Shit!'_ Trunks thought as he opened his eyes and saw the mess he produced. 

"What was that for noise?" Jenny, who had been woken up by Trunks searching for the clock, asked sleepily. That was as she looked at the floor and at the smashed alarm clock. "Trunks! What have you done?" she shouted. 

"Uhm… I've stopped the ringing?" 

"I see that! But how could you destroy my alarm clock? How can I now prevent myself from sleeping…" Trunks quickly leaned forward and tried to shut her up with a kiss, but Jenny stood up and let him fall on the bed. "…in?" she continued her question. Trunks went after her and pulled her back on the bed. 

"I will," he whispered in her ear. 

"Good. But you know that I'll make you pay for that some time." With that, Jenny got up again. 

"Where are you going?" 

"It's about time to get ready." 

"Yeah, right…" he climbed out of the bed and put on his clothes. 

"Will you have breakfast with us downstairs?" Jenny shook her head. 

"Not today…" Trunks walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. 

"And till when will you keep the secret?" 

"That depends on if Yamcha finds out today who, or better, what I am. But I'm sure, when doesn't find out today, he will definitely tomorrow." 

"Why are you so sure about it? What are you planning?" 

"You'll see!" With that Jenny kissed him and walked to the bathroom. "See you there!" she waved him. 

"See ya!" 

Trunks managed to get back to his and Goten's room unnoticed and after he took a shower, he met the others downstairs in the restaurant. After Jenny had changed, she locked her room and left her key at the reception desk. This time the woman warned her, that there had been some reporters again, and that they were now waiting in front of the hotel for her. Jenny thanked her and walked to her "loophole", the hotel bathroom. From there she used the instantaneous movement to get to the place where the Budokai was being held. She bought something to eat and then walked over to the stadium. She was the first one there of the fighters and so she decided to use the time to relax until the others arrived.

Slowly the fighters arrived and about half an hour later it was the turn of Jenny's friends to appear. Yamcha saw her sitting alone in the corner and walked over to her. "Good morning!" he greeted Jenny. 

"Morning. I hope you still do remember the bet we made yesterday." 

"Sure do I. I just want to give you the last chance to cancel it or give up." 

"Why do you want me to give up? You know exactly that your next opponent then could kill you with his little finger." 

Yamcha was stunned. "How do you know that Vegeta could do that?" he asked. 

Jenny just shrugged. "Call it womanly intuition. And I won't give up. Never." 

"Okay, I just hope that you know what you're getting into." With that he left. 

_'Okay, now you've really pissed me off, you arrogant bastard. Be glad that things like senzu beans exist, otherwise you would spend several month in hospital. I hope you know when you have to give up, because I won't show any mercy.'_

A few minutes later an elderly man told the two fighters to go to the ring, because their fight would start soon. They waited till the referee finished his greeting and called the two into the ring. Directly after the referee announced the start of the fight, Jenny disappeared. _'Shit, she's fast.' At this moment he felt a sharp pain in his back and stumbled forward. He tried to remain his composure, but as he managed to stand straight, Jenny hit him with her knee in the stomach. Yamcha gasped and fell on his knees. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen! That is incredible… The Lost Warrior sent Yamcha with two hits on his knees!" the referee shouted. 

"Wow, I did never believe that she's that fast and strong. Yamcha really has to be careful," Mutenroshi admitted. 

"But her fight against Krillin was about equal, so how could she bring Yamcha on his knees that quickly? Is he that weak?" Puar asked. 

"No, she just didn't go full out against Krillin, and I have this feeling that she's still holding back." 

"That could be interesting," Goku said, "Wanna get nearer?" Vegeta nodded and they flew to the place from where they already had watched the first fight. Piccolo was already there and watched the fight.

As Yamcha got up again, Jenny was standing in front of him, waiting impatiently. "So, ready?" she asked. 

"Yes, I am." 

"Good." Jenny got in a defensive stance, waiting for Yamcha to attack. He didn't wait long and rushed towards her, but she blocked his attacks easily and punched him in his face, sending him backwards. "I knew it," she said coldly. 

"Knew what?" 

"You're afraid of hitting a girl. That means you are a coward!" Jenny knew that this would hurt his ego. 

"I'm not a coward!" he shouted and attacked her. 

_'I knew he held back,' she thought as she blocked his attacks. This time it wasn't as easy as before, but she didn't break out in sweat. She let him hit on her for a while until she kicked him in his side and sent him to the ground again. "Was that all you can do?" Jenny asked, hovering now above him. Yamcha wiped the blood from his mouth. _

"You haven't seen everything yet." He put his hands on one side of his body. "Ka Me Ha Me… HA!" He shot the blue blast direktly at Jenny, who blocked it with her arms. After the glaring light was gone, Jenny was flying about 20 feet above the ring, her clothes slightly torn. 

"So, you want to play it this was. Then it's my turn now!" Jenny shouted. She did the same as Yamcha and put her hands at her side. 

"I can't believe it. She prepares a Kamehameha," Muten Roshi said, staring at the girl. 

At this moment Jenny began to shout. "Ka Me…" They saw a small sphere forming between her hands. 

"Hey, I won't do that if I were you. This attack is dangerous," Yamcha told her. This made Jenny even angrier.

"Ha Me…" The sphere got bigger and bigger. 

"She has to stop. When she shoots the blast now, the ring will be completely destroyed." 

"What?!" the others shouted at Mutenroshi. 

"Hey, come on! You aren't serious, are you?" Yamcha is slowly getting nervous.

"She can't stop it anymore. She already put to much energy in the attack," Goten said worried as he watched the scene. 

"But our dads don't seem to be worried about it. Look at them," Trunks said.

Goku and Vegeta really were calm, just Piccolo was a bit worried. "She will definitely destroy the ring with that attack." 

"Nah, don't worry about it Piccolo. I'm sure she has got a plan." 

"How do you want to know Goku?" 

"Just watch."

Everyone was staring at the scene in and above the ring. _'Ok, I hope this works and I won't kill him with it,' Jenny thought and suddenly vanished. The spectators were speechless, especially as she reappeared not even a second later right behind Yamcha. Yamcha blinked and the followed the gazes of the spectators and turn around, just to look Jenny directly in her eyes. "HA!" she shouted and sent the blue blast to Yamcha. In the last second before the blast hit him, he managed to throw his arms up and raised his ki as high as possible to avoid bad damage and blocked the attack._

After the dust cleared, Yamcha's clothes were torn apart and he had several injuries. _'What was that? How was she able to get down that fast?' He was breathing heavily and had a hard time to stand straight. His vision was blurry as he tried to focus on his opponent._

"Was that…? That was…." 

"My dad's Instantaneous Movement," Goten continued Trunks' sentence. 

"But when and how did she learn it?" Trunks asked disbelieving.

"So, you taught her Shunkan Idou," Piccolo stated. Goku and Vegeta nodded. "How long did she need to learn it?" 

"Two hours," Goku said with pride in his voice. 

"What? But it took you one year to learn it! How could she do it within two hours?" 

"She's interested in it. I've noticed during our training that she's got a photographic memory for things she's interested in and that she learns them almost instantly," Vegeta explained.

_'I can't believe it. A girl. A girl kicks my ass and I can't do anything to prevent it.' Yamcha fell on his knees and looked up, seeing his opponent standing right in front of him in a proud stance. Suddenly Yamcha began to laugh. _

"What are you laughing at?" Jenny asked him confused. 

"It's just, that reminds me of a fight I had a long time ago. I've underestimated my opponent and acted like an arrogant ass, and so he kicked it, exactly like you did. I didn't want to see that he was stronger and better than me, because of his looks. And you just taught me the same lesson, he did." 

"I hope so," Jenny said. 

"Yeah, and there's just one more thing for me to say. I give up." 

"What?" she asked stunned. She didn't await him to give up. She thought he would fight till she beat him unconscious. 

"I give up, because I don't want to spend my time in a hospital. You're definitely stronger and better. Congratulations." He got up again and limped towards Jenny, holding his hand out. 

"I know I've been an arrogant jerk and I hope you forgive me," Jenny nodded and took his hand. 

"Yamcha gives up! The winner is The Lost Warrior!" the referee announced and the spectators cheered.

As they were about to leave the ring, Jenny noticed how badly she had hurt Yamcha. "I'm sorry I did this to you. Shall I help you?" 

"Yeah, thank you, but don't worry, as soon as I get to the gym, I will be alright again," he answered and put his arms around her shoulder so that she could support him.  "Okay, and when will I get to know your friends, who I shall invite for dinner?" he asked as they were walking to the gym. 

"You will meet them tomorrow. And by the way, my boyfriend is under them," Jenny added. 

"Really? Oh sorry… I didn't know." 

"You don't need to be sorry, you couldn't know." 

"I guess you still don't want to tell me your name, do you?" 

"I will tell you tomorrow, after my fight with Vegeta." 

"Do you think you'll win against him?" 

Jenny shook her head. "I'm sure I'll lose. He's so much stronger and a better fighter than me." 

"But now tell me one last thing. How did you manage to get so fast behind me during your last attack?" 

"That's my secret."

"Wow, that was a great fight," Krillin greeted them as they got there. 

"Yeah, I just hoped that it would have been great for me. Does anyone of you have got a senzu for me?" 

"Sure." Goten reached into his pocket and gave him one. 

"Thanx." 

The next two fights were nothing special, because Vegeta and Goku beat their opponents totally effortless. Then the referee announced the last fight for the day. "Ladies and Gentlemen! In the last fight for this day, two friends will fight against each other. Trunks Briefs and Goten Son! The two already fought in the youth division 12 years ago. The last time Trunks won, but we will see who'll win this time! Now I ask the two to enter the ring!" Trunks and Goten nodded to each other and then walked to the middle of the ring.

"Hey Goku. Can you see well from the place from where you and Vegeta have watched the other fights?" Jenny asked. 

"Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?" 

"This fight promises to become very interesting and I want to see as much of it as possible." 

"Good, follow me. Vegeta? Are you coming too?" The prince nodded and followed them. 

"Where are they going?" Yamcha asked Krillin. 

"They want to watch the fight from somewhere else, but I decided to stay watch it from here." Krillin wanted to let them alone so that they could talk freely and stayed because of Yamcha, so that he wouldn't be alone or come along.

Piccolo was still there from the last interesting fight. "Hey Piccolo!" Jenny greeted him. The Namek simply nodded and turned his gaze back to the fight, which was about to start.

"Are you ready Trunks?" 

"As always!" With that the two boys rushed forwards to each other and exchanged a series of punches and kicks in a speed, so that normal humans could just see a blur, floating over the ring. After they broke apart, they smirked at each other. "So Goten, what do you think? Was that enough for a little warm up?" 

"Yeah, that was enough. And now no holding back." With that both turned Super Saiyajin and attacked again. This time it was nearly impossible for the spectators to see anything. 

_'Wow, this is the first time I see Trunks as Super Saiyan. I must say, he's hot.' Jenny smiled as she watched the fight. __'I just wished that Shana could enjoy the looks of Goten, but they are moving too fast for her to see anything.'_

_'Jenny's lucky. She can watch the fight. And what do I see? Not even a blur. Why must they be so damn fast? But on the other hand, I don't think that Jenny ever saw Trunks as Super Saiyan before and I already had the pleasure of admiring Super Saiyan Goten.'_

The fight between Trunks and Goten was about equal all the time. That was until Trunks could hit Goten on his back and send him to the ground. Trunks also took the chance to fly down and waited until his friend got up. Both of them had several bruises and they were breathing hard. "Are you okay, Goten?" 

"Sure I am, and you?" Trunks nodded and then shot a ki-blast to his friend, who blocked it. 

It was going on like this for some time. One sent another to the ground, they shot ki-blasts and exchanged kicks and punches. That was until both had big problems to stand straight.

"The last attack will decide who'll win," Jenny stated. The others agreed with her and they looked tensed down to the ring to see, what happened. _'Trunks, I hope you'll do the right thing.'_

"It looks like both fighters are out of breath and I think that we will soon get to know who will be the winner of this incredible fight!"

Trunks and Goten stared at each other, each waiting for the other to do something. Trunks powered down from Super Saiyajin. This way he saved the strength he normally would need to remain Super Saiyajin for his last attack. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to concentrate his energy. "Hey Trunks, what's up? Do you give up?" Goten asked. As Trunks didn't answer the black haired boy ran towards Trunks and swung his fist back. At the exact moment as Goten tried to hit him, Trunks opened his eyes, dodged the fist, turned around and kicked Goten with the all of his strength left in his friends back, sending him out of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Goten is out of the ring! The 4th participant of the semifinal is Trunks! He will fight against Goten's father Goku!" The spectators cheered and applauded.

Trunks took a senzu bean out of his pocket and swallowed it. He then jumped out of the ring and walked over to Goten, who was lying on the ground, almost unconscious. The boy took another bean and put it in Goten's mouth. Goten quickly recovered and Trunks helped him up. "Hey buddy, you're alright again?" 

"Yeah! That really was a good fight. But I guess this time I won't get three of your toys (See Manga Vol. 37, Ch. 3 or DBZ episode 212 I guess.)," Goten told his friend grinning. 

"I don't think so," Trunks answered.

"So Kakarotto, it looks like you've got to fight my son in the semifinals." 

"Yeah, and you my daughter." Piccolo noticed how Jenny glared at Goku as he said that. 

_'From what I've seen of her until now, I guess that she has accepted being a Saiyajin and Goten's sister, but it doesn't seem like she sees Goku as her father…' _

"I think we should go back to the others," Goku interrupted Piccolo in his thoughts. They all agreed and flew down to the others, except of Piccolo, who left.

Trunks and Goten already arrived there and were congratulated and told them how great the fight was. They didn't notice that Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Jenny were there, until Vegeta tapped him on the shoulder. "You've done well son," he whispered, almost unnoticeable to the others, but Jenny, who stood directly behind Vegeta heard this and smiled. After it was Goku's turn, Jenny walked forwards and shook Trunks' hand. 

"Congratulations! That was really a good fight," she complimented him. It was hard for her not to fling her arms around his neck, but as long as the others don't find out on their own who she is, she wouldn't do anything what could tell them until the fight against Vegeta.

"I think we should now go back to the hotel… What do you think?" Krillin asked the others and they agreed. He then turned to Jenny. "Wanna come with us?" 

"No thanks, but there's still something I have to do." 

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!" 

"See ya!" 

After they left, Jenny concentrated to find Piccolo's ki. As she found it, she put two fingers on her forehead and disappeared, just to reappear direct in front of the meditating Namek in a desert. "I knew you would come here before your fight with Vegeta." 

Jenny nodded. "I wanted to ask you if we could spar tonight. I need a bit training before my big fight and I think that I can trust you and that you won't tell anyone about what I will show you." 

"Okay, but don't you think that the others will notice your ki?" 

"Don't worry about that." Jenny winked and threw a capsule to the ground and the gravity room appeared. 

"What is that?" 

"That's a gravity room Bulma invented. When you're in there, the outer world will just be able to sense your normal ki-seize. We could spar in there. Okay?" The Namek nodded and they went inside.

"Good, now show me your full power!" he commanded. Jenny obeyed and with a scream she turned Super Saiyajin. "I'm sure the others don't know that you can do that, right?" 

The girl nodded. "Vegeta once told me that a true warrior never show his true power to his opponents until the right time comes." 

"That's true… Are you ready to spar?" Jenny got in a fighting stance as did Piccolo and they attacked each other. They were sparring for about an hour until Jenny was just halfway conscious, but she stood up again. "Let's stop. You've proved to me that you are really strong, but I hope you know that Vegeta is still much stronger than you and that he won't let you win." 

Jenny looked him directly in his eyes. "I know." 

"And you will fight him, even though you know that?" 

"Yes." 

Piccolo nodded and tossed her an senzu. "You should go now." With that he left the room and Jenny followed him shortly after she ate the bean.

"Where is she? She should be here already…" Trunks walked nervously through his room. 

"Hey, don't worry man. I'm sure she will be back in no time," Goten tried to calm him down. At this moment they both could feel her ki in her room. "Told ya she will be back," Goten said grinning. Trunks quickly looked out of their room and looked around, making sure that no one could see where he was going. Then he walked to her door and knocked. 

"Come in! The door is open!" she shouted and Trunks entered. She had just finished changing into her pajamas and it seemed like she took a shower just a few minutes ago, because her hair was still wet. 

"Hi!" He walked towards her and kissed her. 

"Hi." 

"Uhm… How long have you already been here…?" 

"About half an hour. Sorry, but I knew you would come over immediately and I wanted to take a shower, that's why I hid my ki." 

"Nah, it's okay. But where have you been?" 

"Somewhere… I don't know… I needed some time to think." She kissed him. "And right now I don't want to do anything else than go to bed. Wanna join me?" Jenny asked grinning as she jumped into the bed. 

"Sure." Trunks smiled and followed her and soon the two of them were fast asleep in the arms of each other.

***********************************************************************************************

So, in the next chapter Jenny will fight Vegeta.

_Will she really show him her Super Saiyan form? Check it out!_

_And by the way, I would be glad if you tell me if you liked this chapter._

_ChibiChibi_


	24. Tenkaichi Budokai: Day Five

Hey!

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I hope you understand me. 

First of all I had so much homework to do, that I barely had time to write and we also had warm and sunny days in the last time, so that I spent much time outside, and poor me doesn't have a laptop, otherwise I would have written the chapter there!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

"Hi!" He walked towards her and kissed her. 

"Hi." 

"Uhm… How long have you already been here…?" 

"About half an hour. Sorry, but I knew you would come over immediately and I wanted to take a shower, that's why I hid my ki." 

"Nah, it's okay. But where have you been?" 

"Somewhere… I don't know… I needed some time to think." She kissed him. "And right now I don't want to do anything else than go to bed. Wanna join me?" Jenny asked grinning as she jumped into the bed. 

"Sure." Trunks smiled and followed her and soon the two of them were fast asleep in the arms of each other.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 23: "Tenkaichi Budokai: Day Five"**

The next morning Jenny woke up because the telephone in the room rang. Jenny reached with one arm behind her and grabbed the receiver. "Hello?" she yawned. 

"Morning sis!" she heard a cheerful voices saying. 

"Goten? Is that you?" the half-awake girl asked. 

"Sure it's me. Who else should call you sis?" 

"Gohan maybe?" 

"Uh, right… But why should he call you?" 

"I just ask myself why you call me." 

"Oh yeah right. Trunks told me to wake you two up, since he smashed your alarm clock yesterday and I didn't want to offer mine to be destroyed the next time." Jenny could almost imagine his Son grin™ on his face as he told her that. 

"How late is it by the way?" 

"8.30am." 

"Good, then I still have a few minutes. See ya at the stadium." 

"See ya, and don't fall asleep again. When Trunks isn't here in our room in half an hour, I'll call again." 

"Don't worry bro, I will wake him." With that she put the receiver back and snuggled closer to Trunks. "Trunks?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you awake?" Trunks shook his head. 

"Why do I have this feeling that I don't believe you?" 

"Dunno," he answered smirking and pulled her closer. Jenny leaned forward to him and kissed him passionately. "But now I know," Trunks said after they broke apart and kissed her again. 

"Trunks," Jenny said between the kisses, "I think you have to go now, even though I don't want you to go." 

"Then I'll stay." 

"You can't. I have to prepare for the fight today. And besides Goten wanted to call again, when you didn't come over to your room within half an hour." 

"And when did he first call?" 

"I don't know, maybe 15 minutes ago?" 

"Then we still have 15 minutes left." At that moment the telephone rang again. That startled the two Saiyans that much that Jenny accidentally shoved Trunks out of the bed. Jenny reached over to answer the phone. 

"Hello?" she asked annoyed. 

"Hi sis. I just wanted to tell ya, that 30 minutes are up. That means hurry up and send Trunks over." 

"Ok, Goten." Jenny sighed and hung up. 

"Are the 30 minutes already up?" 

Jenny nodded. "Goten told me to send you over." Disappointed Trunks put on his shirt, but before he left the room, he walked one last time over to Jenny and kissed her.

"See ya at the stadium and good luck. I love you." 

"Love you, too."

As Trunks closed the door behind him, he suddenly felt a familiar ki behind him. He turned around a saw stunned Muten Roshi standing there. The boy blushed deeply and thought for an excuse for coming out of The Lost Warrior's room. "Uhm, Trunks, if I'm not mistaken this is the room of The Lost Warrior…" 

"Yeah, right… I just found out, as I walked in there… I … uhm … came from my parents room. I wanted to know if my mom had some Aspirin for me. And then I wanted to go to my room, but I think I wasn't fully awake, so that I … uhm … mixed up the rooms… hehe," Trunks answered nervously. 

"So?" the master raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, what did you see!" 

"What?" 

"I mean, I guess you saw her wearing less than her gi. How did she look like?" 

"As a matter of fact, she was wearing more. To be precise, she wore pajamas." _'And even in her pajamas she looked gorgeous,' _he thought. 

Muten Roshi noticed the dreaming look in his eyes and looked askance at him. "Don't you already have a girlfriend?" 

"Huh? Right, Jenny… But I think I have to go now… See ya," the boy quickly said and walked his and Goten's room. 

_'Hmm, that's interesting… I think I have to talk with Goku. But first I need something to eat.' With that Mutenroshi walked to the elevator._

Jenny tried hard to suppress her laughing. She was eavesdropping to the conversation and even though Mutenroshi could have find out about her, it was really funny to hear how Trunks tried to talk his way out of this situation. But it seemed like he bought the story. Smiling she walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

As Mutenroshi left the elevator, he saw the gang standing in the lobby of the hotel, obviously waiting for him or for Goten and Trunks who weren't with them. _'Hmm, looks like I don't get breakfast now, so I could as well talk to Goku right now.'_ So he walked over to his former student. "Hey Goku, can I talk to you for a moment in privacy." 

"Sure, but what do you want to talk about?" 

"It's about your children." Suddenly everyone around them went silent and stared at them. "Hey, what are you staring at? Am I not allowed to talk with Goku about his children?" 

"Of course you are," Bulma said, breaking the silence. 

"Okay, we'll be right back then. Goku, let's go there," Muten Roshi said, pointing to a hallway. Before Goku followed him, he mouthed to Vegeta an almost unnoticeable 'follow us'. After they disappeared in the hallway, Vegeta tossed himself from the wall he was leaning at and walked into the same direction as Goku and Muten Roshi. 

"Hey Vegeta. They said that it should be a private conversation," Yamcha said. 

"As if I care," Vegeta said. 

"Bastard." Yamcha gritted his teeth as Vegeta has left. 

"So, what have you and Goten done, so that Muten Roshi needs to talk to Goku about it?" Oolong asked Gohan. 

He shrugged. "I don't know." 

"Don't know what?" Goten asked as he and Trunks stepped out of the elevator. 

"What you and your brother could have done, because Muten Roshi just left with Goku to talk with him about his children, that means you," Puar explained. 

"And Vegeta followed them," Yamcha added. 

"Hmm, I haven't done anything." Goku's younger son said with his goofy Son grin and then nodded at Trunks. 

_'Jenny?' _

_'Yes Trunks?' _

_'Good, you didn't put up the mental wall yet.' _

_'What's up?'_

_ 'Muten Roshi is just talking with Goku about his children. In privacy, and my dad followed them. That could just mean…' _

_'That he didn't believe your story and knows now who I am.' _

_'Right.' _

_'Okay, thank you for telling me. See ya.' With that she put the wall up. Jenny stepped out of the shower, and towel wrapped around her body and searched for her clothes. __'I hope they are still talking when I've finished here.'_

"Okay master, what did Gohan and Goten do?" Goku asked. 

"I'm not talking about those two. And you know that. I'm talking about your daughter Jenny, who's fighting in this tournament as The Lost Warrior." 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Goku lied. 

"Stop playing stupid Kakarotto. The old man knows about her," Vegeta walked towards them. 

"What is he doing here? I told you that I just wanted to talk with you." 

"Sorry master, but Vegeta has the same right to know that you know about her as I, because he cares at least as much for her than I do." 

"What?" He looked at Vegeta, who just 'hmphed'. 

"But now tell me. How did you find out?" 

"I don't know exactly, her strength, the Kamehameha, Shunkan Idou… all that and the fact the Trunks came out of her room this morning and tried to excuse that he was in his parents room to get some Aspirin and that he then mixed up the rooms and accidentally walked into hers…" he added grinning. 

"What? Trunks was with her last night?" 

"Don't tell me that you still didn't notice that Kakarotto…" 

Goku scratched his head. "Not really."

At this moment an already transformed Jenny appeared directly in front of them. "Hey, did I miss something?" she asked grinning. 

"Actually yes. The old man found out who you are." 

"I know." They all looked at her. "Trunks told me." 

"Oh, okay, now tell me please… How did they find you? Or did you find them? And when?" 

"Sorry, but I won't tell ya yet. But tonight I will reveal everything, I promise. But please don't tell anyone until then." 

"Ok, I won't tell them." 

"Thank you… But now I'm hungry. See ya at the tournament!" With that Jenny put two fingers on her forehead and disappeared. 

"Wow, the girl was in hurry," Muten Roshi stated. 

Goku nodded and then turned to Vegeta. "Ok, and what did you mean with YOUR SON is spending his nights with MY DAUGHTER?" 

Vegeta just shrugged. "I meant it the way I said it. Trunks spent the last few nights in Jenny's room. But don't worry, nothing happened." 

"Hehe, I think Goku is getting overprotective… Now I know from whom Gohan inherited that. Or are all Saiyajin fathers doing that, when they get a daughter?" he asked looking to Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta sent a death glare to Mutenroshi. "Hey hey, just kidding!" 

"I think we should go back now. I'm sure the others are waiting already," Goku said and they walked back to the lobby and then the fighters and non-fighters went to their restaurants.

After Jenny had vanished, she reappeared near the café in the park. She took a deep breath and looked at her hands. They were shaking. _'Why am I so nervous? It's not the first time that I'll fight Vegeta… What will they say when I turn Super Saiyajin? Will they be proud of me or angry that I didn't tell them? I just hope that Vegeta won't knock me out before I can show him and Goku and the others what I can do. No, I won't disappoint them.'_ She clenched her fists and at that moment she heard her stomach grumble. "But before I fight I better eat something," she said now smiling and walked to the café.

Shortly before the fight began, Jenny arrived. The others were already there, waiting for her. "Oh, good, the two semi-finalists are here. Please follow me, the referee will call you in a few minutes. The others wished both of them good luck and then Vegeta and Jenny followed the man. The walk to the ring seemed like an eternity for Jenny and she felt her stomach twisting.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the first fight of the semi-finals! In this fight the two opponents will be The Lost Warrior and Vegeta! From what I know of these two warriors, the first fight will be promising. Please enter the ring now!" The spectators cheered as Jenny and Vegeta entered the ring and took their places at their side of the ring. 

_'Ok Jenny… calm down…'_ She closed her eyes and just focused on Vegeta, trying to shut out everything else and slowly she felt her body calming down. She opened her eyes again, bowed slightly before Vegeta and got into her fighting stance. Jenny noticed that Vegeta also got into his fighting stance. From this moment on, it was just him and her. 

"I see the fighters are ready! Then GO!"

"What do you think? Let's start with a small warm-up?" Vegeta asked her. Jenny nodded. She knew what Vegeta meant with a warm-up. She had to hold her ki on the level the others thought it is her maximum. Both charged and then rushed forward. She tried to land a hit at Vegeta, but he caught her fist. At the same time he swung back his knee and tried to hit Jenny in her side, but she quickly blocked this hit. Vegeta used the time she concentrated to block his knee and twisted her arm behind her back, shortly after she blocked him. But she threw her head backward and hit him on the nose, forcing him to let her go. Jenny quickly got a few steps away from him and turned around. He stood there, smirking at her. "That wasn't nice," he said. 

"But that wasn't nice either." 

"You know, that you won't win against me." 

"I know, but don't think I let you win that easily." Jenny smirked like him.

~*~

"Why is Vegeta talking to her? I mean, he never talks to an opponent on a tournament. And why is he still holding back that much?" Yamcha asked. 

"I think he wants to stretch the fight a bit, because as far as I can see she's at her maximum," Goten said. 

"And dad knows it," Trunks added, "and after she won the other fights, I can almost say, easily, he won't destroy her pride by finishing her up too fast."

~*~

After they exchanged a few other attacks they parted again and looked at each other. "So Vegeta, don't you think it's about time to stop the playing and begin the real fight?" 

"I knew you would get bored with this. Good let's start."

~*~

"What are they talking about? Stop playing? Is she holding back, too?" Trunks asked confused. 

~*~

Vegeta and Jenny didn't wait long and he and Jenny powered up. Jenny just to the power level Vegeta thought it was her highest and Vegeta to the highest lever before turning Super Saiyajin.

~*~

_'That's incredible… When did she get that strong?'_ an also confused Goten asked himself. He threw a glance at Trunks, who looked as confused as himself. _'Seems like he doesn't know.'_ With that he looked back into the ring where Jenny and Vegeta were again lunging at each other and eventually disappeared to a human's eye.

~*~

Both of them were now fighting in the air, far above the ring. Each of them could land a few blows at the other, but Vegeta was superior and soon had her in a bear hug. He tightened the grip, letting Jenny feel a sharp pain in her spine, but she didn't do him the favor to scream. She gritted her teeth. It felt like her bones would break each second. In her pain she decided to power up more. With a scream a blue aura surrounded her. She could feel Vegeta's grip loosen and used the surprise effect she had with this to turn around and throw him with all her might to the ground. He hit the ground with a loud bang and dust raised from the ground. Jenny flew down and stood now near the place where she could feel Vegeta.

~*~

"What happened?" Krillin asked as he looked to the cloud of dust in the ring. 

"She powered up and threw Vegeta down to the ring;" Goku said surprised. He didn't know that Jenny was still able of raising her ki. 

"But how is that possible… I mean, no human could beat a Saiyajin. And especially not him." Yamcha was almost speechless.

~*~

Jenny breathed hard and sweated. She knew now, as long as Vegeta won't turn Super Saiyajin, she would be the superior. That made her smirk. As the dust cleared, she saw Vegeta slowly getting up. He wiped some blood out of his face and then looked first at her and then at the ground where she threw him. He saw the imprint of his body and a few shattered stones at the place he hit the ground. 

"I must admit you got me by surprise with that. I've underestimated you. But now I'm prepared." He looked back at her and then flew towards her. He threw his right fist at her but she was able to block it. They attacked each other, but Jenny was now getting the upper hand during their fight. She could hit him quite more often than he hit her and that was bothering him. _'I can't believe it. I really have to turn Super Saiyajin to win,'_ he thought as they broke apart each other, both flying again far above the ring. Jenny didn't wait long and lunged forward to hit him. When she was just a few more milliseconds away from Vegeta he turned Super Saiyajin and hit her directly in the stomach. She gasped. Even though Jenny knew that he would do that sometime, she silently hoped, that he would wait a bit longer. Right after he hit her in her stomach, he clenched both fist and hit her in her back, sending her falling to the ground. But Vegeta didn't just hit her. During her fall, he sent several ki-blasts at her, speeding her up and even after she hit the ground he continued blasting the girl. Vegeta slowly floated to the ground. There was a large hole in the ground, filled up with rocks. "That must have finished her off. Hey you! What are you waiting for? Start to count!" the prince shouted to the referee, who stared at the scene right in front of him. 

"Huh? Oh yeah… One…"

~*~

"Why did Vegeta do that?" Yamcha asked. 

"She was stronger than him, that's why he turned Super Saiyajin," Goku explained. 

"But, he didn't need to do THAT," the black haired man said, pointing to the rocks in the hole, which is now in the ring. 

"I can't feel her…" they heard Trunks suddenly say. 

"What?" they all shouted. 

"Her ki… it's gone."

"Two…" they heard the referee say. 

"It's true… I can't feel her either, dad, do you feel her ki?" Goku shook his head. 

"Vegeta killed her…" Krillin stated with anger in his voice. 

"NOOOO!!!!" Trunks shouted and turned Super Saiyajin and was about to fly into the ring, but Goku went Super Saiyajin, too and grabbed the struggling Trunks in a bear hug. 

"Three!"

~*~

Vegeta felt his son and Goku going Super Saiyajin. As he looked at them he met the death glare of Goku. That was when he noticed why they were that angry. He couldn't feel the girl's ki anymore, it was gone. 

"Four!" 

He looked at the referee, signs of shock written in his face. "No… that shouldn't have killed her." 

"Five!"

~*~

"What's going on down there? Why are Trunks and Goku Super Saiyajins?" Shana asked their friends. 

"Bulma, do you see the look on Vegeta's face?" Gohan wanted to know. 

"Yes, he looks kinda shocked. Why do you… oh my…" 

"That's the second time I see this look. The first time was when Mirai Trunks was killed by Cell. And I can't feel her ki anymore." 

"What? Does that mean she's…?" Shana asked. 

"Six!"

~*~

"Goku! Let me go!" 

"Seven!" 

"No Trunks, I won't let you go!" 

"Eight! Huh?" The referee looked at the rocks. They seemed to move a bit. The others followed his gaze and saw as some of the rocks fell down. 

~*~

_'Could that be?'_ Vegeta thought. A hand moved it way through the rocks and shoved some of them aside. Then another hand found its way and a whole body followed them. Rocks were rolling away and in front of the hole stood now Jenny. Her clothes were almost fully torn apart, and she had now a few bruises more, but she seemed to look okay. She looked to Trunks and Goku, who had now went out of Super Saiyajin mode and smiled to them, but then she turned back to Vegeta, who was still a Super Saiyajin and just stared at her. 

_'It's time to show them.' "My prince," she began to talk, "since I entered this tournament, I wanted to fight one of my teachers. Either you or Goku, and it happened to be you. I want to show you, what I've learned in the last few months and one of the first rules you taught me was that I'm never allowed to show my true strength to an opponent, if not necessary. But in this case, it is necessary. I know I won't stand a chance against you, but as I said earlier, I won't let you win that easily." _

Vegeta was impressed by her respect. It was a long time ago since someone addressed him by his royal title. Goku called him his high prince during their fight against Janenba in the afterlife, but that was almost 12 years ago. But now he was curious about what she meant with small speech. _'Could she have reached the next level? That's not possible, not in such a short time.' _

Jenny saw the thoughtful look and the curiosity in his eyes and decided to continue. "I guess you're already suspecting something, but let me now show you the power level I reached in the last three months, mostly through your training and through the motivation you gave me. You were the one who told me everything I wanted and needed to know about myself and made me accept my fate. I want to thank you for that." She bowed slightly and earned a nod from the prince, which meant really much to her.

~*~

"Can someone tell me what she means with this?" Yamcha, who was still confused by Trunks reaction, when they thought she was dead, wanted to know, but no one answered him. They all stared into the ring.

~*~

"But now I think we shouldn't let the spectators wait any longer, let's continue with the fight." Vegeta nodded and then walked a few steps backward. He wanted to see what she was up to. Jenny concentrated her ki and her anger. The others could feel her power level rise and weren't able to look away from the ring. _'Now!'_ she thought as she let the energy and anger in her body explode. With a scream the now golden aura around her body exploded, a glaring sphere of light surrounded her and shot beams in all directions. The ground under her feet shook and small pieces of rock were floating in the air. As the glaring light disappeared, they could see that Jenny had changed. Her hair was no longer black, but golden and spiky and her eyes changed the colors into teal. 

~*~

Yamcha and the others looked at her in shock. "You don't need to tell me anymore what she meant… The girl's a Saiyajin, a Super Saiyajin." 

"Since when can she do that?" Goten asked his father. 

"I don't know, no one taught her how to turn Super Saiyajin. I'm surprised as you." 

"One moment! You knew that she's Saiyan? How…? Does that mean… she's the one… I mean she's your daughter, Goku?" 

"Yes, that's Jenny," Goku told him proudly. 

"We will tell you everything after the fight, okay?" Trunks asked him. 

"Okay."

~*~

"Now I know why she beat Yamcha. He had no chance against a Super Saiyajin. But where does she come from, and why does she talk to Vegeta like she knows him?" Puar wanted to know. 

"It's easy… He trained her. If you haven't noticed yet, she's Goku's daughter," Muten Roshi explained. 

"Goku's daughter?" Puar asked. 

"Ah, that's why you wanted to talk with Goku about his 'children'," Oolong stated.

~*~

"I must admit, you surprised me with that… Even though I knew that you've got great potential, I didn't expect you to be able to turn Super Saiyajin that early in your training. Okay, but now let's bring the fight to an end," Vegeta said as he got into a fighting stance.

"I'm ready," Jenny answered smirking. 

"Good." Both fighters powered up and then lunged at each other. It didn't take long for Vegeta to gain the upper hand, but he was yet impressed by Jenny's improvements. Slowly it felt for Jenny as if each bone in her body was aching, but it didn't bother her. She was glad that she could fight her teacher at her full power. It was getting harder and harder for her to block his attacks and land a few on her own. But she didn't want to give up. _'Damn pride,'_ she thought as she was fighting. 

_'Wow, I did never expect her being that stubborn. Must be her Saiyajin pride,' Vegeta thought smirking. _

After a few more minutes of Vegeta's beating on her, she felt herself slowly leaving the Super Saiyan mode. _'Shit, I thought I could hold it a bit longer,'_ she thought, smiling weakly. In her normal form, she was helpless against a powered up Super Saiyan. After a very powerful punch of Vegeta in her face, she fell to the ground. 

"Do you give up?" Vegeta asked her as she managed to get up again. 

"I thought you knew me better," Jenny answered smirking. 

"Okay, then I have no other choice." He swung his fist back and broke through her block, hitting her again hard in the face. Jenny felt herself drifting into unconsciousness as she fell backwards. As she lost consciousness, she transformed back into her normal form.

"What happened? The Lost Warrior fell to the ground and somehow … changed. And it seems like she's unconscious! I'll begin to count." As the referee counted till ten, and she still didn't move, he announced Vegeta as the winner of the match and called the paramedics. But before they arrived, Vegeta picked up the limp body. 

"I'm proud of you," he whispered as carried her out of the ring .The spectators cheered and called out her name again and again.

As Vegeta reached the others, Trunks were already storming towards them. "Oh my god Jenny…." 

"Don't worry brat. She'll be okay," Vegeta said and handed her to Trunks. "Bring her somewhere, where she can lay down and get her a senzu." 

"Yes." With that, Trunks brought her into the locker room and laid her down on a bench. He went to his bag to get a senzu bean for her, as he came back, Jenny came back to consciousness. She groaned of pain and coughed, trying to get up, but Trunks pushed her gently down. 

"Trunks? What are you doing here? Where am I?" 

"Shh, calm down. I brought you into the locker room." 

"But the fight…" 

"Is over. Dad knocked you out." 

"What's that for a noise outside?" 

"They are shouting your name… I think they like you," he said smiling. Jenny tried to smile as well, but made a grimace because of the pain. "Oh yeah, here, a senzu." 

"Thank you." Jenny took and swallowed it. She then sat up. 

"Are you okay again?" 

"Yeah, everything's alright," She looked to the door, "I think they want to see me." Trunks nodded. Jenny got up and walked through the gym to the ring, where the others were still standing. 

"Are you okay?" Goku asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry. What doesn't kill me, make me stronger," she answered smiling.

 "I think you should go now into the ring. The spectators want to see you." Jenny powered up into her Saiyajin form.

"Oh, I see The Lost Warrior standing at the gym. She seems to be all right again. Lost Warrior, please come into the ring!" 

"Vegeta? Are you coming?" Vegeta looked at her confused. "Come on. You're the winner of the match, I think they want to see you as well." The prince 'hmphed' and followed her. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Applause please for the two fighters! I think the fight really was great!" The spectators applauded and cheered for a few minutes and as they've finished, the spectator continued. "Under normal circumstances we would now show the fight between Goku and Trunks, but after Vegeta and The Lost Warrior destroyed parts of the ring, the fight will take place tomorrow, so that the ring could be repaired. I say thank you for today and I hope that we will see you again tomorrow!"

After everyone has changed, they met on the outside of the gym. Trunks waited for Jenny in front of the door of the ladies locker room. As she got out, he saw that she was still in her Saiyajin form. "I don't think you don't need to be The Lost Warriors anymore in front of my friends. I think they should now meet Jenny." 

"Okay." With that she powered down and Trunks put his arm around her shoulder. The others were already waiting for them outside as they got out. 

"Hey, may I introduce you to my girlfriend Jenny, better known as The Lost Warrior?" 

"Hi!" Jenny just said. 

"Glad to meet you… Jenny," Yamcha said, shaking her hand. Muten Roshi, Puar and Oolong followed the example of Yamcha.

"Now tell us please. Why didn't you tell any of us about who you are?" Muten Roshi asked. 

"I will tell you during dinner and I think you're all invited, aren't they Yamcha?" Jenny asked grinning. 

"Yeah, right… But if I had known that I would have to pay dinner for a couple of hungry Saiyajins, I wouldn't have bet with you." 

"Okay, then let's go everyone. I saw a nice 'All you can eat' restaurant on the way here, so Yamcha don't need to pay that much," Bulma said.

During dinner Jenny and the others explained everything to their unknowing friends. Jenny also had to tell them about her secret training with Goku and Vegeta, the training on her own, how she reached Super Saiyajin etc. 

Later that night, Trunks 'moved' officially into Jenny's room. She had just changed into her pajamas, when he entered and he put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hey…" 

"Hey…" 

"What do you think? Should we go to bed? It was an extremely exhausting day," he asked her. 

"I think so… And I don't want you to be tired tomorrow, when you fight against Goku." 

"Please, don't remind me of the beating I'll get tomorrow," Trunks whined. 

"Come on. What about the beating I got today from your dad? I'm sure Goku will stop before you are unconscious or kick you out of the ring." 

"Ok, ok… you're right…" he said as she punched him on his arm and he playfully fell on the bed. She jumped in the bed, too and snuggled close to his chest. 

"I'm happy." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm happy that I'm with you and that I don't need to lie any longer to your friends." After she said that, she fell asleep and Trunks followed her shortly afterwards.

***********************************************************************************************

So, that was my longest chapter so far! Almost exactly 5.000 words! I hope you liked it! 

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	25. Tenkaichi Budokai: Day Six

Hello again! I just saw that I didn't thank you for your reviews in the last chapter, so I wanna now say THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

Later that night, Trunks 'moved' officially into Jenny's room. She had just changed into her pajamas as he entered and he put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hey…" 

"Hey…"

"What do you think? Should we go to bed? It was an extremely exhausting day." He asked her. 

"I think so… And I don't want you to be tired tomorrow, when you fight against Goku." 

"Please, don't remind me of the beating I'll get tomorrow." Trunks whined. 

"Come on. What about the beating I got today from your dad. I'm sure Goku will stop before you are unconscious or kick you out of the ring." 

"Ok, ok… you're right…" he said as she punched him on his arm and he playfully fell on the bed. She jumped in the bed, too and snuggled close to his chest. 

"I'm happy." 

"Huh?"

"I'm happy that I'm with you and that I don't need to lie any longer to your friends." After she said that, she fell asleep and Trunks followed her shortly afterwards.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 24: "Tenkaichi Budokai: Day Six"**

The next morning, Jenny could finally enjoy breakfast without being afraid of being discovered. She and Trunks were almost constantly holding hands and on their way to the stadium, they were flirting incessantly. "Hey, can't you two take the hands from each other?" Goten asked, playing annoyed. 

"Oh come on bro! You and Shana could be together all the time while me and Trunks had to play that we didn't know each other." Jenny punched him in his arm. 

"Okay, okay… I'll give up! I don't want to have two Super Saiyans against me," Goten said laughing. 

"So, Jenny, how does it feel to be able to just watch the fights and relax?" Shana asked a few minutes later. 

"I don't know… I just hope I won't get bored," the girl answered grinning. 

"At least you are able to actually watch the people fighting… I just see a blur of movements, if at all," the other girl said disappointed. 

"Hey, I think I got an idea!" Jenny suddenly shouted. The others looked at her clueless. 

"The bond! I could see things through Trunks' eyes, so could it be possible for Shana to see the fight through Goten's eyes, or what do you think Vegeta?" 

"That could work," the prince stated. 

"Cool! I can't wait to try this!" Shana said excitedly.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the stadium. Shana decided to go with the fighters to the gym, since she thought it would work better when she's in direct contact with Goten. But they were stopped at the entrance. "Excuse me please, but I can't let you two enter the gym. Just participants are allowed to go in," a man told Shana and Jenny. 

"But I am a participant," Jenny said and powered up to her Saiyajin form. 

"Oh, you're The Lost Warrior… That changes of course everything for you, but I'm sorry, I can't let your friend in. The rules forbid it." 

"Can't you make an exception in this?" Goten now asked. 

"No, I can't." 

"Too bad… Then I will have to go back to the others," Shana said disappointed. 

"No way. You'll let her in. Otherwise I'll find another way. And you know what I'm able to do," Jenny said deadly serious, scaring the poor man. 

"Okay, I … I think… I can make an exception… This way please," he stuttered as he opened the door for them. The others, except for Vegeta, were dumbfounded. They did never await such a reaction from Jenny. 

But Vegeta smirked. _'This girl is truly a Saiyajin… I still can't believe that she's an offspring of Kakarotto.'_

"Okay Jenny… Now you're scaring me… How much time did you spend with my father?" Trunks asked as they were walking though the hallway. 

"I don't know… about two hours per day for training… and then the time at your house…" she answered almost laughing at this question. 

"Come on… that's not funny… I'm worried…" 

"Worried about what? About me becoming a second Vegeta?" She couldn't hold her laughter back anymore, "You don't need to worry about that. I'll always be me. But I think you should go now… Goku is already waiting for you." Jenny pointed to Goku at the door. 

"Good luck." She kissed him. 

"Thank you." With that he walked over to Goku. 

"Trunks, are you ready?" The boy nodded. "Good then let's go." The referee announced the two fighters and they walked into the ring. 

"Good, now let's see if the suggestion of my sis is right," Goten said and took Shana's hand, who closed her eyes. At first everything was dark, but then she could suddenly see the ring, with the two fighters facing each other. Then she saw herself. 

"Cool." 

"Does it work?" Goten asked. 

"When you're now looking at me, then it does work. We should do this more often, then I won't need a mirror," Shana said smiling.

Shortly after that the fight between Trunks and Goku began. At first, both of them were fighting in their normal form and they were about equal. A few minutes later, both fighters powered up to Super Saiyajin. The attacks were now harder than before and it was now impossible for normal humans to see anything, except for Shana. "Wow, that is great. I've never believed that they are that fast." After about 15 minutes they landed a few meters apart from each other to take their breaths. 

"I must say, you've gotten better. You and Goten are close to level two," Goku complimented Trunks and then turned himself Super Saiyajin 2. He disappeared and reappeared directly behind Trunks, but before Trunks could turn around, Goku hit him in the back and sent him out of the ring.

"Ring out! Goku won the match and is therefor the second finalist! The next fight Vegeta vs. Goku will take place in half an hour, so that the fighters have a break," the referee announced. 

Goku powered down and jumped out of the ring. "Sorry Trunks, did I hurt you much?" Goku asked concerned. 

"Don't worry… I'm fine," the boy answered as he got up, "but couldn't you at least have waited a bit longer before finishing me off?" 

"Euh, sorry about that… But I thought the next fight will take long enough and if we had fought any longer, I think the ring would have been destroyed again. And I don't think that Vegeta would have wanted to wait till tomorrow," Goku said, looking to Vegeta who was already waiting impatiently for the next fight to start. 

"Yeah, you're right." With that both opponents left the ring.

"So Vegeta, I think we will fight next." 

"This time Kakarotto, I swear, I'll beat you." 

Goku shrugged. "Whatever… but now I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat." Vegeta 'hmphed' and followed Goku as did the others. 

"I'm sorry that you lost. But you fought very well," Jenny said hugging her boyfriend. 

"It's not that bad… I knew from the beginning that Goku would win." 

"Jenny's right! That was a great fight!" Shana told him. 

"So you were able to see the fight through the bond?" Shana nodded. "That's good. But when you think that this fight was great, then I don't know what you'll say when you see dad and Goku fight." 

"Are they that good?" 

"You can say that they are the two strongest fighters in the universe." 

"Oh." 

"Can we please hurry up a bit? I'm hungry!" Goten whined. 

"Me too," Jenny added. 

"Saiyajins… always hungry… is that really normal?" Shana asked sarcastically.

Half an hour later, Goku and Vegeta were ready to enter the ring, while the others were watching either from the terraces or from the gym. "Kakarotto, I hope you are prepared. I've trained a lot in the last years," Vegeta said smirking. 

"I hope so. And I'm sure you've gotten stronger," Goku answered. 

Little did he know that Vegeta had a little surprise for him. "You'll see." 

"Are the fighters ready? Then GO!" the referee shouted. With that, Goku and Vegeta disappeared just like that. Everyone could hear the sound of punches and kicks, but just the Saiyans (and Shana through Goten) could follow the fast movements. 

"Wow, they are really good," Shana said stunned. 

"That's nothing… they aren't even Super Saiyajin, not to mention level 2. And dad can even go level 3," Goten told her.

"You mean there are three stages of Super Saiyajin?" 

"Yes. But I think that neither you nor Jenny have ever seen Super Saiyajin 3, right?" 

"You're right bro… I just saw Vegeta and Goku going level 2, but I don't know level 3. I hope this will change today."

After a few minutes of fighting in normal form, the Saiyajins broke apart and both powered up to SSJ2. They didn't wait long and flew again towards each other. They exchanged several series of attacks before the again broke apart. Goku shot a Kamehameha at Vegeta, but Vegeta blocked it with his Big Bang attack. The power of the two ki blast caused a huge explosion. As the glaring light faded, the two fighters were already gone. This game continued for another 15 minutes until both fighters again landed on the ground, both panting heavily with, having several bruises all over the body and torn clothes. With a loud scream, Goku turned SSJ3, but Vegeta was just smirking as he saw this.

"So, this is the third level. Goku looks kinda dangerous," Jenny said. 

"I think Goku will now finish the fight," Shana said. 

"I don't think so… I think Vegeta's up to something… or what do you think Trunks?" the girl asked her boyfriend. 

"I think you're right… Dad looks so… calm… so confident."

"Vegeta, you still have time to give up… you know a Saiyajin in level 2 doesn't stand a chance against a Saiyan in level 3." 

"Who says that I'll continue fighting in level 2?" 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"That!" Vegeta screamed and his hair began to grow and his eyebrows disappeared. (I just want to say, that I don't know if Vegeta already could go level three at the end of the manga, but let's just pretend, that he couldn't do that, ok?) "So Kakarotto, what do you think now?" Vegeta asked, after turning SSJ3. 

"Hey, I'm impressed! Congratulations, you can finally do it!" Goku said smiling. 

"Now let's continue!" Vegeta didn't wait for an answer and already lunged at Goku. Both were fighting really hard, but in the end, Goku gained the upper hand, because Vegeta still wasn't used to fight full out in SSJ3 and it costs him a huge amount of strength to stay in this form. Goku's last attack, a Kamehameha, hit Vegeta before he could block or dodge it and sent him into the wall in front of the spectators and let him fall to the ground. 

"Vegeta is out! The new world champion is Goku!" the referee announced. The spectators cheered and applauded, as Goku left the ring and reached out a hand to Vegeta. To everyone's surprise, Vegeta took it and actually smiled slightly. 

"And I thought I could beat you this time." 

"Maybe the next time Vegeta. You aren't used to fight in SSJ3. It took me self long enough of getting used to it." 

"Yeah, maybe…" It almost seemed as if Vegeta accepted Goku being the stronger one. 

They left the ring under the applause of the spectators. It had been a long time, since they last saw such great fights. "Hey dad, Vegeta! This fight was great!" 

"Yeah, Goten is right!" Shana said. The group talked for a while until the referee began to speak again. 

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen the presentation ceremony will begin. Therefor I ask now the following fighters to come to me: Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and The Lost Warrior!" 

"I think you should go now," Krillin said. 

"Yes, I think so too…" Jenny answered and then powered up. The group walked into the ring to the referee. He gave each of them a medal and the prize money.

"Wow, for being eliminated in the semi-finals, this is much money." Jenny said in the gym, as she counted the money for the fifth time and again comes to the result that she won 5.000 Dollars. 

"Do you know, what you'll do with it?" Trunks asked her. 

"No, I don't. Maybe I'll bring it to the bank, when I'm home. But I don't know how I could explain it to my parents… they still don't know about the whole fighting thing." 

"Don't worry about that… You can tell them that you won it… I don't know… maybe in the lottery." He kissed her on her head. 

"Hey you two, are you ready to go?" Goten shouted. 

"Yeah, we are!" Jenny shouted back and packed the money in her bag.

In the hotel, everyone was packing their bags and half an hour later, they checked out of the hotel. "Good, and where are we going now?" Jenny asked as they left the hotel. 

"To Capsule Corporation in Satan City," Bulma answered. 

"And where is that?"

"Just follow us," Goku said, as he was about to take off. 

"I have a better idea," Bulma interrupted, "why don't we simply teleport there, I mean since here are two people who can do that…" 

"That's really a good idea… But I still don't know where Satan City is, and I don't know a ki there…" 

"That's easy… Goku knows my parents, and when he's there, then you use his ki to get there." 

"Okay, then let's go!" Goku said cheerfully and teleported together with ChiChi, Gohan, Videl and Pan to CC. They arrived there not even a second later directly in front of Mrs. Briefs, but this sudden appearance didn't startle her, because she was already used to it. 

"Oh hello Goku! Bulma isn't here." 

"Hello Mrs. Briefs. I know that Bulma isn't here because she was with us at the Tenkaichi Budokai and …" At this moment Jenny appeared next to Goku with Trunks, Goten and Shana. The gaze of the two girls fell immediately at the huge building. 

"Wow… it's… gigantic!!" Shana said excitedly. 

"And you really do live here?" Jenny asked Trunks disbelieving. 

"Yep." 

"Hello Trunks sweety! What are you doing here and who are those two pretty girls?" This question made Jenny and Shana blush. 

"Hi Grandma! We are here for holidays… Didn't mom call you?" 

"Oh yeah, right… I forgot!" The woman giggled. "And, you don't wanna tell me, who those ladies are?" 

"Uh, sorry… Grandma, meet Shana and my girlfriend Jenny. Jenny, Shana, meet my grandma." They said hi to each other and Mrs. Briefs walked up to them and hugged them. 

"Oh, I'm so glad that Trunks finally found a girlfriend… And such a pretty one. Do you wanna come in for a tea or something like that?" 

"Not now, grandma, but thank you… Goku and Jenny need to get the others." 

"Okay… If you're looking for me, I'm in the kitchen." With that, the blond woman went into the house. 

"Wow Trunks, you're grandmother is … nice," Jenny said. 

"Yeah, she is… But I think you and Goku should now hurry up." Goku and Jenny disappeared and reappeared just a few seconds later with the rest of the group.

"So, now that everyone is here and we all agreed that everyone is staying here, I will show you your rooms for the next days. Follow me!" Bulma told them as she walked into the house. As they were walking through the corridors, Jenny and Shana stared in awe at their surroundings. 

_'I just hope I won't get lost here,'_ Jenny thought and as she saw the look on Shana's face she almost began to giggle, because her worried face said that she thought the same. Suddenly Bulma stopped at a crossing of corridors. 

"Jenny, Shana, I guess that you two want to sleep in a room with Trunks and Goten, right?" The girls nodded. "Okay, Trunks, Goten, show them your rooms. I'll lead the others to their rooms. We'll meet in the living room in 45 minutes." 

"Okay mom. Ladies, please follow us." While Trunks and Goten were leading the girls through the corridor on the right, Bulma lead them through the hallway on the left. Jenny and Shana followed the guys until they came to a hallway with a couple of doors. "So, here we are!" Trunks said. "The door on the right is mine and the door on the left is Goten's." 

"And how do you expect us to find the way to your rooms?" Shana asked. 

"Uhm, that's easy… I don't know why Bulma led us the other way, but you just have to go down those stairs and on the right is the hall," Goten explained. 

"I think we should now unpack our clothes… We still have half an hour left," Trunks suggested. They all agreed and went into their rooms.

After Trunks closed the door, he let his bags fall to the floor and let himself fall on his bed, but not without grabbing Jenny's arm, so that he could pull her with him. "Ah, Trunks, what are you doing?" 

"Do you know what it is for a feeling, to be in his own bed again after one year?" 

"No, I can't. But I must say, you're bed is comfortable," Jenny answered, snuggling closer to him. She yawned.  "Oh boy, I don't know how I could be tired… I mean I didn't fight today…" 

"If you want, we could unpack the bags tonight or tomorrow, if you want to rest a bit." 

"That could be fine," the girl said and closed her eyes. After Trunks noticed that Jenny was asleep, he slowly got up, careful not to wake her. He wanted to use the chance to take a shower, because he hadn't time for that after the fight.

Jenny felt that something was missing and opened her eyes. But instead of being in Trunks room, she found herself in a dark hall. As she turned around, she stumbled over something. She looked down and saw that it was Trunks, who was lying on the ground. Next to him was his sword. Suddenly the darkness disappeared and she saw a figure standing in front of her. As she looked around, she saw that Trunks wasn't the only one at the floor… All of her friends were lying there, beaten up very badly. Jenny picked up the sword and lunged at the figure, but he grabbed the sword, taking it out of her hand. He pushed Jenny away forcing her to fall to the ground. "Now that's everything, huh? No weapons… No friends… No hope." Jenny closed her eyes again and steeled herself for whatever was coming. "Take all that away… and what's left?" He drew the sword back and thrust it directly at her face. 

Jenny screamed and woke up, finding herself in Trunks room. Trunks immediately came out of the bathroom and saw Jenny sitting in his bed. Her face was pale and her look shocked. 

"Oh my god, Jenny… What happened?" 

"The dream… it was different… you… and the others… were all…" She began to sob. 

"Shh, everything will be alright… Shh."  He hugged her and stroked her hair. 

"Whoever the one in your dream is, we will kill him, I swear." They staid like this for a few minutes until Jenny calmed down. "Do you want to freshen yourself up? We should be downstairs in five minutes." Jenny nodded and walked into his bathroom.

As Trunks and Jenny walked downstairs, all the other were already there. Mrs. Briefs made cookies and tea or cocoa for everyone. Jenny tried not to show her feelings, but everyone noticed that she was somewhere else with her thoughts most of the time. The words the man said were bouncing in her head: _'No weapons… No friends… No hope'. _

"Jenny, are you alright?" Goten asked worried. 

"Yes, sure… why shouldn't everything be alright?" Even though Goten wasn't satisfied with her answer, he knew when to stop.

"So, Jenny, and you are really Goku's daughter?" Mrs. Briefs asked. 

"Yes, she is," Vegeta answered for Jenny. 

"And how's life in the other dimension? You must know, as scientist I'm interest in those things," Doctor Briefs asked her. 

"It's really different, so I think there's much to tell you, but I think we have time enough." So, Jenny told him everything he wanted to know, and she was glad, that she could think of something else. They talked till the late night, until Trunks decided it would be better to go to bed, because they had to be fit for the party the next day.

***********************************************************************************************

That was the end of the Tenkaichi Budokai and Goku won! 

_I know it is a bit short but I hope you liked it!_

_Cya_

_ChibiChibi_


	26. The Party

_Sorry it took me again so long!_

_Thank you for your reviews! I really love ya!_

_Disclaimer: Dragonball Z doesn't belong to me!_

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

"So, Jenny, and you are really Goku's daughter?" Mrs. Briefs asked. 

"Yes, she is." Vegeta answered for Jenny. 

"And how's life in the other dimension? You must know, as scientist I'm interest in those things." Doctor Briefs asked her. 

"It's really different, so I think there's much to tell you, but I think we have time enough." So, Jenny told him everything he wanted to know, and she was glad, that she could think of something else. They talked till the late night, until Trunks decided it would be better to go to bed, because they had to be fit for the party the next day.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 25: "The Party"**

"Woman! Aren't the brats awake yet?" Vegeta shouted as he walked into the kitchen. 

"No, they're still sleeping." As Bulma said that, Vegeta left the kitchen and stormed up the stairs. "Oh shit. Vegeta! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wake them up! It's almost 11am and Saiyajins don't sleep that long!" 

"Vegeta! Stop! They got to bed late yesterday, so let them sleep! Otherwise…" 

"What?" 

"Otherwise you'll spend the next week on the couch!" 

"What?" 

"You heard right. And now get your ass back here!" Vegeta mumbled something about stupid earthwomen and followed Bulma back into the kitchen.

~*~

Trunks sighed. The loud arguing of his parents woke him up. He looked down at the still sleeping Jenny in his arms. _'Good. They didn't wake her up. She really sleeps like a stone, when she doesn't have this nightmare. This nightmare…'_ Trunks had once been present in one and it was terrible. But Jenny told him that the last one was different. _'It must have been even more horrible than the other, when she had to cry._' "Don't worry Jenny. As soon as we are back in your dimension, we will find this guy and kill him. This I promise you," Trunks whispered. He heard Jenny sigh and felt her snuggle closer to him. 

"I hope you're right Trunks," she whispered as she looked up and met his eyes. 

"Oh, you're awake. Did I wake you up?" 

"As a matter of fact, you did. How late is it?" 

"About 11am." 

"Oh, do you think we should get up?" 

"Do you want to get up?" 

"I don't know. It's so comfortable in your arms, but I'm kinda hungry." 

"Then let's go, because I'm also hungry," Trunks admitted smiling. 

"Okay." Jenny yawned and she and Trunks left the bed.

They entered the kitchen about half an hour later. Vegeta was having brunch and Bulma was making breakfast for the teens. "Hi!"

"Good morning Bulma, Vegeta." 

"Oh, good morning kids! Did you sleep well?" 

"Definite too long," Vegeta grumbled and left the room. 

"Don't listen to him. He's a bit grumpy this morning," Bulma said, as she placed the plates on the table. 

"Thank you Bulma. We slept well." 

"That's good, because this day will be exhausting for you." 

"Huh?" Jenny and Trunks asked in unison. 

"Don't worry Trunks. I didn't plan something for you, but we did plan some things for Jenny. And I don't think that the first thing will be that pleasant for you." 

"And what should that be?" 

"Mmh, how can I start… Last night, after you and Trunks left, I talked to Goku, Gohan and Vegeta. We were talking about what to do with your tail." 

"What's wrong with my tail?" Jenny asked confused. 

"You know what will happen when you're in your Saiyajin-form and we have a full moon?" 

"Yes, I will turn into an Oozaru when I look at it." 

"And since you're saving people day and night as The Lost Warrior, it could happen that you could turn into an Oozaru someday." 

"And now you want to remove my tail, right?" 

Bulma nodded. "Here in this dimension we can do it without problems. That's why we didn't ask you before, if you want it to be removed. So, what do you think?" 

Jenny sighed. "Good, let's do it. Right after breakfast?" 

"I hoped you would agree. Trunks, can you take her to the infirmary in about one hour? I'll go there and prepare everything now." 

"Okay mom." 

"Thank you Trunks." With that, Bulma wanted to leave the kitchen, but was stopped by Jenny. 

"Bulma?" 

"Yes, dear?" 

"What is the second thing you wanted to do with me?" 

Bulma smiled. "ChiChi, Videl and I want to take you and Shana to the mall this afternoon."

As Bulma had left the kitchen, Goten and Shana entered the room. "Good morning everyone!" Shana greeted them. 

"Oh good, breakfast," Goten just said and sat down, beginning to devour his breakfast. 

Shana laughed. "This is my Goten… always hungry." She sat down next to her boyfriend and began to eat as well. 

"And what are you planning for today?" Goten asked. 

"First of all, Bulma wants to remove my tail after breakfast and after that, she, ChiChi and Videl want to take Shana and me to the mall," Jenny told them, like the first thing was nothing special. 

"They want to do what?" Goten asked shocked. 

"Bulma wants to remove your tail?" Shana wanted to know. 

"That's not what I mean… You really want to go with them to the mall? Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" 

"Goten is right… The whole tail-removing-thing isn't that bad. But you don't know how it is to go shopping with them. They'll propably put you in every dress they see." 

"Oh, come on Trunks… It can't be worse than cutting of my tail." 

"You'll see," the boys said in unison.

After breakfast Trunks led Jenny to the infirmary. Shana and Goten were walking behind them. "Wow, I've never thought that they've got an infirmary in this house,." Shana said. 

"You see, it has its advantages of belonging to the richest family of this world." 

"Really the richest family? Wow! Why didn't I fall in love with Trunks?" Shana whined. 

"Hey! Does that mean I'm not good enough for you?" 

"Idiot, of course you are. And besides, I don't think that Jenny would have fallen in love with her own brother." 

Suddenly Trunks stoppen in front of a door. "Here we are," the boy said and opened the door. Jenny looked around. In the middle of the room stood an operating table, on the left side were several closets and in the right corner she saw Bulma talking with two people who seemed to be a nurse and a doctor. 

"Oh, good that you are already here Jenny," Bulma greeted her, "are you ready?" The girl nodded. "Good, then I ask you to power up and then take a seat on the table." Jenny did as she was told and Trunks never left her side. Goten and Shana were still standing at the door, but as Goten saw that Bulma took out an injection of one closet he quickly shoved Shana out of the room. 

"Uhm, we're waiting outside if it is okay with you." Bulma turned around, holding the injection directly in front of Goten's face. 

"Okay, we'll call you when we're finished." As soon as Bulma said that, Goten and Shana were out of the room. 

"What was that?" Shana asked. 

"Uhm… you must know… I'm total afraid of needles. It lies in our family," he admitted. 

Inside of the room, Bulma was now walking towards Jenny. "So Jenny, I'll give you now a local anesthesia." 

Jenny turned around and as she saw the injection, her face went suddenly pale. "You mean with THIS thing? No way!" 

"Come on… it won't hurt." 

"No!" Jenny jumped of the table, "Get away with this… this needle-thing." Bulma sighed and Trunks smiled. They knew this reaction all to well from Goku, Gohan and Goten and even Pan. They all rather die than letting someone giving them an injection. She still could't believe that the most powerful warriors of the universe were afraid of such a small needle. 

"But you know that removing a tail hurts?" 

"I don't care about that… as long as you stay away with this. And I don't think that it could hurt that much… I just raise my ki a bit and everything's gonna be alright."

"Okay, if you want… But I warn you… don't turn Super Saiyajin on this table." Jenny nodded and got back on the table. She laid herself on the stomach and waited for the operation to begin. "And you're really sure that…" 

"I am! And now hurry up!" 

"Okay, okay… Trunks, would you please hold her hand?" The boy nodded and sat down next to Jenny, holding her hand. 

"I wonder how she'll handle it," Goten said as they were waiting outside. 

"What do you mean by that? I thought you told her that it doesn't hurt that much." 

"Trunks told her that he and I were still babies as they removed our tails, and we don't remember it anymore. But I was there as they removed Pan's. In contrast to Bra, she refused the injection and she was screaming like hell." 

"But Jenny won't refuse the injection, will she?" 

"If she's taking just a bit after dad, than she'll refuse the injection to 100 %." At this moment Goten felt a power level rise and soon they could see a glaring light through the door slot, which faded as fast as it came. 

"What was that?" Shana asked. 

"Jenny turned Super Saiyajin." 

"Does that mean…?"

~*~

"She refused the injection," Vegeta stated smirking, as he was sparring with Goku in the backyard. Pan and Gohan were watching them. They all felt Jenny's ki rise and turning Super Saiyajin. 

"Does that mean that she's also afraid of needles, like all members of our family?" Pan asked. 

"It almost seems so," Gohan answered smiling.

~*~

"Oh, Bulma… I'm so sorry… I really didn't want that to happen… But it just… happened." 

"Don't worry… I almost knew that this would happen." Jenny looked around. The room was a mess. "And don't worry about that… The cleaning-bots will take care of this mess," Bulma said, when they heard someone wincing. 

"Oh my god Trunks. Are you okay?" Jenny asked concerned. 

"I think you broke my hand. Mom, do you have a senzu?" 

"Sure," Bulma said as she tossed her son a bean. 

He caught it with his good hand. "Thanx!" 

"Trunks, I'm so sorry… How can I put it right again?" 

"Kiss me." 

"Is that all you want?" 

"Yesss." 

"Okay," With that the two half-Saiyans were lip-locked. Bulma smiled as she saw that.

_'Oh yes, Vegeta was right, it was good to remove the tail before tonight.'_ After a while Bulma cleared her throat. "Excuse me you two… But can you please continue somewhere else? I want the robots to clean this mess up." 

"Sure mom." 

"And Jenny? Please tell Shana that you and her shall be ready in one hour, so that we can go shopping." 

"Okay, I'll tell her." With that they left the room.

"Welcome in the club of the tailless Saiyans!" Goten greeted her, as she got out. 

"Thank you bro." 

"Are you okay?" Shana wanted to know. 

"Yes, now everything's alright. First it hurts like hell, like you may have noticed, but now it doesn't hurt anymore. I just feel a bit guilty for almost destroying the room and breaking Trunks hand." 

"Ouch." 

"That, you can say aloud Goten," Trunks said. 

"By the way Shana…?" 

"Huh?" 

"Bulma wants us to be ready in one hour for the shopping tour."

One hour later, Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, Jenny and Shana were sitting in the car on their way to the mall and they arrived shortly after. "That's the mall? It's huge!" Jenny said excited. 

"Yes it is. So girls…I hope you are ready. Let's go shopping!" Bulma said and shoved them inside. Since Shana had nothing to wear for the party and Jenny just had the dress Trunks gave her, they were now looking for another dress for Shana and shoes for Jenny. At the beginning it was really fun, especially the arguing of the women in each shop about who'll pay for what. Jenny and Shana soon gave up to tell the other women that they want to pay for their own things, because Bulma, ChiChi and Videl always insisted that the girls belonged to the family and therefor didn't need to pay for anything. They said it would be a kind of welcoming present. Two hours later they have found everything they were looking for and more and were now carrying many boxes and bags through the mall. 

"Can we please take a break?" Shana asked. 

"Yeah… my feet are hurting like hell and I'm hungry," Jenny whined. ChiChi looked at the other women. 

"Okay, let's take a break… Over there is a very good restaurant," ChiChi said. 

"Do you really want to go there? You know, the last time we ate there the restaurant almost went bust," Videl told them thoughtful. 

"But the last time we were there with seven Saiyajins and today we're 4 humans and one Saiyajin." 

"I'll say we go there," Bulma said and walked over to the restaurant. The others shrugged and followed her. The manager almost fainted, when he saw Bulma Briefs walking towards his restaurant, but he calmed down, when he saw, that she didn't bring along her husband and the other friends of her family, who ate all the food of his restaurant the last time. 

"Welcome Mrs. Briefs. A table for five I guess?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

"You're welcome." The manager led them to a table in the corner and gave them the menus. "Can I get you something to drink?" 

"A soda, please," Bulma answered. Jenny, ChiChi and Videl also ordered a soda and Shana a coke. A waiter arrived a few minutes later with the drinks and took the orders of the five ladies. After the others told him their orders, he turned to Jenny.

"And what would you like to have, young lady?" 

"Mmh, the meals #1 to #5 sound good… I take one of each…" 

"Huh? Are you sure? I mean… this is pretty much…" 

"Don't worry about that…" 

"Okay." With that he left.

One hour later, they left the restaurant. "Wow. I don't think that I will ever forget the face of the waiter, as he took your order! He looked so confused, but in the same time relieved," Shana said laughing. 

"I think he was confused that Bulma did know more people who could eat all the food in this restaurant, and that he was relieved that I didn't do it." Everyone was laughing now. "So, and what did you plan to do next?" Jenny finally asked. 

"I thought that we could stroll a bit more through the shops, and maybe we find some more things for you," Bulma answered, having an evil glint in her eyes. That was, when the true torture began, Trunks and Goten had warned the girls against. The three women dragged the two girls now from one shop to another, letting them try dresses and shoes and shirts, and never letting them take a breath, before they went to the next one. During the next two hours, Jenny played with the thought about teleporting her and Shana back to CC, while they were in a changing cubicle, but decided against it, every time she saw the happy faces of the three women, when she and Shana tried another piece of cloth.

As the group left the mall, they could see that there was traffic jam in the city. 

"Oh god… How could we possibly be back in time?" ChiChi asked. 

"I think I have an idea… Jenny, would you be so nice?" Bulma asked her. 

"Sure, after all you did for me today… But I can just take two at time with me with all the bags." 

"That's nice. Thank you dear," ChiChi said. 

"Okay, I think that me and ChiChi will wait here… Go and take Shana and Videl first." 

"Fine…" Shana and Videl each put a hand on Jenny's shoulder and they vanished. A few minutes later, Jenny took also Bulma and Chichi back to Capsule Corporation. 

"Okay… Jenny, Shana, you have now half an hour to take a shower. The guests will arrive in one and half hour, so we'll need the rest of the time to get you ready. Understand?" 

"Yes, mam!" Jenny and Shana answered playfully on Bulma's question and disappeared in 'their' bathrooms. Just a few minutes later Trunks and Goten met the women on the way to the other bathrooms. 

"Hey you're already back?" Trunks asked. 

"Where are Shana and Jenny?" 

"They are in your bathrooms… but don't you dare to disturb then… you'll see them in two hours, when the party begins… But don't worry, you'll have enough time to shower in half an hour. Then you can go again in your rooms… We will take care of the girls when they've finished the shower in my bedroom," Bulma told them and passed by.

"Okay, and what are we going to do the next 30 minutes?" Goten asked his friend. 

"I'm hungry… so let's go to the kitchen and look, if we find something."

Twenty minutes later, Jenny got out of Trunks private bathroom just in her underwear, her hair still wet. As she looked at the bed, she found there a bathrobe and a note. She took and read it: 'Dear Jenny. Please put this robe on and then take the dress you want to wear tonight. I'll get you and Shana at 5pm.' Jenny chuckled. "She really thinks of everything." The girl took the night-blue dress Trunks gave her at her birthday out of her bag and held it in front of her, looking in a mirror. "I wonder what Trunks will think of me in it." At this moment there was a knock on the door. "It's open." The door opened and Bulma came in. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes, but what do you want to do with me and Shana?" 

"We'll make your hair, your nails and so on. Everything to make you more beautiful than you are," Jenny blushed at this comment. She took a quick glance into the mirror again. But she couldn't deny it. She liked her body like it was now. Just a few months ago, before she began with the whole fighting-thing, she was a bit plump, but not fat. But in the last months she had lost her weight and her body really looked good.

Jenny met Shana on the corridor. The other girl also wore a bathrobe. "I see you got a note, too," Jenny stated. 

"Looks a lot like it, doesn't it?" Shana answered giggling. 

"Are you girls coming now?" Bulma asked. The girls nodded and followed Bulma to hers and Vegeta's bedroom. Videl and ChiChi were already waiting there. Bulma closed the door behind her and put a button on the intercom. 

"Trunks? Goten? You can now go back in your rooms. The girls are with me." 

"Huh? What was that for?" Shana asked. 

"Oh, yeah… I forgot… I told the boys that they are not allowed to see you until the party starts." 

"I see." 

"Good, but now let's begin," ChiChi said excitedly.

First of all Jenny and Shana had to put on some nylons and then their dresses and over the dresses again the bathrobes. After that, the women took care of the hairs of the two girls. While ChiChi was brushing Jenny's hair, she was talking. "You know what? I always wanted a daughter so that I could do that with her. So, how do you want it? Open? Nah, I think I'll stick it up and let two strands of your fringe hanging out." While ChiChi was making Jenny's hair, Videl was making Shana's. They agreed on plaiting her hair and also letting two strands hanging out. After they were done with the hair, Bulma came with a bag full of make-up. As she saw the shocked looks on the girls' faces she laughed. 

"Don't worry… I won't put on too much. I'll make it look natural."

"Okay, now stand up and take off the bathrobes," Bulma demanded, as she was finished. The girls did as they were told and were now standing in front of the women. They were stunned. 

"You look gorgeous," ChiChi finally managed to say. Shana was wearing a short, dark-green strapless dress and Jenny was wearing the one Trunks gave her. 

Videl gave them the shoes. "So, is there anything missing?" she asked. 

The girls looked at their reflection in the mirror. "Oops," Jenny suddenly said, "I forgot the bracelet and my necklace. Do you have your things here Shana?" 

"Yes, I've thought of everything." 

"Then excuse me please, I'll be back in a minute." Before the others could say anything, Jenny was gone. She appeared in Trunks' room and quickly grabbed her things on the table and disappeared again. As soon as she was gone, she was back in Bulma's room. 

"I'm back again!" Jenny said smiling. 

"Don't do that ever again. What if someone saw you?" Bulma asked. 

"Don't worry about that… There wasn't anyone in the room. I checked it before I went there," the girl answered grinning. After she said that, she put on her silver necklace with the cross-pendant, and the silver bracelet. "Now, I've got everything." 

"Fine… Then we'll let you alone her, because we have to get ready now and I still have to get Vegeta into a tuxedo. I'll get you, when the party starts." With that the women left the room.

About twenty minutes later the girls stood at the window of the room, looking at the guests who arrived. "Hey look! There's Krillin! And the woman and the girl with him must be Juuhachigou and Marron," Shana said. 

"Yeah, but who's this?" Jenny said pointing down to a very large man. 

"I don't know… But I think we'll get to know when we are downstairs." At this moment, there was a knock on the door and Bulma stepped in. 

"Ladies, it's about time." 

"Okay," the girls said and followed Bulma.

In the banqueting hall of CC Trunks and Goten were talking to Yamcha, but they were quite nervous, because they didn't know what their mothers have done with their girlfriends and why they aren't in the hall yet. That was when Bulma entered the hall, followed by the two girls. Goten felt that Shana was there and turned around. As he saw the girls, he poked Trunks in the ribs. "Hey Trunks. You have to see that." 

"What is it…? Oh my god…" He was speechless and just stared at her until Goten grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the girls. Goten bowed slightly in front of Shana and offered her his arm. 

"Would you give me the pleasure to be my date tonight, my lady?" he asked grinning. 

"Sure." She took his arm and walked off. Trunks was still just staring at her for a long moment. She looked down at her outfit. 

"I know. 'Nice'." 

"I was gonna go with 'gorgeous'," Trunks said sincerely and Jenny blushed. 

"Really?" He nodded and she looked at his outfit, a black tux. 

"You too. In a guy way." Now it was Trunks turn to blush. 

"What do you think? Should we go to my brother and Shana?" 

"Yeah, that's a good idea… I think they will gave the buffet free soon." 

"Buffet? Sounds good."

"Come on Pan! Mom just told me that we should go to our table," Bra said, pulling at Pan's arm. 

"Yeah, okay," the small girl answered a bit sadly. She had watched the whole scene between Trunks and Jenny, and it almost broke her little heart, when she saw the look in Trunks' eyes as he first saw Jenny this evening.

During dinner they all had much fun. They were talking, laughing, eating and it even seemed as if Vegeta had a good time. Jenny and Shana were pumped about their dimension, their friends, their families, simply their whole life by several persons and they finally got to know the big man they saw from the window. "So, and you're Jenny, Goku's and ChiChi's daughter… Nice to meet you." 

"Hi… Nice to meet you too, Mr…" 

"Oh, sorry… I'm Gyuu Mao, also known as Ox-King… I'm ChiChi's father, that means your grandfather." Jenny looked at him. She has never thought that he could be ChiChi's father. "I know what you're thinking… Many people have those doubts about me being ChiChi's father, but I am," he assured smiling. Jenny also smiled. She liked this man. "May I ask you, how it feels to suddenly have a complete new family?" 

"To be honest… I don't see them as a family… They're very good friends for me. I've my own family in my dimension." 

"I see… But now, let's having dessert. It really looks good. Don't you think?" 

"Yeah, it does," she answered grinning and they walked over to the dessert.

After dinner, the music started and almost everyone was on the dance floor. First there were a few faster songs, but soon the DJ played the first slow one. At the last fast one, Trunks danced with Pan, but as the slow one started, he turned to Jenny, who was taking a break and asked her if she would like to dance with him. Jenny agreed and soon they were dancing really close. As Pan saw that, she felt tears burning in her eyes and left the room, unnoticed by everyone. Jenny sighed. It felt so good to dance with him, to be in his arms. She wished it would last forever. She looked up and their eyes met. The girl smiled. "I love you Trunks." 

"I love you, too." 

"It seems as if Shana and Goten have a very good time." Trunks looked over his shoulder and saw the two also dancing, locked in a deep embrace. 

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

As the song ended, the DJ announced a small break and Jenny wanted to use the time to get a bit fresh air. "Trunks, honey… I'm going outside. Do you want to join me?" 

"No, go alone… I'll wait here." 

"Okay." With that Jenny left the room. She walked through the backyard and watched the sky, when she suddenly heard someone sobbing. She followed the voice and finally found Pan sitting at the wall of the gravity room, looking at the sky and tears running down her cheeks. Jenny sat down beside her. "They are wonderful, aren't they?" she asked. 

Pan looked up, surprised. "What do you want?" 

"Actually I'm out here to get some fresh air, and why are you here?" Pan shrugged and looked back to the sky. "You like Trunks, do you?" That attracted Pan's attention. "Thought so." That made Pan to sob again. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. But you like him?" 

Pan nodded. "I always hoped that he would like me someday, but as I saw his face when he looked at you tonight, I knew that he would never like me as I hope he would." 

"But you knew about the bond…" 

"Yes, I did, but I still hoped that it would break somehow." 

"Pan, listen to me… I know that Trunks loves you, but just as a friend, or as a sister. He would never love you, like he loves me…" 

"I know…" 

"But I promise you this: Someday you'll find someone like Trunks, who loves you the way Trunks loves me. Do you understand?" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, and if you don't find someone here, we just look for someone in my dimension." This made Pan chuckle. "Everything's okay?" 

"Yeah…" 

"Then you should go inside now, before you're getting cold." 

"And what's with you?" 

"I'll stay for a few minutes." 

"Okay." With that Pan left.

Jenny remained sitting at the wall, looking at the sky. The full moon rose high over the trees, and the stars where shining bright. _'Full moon, cool. If I still had my tail, I could try the Oozaru form.'_ Jenny chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" a voice asked. Jenny looked to the direction where the voice came from and saw Goku. 

"Hey!" 

"Hey!" 

"That was good…" 

"What?" Jenny asked confused.

"The way you handled Pan." 

"Oh this… I just said what I thought was right… But what are you doing here?" 

"Actually I wanted to talk to Pan about Trunks and you, but now that you've done it I think I could talk to you." 

"Talk to me? About what?" 

"Why is it so hard for you to see me and ChiChi as your parents?" 

Jenny sighed. She knew that someday she would have to explain that. "Goku, you must know that I really like you and ChiChi… But I can't see you as my parents, because I already have parents. It's easier for me with Goten and Gohan, because they're the brothers I always wanted. Do you understand that?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"Good." Suddenly they heard that the music began again. 

"Jenny, would you like to dance with me?" He reached her his hand. 

"Sure." She took it and they disappeared and reappeared on the dance floor.

The rest of the evening Trunks and Jenny as well as Goten and Shana were inseparable. It didn't take long for Goten and Shana to disappear in their room and the second couple followed shortly after them. "And what do we want to do now?" Shana asked seductively. 

"I think I've got an idea," Goten answered kissing her. 

On the way to their room, Trunks and Jenny were kissing almost constantly. Trunks shut the door behind them with his foot, slowly undressing Jenny. She unbuttoned Trunks shirt, while he was pulling her dress over her head. During the undressing they never broke the kiss. Jenny then laid down on the bed and Trunks followed shortly after her. The girl closed her eyes and just heard how the drawer of the bedside table opened and closed and then heard how Trunks switched off the light, letting just the light of the full moon into the room.

***********************************************************************************************

_So, did you like it? I hope so._

_I'm sorry for those of you who were waiting for lemon, but I won't write one._

_See ya!_

_ChibiChibi_


	27. The Last Days In The Z-Dimension

_Thank you for your reviews!_

_And don't worry __ssj3songokudbz, this isn't the end!___

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, got that? ^^_

************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

On the way to their room, Trunks and Jenny were kissing almost constantly. Trunks shut the door behind them with his foot, slowly undressing Jenny. She unbuttoned Trunks shirt, while he was pulling her dress over her head. During the undressing they never broke the kiss. Jenny then laid down on the bed and Trunks followed shortly after her. The girl closed her eyes and just heard how the drawer of the bedside table opened and closed and then heard how Trunks switched of the light, letting just the light of the full moon into the room.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 26: "The last days in the Z-Dimension"**

As Jenny awoke the next morning, she felt a bit sore, but that didn't bother her anymore as she hear slightly snoring Trunks behind her. Trunks, her first. They didn't even plan that, it just happened… It was like someone or something drove them to do that. But she didn't regret it. It was wonderful, no, more than that. She always heard from her friends, or read how great it was to sleep with the one you love, but this was just … incredible, indescribable. Okay, her friends weren't able to experience it as Super Saiyajin, but she didn't think that this alone made it that unforgettable for her. When she moved, she felt a slight pain in her neck. Jenny wondered what it was and slowly got up, carefully not to wake Trunks, put on a bathrobe and walked into the bathroom. As she saw her reflection in the mirror, she was first startled. There was a mark on her neck, almost as if someone bit her there. _'How did it get there?'_ Jenny thought. But then she remembered. _'Trunks! He bit me and… oh my god, I bit him too! But why?' _She thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that it must have something to do with him and her being Saiyajins. "Damn Saiyan blood, damn Saiyan instincts. This will definitely leave a scar," she cursed whispering, but smiled, when she heard her stomach growling. "I know, you want something to eat… Give me just a few minutes to get ready." Jenny quickly brushed her hair and gathered her underwear, a pair of shorts and a shirt and put it on. She then walked over to Trunks and kissed him on his cheek and put a note on her side of the bed, before she left the room, before she left the room, which said 'Sorry Trunks, but I'm hungry… Love ya. Jenny'

As Jenny walked to the kitchen, she could already hear Shana and Bulma chatting. The first thing she saw as she entered the room was the mark on Shana's neck. _'Now I know for sure, that this is a Saiyan thing.'_ "Good morning," she greeted them cheerfully. 

"Hi!" 

"Good morning, Jenny! Did you sleep well?" Bulma asked her winking. Jenny grinned and sat down. 

"I've never slept that great before. And how was your night Shana?" The other girl just smiled. "Thought so… But Bulma, I have a question… What does that mean?" Jenny asked, pointing to the mark at her neck. At that moment Vegeta stepped into the kitchen. 

"He marked you as his mate," he explained. 

"Mate? What does that mean?" Shana now wanted to know. 

"He made you his. You must know, Saiyajins don't marry, they mate, and that for live." 

"Okay, if I understand you right, then I'm now practically married to Trunks and the mark is a kind of wedding ring?" Jenny asked. 

"Yes, you could see it that way. But that means also that you're after Saiyajin-terms now officially a Saiyajin princess." 

"I know." 

"Good." With that he left again and walked to the gravity room. 

"By the way, Bulma, why didn't you tell me the true purpose of removing my tail yesterday?" Jenny asked while eating her pancakes. 

"You know?" 

"Yeah, since last night… as Trunks and I… you know what did. But where did you know that from?"  

"Actually Vegeta told me to remove your tail, unless I wanted to have an Oozaru in my house. He also told me that the full moon has other effects on Saiyajins than just letting them become giant monkeys. It sharpens their instincts and drives them to mate. And I didn't want to scare you about that." 

"You mean that Goten just acted after his instinct last night?" 

"Mostly… but he just did it, because he really loves you… The same goes for Jenny and Trunks. They wouldn't have slept with each other, when they didn't love each other." 

"And I really love you," Goten said standing in the doorframe with Trunks. 

"Good morning my princess," Trunks said as he walked to Jenny and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. 

"Good morning my prince." They kissed. Goten followed Trunks' example and sat Shana on his lap, also kissing her.

The rest of the day was mostly relaxing for the teenagers, but the next day, they continued the training. Vegeta showed her his gravity room and they sparred a little under 500 G, both in SSJ. The others watched the match from the window and they still couldn't believe that Jenny really achieved SSJ in such a short period of time. Suddenly Trunks chuckled. "Hey, what are you thinking?" Goten asked. 

"Nothing… Remember when Jenny told us that she first went Super Saiyajin, as she was angry at Mr. Fieldner?" Goten and Shana nodded. "And now imagine his face, when it would have happened in one of his classes. I think, he then would be dead by now." That made Goten and Shana laugh. They all couldn't stand their (ex)biology-teacher.

 "Yeah, he would be dead for sure," Shana said.

In their free time, Goten and Trunks showed the girls where the Sons were living, showed them the best places near CC or just flew around, showing them the world from above. But in the mornings, when Jenny woke up early, she loved to just fly around and discovering things on her own, just like she did on one of her last days in this dimension. She was flying to nowhere special, just enjoying the fresh breeze and the incredible view.

~*~

Somewhere in a forest, a large and a small person were meditating as they suddenly felt an unknown strong ki. The large person immediately looked into the sky but couldn't see anything yet, even with his three eyes. "Chao-zu, did you feel that?" the three-eyes man asked his small friend. 

"Yes, I did, Tenshinhan. Do you know who it is?" the man shook his head. 

"Not yet, but I will find out. Wait here for me." 

"Okay, but be careful." Tenshinhan nodded and took off into the sky.

Jenny closed her eyes while she was flying, she felt so free when she did this, but her eyes flashed open, when she suddenly felt a strong ki directly in front of her and she could barely manage not to bump into the ki's owner. "Hey, can't you watch out? I almost bumped into you! You must know, the sky doesn't belong to you alone. You can't just appear out of nowhere and then expect everyone else to notice you in time!" she snapped. 

Tenshinhan was stunned by the outburst of the black-haired girl in front of him. He almost apologized, but then noticed that it wasn't his fault. "You were the one who flew with closed eyes, not I." 

"Really? But I wasn't the one who hid the ki till the last moment." 

"I know, I could feel you." 

"You see? So it wasn't my fault." 

"What? Why am I even arguing with you about it? Now tell me, who are you?" 

"I want to know the same." 

"But I asked you first," the man said annoyed. 

"My name is Jenny, and now you," she told him, arms crossed over her chest. 

"Tenshinhan." 

_'Tenshinhan? Where've I heard this name before? Right… now I know.' _"Tenshinhan, huh?" she asked smirking. "You once won the Bodukai." 

"That's right, but that's a long time ago." 

"But you still know how to fight?" 

"Yes, I'm still in training." 

_'Good, at least I could have a little spar this morning. Oh my god, I sound like Vegeta and I'm in his pose, again. I think I really spend to much time with him.' _

"Why do you ask?" Tenshinhan wanted to know. 

"You want to spar a bit?" 

"If you want to, but I warn you, even though I'm older, I'm pretty strong. And I don't want to hurt you." 

"Don't worry about that. Even though I'm a girl, I'm not weak." 

"Good, then let's begin!" Tenshinhan said and lunged at her.

"You're holding back!" Jenny shouted while they were fighting and sent him to the ground. She floated down to him and waited for him to get up again. Tenshinhan slowly sat up. 

"You're really strong. You could be the savior of this world in the future." 

"Nah, I don't think so." 

"What?" 

"Let's just say, I'm not from here." 

"What do you mean by that?" Jenny smirked. 

"I'll tell you, but just when you'll go full out from now on." 

"I don't think that would be a problem." With that he throw a kick at her and Jenny blocked it. 

"That's better." Tenshinhan was really going full out on her, but he didn't stand a chance against her and soon he was totally worn out, while Jenny wasn't even tired. 

"Let's stop, okay? I'm exhausted," he said as they landed. 

"Fine with me…" Jenny smiled and made Tenshinhan smile, too. 

"A friend and I are camping not far from here. I've got something to drink there, you wanna have something?" 

"Sure, thanx." 

"Good, than follow me. And then I want to know who you are."

A few minutes later they arrived there and Chao-zu was already waiting. "Tenshinhan, you're back… And who's this?" 

"Chao-zu, that's Jenny, she's really strong. I lost against her." 

"Really? Hi Jenny!" 

"Hi Chao-zu!" Tenshinhan walked over to his bag, pulled out two bottles of water and tossed one to Jenny. 

"Thank you!" Jenny said and sat down, next to Chao-zu. 

"You know what? As we fought I had a strange déja vu, somehow as if I already fought you," Tenshinhan said as he also sat down. 

"I know why… I think you know my teachers… You already fought both of them." 

"Really? I do know your teachers and already fought against them? Who are they?" 

"One of them is my … my father … and the other is my future-father-in-law." 

"Now where you say that, you look familiar. But who's your father?"

"Wait," Jenny said as she stood up again, "I'll show you something and maybe then you'll recognize them." 

"I'm dying to see," Tenshinhan said curiously. The girl stepped a few steps away from them and turned Super Saiyajin. 

"Tenshinhan? Do you see that?" 

"Yes, Chao-zu. I do." The three-eyed man smirked. "Now I know why you beat me. You're a Saiyajin." 

"Half-Saiyajin, to be precise," Jenny explained grinning. 

"That means your father is either Goku… or Vegeta. They are the only full-blooded Saiyajins I know. I've heard that Goku and ChiChi got a second son about 19 years ago and of a daughter of Bulma and Vegeta… But she must be younger than you… Or are you her from the future?" 

"No, I'm not Bra… And yes, Goku and ChiChi got a second son, his name is Goten and he is my twin." 

"Goku's daughter… Interesting… But why did I just hear of his son?" 

"That's a long story…" 

"We have time…" 

"Okay." Jenny said and powered down.

As Jenny has finished with her story, Tenshinhan and Chao-zu were stunned. "So, if I understand you right. The Kaioushin decided with Dende to send you away before your birth, because ChiChi wouldn't have survived the birth of two Saiyajins. And they sent you to another dimension, to let you grow up in peace, but as they got to know that there will be a threat in your dimension, Dende told the others about you and sent them to your dimension to find you." Jenny nodded. "Wow, this is hard to believe. And you're training with Goku and Vegeta?" 

"Yes, Goku teaches me the techniques, and Vegeta got the sparring part, which means beating almost to death about once a week," Jenny told them grinning. They talked for another half an hour, until suddenly Jenny's stomach began to growl. "Oh, I think it's time for me to go. They are probably already waiting for me. Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, it was nice to meet you." 

"The pleasure was ours. Goodbye, and greet the others from us." 

"Bye Jenny!" 

"Goodbye you two!" Jenny said, put two fingers on her forehead and disappeared. 

"Instantaneous movement… Congratulations Goku, you can be proud of your daughter," Tenshinhan said, as Jenny was gone.

~*~

"Mom! Have you seen Jenny?" Trunks asked as he stormed into the kitchen, where he found the rest of the gang, except of Krillin and his family and Yamcha. 

"No Trunks… Isn't she with you?" 

Trunks shook his head. "As I woke up this morning, she was gone, and I cannot find her ki." 

"Did you try to find her through the bond?" Goku now wanted to know. 

"Huh? No, I totally forgot…" At this moment Jenny appeared in the kitchen. "… about that." 

"Good morning!" Jenny said, grinning sheepishly as everyone was staring at her. 

"Jenny!" Trunks shouted and hugged her, "Where have you been? I was worried about you." 

"I don't know where I have been… somewhere in the middle of nowhere I guess. I was just flying around. And then I met two old friend of yours." 

"Really? Who?" Goku asked. 

"Tenshinhan and Chao-zu and they told me to say hello to you." 

"You met Tenshinhan? Cool! How are he and Chao-zu doing? We haven't seen them in years." So, Jenny told them everything that had occurred between her and the two friends during breakfast.

At the evening they were all packing their bags, because they wanted to go back to Jenny's and Shana's dimension on the next day. "Oh my god… My mom will kill me, when she sees all the stuff I'll drag along." 

"But at least you didn't pay for it," Trunks said smiling. Jenny glared at him and threw a pillow at him. "Hey, what was that for?" 

Jenny shrugged. "Just felt like doing it." 

"You just wait!" With that, he grabbed a pillow on his own and soon they were engaged in a pillow fight.

When Goten and Shana passed the room, they heard screaming and laughter and a loud bang from the inside and thought it would be better to look if everything's okay. They opened the door and were greeted by flying feathers everywhere in the room. Then the couple spotted the two teens. Jenny was lying on the bed and Trunks on the ground, both laughing really hard. Goten raised an eyebrow. "Are you two okay?" 

"Sure. Why shouldn't we bro?" 

"Don't know, maybe because of the noise you two made…" 

"You both know that Bulma will kill you, when she sees this mess," Shana said, trying to hold back her own laughter and the next thing she saw was a flying pillow. 

"So, there's a limit for everything and even though I'm just human I'll show you now what it means to anger me!" Shana laughed. She grabbed the pillow and lunged at Jenny, who attacked her. 

"So Trunks… Your girlfriend threw a pillow at my girlfriend. That means war," Goten said grinning and attacked his best friend with another pillow.

The fight first ended, when all pillows in the room were destroyed and the feathers were everywhere in the room. They looked around at the mess. "Mom really will kill us," Trunks said grinning. 

"Maybe we could clean up before she will even notice this," Goten suggested. 

"We might as well try." So, the friends started to clean up and they eventually made it before Bulma noticed it.

After they had dinner, they finished packing the bags and then went to bed soon, because the pillow fight was really quiet exhausting. "Trunks?" Jenny asked as they were lying in bed. 

"Yes Jenny?" 

"Is it hard for you leave your world again tomorrow?" 

Trunks shook his head. "No, it isn't hard, because you live there. And now, don't worry about it and sleep."

~*~

"Goten, I have a question…" 

"Huh?" 

"When everything's over in one year, what will you do?" 

"What do you mean with that?" 

"I mean, will you go back here or…." 

He shut her up with a kiss. "I'll stay with you, wherever you want to stay… But I must say, I like your world… The food is great," Goten said grinning. 

"Is food the only thing you can think about?"  

"No, I also can think about you, satisfied?" 

"Yeah."

************************************************************************************

I know, I know, the chapter is short, but I didn't have much time to write, because I heard to study on Friday for a test in economy/politics.

_But I promise you that I'll finish this fic, no matter what will happen, and I'm also already thinking about a sequel!_

_So, stay tuned at "The Lost Warrior"!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	28. Hi! We are back!

_Hello everyone!  
Sorry again it took me so long, but I have just been lazy on Wednesday! It was so warm outside and I've just been lying in the sun. _J__

_Thank you for your reviews!_

_I'm glad that I can help you to get your mind off of the finals Nihango _J_!_

_Disclaimer: Dragonball Z doesn't belong to me and I don't earn money with this fic!_

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

After they had dinner, they finished packing the bags and then went to bed soon, because the pillow fight was really quite exhausting. "Trunks?" Jenny asked as they were lying in bed. 

"Yes Jenny?" 

"Is it hard for you leave your world again tomorrow?" Trunks shook his head. 

"No, it isn't hard, because you live there. And now, don't worry about it and sleep."

"Goten, I have a question…" 

"Huh?" 

"When everything's over in one year, what will you do?" 

"What do you mean with that?"

"I mean, will you go back here or…." He shut her up with a kiss. 

"I'll stay with you, wherever you want to stay… But I must say, I like your world… The food is great." Goten said grinning. 

"Is food the only thing you can think about?"  

"No, I also can think about you, satisfied?" 

"Yeah."

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 27: "Hi! We're back!"**

The next morning everyone was up early, thanks to Bulma and ChiChi who woke them up and got them on their nerves with questions like: "Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" and so on (You know how parents are *g*). Shortly before they wanted to leave, everyone was gathered in the living room, as Doctor Briefs entered the room with a huge bag. 

"Oh, you're already here? I hope I'm not late!" 

"Dad? What are you doing here with this bag?" Bulma asked her father. 

"Euh, didn't I tell you that I wanted to come with you?" 

"Come with us? Why?" 

"I want to see, if the earth in Jenny's dimension is ready for Capsules Corporation." 

"But Grandpa, who will run CC here in the meantime?" 

"That's easy. I told the employees that I will look for another location for CC, and that they will stay in contact with me with this thing." 

"The communicator," Bulma stated, "But what is in this bag?" 

"All the capsules I need to build up a lab." 

"And what about mom?" 

"Your mother wanted to stay here and watch the house until I'm back. So, and when do we want to go?"

"When everyone's ready, we could leave now." Bulma nodded and looked around. 

"Then let's go! I can't wait to get back!" Pan said excitedly.

So, they said goodbye to everyone and took off to Dende's Lookout. The two Nameks were already waiting for them and the younger one greeted them and led them to the room with the portal. Dende opened the portal and looked now to the group. "Everything's ready. You can go now. Good luck and we see us again in about one year!" After a goodbye, they walked through the portal, coming out at a lonesome street. As Trunks and Goten encapsuled their cars, Jenny and Shana said goodbye to the others, so that the boys could drive them home.

Jenny and Trunks arrived just a few minutes later at the house of Jenny's parents. They got out of the car and Trunks opened the trunk (sorry guys, but I couldn't resist *g*) to get Jenny's bag out of it. "I guess you don't have time to come in?" 

"No, sorry… But dad want to train with me as soon as we're back home." They kissed and Jenny walked to the house. 

"Bye!" 

"Bye!"

~*~

It took almost 20 minutes for Goten and Shana to get to her family's house. He carried her bag to the bag door and waited while she opened it. At the moment, where Shana wanted to take her bag, Goten shoved her aside and walked inside the house. "I'll carry that one for you, my princess," he said grinning. 

"I think you're mixing up something. Jenny's the princess, not me." 

"So? But you are still my princess, no matter what happens." He quickly kissed her, as she wanted to start arguing with him. Shana broke apart, when she saw that there was a message on the answering machine. 

"One moment," she said and pushed on the button. 

"Hi Shana! It's me, Gina! I just wanted to know if you're home again. If you are, do you want to come over to me this afternoon? Call me!" 

"So, Goten. What do you think? Should we go there?" 

"I don't mind… as long as I can come with you." He hugged her and gently bit her earlobe, but she carefully shoved him aside. 

"Then I think I'll call her now." Grinning she picked up the phone and called Gina. They agreed that Shana and Goten could come over after lunch. 

"So, there's still two hours left till we have to leave…" Goten whispered in Shana's ear. 

"I know… but we have enough to do…" 

"Really?" Goten looked somewhat disappointed at Shana, but she just smiled. 

"For example unpacking my clothes, calling my parents… But I think there will be some time left… for us." Goten grinned and picked her up in his arms. 

"Goten! Let me down!" But he didn't answer and just took her bag and carried them upstairs.

~*~

"Hi! I'm home!" Jenny shouted, as she closed the door behind her, but when no one answered she remembered that her parents were at work. She shrugged and walked upstairs into her room, switched on her PC and called up the Internet. Since she had been away for two weeks, there were plenty of mails, but most of them were commercial. But there was also one of her mother. She clicked on the link and a window opened. "Hi Jenny! I knew the first thing you'll do when you get home is checking for mail. J Please answer when you're home. Mom." Jenny smiled and clicked on answering. 

"Hi mom! I'm home! It was really great! I'll tell you everything tonight, okay? Jenny." While Jenny was waiting for an answer, she checked on her cell phone, which she left home and saw that she got a message. 

"Hey you! Since Inka and I have free this week we'll pick you up at 4pm! Be ready! And call us if you don't have time! Cindy." At this moment a mail notification appeared on the screen of her PC. 

"Okay, see you tonight… Mom." 

"I just got a message from Cindy. She and Inka want to pick me up at 4pm, so I don't know when I'll be home again. But see ya tonight," the girl answered. _'So, it's now 11am… what can I do in the next five hours… Train of course! But first unpack my clothes.'_ With that she switched off her PC and unpacked her bag and about fifteen minutes later, she drove to her secret training-area. 

~*~

"Hey Shana. Did Gina get a car?" Goten asked as he stopped on the driveway. 

"No, not that I know… she doesn't even have her driver license yet. Why do you ask?" 

"Because of this." He pointed to the small car in front of them, which didn't belong to Gina's parents. 

"Hmm, she didn't say something about another guest at the phone… I think we just have to ask." The couple got out of Goten car and walked to the door, hand in hand. Before they could ring someone opened the door from the inside. 

"Hey you two!" 

"Gina!" Shana and Goten hugged the other girl. 

"Hey! How are you! How was your journey? But first come in." 

"It was great! We've seen so many things! And by the way, to whom belongs that car outside? Is it yours?" 

"No, it's mine." They heard a male voice with a bit accent saying. 

"Philippe! You're here? What a surprise!" Shana said and hugged him, "Oh sorry… Philippe, this is Glenn, but I think you've seen each other." 

"Yeah, he visited Jenny and me in French class. Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you." The boys shook hands. "You know what? You look a lot like her." 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goten asked confused. 

"I mean The Lost Warrior, Jenny, your sister… And your name was Goten, right?" 

"Oh, yeah, right… Now I remember… She saved you once and I bet Gina told you about us," Goten said, scratching the back of his head.

"So, do you want to come upstairs in my room or do you want to stay here in the corridor?" Gina asked. 

"We're coming," Shana answered and dragged Goten with her, following Gina and Philippe. 

"And you are really an alien?" Philippe asked on their way upstairs. 

"Not really… I'm a hybrid, half Saiyajin and half human." 

"Cool."

~*~

Jenny was training under 350G in Super Saiyan mode. Normally that wasn't much, but this time, it was a really hard training. The reason for this was simple. In the other dimension Jenny had asked Bulma, if she couldn't modify this room, after she told her that Vegeta hadn't lost the capsule, but Bulma said, that it was impossible for this room. But Bulma promised her that she would find a surprise in her locker the next time she wanted to train in that gravity room. And she found one. Bulma made her a new armor, but that was not all. The gloves and boots, as well as the armor itself, were much heavier than before, so that Jenny would now have to carry the double weight than before. She had never thought that clothes could be that heavy, but she would bear it, just to get stronger. She was training for three hours, as she felt her body growing tired, so she decided to quit, so that she could take a shower and relax a bit until Inka and Cindy would pick her up.

After using the shower in the capsule, Jenny drove back home. She watched TV for the next half an hour to relax and then searched in her drawer for something to wear. Since it was really hot outside, she decided for a teal top with spaghetti straps and black shorts. Soon she could hear Inka's car and went downstairs. She quickly put on her sneakers and walked to the car. Her friends were already waiting there and Jenny sat down on the backseat. "Hi you two!" 

"Hey Jenny!" her friends greeted her in unison. 

"So, now we want to know everything! First of all: Where was the secret place they wanted to make holidays?" Cindy asked. 

"Uhm… I can't tell you that… But it was great! I've never had such a good time! But now tell me first… where do YOU want to take me?" 

"We thought about driving a bit through the city, then eating ice cream, and later having dinner at McDonalds," Inka informed her. 

"Sounds good." On their way Jenny told her friends everything she could tell without revealing who she was. Just a few minutes later they were sitting at the market place, eating ice cream. "Here, can you please hold for a moment?" Jenny asked Inka as she gave her her ice cream. 

"Sure." 

"Thanx, it's really hot today." With that, she took out a headband and did her hair into a pigtail. After she finished, she wanted to take her ice cream back as she noticed her friends staring at her. "What?"

~*~

"I'm sorry if I'm prying, but this is the first time I actually can talk to an alien… But, from which planet are you originally and what is your race like?" Philippe asked a bit nervously. 

"Don't worry, you're not prying… It's just natural that you're curious. So, I'm from earth, but from a different dimension. My father and Trunks father are coming from planet Vegeta, where Trunks' dad was the prince. My father was sent to earth to destroy it, but he bumped his head and forgot his mission. Trunks father came about 25 years later to fulfill the task my father hadn't. Vegeta lost a fight against him, but my father spared his life and as a new threat came to earth, they became allies and Vegeta fell in love with Bulma, Trunks' mother." 

"Interesting… Do you really look like this, or … sorry … are you normally green with small antennas?" 

"No, Saiyajins look almost human, but usually they have a tail, which had been removed at all of us on earth, because with the tail, a Saiyajin would become a giant were monkey at full moon, called Oozaru, but even without tail, we act after our Saiyajin instincts at that time of the month," Goten explained, "But don't worry, I don't bite." 

At this comment Shana raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. "Liar. Did you forget that?" she asked and put her hair aside, showing the bite mark at her neck. 

"He bit you?" Gina and Philippe asked in unison. 

"That were my instincts! I swear! At the moment I did it, I didn't even know why!" Goten defended himself and Shana then explained what the mark meant.

~*~

Jenny looked around and at herself, wondering what her friends were staring at. "Do I have something in my face or what's up?" 

"Not in your face… but at your neck. It looks like you were bitten," Cindy finally told her. 

"Oh, yeah… this … that was … uhm … an angry puppy. Uhm… Tom's grandparents do have a puppy, which like to gnaw at people's necks… and Shana and Tom do also have a scar… But I don't know about Glenn…" Jenny looked at Inka and Cindy and from the looks on their faces she knew it would be better to change the subject. "So, and did I miss anything during my absence?" 

"No, not really…" Inka answered, "Same procedure as every year in holidays… Just being lazy." They ate the rest of their ice in silence and then walked back to the car. The three girls drove a bit through the city and finally stopped on the parking lot near McDonalds. 

During their city-trip Jenny told her friends the other non-Saiyajin and non-fighting related things of her holidays and was now telling them about the pillow fight of the day before. They were all really laughing hard as Jenny was talking. "… and then I threw a pillow at Shana for her comment and she just said: 'even though I'm just human I'll show you now what it means to anger me…' You had to see the room afterwards! It was such a mess!" 

Suddenly Cindy stopped laughing. "What did you just say?" 

"Huh? I just said that the room was in a totally mess afterwards." 

"No, not that. The thing before …" Jenny eyes grew suddenly wide with realization of what she'd just said. "What did she mean with just being human? It sounded almost so, as if she was… the only human in the room and you, Tom and Glenn were not…" Cindy saw Jenny's shocked face, "…human." 

"Hey Cindy, one moment… Do you want to say that Jenny isn't human? What else should she be? An alien or something like that? Come on… Those things don't exist, or do they? And you are human, aren't you Jenny?" 

***********************************************************************************************

Haha! Cliffhanger! 

_So, what do you think? Will Jenny tell her friends the truth?_

_Please let me know and review!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	29. School starts again

_Yeah! 103 reviews in 28 Chapters! Thank you guys!_

_As I began to write this story, I hoped to have 30 reviews when I've finished it. But it isn't even finished yet, and I already have 103! You guys are really the best!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z_

***********************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

Suddenly Cindy stopped laughing. "What did you just say?" 

"Huh? I just said that the room was in a totally mess afterwards." 

"No, not that. The thing before …" Jenny eyes grew suddenly wide with realization of what she'd just said. "What did she mean with just being human? It sounded almost so, as if she was… the only human in the room and you, Tom and Glenn were not…" Cindy saw Jenny's shocked face, "…human." 

"Hey Cindy, one moment… Do you want to say that Jenny isn't human? What else should she be? An alien or something like that? Come on… Those things doesn't exist, or do they? And you are human, aren't you Jenny?" 

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 28: "School starts again"**

Jenny hated herself for the situation she was now in. How could that happen? How could she be so careless? She didn't know what to do now. She hated to lie to her friends. But is that a lie? She is human, at least half, but she has human blood in her veins. "Jenny? Say something… You're scaring me." Cindy was getting nervous for her friend was so silent. 

"Huh? Oh, sorry… To answer your question: Of course am I NOT human!" she said laughing, "I'm an alien from outer space and I'm so powerful that I can destroy this planet with ease!" Inka and Cindy stared at her for a moment, shocked, but then Cindy hit her playfully on the arm. 

"Don't scare us like that ever again, understand?" 

"Okay, okay…" Jenny laughed, "I don't know what you two want to do now, but I'm starving!" the half-Saiyan added and walked towards McDonalds. She was glad that her plan worked, because that was close, way too close.

The rest of the summer breaks nothing special happened. When Jenny wasn't training, she mostly hung out with her friends, enjoying the laziness holidays bring. At those times, she almost had a normal life. But the holidays also brought some disadvantages. When she was at home, Trunks couldn't spend all the nights with her and that meant that she was nagged by her dreams. As long as it just had been one, she could cope with it, because she could prepare herself a bit for the night, but since she had now two, she wasn't anymore able to do that. But she was now dreaming more often the new one, and her old nightmare did change. It was still the scene that the man grabbed her neck, but the students in the hall weren't dead, but they stood and watched him trying to kill her. Trying to kill, because she never got to see if she really dies or not. She always woke up before it could happen and Jenny was glad for it, because Alexandra once told her that if someone died in his dream, he would also die soon in reality or already in the same night while he was dreaming this. And that scared her. She didn't want to die, neither in her dream nor in reality.

The morning of the first school day Jenny woke up with a headache. She didn't get much sleep in that night because of the new dream and the words were still banging in her head. _'No weapons… No friends… No hope. Take all that away… and what's left?' _

"Jenny? Are you okay, dear?" her mother asked her during breakfast. 

"Yes, I think… I just didn't sleep well last night. Must be the thought of school." 

"Okay dear, but when something's eating you, you know you can talk to us." 

"Yes mom." Jenny faked a smile, "Bye!" With that she grabbed the keys of her car and left the house. _'Sorry mom, but I can't talk with you about THAT. You wouldn't understand.'_

In school, Jenny stood looking at a wall, studying her new timetable for her last year in school, as Goten came through the entrance. He saw Jenny standing there and decided to say hello. She stood with her back to him and so he put a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. And he got it, but otherwise than he hoped. Jenny was so startled by his action that she powered up, but enough not to transform, and hit her unprepared brother directly in his gut. "Ouch, Jenny… Chill out! It's just me! Oh boy, that actually hurts. I bet if you hit anyone else like this, he'll sure be in hospital by now."

 Jenny's eyes went wide as she recognized him. "Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to… Are you okay?… Did I already say that I'm sorry?" 

"I'm okay Jenny… But I could ask you the same question. You're so tensed…. Oh… The dream again?" Jenny nodded. "You want to talk about it?" She shook her head. "Okay, then… Let's see… How does our timetable for this last year look like?" Goten changed the subject. 

"Not too bad. Never school till 4.30pm, many free periods, and the best thing, the Saturday is free," Jenny told him smiling.

"Cool. I think I'll like this year. And what do we have first today?" 

"The projects, that means for us Martial Arts with Mr. Fieldner. And by the way… where did you lose my dear boyfriend?" 

Goten laughed and looked around, making sure that no one was near. "As Vegeta heard that we normally should come to the third period today, he dragged him somewhere to train." 

"Poor Trunks…" Jenny grinned, "okay, now we still have about one and a half hour time till our first class starts. What do we want to do?" 

"Mmh… Let me think… Our first class is Martial Arts… So what do you think about a small warm-up somewhere where no one can watch us?" 

"Sure… but let me bring my bag to my car first."

A few minutes later, Jenny teleported Goten and herself to a lonely field somewhere in the middle of nowhere, near the place where Vegeta and Trunks were training, because she orientated herself by their kis to get there. Jenny powered up and pushed the button at her watch. After a *poof* she was wearing her Saiyajin armor. "I like this thing… It's so much faster to change clothes than normal," she told her brother grinning. 

"Wait… I can do the same thing." He also pushed a button at his watch and one second later he was also wearing an armor similar to Jenny's. 

"Goten, do you have a few senzus with you?" 

"Sure." 

"Good, that means we'll go full out." 

"Fine with me." They both powered up to Super Saiyan. "Ready little sis?" 

"I'm ready! And don't call me little!" Jenny shouted and lunged forward. And with that, their "small" warm-up was running.

~*~

Trunks noticed his girlfriend's ki rise not far away from them and for a second didn't pay attention to the fight he and his father were in. Vegeta used the chance and pinned his son to the ground. "Dad, did you feel that?" 

Vegeta smirked. "The two spawns of Kakarotto are sparring somewhere near." _'The girl has the spirit. I like that at her. I just wonder why just the girls in Kakarotto's family seem to have the true Saiyajin spirit in their blood.'_ He shook his head and they continued the fight.

~*~

After one hour, Jenny quit the fight. "I think that was a good warm-up, or what do you think Jenny?" But Jenny just ignored him. "Hey, did I do something wrong? Or why aren't you talking to me?" Silence. "Come on Jenny, say something." 

"You lied. You didn't go full out." 

"What?" 

"How am I supposed to get stronger when the only persons who go full out on me are Vegeta and Goku." 

"But I don't want to hu…" 

"Hurt me? Stop treating me like that. You're sparing me because you don't want to hurt your sister. But in a fight you have to treat me like an opponent, like an enemy and not like your sister. What would happen if I change sides, if I suddenly decide that I could be evil? Huh?" Before Goten could answer she continued. "You won't be able to hurt me because of your feelings. Those feelings will make you weak, they will make you lose the fight." With that she turned around, ready to leave, but Goten quickly was by her side and grabbed her arm. 

"Jenny… please, listen to me… I'm sorry about that, really… please… believe me…" 

"Goten, it's okay… I'm sorry about this outburst… it's just the pressure and the dreams…. And the fear of not being strong enough… Just let's forget what just happened and go back to school. Okay?" 

"Okay…, but here," he tossed her a senzu, "eat this first." 

She caught it. "Thanx."

They arrived back in school just a few minutes later. Almost all of the gang was already gathered, just Trunks was still missing. They talked about their holidays and about the project classes until the bell rang. "I think we should go now Jenny." 

"Okay… but I wonder where Tom is." 

"I'm sure he'll come… Oh, there he is!" Goten said pointing to the door. Trunks stood there, looking around, searching for his friend. Vegeta must have given him quite a workout, because you could still see some sweat on his forehead. They walked up to him and Jenny hugged him. 

"Hey Trunks," she whispered. 

"Hey." He kissed her. 

"So, you two lovebirds, let's go! Mr. Fieldner is already on his way to the gym." 

"Wait, did you just say Mr. Fieldner? Does that mean we have the project class first? And I thought the worst thing for today was over." 

"Stop complaining! Who's the one who has to face him the fourth year in a row?" 

"Okay, okay, I give up!" Trunks shouted, hiding behind Goten. 

"Hello everybody! Welcome to the project class Martial Arts!" Mr. Fieldner greeted the group of nine people in the gym, "I hope you all know what you're getting yourself into, because I won't go easy on anybody of you. In the next year, you'll learn more than just to defend yourself. But before you start, I guess that almost none of you have got the right clothes for fighting. That's why I ordered fighting gis for everyone. The school pays for it, don't worry. I'll call now your name and then you'll go changing after I gave you your clothes. Understand?" The students nodded and then he began calling the names.

"Wow, this material is really strong," Jenny said as she met Goten and Trunks back in the gym. The gi looked similar to the one Goku was always wearing, just that this one was black and had a red shirt and belt. The wrist pads were also red and the boots black. The three friends were the first ones back in the gym and they were also alone, since Mr. Fieldner had to change into his gi, too. 

"Yeah, you're right… But did you notice that the clothes are weighted?" Trunks asked. 

"Huh? Now that you mention that… that's right… I think I'm just used to high gravity than to notice this," Jenny answered grinning. 

"But even this could be a problem," Goten said. 

"What do you mean bro?" 

"We're used to high gravity and weighted clothes… We're wearing this gi like our normal clothes… But for the others it sure will be difficult to train in them. The training will be easy for us, but it won't be a picnic for the others. I wonder how Mr. Fieldner manages to work out in this gi, if his is even weighted." Trunks and Jenny nodded thoughtful. 

"Not that we have to hold back almost all our power, we also have to act as if the weights affect us. That will be hard," Jenny added.

As everyone was gathered, there was much moaning and complaining about the clothes. At this moment, Mr. Fieldner entered the gym jogging, as if the weights don't bother him. "So, I see you've already noticed that those aren't normal clothes. They're made out of special cloth. It's almost impossible for you to rip it off and it's weighted. The shirt weights 20 pounds, each wrist pad five and the boots ten pounds. Makes altogether 50 pounds." The students gasped. 

"You really want us to train in those heavy clothes?" one student asked. Mr. Fieldner just nodded and the mumbling began anew. 

"Mr. Fieldner?" 

"Yes, Jenny?" 

"Are your clothes weighted, too?" 

"Yes, they are. But I don't notice them even more, because I'm training in those clothes as long as I can think of. But now let's begin. As warm-up I want you first to go one lap, then to jog one, then to go one again and the last one to jog. Go!"

_'Trunks, this is boring!_' Jenny whined mentally as she walked the first lap. 

_'I know love… But we have to get through this.' _

_'Do you think they will notice if I put my armor under this gi the next time?' _

_'I don't know. Why do you ask?' _

_'Because then I'll have at least a bit more weight to carry.'_

Trunks stopped. _'Wait. Do you want to tell me, that your armor is weighted, too?' _

_'You didn't know? Your mother modified it after I told her, that 500 G is nothing for a Super Saiyajin. The armor weights now the same as I.' _

"Hey, Jenny! Tom! Are you worn out already? The training didn't even begin!" Mr. Fieldner shouted as he jogged past them. They shrugged and started walking again. The rest of the two periods were also rather boring for the three half-Saiyajins. Instead of fighting techniques, Mr. Fieldner just did exercises to get used to the 50 pounds more on their bodies.

After the project class, the first school day found an end. Jenny went directly home, because she should help her parents, Goten went over to Shana and Trunks walked home, alone. He still was thinking about Jenny told him not even two hours ago. He shook his head. He asked himself, if his father and Goku knew about that, so was the first thing he did as he got home to ask them about this. Trunks found his father in the kitchen, devouring his lunch. "Hey dad." Vegeta looked up to acknowledge him and then put his gaze back to the plate. "Dad, did you know about Jenny wearing a weighted armor in her training." 

"She does that because 500 G is no challenge for her in Super Saiyajin," Vegeta informed him. 

"So you knew about it." Vegeta nodded. "Who else?" 

"Just me, Kakarotto and your mother. But why did she tell you?" So Trunks told him about their Martial Arts class and about the weighted gis. "You should follow her example and also wear your armor underneath your gi." 

"But I don't have one." "Wrong answer. 

Your mother made one for you and the other brat, too." 

"Okay dad… See ya!" Trunks said as he walked out of the kitchen.

~*~

The same evening, Jenny was training in the gravity room on "her" field, as she felt the kis of Goku and Vegeta on the outside. As usual she put off the gravity and opened the door for them. "So brat, are you ready?" 

"Sure." 

"Good. But tonight it will be different. Kakarotto and I will fight against you. You're not allowed to turn Super Saiyajin and the gravity will be 150 G." 

_'Wow, the beating of the week already at the beginning? That's new.'_ "What are you waiting for?" she asked. 

"Nothing." With that, the fight began. At the beginning, Jenny could block and dodge most of the attacks, but it was getting more difficult the higher they powered up. When she was at the ground, she had to get up again really fast, because one of them was always there to attack her, even if she was lying on the ground. Then both of them went Super Saiyajin. After a kick from Goku in her guts, she tasted blood in her mouth. Another kick came from Vegeta and she felt a bone snap. 

_'Hold on, damn it! Not now!'_ she thought, when the world around her began to spin. She managed one last time to get up, before Goku and Vegeta both loaded ki-blasts. Jenny decided as her last hope to create a Kamehameha, but she doubted it would be big enough to withstand a Big Bang Attack and another Kamehameha. All three fired their attacks at the same time and it caused an explosion. As she fell to the ground, Jenny felt that everything went black around her, but she smiled. At least they didn't handle her with kid gloves.

***********************************************************************************************

That was the first school day for the three friends! 

_I hope you liked it! But please tell me!_

_And I promise you this: They will find out who the bad guy is in one of the next chapters!!!_

_Eternally yours  
ChibiChibi_


	30. Prague

_Hey! Thank you for your reviews!_

_Oh, and before I forget, I want to tell you people how lucky you are. I don't know how far Dragonball Z is in the USA, but I guess you already met Cell and I know that you guys in UK are at Cell at the moment (he just got his perfect form), because from time to time I receive Cartoon Network decoded and I use every chance to watch it, because we people in Germany DIDN'T EVEN MET THE SAIYANS YET!!! They repeat the fight between Goku and Piccolo over and over again and I must say: I HATE IT!!!  
(Sorry, but I had to say that. *g*)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z_

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

'Hold on, damn it! Not now!' she thought as the world around her began to spin. She managed one last time to get up, before Goku and Vegeta both loaded ki-blasts. Jenny decided as her last hope to create a Kamehameha, but she doubted it would be big enough to withstand a Big Bang Attack and another Kamehameha. All three fired their attacks at the same time and it caused a explosion. As she fell to the ground, Jenny felt that everything went black around her, but she smiled. At least they didn't handle her with kid gloves.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 29: "Prague"**

The next two weeks passed really fast. The teachers didn't do much stuff in this time, because they knew that their students would eventually forget everything in the one week they are on their trips. This trip is the last one in one's school life and everyone was already looking forward to it. There were many different trips, for example one to Paris, to the Black Forest, to London or to Prague. While Goten was going to London along with Shana, Gina, Alexandra and Naomi, Trunks was going to Prague with Jenny, Diana and Isabel.

Soon the Thursday of their departure arrived. At the railway station the teachers, Mr. Smith and Mrs. Jeez gave everyone their ticket for the train. Everyone was exited and even though it was early (8.15pm) they talked a lot. In the train the four friends got a compartment on their own and it was kinda funny that every fifteen minutes someone entered and asked if they had seen another of the Prague-group.

In Hamburg they had to change the train, but also in this one, Trunks, Jenny, Diana and Isabel got a compartment on their own. Now, that they knew that this train would go straight to Prague, they decided to rest a bit. Jenny laid her head on Trunks shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. Isabel and Diana each leaned the heads against their wall of the compartment, but they really tried to sleep, unlike Trunks and Jenny, who still "talked". _'Do you think your dad will make his threat true to follow us, so that he can train me there?' _

_'I hope not. You've earned some rest.'_ Jenny couldn't help but sigh, as Trunks pulled her closer. She always felt so good when she was with him, in his arms. Isabel opened her eyes again and saw the couple. She poked Diana into her arm, so that she would open her eyes as well. 

"Aren't they a cute couple?" she whispered. 

"Yes, they are… I would be glad if they will stay together for a long time," Diana answered. 

"Yes, maybe they'll marry in the future." The blond girl giggled slightly, carefully not to wake the lovebirds. 

"I don't know. It's Jenny's first true love… Maybe she'll meet someone else later, who knows." 

"I just hope that not every boyfriend of her bites." Isabel pointed to the scar at Jenny's neck. 

"Did Tom do that?" 

"I guess. Shana has one, too. And all of them at the same time. So I would say that Tom and Glenn bite."

Two hours later, when Jenny woke up, she saw that Trunks was already awake and looking out of the window. Isabel and Diana were awake too. Both of them were listening to their disc men. "Hey, look. Our sleeping beauty is awake," Isabel said, gaining the attention of everyone in the compartment. 

"Good morning love," Trunks kissed her. 

"Morning… how long have I been out?" Diana and Isabel stared at her. 

"Did you just asked, how long you've been out?" Diana asked. 

"Huh? Oh, I meant how long did I sleep?" 

"You've slept for two hours," Trunks informed her. 

"Thank you." She kissed him. "No wonder that I'm starving… It must be almost 1pm." She sat up and took out her lunch packet.

"So, the room with the number 514 get Tom, Jenny, Isabel and Diana. You find the room in the fifth floor, the stairs are over there." 

"Stairs?!" the four shouted in unison, "No elevator?" 

"No, sorry… It is out of order. And I see that everyone is on the fifth floor." Mr. Smith told them. The students complained about this, asking if there weren't other rooms on the first or second floor, but they weren't available anymore. So they had to walk up to the fifth floor.

"514, 514, 514… Here it is. Ladies," Trunks said, as he put down the bags of Diana, Isabel and his own. Jenny absolutely wanted to carry her bag on her own, and she even wanted to carry the bag of one of their friends, but they didn't want her to do that. He unlocked the door and entered the room. In the room were a table, a drawer and a bunk bed. Each room had its own bathroom, but their teacher told them earlier that they could be lucky, if the last two who would take a shower will have warm water. Jenny was the first one who stormed into the room and jumped to one of the upper beds. 

"Ha! I'll sleep here!" 

"YOU!" Diana and Isabel shouted and Trunks used his chance to get to the other upper bed. 

"Okay, we agree with your choice of the beds, but I warn you, if you make any noise in the night when you go from one bed to another, or when the beds squeak you two can sleep outside," Isabel announced grinning.

The next few days were simply great. They visited many famous places and the best thing for a Saiyajin was the cheap food. The last night before they had to leave again, was free for them. First everyone was gathered at a bar and as the bar closed at about 11pm, everyone went their own ways. Most of the students went back to the youth hostel, but the four friends decided to take a small walk. 

"Hey guys," Isabel said after half an hour, "do you still know where we are?" 

"Uhm… I asked myself just the same question," Diana admitted. 

"We have to go this way," Trunks said and pointing into a small and dark side way. 

"How do you know?" Isabel asked, but Trunks shrugged. 

"I just know." 

"I think, too, it's this way. We should go there," Jenny told them. 

"Are you sure. I mean, it's so dark in there." Diana said. 

"Don't worry. We have someone here who can fight, or what do you think Tom?" Isabel asked him, "Nothing? Okay, let's go!" With that she walked to the side way. The others shrugged and followed her.

They were halfway through the street, when they heard footsteps which don't belong to them. "So, what do we have here? Four lost tourists…" A man walked up to them, followed by a few other people, who probably belonged to a street gang. 

"What do you want?" Trunks stepped in front of the girls. 

"Let's see… Your money, jewels… and so on… for example this beautiful bracelet of this girl," he said pointing to Jenny.

"Hey! You won't get it! Understand! It's mine!" Jenny gritted her teeth. 

"Ohoh, your friend sure does bark, but can she bite? Or is she a coward, like you?" 

"Don't call me a coward!" Jenny said in a deathly calm tone, walking towards them. 

"Jenny, don't." Trunks laid a hand on her shoulder. 

"Let me guess, your boyfriend. A few minutes ago I heard the girl back there saying something about you and fighting. I have a proposal. We fight. You win, we let you go. I win, you'll give me everything you're having with you. Okay?" 

Trunks looked down at Jenny. "Okay." He let go of her and walked towards him, "Let's start."

Both got into a fighting stance and Trunks powered up slightly, just enough not to transform into his Saiyajinform. They eyed each other for a few seconds and then launched at each other. "Wow, they're good," Isabel admitted, "But will Tom win?" 

"Don't worry about that. He's still playing around." _'Come on Trunks. Finish him off. I'm getting bored.'_

_'As you wish.'_ With that he punched the guy directly in his gut, sending him to the floor, unconscious. Jenny walked up to him and kissed him.

Suddenly they heard something click and looked around. There were two guys of the gang with guns, pointing to Diana and Isabel. "You've almost killed our friend, so it's just natural if we kill your friends, right?" one of them asked. 

"NO!" Trunks and Jenny shouted. At the moment they shot, the two half-Saiyajins powered up and appeared directly in front of their friends.

The two guys shot at the two girls until their magazines were empty. "Fools," one of them said, as they turned their backs to them to walk away. 

"Right I just wonder who the fools are." They heard a female voices saying and turned around. The dust from the shooting had cleared and they saw two persons standing in front of the two girls. A young man with lavender hair and a young woman with black hair. 

"What? Surprised to see us alive?" Trunks asked the stunned men. 

"I think you two have lost something," Jenny added. Almost synchronized both Trunks and Jenny raised their right fists in front of their faces and opened them slowly, letting the bullets falling on the floor. "You can be glad. We let you go… for now… But don't do something like that again… We know you now and we'll find you," Jenny threatened. But the men didn't move. They just stared at them. _'Shall we scare them a bit more?'_ Jenny asked Trunks mentally.

_'Sure, why not… Should be fun._' "We'll give you three seconds to escape," Trunks told them, "One… two… aaand…" When he said three, he and Jenny went Super Saiyajin, scaring the shit out of the men, who were now running for their lives. Trunks and Jenny powered down and turned their attention to Diana and Isabel who were standing behind them, shocked and shaking. 

"Are you two okay?" Jenny asked them concerned. 

"Yes… I think… Two guys wanted to shoot us, you .. changed, caught the bullets, then changed again and chased them away… What are you?" Isabel asked, looking from Jenny to Trunks. 

"I think the best is, we go back now, and we tell you on the way." The girls nodded.

~*~

Little did they know that a dark figure was standing on a roof, watching them all the time. It shook his head and flew away, to the direction the two men ran. They were still running but stopped, when they heard some footsteps behind them. There stood a man with spiky black hair, arms crossed over his chest and smirking. "Who are you?" one of the men asked. 

"The brats showed mercy, but I will not. You attacked the prince of all Saiyans, his mate and close friends of them. You've almost killed the friends and I will make you pay for that," the still smirking man said and launched towards them, knocking them out cold. He picked them up and flew to the next police station, putting them down in front of the main entrance with a small note, "With greetings from The Lost Warrior" and flew away, unnoticed.

~*~

"So, you're The Lost Warrior, huh?" Isabel asked after Trunks and Jenny told them everything about themselves and their friends and they were back in their room. 

"Yep," Jenny answered. 

"Wow… this is… weird!" Diana stated. 

"That's true… how do you think I felt when they told me about my heritage?" 

"Weird? Confused?" Isabel suggested. 

"Well put!" 

"And Tom… euh, Trunks… euh, whatever… is a real prince?" 

"Yes, I am… If you mean that two full blooded Saiyajins and six hybrids are a kingdom." 

"But you have royal blood in your veins and that means you are a prince! And that means when you and Jenny are married, she's your princess!" Diana said excited. 

"We are…" Jenny started, but was interrupted by Isabel. 

"Married?" 

"Kind of… Or better… in Saiyajin terms, yes, we are married. See that scar?" Jenny pointed to her neck. "With that, Trunks marked me as his and I marked him, too." She paused a bit, "But now I'm tired and I'll like to go to bed, if it doesn't bother you." 

"Yeah, you're right… Today was really exhausting… Good night then," Isabel said and went to her bed. Jenny gave Trunks a good night kiss and then floated up to her bed. 

As Diana saw this, she raised an eyebrow. "Now I know why we didn't hear anything when you and Trunks woke up one morning in one bed." Jenny and Trunks just grinned sheepishly at this comment.

The next morning the loud cursing of Diana waked Jenny up. She groggily stood up and walked to where the noise came from. "Diana? Are you okay?" 

"Yes I am okay! But not this shower! The water's cold! Again!" 

"Wait a minute! And don't turn the water off! Tell me when it's okay!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Just wait!" With that, Jenny put her hand on the water tube, she knew was going to the shower. She concentrated her ki in her hand and raised it. "Is the water better?"

"Oh, yes! It's warm again… but how..?" 

"I'll explain ya later." 

"Okay!"

Half an hour later the friends met down for breakfast. When they got into the room, they noticed that everyone was standing in front of the TV, out of curiosity they decided to look, what was so interesting. "Hey, is there anything good on TV?" Trunks asked. 

"The news," a student answered. 

"Hey, make that louder," another student demanded. 

"… Last night a few police officers found two beaten up and scared men in front of the police department, with a note, saying that The Lost Warrior brought them there. The police interrogated the two as soon as they were awake again and they confessed to have committed many crimes in the last few month…" Trunks looked down at Jenny. 

'Is there something you want to tell me?' 

_'I swear… I didn't do this. I was in my bed the whole night, and you know it. But who did…' _

_'I knew it!' _

_'What?' _

_'It was dad. I knew I felt his ki last night.' _

_'Vegeta? Yeah, you could be right…'_

"So, everyone…" Mr. Smith said, "I want you to eat now your breakfast, so that we will be at the station in time and get our train home."

***********************************************************************************************

So, that was the trip to Prague!  
Let's see, as a small summary, who does know about the identity of The Lost Warrior… There are Shana, Isabel, Diana, Gina… Did I forget someone? I don't think so… 

Oh, and by the way… I think that I will reveal the identity of the bad guy in chapter 31 or 32! So stay tuned!!!

_Eternally yours  
ChibiChibi_


	31. The Meeting

Hey, sorry again that it took me so long, but I had a huge test in math on Friday!  
And thank you for all the reviews! You really make me happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but if I would, I would make much much money with it!

***********************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

Half an hour later the friends met down for breakfast. As they got into the room, they noticed that everyone was standing in front of the TV, out of curiosity they decided to look, what was so interesting. "Hey, is there anything good on TV?" Trunks asked. 

"The news." a student answered. 

"Hey, make that louder." another student demanded. "… Last night a few police officers found two beaten up and scared men in front of the police department, with a note, which said that The Lost Warrior brought them there. The police interrogated the two as soon as they were awake again and they confessed to have committed many crimes in the last few month…" Trunks looked down at Jenny. 

'Is there something you want to tell me?' 

'I swear… I didn't do this. I was in my bed the whole night, and you know it. But who did…' 

'I knew it!' 

'What?' 

'It was dad. I knew I felt his ki last night.' 

'Vegeta? Yeah, you could be right…' 

"So, everyone…" Mr. Smith said, "I want you to eat now your breakfast, so that we will be at the station in time and get our train home."

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 30: "The Meeting"**

Time passed quickly with the whole tests they had to write in school and the training the Saiyajins had to do and so faster then expected they had December. They still had no clue, who the guy of Jenny's dream was, but they were still training very hard for the upcoming battle. Bulma and her father had eventually succeeded in making capsules with this earth's technology and they already had taken out a patent for them. They now just had to found Capsule Corporation in this dimension.

One winter afternoon Jenny was at Trunks'. They didn't have school that day, because of the snow and ice outside and so they were just lying lazily on the couch, watching TV. The weather was even too bad to train outside. Of course, they could have gone somewhere else, but they just felt like taking a day off. As they were surfing channels, Bulma and Dr. Briefs just came back from a press conference to present the capsules. "Hi mom! Hi grandpa! How was the conference?" 

"Great! The capsules are already famous. And that what people like most is that they will be available to low prices." 

"Sounds good," Jenny told her. 

"So, and what are you two doing here?" 

"Just being lazy and Trunks enjoys his last days of being nineteen." 

"Speaking of… Jenny, I want you to invite your parents to the party on Saturday." 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I'm curious about them. You and Trunks are now together for almost 9 month, and we didn't meet them in that time. But don't worry, we will behave normal and I will take care that Vegeta will be at least polite." 

"Okay, then I think I have no other choice," Jenny admitted.

As Jenny got home that evening, she met her parents in the living room. "Hi mom, hi dad!" 

"Hey Jenny!" her mother greeted her. 

"Uhm mom, before I forget. Tom's mom want to invite you and dad for Tom's birthday party on Saturday, so that you'll finally meet each other." 

"Oh, that's nice. Tell them, that we'll be glad to come," Mrs. Collin answered. 

"Okay… and by the way. I just want to warn you… Tom's father… uhm… he's a bit strange and doesn't talk much." 

"Don't worry about that Jenny. I think we will get along well." 

"Okay mom. I go now to my room. I still have to do some homework and I fear that I have to go to school again tomorrow."

Jenny was right and all the students had to go back to school the following day. But to Jenny's luck, her first classes began at 9.30am, so she could sleep a bit longer, but even though, it was hard for Jenny to not fall asleep in her history class. But she wasn't the only one. Almost everyone had a hard time to stay awake while their teacher was standing in front of class, telling them something about the WWII they all already knew. And so it was no wonder that the voice of the teacher slowly began fade in her ears and she was drifting to sleep.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was again in the dark hall. She looked around and saw the battered and bruised bodies of the other fighters on the floor. _'Oh no, not again,' _she thought, when she heard someone laughing. She grabbed Trunks' sword and lunged at the laughing figure, but he easily took it out of her hand tossed her to the ground. She could see the mocking cold blue eyes looking down at her. 

"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons… No friends… No hope." Jenny closed her eyes, knowing what was coming. "Take all that away… and what's left?" Before the sword could connect with her face, she woke up.

"So, Jenny finally decided to join us again," her teacher said, "If you can answer me the question I just asked, I'll let it slip, but if not, I'll have to talk to you after the lesson." Jenny swallowed and the whole class was silent, curious about what was going on. Trunks saw the desperate look on her paled face and decided to help her. 

_'He asked when Pearl Harbor was attacked.' _

_'Thank you, Trunks.' _

"So, Jenny, I guess I'll see you after…" 

"7th December of 1941," Jenny interrupted him. Her teacher was startled. 

"Uh… That's right." At that moment, the bell ring and the students left the classroom. "Uhm Jenny," her teacher stopped her. Trunks wanted to wait, but Jenny mouthed him to wait outside. "I'm sorry to have accused you, but it really looked like you were sleeping." 

"To be honest… I was… kind of. But I have my reasons. I didn't sleep well in the last weeks, that's why I'm so tired." 

"It's okay. But please don't do that again, okay?" 

"Okay."

Jenny met Trunks and Goten on the outside in the hallway. She leaned against the wall and sighed. "Blue eyes." 

"What?" Trunks and Goten asked in unison. 

"Blue eyes… The guy in my dreams has got mocking cold blue eyes. I've seen them shortly before … I woke up." 

"Jenny, are you okay?" Trunks walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yes, I am," she told him with a fake smile and pushed herself from the wall. "Are you two coming now? I'm hungry." With that she turned her back to them and walked away. 

Trunks knew, she wanted to say something else instead of "I woke up", but he didn't know what. He didn't understand her. There were times when she seemed to open up a bit and there were times when she began to act as if everything was just fine and locked herself up, letting no one come near her, hiding her feelings from everyone, really EVERYONE, even him. At those times she was putting up her mental wall, making it impossible for him to feel what she feels. And he hated it, because he wanted to know what she was going through, so that he could help her.

"DAMN IT!" Trunks shouted, as he lunged at Vegeta two days after the history incident. He and his father were sparring in a lonesome desert, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Jenny still hadn't let down the mental wall. She put it up two days before, directly after she told him and Goten about the blue eyes. Trunks tried to talk to her, but she reassured him over and over again that she was all right. And unfortunately Jenny was a very good liar. She could look someone directly in the eyes and lie to them without flushing. He really was worried about her and he knew that he couldn't help her. He felt helpless and that let the anger in his body grow. Vegeta saw that his son was absent and used the chance to send him to the ground. 

"It's enough for today, brat. You're not playing attention." He turned around and flew away. 

Trunks got on his knees and tore his hair. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His ki rose and soon his body was surrounded by flashes. He clenched his fist and hit the ground letting the earth shake. Vegeta felt the sudden rise of oh his son's power level and looked back. In the distance he saw a huge explosion of ki. He flew back, to check what had happened. 

~*~

Jenny was in the city with Diana and Alexandra looking for a present for Trunks and now sitting in a café as Jenny felt his ki rise. _'What's that? It feels like Trunks, but it's too large.'_

"Jenny? Is everything okay?" Alexandra asked. 

"Yeah, I just feel a bit dizzy. Excuse me please," she said and went to the bathrooms. 

Vegeta landed and saw Trunks standing in front of him. The boy's hair did get spikier and an aura of flashes was now surrounding his body. Vegeta smirked. "I don't know what has happened, but whatever it was, it helped you to become SSJ2." 

Trunks smirked as well and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It feels good." The way he looked now, was the exactly mirror image of his father. Trunks had now the same look on his face as Gohan's as he was fighting Cell. It had lost all his gentleness. 

Jenny was standing in one of the cabinets in the bathroom, eyes closed. Trunks' ki was unusual high and now she felt Vegeta power up. "So brat, now that you've ascended I'd like to fight you once again." He waited for an answer, but it never came. He saw Trunks disappear and the next thing he felt was Trunks elbow connecting with his jaw. He didn't expect this, and was totally unprepared. Trunks used this situation and began to pummel his father, using him as his punching bag. Jenny could feel Vegeta's ki dropping drastically. She had to do something, but going there was no option, because Trunks was stronger than her. So she had just one option left, she let her mental wall down. 

_'Trunks._' Trunks could hear a voice in his head, but ignored it completely. He had just kicked his father to the ground and was self floating down. He walked towards him. 'Trunks!' This time Jenny was firmer, but it didn't help. Trunks was now reaching a hand out, preparing the final blow. Jenny could feel that, and was now beginning to panic. _'DAMN IT! TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! STOP IT! NOW!'_ This made Trunks snap back into reality.

Trunks looked down at his father, shocked. _'Did I do this?' _

_'Yes, you did.' _

_'Jenny? Is that you?' _

_'Yes, it's me. Who else?'_ Trunks smiled. It was good to hear her voice again in his head. _'Trunks? What happened?' _

_'I've gone SSJ2 and then my father and I fought. But I don't understand what has gotten into me.'_

At this moment, Goku appeared in front of him. "Wow! Trunks, what has happened? Are you okay?"  

"Yes, I am, but don't think that my dad is okay." 

"Oh, I'll bring you home then and you can explain everything there." 

"Okay." While Goku was picking up Vegeta, Trunks turned back to Jenny. _'Goku just got here. I'll see you tomorrow evening, okay?' _

_'Okay, see ya.'_

Jenny sighed with relief. She was glad that nothing really bad had happened and so she walked back to the waiting Diana and Alexandra. "Hey, are you better now?" Alexandra asked her. 

"Yep." 

"Good. Then I'm sure we can go now. You still wanted to get something for Tom?" Diana asked her and Jenny nodded. 

"I already ordered it a few days ago and I just have to get it." 

"Okay, then let's go! I'm curious to see, what you want to give him!" Diana told her excitedly and dragged her friends out of the café.

The next day Jenny and her parents were standing in front of the Brief's and Son's house at about 7pm. Jenny was quite nervous. "Come on Jenny! Why are you that nervous? It isn't like we'll meet aliens or something like that." Jenny just smiled nervously at her mother. If she just knew how right she was. At that moment, Bulma opened the door. 

"Oh hello!" she greeted them cheerfully. 

"Hello Bryanne! May I introduce you to my parents?" 

"Good evening Mrs. Briefs. Thank you for your invitation," Mrs. Collin said. 

"Your welcome. And, just call me Bryanne. I hate formalities." 

"Okay, I'm Bessie and this is my husband Jonathan," Jenny's father nodded politely. 

"Oh, how rude of me. Please come in. Tom isn't ready yet, but Shana's already there with her parents and so are Diana, Gina, Alexandra, Naomi and Isabel." 

"Huh? Shana's parents are here, too?" 

"Yeah, I invited them, so that Gunnar and Ciara would get to know them." 

Jenny sighed mentally. _'At least two normal people mom and dad could talk to.'_

Bulma led them upstairs to the living room and introduced them to everyone and a few minutes later Trunks finally arrived. When Jenny saw him entering the room, she ran towards him, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Trunks loved it, when Jenny was like this, because that meant that she was her cheerful and careless self, a typical Son. Jenny's father raised an eyebrow at this scene, but her mother quickly poked him in the ribs. As they broke apart, Jenny grinned at Trunks. She grabbed into the pocket of her jeans (Trunks wanted them to wear casual clothes) and pulled out a small box and gave it to Trunks. "Happy birthday!" He opened it and took out a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant. In the heart was a small engraving, which said: J & T Not even death will tear us apart. 

"Thank you Jenny." He kissed her, "it's beautiful."

After Jenny and Trunks were done, the other guests congratulated him. Diana, Gina, Alexandra, Naomi and Isabel made a special present for Trunks. They've collected the best photos they had from the clique and from him and Jenny and put them into a giant frame. Most of the pictures were from the trip to Prague and in the middle of the frame was a photo of all the people of the clique. "Wow, guys! That's great! Thank you!" He hugged them. 

"Okay, now that all the presents are open, I guess we should eat now," Bulma announced and everyone took their seat at the table. The parents were sitting at one end of the table while the young persons were sitting at the other end.

During dinner, Jenny was still tensed and she noticed that Shana was also watching her parents to see, how they got along with the Sons and Briefs and much to both, Jenny's and Shana's surprise, they got along very well. Even Vegeta was talking with them. But the thing everyone surprised most was that the Saiyajins showed table manners and that they were eating as much as normal people. Jenny guessed that they either ate something before the guests arrived or that they would eat when everyone was gone. 

After dinner, the women went to the kitchen to talk, the clique went to Trunks' room and Pan and Bra went to Bra's room, while the men decided to stay in the living room In the kitchen, the women were all seated around the table. "I wonder why Jenny was so nervous about the fact that we would finally meet you." 

"What? Jenny was nervous? Strange… Shana was the same way." 

"Maybe they were afraid that we wouldn't like each other and that you would forbid them to see our sons again," Bulma said and the other women laughed. 

"But I don't see a reason about their nervousness. I mean, you're all really nice and I'm also glad that Jenny finally found someone. She has changed a lot since she knows Tom. I've never seen her that happy in a long time. Every time she talks about him, her eyes are really shining. I just hope that their relationship will last long."

"Don't worry Bessie. I'm sure it will. They share more than many other people in their age do. I can feel it," Bulma told her, "It's the same with Glenn and Shana. It almost seems like they belong together." 

In the living room, the men were sitting around the coffee table. "So, Vincent… Jenny told me that you and Gunnar know how to fight?"

"That's right. We are martial artists," Vegeta answered the question of Jenny's father. 

"Uhm, you know that we teach her martial arts, do you?" Goku asked him. 

"No, I didn't know. I just knew that she took that class in school. Is she good?" 

"Yes, she has a lot of potential," Goku told him proudly. 

"You know what? Each time she's talking about you, she praises you. Jenny really looks up to you two. She once said that you are like second fathers to her. I just hope that nothing would be destroyed when they break up…" 

"That won't happen. Trust me. I know it," Vegeta told him. 

"Excuse me please… But I have a question…" Goku said, "Do you have any pictures with you, when Jenny was still a child? I mean, because she's like a daughter to me, too and I'm curious." 

"Sure." Jenny's father took out his briefcase and handed Goku a few pictures. 

"That's her? She was really a cute girl." One photo showed Jenny, as she was about four years old. She was wearing a white blouse and a bordeaux dress. Her hair was light blond and there were more locks than when she was older. Her eyes were big and shined blue and the grin on her face was the typical Son grin. _'Oh, how I wish I could have seen her grow up.'_

In Trunks' room, the clique sat either on the bed, on the floor or on chairs which were standing in the room. Trunks was glad that Naomi and Alexandra were there, so nobody brought up the threat or something that had to do with fighting or Saiyajins. They mostly talked about school and what they would do in the winter holidays, but the main theme was the upcoming final examination. A bit more than four month and it would all be over.

About midnight, the guests thought it was about time to go home. Jenny and Shana stayed at Trunks and Goten, so they also said goodbye to their parents. Back in the Briefs' apartment, Jenny's guess was right. There was a huge meal on the kitchen table, enough to feed all the Saiyajins in the house. After they ate their small midnight snack, the families went back to their own apartments. Shana and Goten were tired and went directly to bed and Jenny and Trunks were also in Trunks room. As Trunks came back from the bathroom, he found Jenny lying on his bed with a black silk nightgown. She got up, when she saw him and walked towards him. She kissed him and he didn't notice that Jenny was slowly leading him to the bed, until he tripped and fell backwards on his bed. "What the…?" Jenny put a finger on his mouth and kissed him again. 

"Did you really think, you already got all your presents?" she asked him smirking and switched off the light.

***********************************************************************************************

So, Trunks finally became twenty and he reached SSJ2! 

_And everything went well with the big parents meeting, much to the teens delight._

_And finally, in the next chapter I will reveal the identity of the bad guy!!!_

_Eternally Yours  
ChibiChibi_


	32. It is him!

_Hey hey! It's me again!!_

_Thank you all for your reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z._

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

About midnight, the guests thought it was about time to go home. Jenny and Shana stayed at Trunks and Goten, so they also said goodbye to their parents. Back in the Briefs' apartment, Jenny's guess was right. There was a huge meal on the kitchen table, enough to feed all the Saiyans in the house. After they ate their small midnight snack, the families went back to their own apartments. Shana and Goten were tired and went directly to bed and Jenny and Trunks were also in Trunks room. As Trunks came back from the bathroom, he found Jenny laying on his bed with a black silk nightgown. She got up as she saw him and walked towards him. She kissed him and he didn't notice that Jenny was slowly leading him to the bed, until he tripped and fell backwards on his bed. "What the…?" 

Jenny put a finger on his mouth and kissed him again. "Did you really think, you already got all your presents?" she asked him smirking and switched off the light.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 31: "It's Him!"**

For the following four month, the Saiyajins intensified the search for the man in Jenny's dreams, but it wasn't easy. They knew that it was definitely a man, about a head larger then Jenny with blue eyes, but so many men fit to this description and so they didn't succeed in finding him. Even though Jenny told them that she would know who he was when she saw him, time began to run short and especially in the last weeks the friends couldn't look for him, because they had to learn for the final examination. 

Jenny chewed on her pencil. She was sitting in the test room of her school brooding over one of her math problems. This was the last test she ever had to write in math, but at the same time it was her most important one. The one of her final examination. But luckily the last one. She already wrote Danish and French two days ago. She sighed. How could it be so difficult to solve this problem? _'Trunks? I'm very dense right now… Could you please help me with number 2? I just need the beginning.' _

_'Have you already finished number 1?' _

_'Sure, that was easy!' _

_'Really? Wow, because I'm the one who's dense at this problem.'_

Jenny smiled. _'At least I'm not the only one. But can you help me now or not? I also can help you with #1.' _

_'Okay… let's see.'_ With that Trunks told her what she had to do and then Jenny told him what Trunks wanted to know about his problem. 

About half an hour before the time was up, Jenny finished the test and packed up her things. She was the first one, who did this, even though a few others were finished as well, they were just controlling their results, something what Jenny never did, because she knew that she would eventually become uncertain and would probably change right results into wrong ones. The teacher, who was watching over the class, looked at her with a questioning look on his face and Jenny just nodded and left the room. On the schoolyard she dropped her bag and collapsed into the grass, lying in the sun. "Wow, that was even more exhausting than training with Vegeta," Jenny mumbled. 

"Yeah, you're right!" she heard her voice behind her. Without opening her eyes, she knew who it was. 

"Hey bro!" she said and sat up, motioning for Goten to sit next to her. 

"So, how was math?" 

"I think it wasn't that bad… But without my dear mate I wouldn't have been able to solve a problem." Jenny told her brother grinning, "And how was biology?" 

"I hope well, otherwise my mother would kill me. You know what? Somehow I admire our teachers… They are just there for two hours and then they have free, letting other teachers watching over us, while we must be there the whole time." 

"Yeah, that's right," Jenny said laughing.

~*~

Little did they know that they were watched during their conversation. A dark figure was standing behind a corner of the school building. _'Did she just say the name Vegeta? I know this name…'_

FLASHBACK

One night a young man about 25 years was walking down a lonely alley aimlessly. He had just gotten the message from his doctor that he would die within the next year. Die by a virus he got in a hospital. The doctors told him that they were sorry that this happened and that they wouldn't be able to help him and therefor he despised them. He hated the human race for being so careless and so weak and he hated himself for being one of them and he swore to himself that he would make the humans pay for this someday. As he was walking a sudden glaring light appeared in the air, directly in front of him and a creature fell out of it. He ran towards the creature and looked at it. It looked somehow human, but his skin was light blue and the hair white and it looked badly injured. Bruises were all over its body but it was still alive. 

Suddenly it opened its eyes and the man jerked back. It began to mumble in a language the man didn't understand and he just stared at it until he finally regained his composure. "Who are you?"

 It now noticed the man. "I did it. I escaped," the creature now asked him in English. 

"Huh? How comes you know my language?" the man asked confused.

 "I have to know many languages where I come from. You look human, that must mean I'm on earth." It tried to sit up but fell back, it was too bad injured. 

"What are you?" 

"I'm an Oryx-jin from the planet Oryx which is in another dimension." It coughed blood. "Looks like I'm about to die and this ass wins." 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"Frieza… He ordered me to kill all the inhabitants of a planet, but I decided it would be more fun to torture them first a bit, much to Frieza's dislike. It wasn't fast enough and so he punished me, but I could escape in to this dimension… Come nearer, please…" The young man obeyed and stepped nearer. "You'll die too, I can sense it and you have a hatred to the people who did this to you. I understand that and that's why I want to make you a gift…" The creature coughed more blood. 

"I don't understand? What gift?" 

"I'll give you my strength. After I gave it to you, you'll be invincible and immortal for the next thirty years since you are human. You'll possess the power I have now, but from now on in exact thirty years at 9am your power will increase dramatically, but from this time on, you'll be mortal. But you will be more than thousand times more powerful than Vegeta…" 

"Vegeta? Is your name Vegeta?" 

"No, he's a warrior. A cold hearted killer, one of Frieza's best men and who wouldn't even flinch to kill his partners. He's the proud prince of the Saiyajins."

After the creature had said that, it closed it eyes and its body began glowing, which also surrounded the body of the man, and when the glowing was gone, the creature was as well. At the moment the creature vanished the man felt a new kind of power running through his body. Unconsciously he raised his hand and shot a small ki-blast, destroying a nearby wall. Disbelieving he looked at his hands, but then he began to laugh uncontrollably. In thirty years from that moment on he would make the human race pay for what it did to him.  
END FLASHBACK

'Does she know him? No, that's impossible. The creature came from another dimension and so must Vegeta. I must've misunderstood what she had said and besides, why would he a cold killer train with a pure hearted person like her?' He tossed himself from the wall he was leaning at and smirked. "Just two more months and you will all experience the fear of death like I did." With that he walked away.

~*~

"Morning mom!" Jenny said cheerfully, as she came into the kitchen two days later. 

"Morning Jenny! So, are you ready for your presentation of the project class?" 

Jenny picked up her sports bag and showed it her mother. "Yep, I'm ready… And who knows. Maybe I'll accidentally kill Mr. Fieldner," she said laughing. Her mother looked at her, shocked. "Mom! Don't take this seriously, or do you really think that I am able to do it?" 

"Okay, you're right. Uhm, shouldn't you go now?" 

Jenny looked at the clock. "Oh, yeah… Bye mom!"

As Jenny arrived at school, the others were already gathered in the assembly hall, where the presentation should be held. But before Jenny also went there, she changed her clothes in the bathrooms. She decided to wear the black gi ChiChi made for her for the Tenkaichi Budokai, since Mr. Fieldner told them to wear their own clothes. 

In the assembly hall Jenny spotted her friends at once. They were standing at one side of the mat and most to Jenny's surprise Vegeta and Goku were there, too, as well as other parents from the other students. 'Too bad my parents have to work today…' Jenny sighed, as she was walking towards them. Trunks was wearing his dark green gi, the same one he wore as a kid, just larger and Goten wore the typical Son gi. Goten noticed her first and waved, gaining also Trunks' attention. "Hey!" 

"Hey Jenny!" Trunks kissed her. 

"What are you two doing here?" Jenny asked, turning to Goku and Vegeta. 

"Kakarotto thought it might be a good idea to look here for someone who fits to your description under those pathetic humans." 

"Dad!" Trunks gritted his teeth, "Not so loud." Goku, Goten and Jenny just grinned as suddenly Mr. Fieldner walked to the middle of the mat.

"Hello first! Today will be the presentation of the project class Martial Arts. It will be held like a small tournament. All nine students who've decided to take this class will fight against me. We will fight for five minutes each and my first opponent will be Tom Briefs." Trunks entered the small ring and got into a fighting stance. It was really hard for Trunks to hold his strength back since he didn't have any weights to carry. As his five minutes were up, it was Goten's turn. But both fighters were surprised how much Mr. Fieldner hold back during their classes. Jenny was the last participant and since she was the only girl in this class, several parents began to mumble, how such a weak looking girl could possibly fight. Before Jenny entered the ring, Trunks put a hand on her shoulder. 'I don't care how much you want to do this, but you have to lose against him and you may not hurt him, okay?' 

'Yes mom,' Jenny answered Trunks mockingly. 

During the fight Jenny did as she was told and held back, pretending that she hardly stood a chance against him. She dodged most of his attacks until he sent her to the ground. That happened in the first two minutes. When she was on the ground, Mr. Fieldner crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what's up with you? Why do you just dodge the attacks? Are you afraid of getting hurt or are you just simply a coward?" Right after he said this, Jenny looked up, directly in his face, scowling. She stood back up and got into a fighting stance, sending a death glare to her teacher.

"Oh oh…" 

"What oh oh?" Goten asked his friend. 

"He called her a coward," Vegeta informed him. 

"And that means we can visit him tomorrow in the hospital," Trunks continued. 

"Okay, I agree… Oh oh." 

'Damn Saiyan instincts are taking over,' Trunks thought worried, as he felt his girlfriend's ki rise.

At the moment Jenny attacked her teacher, Vegeta felt a foreign, but familiar ki flicker. He looked shocked at the teacher. "Dad? Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." 

"Of course I'm okay!" he snapped. 'What was that? Does her teacher really have a ki? But why did it feel like the one of this Oryx-jin out of Frieza's army?' 

"Dad! Look!" Trunks interrupted Vegeta's thought. He looked up and saw why Trunks was so upset. Even though Jenny was powered up enough to easily kick the teacher's ass without changing into her Saiyajinform, Mr. Fieldner had somehow managed to grab her throat, lifting her now into the air. Jenny struggled to break free, but as she looked into her teacher's eyes, she suddenly stopped. His eyes were blue, mocking and cold. All of sudden a vision flashed through Jenny's mind. The scene of her dream, where the man was grabbing her neck. And the man got a face, the face of her teacher, the face of Mr. Fieldner.

"What's going on? Why doesn't she try to free herself?" Goten asked worried. 

At that moment Trunks saw the look on her face. It was a look of pure horror and fear. "It's him," he mumbled.

"What?" Goten and Goku asked shocked, but Trunks was about to launch at Mr. Fieldner, but Vegeta stopped him. 

"Brat, stop! The time's almost up!" 

"But…" At this moment another teacher announced that the five minutes were up and Mr. Fieldner threw Jenny to the ground. Trunks rushed immediately to her side. "Jenny… Are you okay?" 

"Trunks… It's…" 

"Shh, I know, we know…" He rocked her gently, as Jenny felt tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She wouldn't cry. Not here. Not in front of all those people. 

Most of the parents and students who were standing around the ring muttered something about "Poor girl." and "How can a teacher be that brutal?". Jenny stood up and looked around. 

"Where is he?" 

Trunks looked around, too, but Mr. Fieldner was gone. "I don't know. But let's go outside, where we can talk."

"Jenny, are you sure he's really the man out of your dreams?" Goku asked his daughter. 

"It's him. Definitely." 

"He seemed to be strong…" 

"You haven't even seen anything my dear Glenn." They heard a voice from behind. Jenny instinctively powered up as she saw Mr. Fieldner standing about 10 meters away from them. "So, you're the legendary Lost Warrior. I must say, I'm impressed. I've never thought that one of my students would possess such a power. But you can power down, it's useless, you can't hurt me." 

"We'll see!" Jenny said as she powered up even more. 

"He's right." 

"What? Vegeta, what are you talking about?" 

Mr. Fieldner raised an eyebrow. "Vegeta? The same Vegeta who serves under Frieza, the prince of a race called the Saiyajins? The bloodthirsty killer?" 

"I see you've already heard from me. But I guess "served" under Frieza is better, because he's dead and let's say I changed sides. But now let me ask you something. You've got you're power from an Oryx-jin, haven't you?" 

"That's right." 

"So did this bastard really escape from Frieza. I thought he killed him." 

"He did, but before he went to this dimension and as he died he passed his power to me." 

"That's why you have his ki." 

"Dad! Can you please tell us what's going on?" 

Vegeta ignored his son's question. "That was about thirty years ago, that means you'll get your full power in this year," he simply stated. 

"On the 21st of June to be precise. At 9am. I would be lucky if I could prove my new won power at one of you. But until then, you won't be able to harm me. See ya!" Mr. Fieldner said and walked away.

"Vegeta! Why didn't you want me to attack him?" Jenny asked raged. 

"Because he's invincible. He first will be vulnerable when he gets his full power…" So Vegeta told them everything he knew about the Oryx-jin and their abilities to pass their power at their death. 

"So, that means that we can't do anything else than train and prepare everything for the fight on the 21st of June," Goku stated.

"Our graduation day. How neat," Trunks said sarcastically.

***********************************************************************************************

So, the bad guy is Mr. Fieldner!

Who would've thought? *g*

I have one question at you. I'm thinking about an DBZ/BtVS Crossover, and now I want to know from you, if I should start write it now, which would have the consequences that you have to wait longer for new chapters of this story and later the sequel, or if I should wait until I've finished both, this story and the sequel.

Apropos The Lost Warrior - The Sequel, here are a few fragments out of the prologue and a part of the first chapter:

"You can go back again and…" "And what? Ask the others for their help? No mom, I can't do that!"

"So, you've found about 8 power levels of which you think that they belong to warriors at this place?"

"Michael! Faith! Power down! I don't want you to destroy the park!"

'Where is she going? Didn't the other girl say something about surprising the kid's dad? Now I'll see who he is.'

"First answer my question. Who are you?" "Good. My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs and…" She pinned him against the tree. "Wrong answer."

"My mother sent me here to get help."

"Daddy!" she squeaked. Trunks looked at her, shocked. 'Daddy?'

I hope you'll like it!

Eternally yours  
ChibiChibi  
  



	33. Preparations

_Yahoo! 10 reviews for one chapter! That's a new record!_

_I'll follow your advise and wait until I've finished this story and the Sequel before I'll begin to write another one. _

_And by the way Abusive abuser, BtVS means "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and I planned on Mr. Fieldner being the bad guy from the very beginning and an Oryx-jin is a race I made up._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, got that?_

_***********************************************************************************************_

"Vegeta! Why didn't you want me to attack him?" Jenny asked raged. 

"Because he's invincible. He first will be vulnerable when he gets his full power…" So Vegeta told them everything he knew about the Oryx-jin and their abilities to pass their power at their death. 

"So, that means that we can't do anything else than train and prepare everything for the fight on the 21st of June." Goku stated. 

"Our graduation day (in Germany we have a day, where the school-leavers officially say goodbye to the other students and I'll call it simply graduation day, okay?). How neat." Trunks said sarcastically.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 32: "Preparations"**

In the following two months, everyone was busy. The Z-Warriors because of the training they had to do for the battle against Mr. Fieldner and the students to prepare everything for their big day. Shortly after the incident in the assembly hall, Vegeta decided to train the kids even harder for the upcoming fight. He wanted each of them to reach at least SSJ2, and didn't even start back from hurting other people. With this opinion he succeeded to drive Goten to this level by using Shana as punching bag, while Trunks and Goku both in SSJ2 just watched and held him, so that he just could interfere in going SSJ2. But to everyone's surprise this method didn't work with Jenny. Vegeta and Goku really tried everything. They beat everyone almost to death, who was near to Jenny and knew of the Saiyans, but it never made 'click'. Vegeta even blasted a hole through Trunks chest, but Jenny was still just able to go ascended Super Saiyajin, and she'd reached even this goal just through her hard training. They almost suspected that it was impossible for a female Saiyan to go further that ascended Super Saiyajin.

When Goten, Trunks and Jenny weren't training or in school, they were busy with the preparations of the graduation day, like almost every student of the 13th grade. One week before the ceremony was held, everyone was gathered in one classroom, planning the order of events during the farewell from the other students and teachers.

"Hello! Is now everyone here?" Neena asked, trying to get the attention of the others, but they didn't stop chatting with each other. "SHUT UP!" That worked. All eyes were now directed to her. Neena was always a perfect leader and liked organizing things. "Fine, now that you all listen, we can go through the details…" With that she talked with the other school-leavers about what they are going to do when. Finally they all agreed on getting the other students out of their classes at 8am, so that everyone would be gathered in the assembly hall about 10 minutes later. When everyone's there, the class of 2002 would present herself and then they would ask several teacher on the stage, so that the students could make games with them or "torture" them a bit.  "Okay, now we've got everything planned until 8.50am and we have time till about 9am until we have to go the market place. Is there still anyone who wants to take revenge on a teacher?" Neena asked. 

"Yes, me!" Jenny said as she stood up, "I want to take revenge on Mr. Fieldner!" 

"But Jenny, Mr. Fieldner was suspended from school after what he did to you and I don't think…" 

"Don't worry. He'll be there. I know it. For sure," Jenny interrupted Neena. 

"O-okay. And what did you plan for him?" 

"That's my little secret, if you don't mind. You'll see." 

"Jenny! What was that?" Trunks asked her, as they walked back to Trunks' house after school. 

"I think I have a plan." 

"A plan?" Goten now asked. 

"Yes, a plan. But I'll tell you tomorrow. Now let's go. Bulma's probably already waiting and I want to see, if she was successful with the research she had to do for me." Goten and Shana looked at Trunks, but he was just shrugging.

"So, Bulma, do you have everything I asked you for?" 

"Yes Jenny. And I must admit, you were right with your suggestions," Bulma said, handing the girl a folder and she sat immediately down to read it. 

"Mom? What's in that folder?" 

"Those are Mr. Fieldner medical records. Do you know how easy it is in this dimension to hack into other computers?" 

"Woman!" Vegeta growled. 

"Oh, sorry. However… thirty years ago, Mr. Fieldner got a virus in a hospital. It was a mistake, made by the doctors. There wasn't a cure for this virus and he would have died within one year, if…" 

"…if he hadn't met this Oryx-jin, who gave him his power," Jenny continued. 

"Yes, that's right. From one day to another the virus disappeared. The doctors wouldn't believe it and made several tests, but always with the same result. The virus was gone." Everyone was looking at Bulma. 

"But why does he want to kill?" Shana wanted to know. 

"Revenge," Jenny said matter-of-factly, "Revenge at the human race, because humans made him ill. He almost died as result of a human mistake." 

"Yes, that's probably his reason. But I found more about him. He had a car accident about 20 years ago, where everyone was killed, who was with him in this car. Among others his wife and son. But he was totally unharmed. Not even a scratch or a bruise. Nothing. The doctors said that he had a guardian angel, but he knew of course why he survived. And he wasn't even the one who caused the accident. It was a young man who just got his driver license. He died as well." 

"Again. A human mistake made him lose his family. This loss must have made his hatred against humans even bigger," Vegeta stated. 

Jenny nodded. "And that he got out of the accident unharmed proves that he really is invincible and I just hope that he will get vulnerable as soon as he gets his full power. That means plan A won't work." 

"Plan A?" Goku asked his daughter stunned. 

"Plan A was to find and kill him before he gets his full power." 

"And what's plan B? Is there a plan B, sis?" 

Jenny chuckled. "Of course is there a plan B, but I will tell you tomorrow. I think I have to go now. My parents are probably already waiting. Oh… and before I forget. Please be at the place we're always training with the gravity room at 10am. There I'll tell you my plan. Bye!" Jenny waved put two fingers on her forehead and disappeared. 

"Sometimes I wish I shouldn't have taught her that technique." Goku shook his head. 

"At least you know now how WE always feel, when you just disappear with this," ChiChi told him.

The next day in school at 9.15am Trunks, Goten, Shana and Jenny stood in a hallway in front of the room, they just had their German class in. "I think you should go now," Jenny told them. 

"Won't you come with us, sis?" 

"No, I've still something to do. I'll meet you there." 

"Okay, hon. But please, whatever you want to do, be careful!" 

"Don't worry love, it isn't dangerous," Jenny reassured her mate grinning. Goten, Trunks and Shana said bye and turned to leave and Jenny turned to the opposite site, walking towards the staff room. 

"Mr. Wordman?" 

"Yes Jenny? Can I help you?" Mr. Wordman asked, as he saw Jenny. 

"Honestly, yes. I need your help. But, can we please talk in privacy about it?" the girl asked her teacher, motioning her head towards a few other teachers. 

"Sure, I don't have class now. That means we have enough time, but just, when you also have a free period." Jenny nodded and her religion teacher led her to an empty classroom. "So Jenny, now we are alone. What do you want to talk about?" 

"Oh my god, it's harder to begin as I thought… But first of all I want to let you know, that I came to you with my problem, because you're the only teacher I really do trust and won't think I'm crazy and I couldn't ask someone else, because I needed someone from this school…" 

"Thank you, that is really nice, but…" 

"Please, don't interrupt me. You must know that this would be really strange what I want to talk to you about, but you must believe me. It's really very important." Jenny looked around a bit uncertain and then walked to the windows, closing the blinds, so that no one would be able to look inside the class. "I think the best thing to make you believe what I want to tell you is to show it to you." 

Jenny looked at her teacher and saw that he was a bit uncomfortable and curious. She closed her eyes and powered up carefully and slowly, not wanting to destroy anything in this room. As Mr. Wordman saw that Jenny's hair changed from blond to black his jaw dropped to the floor, literally. At the moment, she opened her eyes again, he could also see that they too had changed their color from blue to black. Jenny looked at him and he looked like he was about to faint. "Wow… How? No, why… I mean… You're the…" 

The girl nodded. "I'm the girl known as The Lost Warrior." 

Mr. Wordman sat down in a nearby chair. "That's quite a surprise… I mean, I knew something happened to you in the last year… You've matured so much. Much more than other people at your age. But I didn't expect that… How did you get this power? Or did you have it all the time?" 

"That's really a long story, believe me." 

"I have time." 

"But I not. We have to meet the others at 10am, so I just tell you a few facts." She powered down again and took a seat in front of him and told him the most important facts about her and the other Saiyajins. Mr. Wordman listened to all of this. Sometimes it looked like he didn't believe her, but after what she showed him, he didn't have another choice.

"O-okay. Now I know what you are and what will happen next week, but why do you need my help?" 

"We have to get the other students out of the school, before Mr. Fieldner will get his full power and I thought that maybe you could sound the fire alarm for a fire exercise, so that everyone would leave the building. Is it possible that you get somehow into the secretary's office and do that?" Jenny asked her teacher hopefully. 

"Sure, that could work. And when shall I sound the alarm?" 

"Five minutes to nine. Okay, now that everything is clear, I want to introduce you to the others, of course just if you still have time." 

"I've got time." 

"Good. Now, please put a hand on my shoulder. I'll bring you to them." Mr. Wordman looked a bit confused, but did as he was told and a few seconds later they vanished.

It was already past 10 and the others were already waiting impatiently, as Jenny arrived with Mr. Wordman. Everyone, with the exception of Bulma, because Jenny talked with her about her plan before, was dumbfounded. "Huh? What was that?" Mr. Wordman asked. 

"That was a technique called Shunkan Idou. It's an instant transmission. I just have to concentrate on a person and I'll get there." 

"That's interesting…" Suddenly they heard someone clearing his throat and they turned around to see everyone, except Bulma, was staring at them. The normally blue-haired woman walked towards them and she gave Mr. Wordman her hand. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bulma Briefs, Trunks' mother. I guess your presence means that you'll help us?" 

"Yes, that's right. Even though I'm still a bit confused about this whole thing…" 

"Woman, brat, what's this guy doing here?" 

"This is Mr. Wordman, my religion teacher. I've asked him to help us." 

"Uhm, sis…I don't want to say anything wrong… but he isn't a fighter, how could he probably help us?" Jenny sighed and explained everything to her friends. 

After everything was explained, everyone was glad that Jenny had this idea and even Gohan slapped himself mentally that he didn't think of it. He brooded so long about how they could save the students and he didn't get the simple idea with the practice alarm. For the next 15 minutes, Mr. Wordman was talking to Bulma and Gohan about the whole Saiyajin and dimension stuff until Jenny came up to them. "I'm sorry to disturb you… But we have class in 10 minutes and we wanted to go back to school if you don't mind…" 

"Oh, is it already that late? Okay… I guess I see you all next week… Bye!" He put his hand on Jenny's shoulder as well as Trunks, Goten and Shana did and Jenny teleported them back to the school.

One week later, on Thursday evening, the day before the Graduation Day and the big fight with Mr. Fieldner, Jenny was alone, training in the gravity room. But she couldn't concentrate. Too many thoughts were running through her head, like if she were be strong enough, and what if she died? Death. She couldn't even think of it. Trunks assured her over and over again in the last days that he would do everything to save her life, but what if he couldn't do it? What if someone of her friends died? Deciding that she would take a break, she switched off the gravity and walked to her bag, taking out a bottle of water. She leaned against a wall and drank almost the whole bottle at once, when she heard a knocking at the door. Jenny tossed herself of the wall and opened the door. She was quite surprised to see Vegeta standing there, because she hadn't felt any ki, but it was now obvious that he was hiding it.

"Hey Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Jenny greeted him friendly. 

"I could ask you the same question… Didn't we agree on not training tonight?" 

"I think, but I just couldn't sit at home. So I thought I could train some more, to get my mind off the fight tomorrow. But it doesn't work." She sighed, "But maybe it would work if I had a good sparring partner… So, what do you think?" 

Vegeta smirked at her question. '_Really… much more a Saiyajin than everyone else… besides Kakarotto's grandspawn.'_ "Good," he simply answered as he switched on the gravity.

They sparred for about an hour till Vegeta called it an end. "Okay, that's enough. Go now home and sleep a bit. It will be a hard day tomorrow. I bet you'll be with Trunks," Vegeta said, when he tossed her a senzu, which she took gratefully. 

"Actually, no. He asked me to come, so that I could sleep without nightmares. But I disagreed. We argued a bit, but I convinced him with the fact, that maybe this, I hope last, dream will reveal something that might help us tomorrow." 

"That was a wise decision." They walked outside and Jenny encapsuled the gravity room. She was just about to disappear as Vegeta stopped her. 

"By the way Jenny… During a fight… If you're cornered, do never rely on others… if you do and they can't help you, you're dead… that's a weakness. In a fight there's just you and you're opponent… and if you think, everything's lost, there's still YOU… and as long as YOU are left, YOU can still win… Understand?" Jenny nodded. "Good, that's all! See you tomorrow." Jenny waved and put two fingers at her forehead and disappeared.

"You can come out now!" Vegeta said and two figures stepped out of the dark behind him, "But still hide your ki. She's very good at feeling it." 

"I know," the larger figure answered. 

"Vegeta, that was quite an impressive speech. I must say, I'm surprised hearing something like that from you," the smaller figure now said. Vegeta almost smiled and turned to them with a serious face. 

"And you two are really sure about it?" 

The smaller one now also got serious. "As hard as it is. Yes, I'm sure about it." 

Then the larger one looked straight at Vegeta. "And you really know that she will come tonight?" 

The prince nodded. "When you're right and she feels your kis, I'm pretty sure she'll come to you. That's why I will stay with you. But don't worry, she won't even notice that I'm here." 

***********************************************************************************************

Be ready for the next chapter! "Graduation Day, Part One" 

_Who are the two mysterious figures? And what are they talking about?  
Read the next chapter and find out!!!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	34. Graduation Day, Part One

_Thank you for your reviews! I love ya!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z_

_***********************************************************************************************_

"You can come out now!" Vegeta said and two figures stepped out of the dark behind him, "But still hide your ki. She's very good at feeling it." 

"I know." the larger figure answered. 

"Vegeta, that was quite an impressive speech. I must say, I'm surprised hearing something like that from you." the smaller figure now said. 

Vegeta almost smiled and turned to them with a serious face. "And you two are really sure about it?" 

The smaller one now also got serious. "As hard as it is. Yes, I'm sure about it." 

Then the larger one looked straight at Vegeta. "And you really know that she will come tonight?" 

The prince nodded. "When you're right and she feels your kis, I'm pretty sure she'll come to you. That's why I will stay with you. But don't worry, she won't even notice that I'm here." 

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 33: "Graduation Day, Part One"**

Jenny was standing in the middle of a park. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. _'What the hell am I doing here? And what the hell is that?'_ She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a long, white dress that was flying in the wind. Suddenly she heard voices and decided to walk towards them. She stopped behind a tree and saw two children, a boy and a girl about seven playing in the grass. She gazed around and saw a woman and a young girl sitting under a tree. The girl with the shoulder length black hair talked to the woman, who had blond hair. Both of them were playing with a small child, which couldn't be older than one and a half year. Jenny smiled as she saw this. _'They are so happy. I just wished I could have a family like this in the future.'_

"You can't escape your destiny!" a voice hissed and shortly after the family fainted and everything went dark around her. Jenny looked down at herself and noticed that she wasn't wearing the dress anymore, but her dark blue Saiyan armor. In the right hand she held a sword. When she looked up again, she saw Mr. Fieldner standing a few meters away from her and the bodies of the other fighters on the ground. 

"I know. That's why I'm here," Jenny said and was surprised how calm her voice was. She then tightened her grip at the sword and lunged at her enemy, but he grabbed the sword and tossed Jenny back, who let go of her weapon and fell on the floor. 

"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons… No friends… No hope." Jenny closed her eyes again and steeled herself for whatever was coming. "Take all that away… and what's left?" He drew the sword back and thrust it directly at her body. Jenny felt the sword sliding into her chest, but she didn't scream.

Jenny woke up as she felt a sharp pain in her chest and tasted blood in her mouth. The pain was unbearable and no matter how often she swallowed the blood, it was always replaced by new blood_. 'No… not here… not like this!'_ She noticed that she was about to faint, so she opened with her last strength her drawer and took out the small bag with the senzu beans and swallowed one. Jenny felt immediately as the pain vanished, switched on the light and got out of the bed. As she looked in the mirror in her bedroom, she saw that her shirt was drenched with blood at the spot, where she felt the pain. "Oh my god…" she whispered. 

Suddenly all the pictures of the dream flashed again in front of her eyes. The happy family, the moment everything vanished and the moment the blade slid into her flesh. And the whole time the words were repeated in her head. '_You can't escape your destiny! … No weapons… no friend… no hope… Take all that away… and what's left? … You can't escape your destiny!' _

She remembered the pain and what she had thought_. 'They are so lucky. I just wished I could have a family like this in the future.'_

At that moment Jenny was happy that she always had her mental wall up in the night, so that Trunks wouldn't have her dreams. She looked first looked at her clock, which showed 3.18am and then at her bed. But the girl shook her head. No, she wouldn't be able to sleep right now. She quickly changed her clothes from her shirt to a pair of blue baggy pants and a black T-shirt. That was, as she felt two familiar kis a few kilometers from her house. She switched off the light and put two fingers on her forehead. _'I just hope they're here to tell me that my dream didn't mean anything.'_

Jenny reappeared directly in front of them. "Hey Piccolo! Hey Dende!" 

"Hello Jenny!" Dende greeted the girl friendly, but Piccolo just nodded.

"What are you two doing here? I hope you're here to tell me that the big party tomorrow won't take place," she said, staring nervously at her feet, still hoping that they were not here because of her dream. 

"I think you know exactly why we're here," Piccolo stated. 

_'Shit!'_ "My destiny…." She looked back up, directly in Dende's eyes. "So? What will my destiny look like?" 

"Jenny… First of all…" 

"Dende, please… Just say it!" Jenny interrupted the god. 

"I'm sorry… But you won't survive the battle tomorrow. You must know, you're the only one who can defeat him. I don't know why you're the only one, but this is written in some prophecies." 

"So, what you want to tell me is that whether I kill him or not, I'll die. But how? How can I die, when I kill him before?" Jenny felt now tears in her eyes. 

"There's something Vegeta didn't know about the race of the Oryx-jin," Piccolo now told her. "When you kill someone who got the power of an Oryx-jin, his body will explode with an impact that no one who's near him will be able to survive. Not even a Saiyajin." 

"But I could teleport myself away from him, before the shockwave reaches me…" Jenny thought.

"Forget it," Piccolo informed her. "The energy that will be built up in his body, will be too big, so that you won't be able anymore to concentrate on other energies."

"Oh… and what about the Dragonballs?" Jenny asked, clutching at her last straw of hope. Dende shook his head. 

"They don't work in this dimension…" 

"Okay… Then I think, I'll have no other choice…" Jenny said with a confident smile, blinking away her tears, "No matter how you look at it, this seems to be the only way to save the earth." She turned to go but looked back again. "And Dende, thank you…" 

"Huh?" 

"For not lying to me." Dende was speechless and Jenny then turned to Piccolo. "Will I see you tomorrow at the battle?" 

"No, I don't think so. The people will panic when they see me." 

"Okay," Jenny said, putting two fingers at her forehead, "Bye bye! I guess I'll see ya someday in the afterlife." With that, she disappeared.

"She took it better than I thought," Dende said. 

"She's a Saiyajin. She would never show her true emotions. But I think she's strong enough to cope with it," Vegeta told him, as he walked out of the shadows. 

"How do you want to know?" Piccolo asked him. 

"Did you see the look on her face as she accepted her destiny?" the prince asked the Namek. 

"Huh? Right! Now that you say it!" 

"What are you two talking about?" the younger Namek wanted to know. 

"She had the same look and the same confident smile on her face as Kakarotto as he sacrificed his life in the battle with Cell."

They stood there a moment in silence until Vegeta said goodbye and flew back home. "Dende, there's something I wanted to ask you since we got here. Why did you choose Vegeta as the one who should know about the prophecy?" 

"That's easy. I needed someone who understands what it means to sacrifice his life for others and who does know Jenny very good. That would have been Goku or Vegeta. But Vegeta is the only one who wouldn't stop her from fighting. Goku would do everything to protect his only daughter and he would've probably sent here to some distant planet, so that she wouldn't have been able to fight. Vegeta on the other hand wouldn't do that, because he knows about the Saiyajin pride and I'm sure he'll do anything to help or to protect her in the fight." 

"I understand… But she's still so young…"

When Jenny was back in her bedroom, she felt like crying or going somewhere, where she didn't have to face HIM and her destiny. But her pride wouldn't allow that. She's a Saiyajin, after all. Born to fight and not to let herself go like this. She must be strong.

She opened her drawer and took out the letters she wrote in the last week. They were for her friends in case that she wouldn't come back and a letter for her parents, in which she explained everything and which she wanted to give them in any case, so that she didn't need to lie to them anymore when this is over. Jenny thought of writing this one new, but then decided against it, because her parents would possibly freak out more, when she tells them that she would die, rather than when she just tells them, that she has a fight and doesn't know if she would come back.

After she put the letters back, she took out her diary, which she started as her true identity was revealed. She wrote so much in it. Her dreams, her improvements in training, her worries, her fears… Everything. And now she would make the last entry.

*June, 21st 2002

This will be my last entry, because today I will die. I know it sounds strange and it is even stranger to write it down. I had a dream last night in which Mr. Fieldner killed me and in which he said that I couldn't escape my destiny. I know what you would say now: "A dream! This can't be true!" I thought the same thing, but as I woke up with blood in my mouth and a wound at my chest I realized that the dream was true. I talked to Dende and Piccolo about it. They came here to tell me that I would die. Dende told me that I'm the only one who can defeat this guy, but he couldn't tell my why. He just talked about a prophecy. But I know why. I will be the only one left. Referring to my dreams, all the others are knocked out and just I'm left. But I didn't tell him that. Piccolo told me further that I'll die, because when I'll kill Mr. Fieldner, there will be a huge explosion, which would destroy everything and everyone near it. And the nearest person to Mr. Fieldner would be me, because I'll kill him. So, I would either die, because he would kill me before I could kill him, or I would die, because of the explosion. I just hope that I will get him first and far away from the others, so that the explosion won't harm them. I also hope that Trunks will be okay with this, because I accepted it, even though Vegeta always says that you can change your destiny. The last thing I want to do is to hurt Trunks, but I must thank him. The last year was the most happiest I had in my life, thanks to him. He showed me what true love means. Trunks, I love you more than anything else and I hope you forgive me for not telling you. Ask your father, if you want to know why I didn't tell anyone. He was there, when I was talking to Dende and Piccolo, even though I think that he doesn't know that I know. I felt him. Not through his ki, but through the special bond we share. A bond of friendship. It's deeper that the one I have with my other friends. He understands me and knows when not to stop me from doing something, like now. So, I say now my farewells. Goodbye!

Jenny Collin/Son 

"The Lost Warrior"*

The next morning when Jenny walked into the kitchen, she watched her father was reading the papers and her mother making breakfast. The thought of not seeing them again for a very long time broke her heart and she wanted to cry out loud, but she remained strong. During breakfast everyone was silent and when Jenny's mother asked her, if she was okay, she just answered that she was a bit nervous about the whole Graduation Day thing. Before Jenny left the house, she placed the letter for her parents unnoticed in the living room. "Jenny? Are you ready?" her mother asked her. 

"Yes mom! One moment!" Jenny came back to the kitchen with her bag. She told her parents that Diana and her boyfriend Jenson would come and pick them up at the corner of their street, so that her parents didn't need to drive her. "I love you two!" Jenny said, as she hugged her parents one last time, before she left the house. "And don't forget! Don't come to the school! I warn you!" 

"Okay, okay… We know! You don't want your parents to see you drunk!" Her mother said laughing. Jenny smiled, too and waved to her parents, when she was walking down the street and as she looked back to their house one last time, a small tear escaped her eye. 

"Goodbye, mom, dad. I love you and take care of yourself."

Diana and Jenson were already waiting at the corner. During the ride to the school reigned silence. Trunks, Goten and Shana were already there and waited outside the building for their friends. Trunks was already a bit powered up, because his hair was lavender. He decided it would be better to be careful. When other students asked him, what he had done with his hair, he just answered that it has been a gag for the Graduation Day. Trunks and Jenny kissed passionately as greeting, but as they broke apart, Jenny spotted Mr. Fieldner at the entrance of the school. "He's here," she simply stated. 

"I know," Trunks answered. 

"Hey, we should go in. The others are already in the assembly hall," Goten told them. They agreed and entered the building. Everything was dark. Blinds were in front of the windows and there were just many small lights in the hall and corridors. Much to the friends disapproval it was hard to get through the hallways, because of tables and chairs and other things blocking it, but they couldn't convince the other school-leavers to let this be, because it is already a tradition.

At exactly eight o'clock the other students were called into the assembly hall. At the beginning, each school-leaver was introduced to the other students and then they got several teachers on the stage to 'torture' them a bit. Much to her surprise Jenny was totally calm and prepared, as were Trunks and Goten, while their other normal friends, who knew about the fight, began to get nervous. At about 8.30am Jenny could feel the kis of the other warriors on the outside. "Cavalry is here," she told the other sarcastically, trying to loosen them up a bit.

Twenty minutes later, Neena called Mr. Fieldner to the stage and as Jenny nodded to Mr. Wordman, he left the room and headed towards the secretary's office. The students forced Mr. Fieldner to sit down in a chair and Jenny stepped in front of him to face him. "You know that I'll make you pay for what you did to me." 

"Oh, should I be afraid now? So, what did you and your friends plan? You know, you can't escape your destiny." 

"I know. That's why I'm here and not on the Bahamas." The students cheered at her response. They all thought it was some kind of game, but the insiders questioned themselves what she meant with it. At the moment Trunks wanted to ask her about it, the fire alarm went off. Everyone thought first that it belonged to the show, but as the teachers headed to the outside, the students followed them. 

"Be careful!" Shana said as she kissed Goten and was about to leave as Jenny stopped them. 

"Here," she handed her friend her bag, "inside is a brown envelope. Open it when you're far away from school and in safety." 

"Okay." With that she followed the others.

As everyone had left the building, there were just Jenny, Trunks, Goten and Mr. Fieldner left. "I must say I'm impressed. A good way to save the innocents. But I want to let you know, that after I'm finished with you, it's their turn." 

"You can bark, but can you bite?" he heard a voice coming from the door. 

"If that isn't Vegeta. The soft prince of the pathetic race called Saiyans. I'm disappointed of you. I thought you were a killer." 

"I still am. But I just kill those who annoy me. And you're one of them." At this moment, everyone felt the dramatically rise of the teachers ki and he began to scream. It was 9 o'clock and Jenny, Goten and Trunks quickly pushed the buttons at their watch to change into their armors. 

"Here it comes," Jenny said as the transformation of her ex-teacher came to an end.

***********************************************************************************************

I don't have to say much about this chapter! 

_Just, please review to tell me what you think!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	35. Graduation Day, Part Two

_Yo, this will probably be the last real chapter of the story, but I will write an epilogue, don't worry._

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z_

_By the way here in this chapter will be a few flashbacks, which I will put in * *, okay?_

***********************************************************************************************

As everyone had left the building, there were just Jenny, Trunks, Goten and Mr. Fieldner left. "I must say I'm impressed. A good way to save the innocents. But you I want to let you know, that after I'm finished with you, it's their turn." 

"You can bark, but can you bite?" he heard a voice coming from the door. 

"If that isn't Vegeta. The soft prince of the pathetic race called Saiyans. I'm disappointed of you. I thought you were a killer." 

"I still am. But I just kill those who annoy me. And you're one of them." At this moment, everyone felt the dramatically rise of the teachers ki and he began to scream. It was 9 o'clock and Jenny, Goten and Trunks quickly pushed the buttons at their watch to change into their armors. 

"Here it comes." Jenny said as the transformation of her ex-teacher came to an end.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 34: "Graduation Day, Part Two"**

Meanwhile Jenny's mother walked into the living room, placing a bunch of flowers on the table, as she noticed the envelope on it. "To mom and dad," she read out loud as she picked the envelope up. Curious she turned it around and opened it. 

_'Dear mom and dad. You don't know how hard it is to write this letter, with the knowledge, that this would maybe the last thing you'll see from me. Oh my god, I don't know how I can say it. But in the last year something happened to me…'_ Jenny's mom read the whole letter, in which Jenny explained everything from the beginning. She told her parents about the Saiyajins, her "true" parents and the fight in which she would be at the moment her parents read the letter. Shocked about this, Jenny's mother dropped the envelope and had to sit down. 

"Jonathan!" she shouted. 

"What's up dear? You're so pale." 

"Here," she handed him the letter, "read this." Jenny's father sat down next to her mother and read the letter. At the point where Jenny wrote about Goku and ChiChi he gasped. 

_*she's like a daughter to me*_

When he finished the reading, he stood up and walked towards the door. "Jonathan, what do you want to do?" 

"Get her out of there! I won't let her fight this… this thing!" 

"But she told us to stay here!" 

"I don't care about that! I want to protect our daughter! So, do you come with me?" Jenny's mother nodded and they both went to their car.

~*~

"Are you finished already?" Jenny asked impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest, as the glowing around Mr. Fieldner's body disappeared. He just smirked. Not just that his ki increased dramatically, his body was more muscular as well. 

"I see you're not impressed by my higher ki. But don't think that this is all, even though I believe that I can beat you like I'm now. Saiyajins aren't that strong. Freeza could kill them with ease and now I'm much stronger that Frieza." 

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "How comes you know now more about us than before?" 

"That's really easy. I've not just become much stronger, I also got the knowledge of the Oryx-jin." 

"Oh, really?" Vegeta asked him mocking, "Then you do surely know about Super Saiyajin." 

"Super Saiyajin? That's a legend. Everyone knows that something like that doesn't exist." 

"Hello! I'm sorry to interrupt you guys! But can we please start the fight? I don't have all day!" Jenny told them. 

"Fine with me," Fieldner said as he walked towards Jenny.

"Wait!" Goten shouted, "I want to fight you first!" 

"Goten!" Jenny hissed, but he ignored her and powered up to SSJ2. 

"Oh, I see. A Super Saiyajin does exist. But that won't be enough to defeat me." Both fighters lunged at each other and Mr. Fieldner threw his fast at Goten's face, but he could block it and tried to kick him into his stomach, unsuccessfully, because the man dodged the attack. "That wasn't bad. But you can't kill me with this," Fieldner said smirking, as he floated in the air. Raged, Goten flew up to him and attacked him anew. They exchanged a series of attacks until Mr. Fieldner blasted Goten into the ground. Before he could get back up, another series of ki blasts followed, pinning him at the floor of the hall, until he remained there unconscious. 

"GOTEN!" Gohan shouted and rushed towards him, still in his normal Saiyajin form. Before he could turn mystic, Mr. Fieldner attacked him and knocked him out easily.

"Goten! Gohan!" Trunks turned SSJ 2 and walked forwards. As Jenny tried to stop him, he shook her hand from her arm. "Jenny, stay back. Now it's my turn." He grabbed his sword and attacked the enemy. 

"Trunks! Stop!" But he didn't listen to his girlfriend. Trunks was a bit stronger than Goten and thanks to his weapon he could fight a bit longer than his friend, but as soon as Mr. Fieldner got any problems with his opponent, he powered up and knocked the boy unconscious. 

"So, I hope you understand, that you can't win against me, when I'm at my full power." 

"So, this is your full power? What do you think Vegeta, should we show him what SSJ3 is and team up against him?" 

"You bet Kakarotto!" With that both full-blooded Saiyajins turned SSJ3.

"I must say I'm impressed. I've never thought that Saiyajins could be that strong. But you're still not strong enough to beat me." 

"Do you really think we showed you already everything we got?" Vegeta asked him with a smirk on his face. 

"Okay, then show me your true strength!" Goku and Vegeta nodded and each other and rushed towards their opponent. 

Jenny felt helpless, as she watched the two Saiyajins fight. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him. She was simply too weak. How could she beat him, when Goku and Vegeta were down? She wasn't even able to go SSJ2, so how could she kill someone who was equal to two Saiyajins who were SSJ3. Much to both, Jenny's and Fieldner's surprise, Goku and Vegeta slowly got the upper hand in the fight. Both of them were able to land more hits on their opponent than at the beginning, and if they were getting tired, they didn't show it. It really looked like they would win, but deep inside Jenny knew that they wouldn't, because of her dream and the prophecy she was sure that she would have to face her ex-teacher.

Eventually Goku and Vegeta were able to send Mr. Fieldner to the ground with two very powerful ki attacks, the Kamehameha and the Final Flash. Mr. Fieldner didn't move in the crater and the two Saiyajins landed on each side of him. "I can't feel his ki anymore. Do you think we killed him?" 

"No," Vegeta answered, "he isn't dead." 

"What?" At that moment they heard Jenny suddenly scream. As Goku and Vegeta looked at her, they saw that she was surrounded by a blue shield. She tried to break through, but was thrown back by some kind of electroshock. But she wasn't the only one who was surrounded by that shield. It was also around the other young Saiyajins. 

Laughing Mr. Fieldner got up. "Do you really think I'm that easy to kill? I didn't even show you my strongest attack, but don't worry, you'll see it now." Goku and Vegeta looked at him, shocked. "Oh, and if you ask yourself why those shields are around your kids. I didn't want to kill them right now, and be sure, this attack would kill them, because I still want to have some fun after I'm finished with you two." After he said that, Fieldner began to glow in a white light and both Goku and Vegeta got into a defensive stance, preparing themselves for whatever will come. 

The glowing became brighter each second and Jenny recognized it at once. _'The bright flash of my first dream!'_ She tried again to break through the shield but didn't succeed. Right before the glaring light swallowed everything in the room like an explosion Jenny panicked. "VEGETA! DAD! NOOOOO!"

~*~

The earth around the school trembled by this enormous explosion, and for the students who ran away from the school it was hard to stay on their feet. "Hey! What's going on here?" Cindy asked, who just arrived near the school together with Inka.

 "What are you two doing here? Didn't Jenny tell you to stay away?" Diana asked them worried. 

"Sure, she told us not to come today to party with her, but we simply didn't listen, because we took a day free for today. By the way, where is she?" Inka wanted to know. 

"I just wanted to ask you the same," Alexandra said, "I didn't see her since the fire alarm." 

"Fire alarm?" Cindy and Inka asked in unison. 

"She's still in there, together with Trunks and Goten," Shana told them. 

"She's what? There's a fire in your school, and she's still in there? And who the hell are Trunks and Goten?" Cindy was shocked and Shana sighed. 

"So, you don't know. Okay, I'll explain you everything. But first of all we have to get away. It isn't safe here." Without asking more questions, the others followed Shana. The girl looked around. Everyone else seems to be safe, thanks to Mr. Wordman, Bulma, ChiChi and Videl, who took care of the other students.

~*~

Jenny knelt down next to Vegeta, who had been thrown against the shield around her. Goku was on the other side of the hall, lying on the ground, unconscious. The shields were all down now, so that Jenny was able to take care of Vegeta. "Vegeta, are you okay? Vegeta!" 

Suddenly Vegeta stirred and opened his eyes. "Jenny?" He tried to sit up, but was too weak, but he saw that Jenny was okay. "Good, you're alright. It's your turn now. I can't protect you in the state I'm now, even though I promised it to your father." 

"Vegeta." Jenny felt tears brimming in her eyes, but wouldn't allow them to fall, not in front of Vegeta. 

"Listen. I know how hard it is for you, but remember, you can change your destiny and you will change it. Everyone can organize his life like he wants it to be and so will you. I want you to do your best! Understand?" Jenny just nodded as Vegeta drifted back into unconsciousness. 

"I hate it to interrupt this touching moment, but are you finished yet?" Mr. Fieldner asked impatiently. Jenny just stood up and glared at him, while she was walking towards Trunks. She knelt down and kissed him on his forehead, before she picked up his sword. 

"I'm ready," she said calmly, as she powered up to Super Saiyajin. 

"What? That's everything you've got? How pathetic. Somehow I've expected more from you." 

"Shut up and fight me!" With that, both fighters lunged at each other. After they exchanged a few attacks, but Mr. Fieldner got the upper hand. 

"Come on! I want to see more! Do you really want to tell me, that you're already at your limit?" Jenny snarled and attacked him again, but he simply grabbed the sword and pushed her to the floor. "Now that's everything, huh? No weapons… No friends… No hope..." Jenny closed her eyes and steeled herself for whatever was coming. "Take all that away… and what's left?" He drew the sword back and thrust it directly at her body.  
  


_*"Do you give up?" "Never!"*_

_*And if you think, everything's lost, there's still YOU!*_

Suddenly Jenny felt a new kind of power running through her body. It was similar to when she first went Super Saiyajin, just much more powerful. She could feel how the sword was thrust at her and with lightning-fast reflexes she swung up with both arms and caught the blade between the palms of her hands. She opened her eyes and met his. 

"Me." 

She shoved the blade away from her, and the hilt of the sword hit Mr. Fieldner in the face. He staggered back, and she hopped to her feet and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back even more, and she reached down and picked up the sword. She swung it around and thrust at him, but he managed to parry. They exchanged several blows, blocking each other. Jenny spun around and swung her sword down at him from above. He tried to grab the sword again, but she hit him hard and he fell to one knee. She swung again, and he blocked. She spun around with a roundhouse kick to his side, and he collapsed to the ground.

Jenny smirked. "Looks like your attack with your full power took a lot of energy, huh?" 

"What happened? How did you become that strong?" He looked at Jenny and noticed that she has changed. Her blond hair was even spikier that before and there were flashes around her body. _'Damn, she's right. The attack to knock the two annoying Saiyajins out took really a lot more out of me than I expected.' _

"I think I've finally become Super Saiyan 2. Took me long enough if you ask me." Mr. Fieldner slowly got up and got back into a fighting stance. "And now that you've obviously become weaker and I stronger, I think I might finally be able to kill you." She stretched out her arms towards Mr. Fieldner and with a scream she sent a ki-blast into his chest, sending him flying through the wall into the entrance hall of the school.

~*~

"Jonathan! Stop the car! There are Diana, Shana and the others!" Mrs. Collin shouted as they arrived a group of students. Jenny's parents immediately got out of the car and ran towards them. "Diana! Shana!" 

"Mrs. Collin, Mr. Collin, what are you two doing here?" Shana asked worried. 

"Where is Jenny? I've found this letter this morning!" Shana swallowed hard. 

"She's still in school, fighting Mr. Fieldner." 

"So, everything she wrote is true," Mr. Collin stated and the girls nodded sadly. "But, Shana, what are you doing with her bag?" 

"Huh? Oh right… I forgot." She quickly put the bag down and took out the brown envelope Jenny was speaking of. Inside was a book, which looked like a diary and somewhere in the back was a bookmark. She opened the diary at that side and began to read. "Oh my god," she said, as she sat down on a small wall. 

"Shana? What's up? You're scaring us," Diana asked and Shana gave the book to Jenny's parents. As Jenny's mother read the text, she collapsed crying in the arms of her husband.

"Isn't there anything we could do to prevent this?" Jenny's father asked. 

First Shana shook her head, but then she suddenly looked up. "Wait! I think I've got an idea! I'll try to reach Goten!" 

"What? How?" Jenny's mother asked. 

"I'll explain it later, and now please be quiet." The others obeyed and Shana closed her eyes. _'Goten? Can you hear me? Goten?'_

~*~

_'Goten? Can you hear me? Goten?'_ The young Saiyan began to stir, when he heard a voice in his head. _'Goten Son! When you hear me, say something!'_ He moaned as he slowly tried to open his eyes. _'DAMN IT! GOTEN!'_ His eyes snapped open. 

_'Shana? Oh boy, I felt like ten trucks rolled over me.'_ He looked around and saw the other fighters lying battered and bruised on the floor and from the outside he could hear noises of fighting. _'What happened?'_

_'I could ask you the same, but that's not important at the moment. Is Jenny somewhere near?' _

_'No, she isn't here. I guess she's fighting outside. I can hear noises. But she must be alone, because everyone else is down. But, wow, is her power level huge! It's larger than his!'_

~*~

"Shana? Are you talking to him?" Diana asked her friend. 

_'Goten, wait a second!'_ "Yes, I'm talking to him right now. He just woke up. Everyone else is unconscious and Jenny is fighting Mr. Fieldner somewhere in the school, but not in the assembly hall. But Goten says that she's stronger than Mr. Fieldner." 

"She's the only one left? But that's the same she wrote in her diary!" her mother said hysterically. 

'Shana, what's up?' 

_'Oh, sorry, Goten. Jenny gave me her diary shortly before I left the hall and told me to read it as soon as I'm safe…'_ So, Shana told him the most important facts of Jenny's last entry.

~*~

After Shana had told Goten everything, memories were flooding his mind.

_*My twin sister?*_

_*I mean, she is my sister!*_

_*Happy birthday sis!*  
*I've heard that my favorite sister fell asleep in her last biology class of her life?*  
*I'm your only sister.*_

'_Goten? Are you still there?' _

_'Huh? Oh, sorry Shana. Yes, I'm still here.' _

_'What do you want to do now?' _

_'I don't know, but I won't let my sister die! Never!'_ With that, Goten slowly stood up and saw the huge hole in the wall where Jenny sent Mr. Fieldner through. 

'Goten, be careful! I love you!' 

_'I love you, too, Shana.'_

Goten walked over to Trunks as fast as he could and knelt down beside him. "Trunks! Hey Trunks! Wake up!" He shook him and then got an idea and took out a senzu bean of his armor. "Oh, buddy, I just wished I knew where you put yours." He broke it into two halves and put one into Trunks mouth, forcing him to swallow it and eat the other half on his own. Luckily Trunks began to cough and woke up. 

"Goten! What happened?" he asked as he sat up. 

"We don't have time for that, but Jenny will die if we don't do something." 

Trunks concentrated a moment and then looked back at his friend. "But she's stronger as Mr. Fieldner and his ki is getting weaker by any moment… wait a minute… since when is she that strong? I think she is able to kill him with ease, the difference is just too big." 

"That's the point. When Mr. Fieldner gets killed, there will be a huge explosion, which destroys everything and everyone what or who is near him. And that will be the one, who kills him." 

"Jenny," Trunks stated as he got up and walked through the hole into the hall. 

"They're somewhere near," Goten said, as he stood next to Trunks, watching over the ruins which once has been their school. At that moment, Mr. Fieldner was flying into one of the remaining walls about one hundred meters away from them, which broke down over him. As he slowly got up, they saw that Jenny was walking towards him. 

"That's it. She'll finish him off," Trunks said, as he watched as Jenny put her hands together for a Kamehameha. 

"No, we can't let this happen! We have to do something!" 

"I know, and I think I have an idea. Both of us alone are too slow to get her away after she sent that blast…" 

"… but as Gotenks we'll be probably fast enough," Goten finished Trunks thought. 

"But just when she notices it and tries to flee to our direction." 

"But we might as well try." The boys nodded at each other and got a few steps apart. 

"FUSION – HA!"

As Jenny sent Mr. Fieldner flying into the wall, she felt that Trunks and Goten were not far away and awake. _'Please, don't let them come nearer. I don't want them to die.'_ "Any last words?" 

"You can't escape your destiny. I will see you in hell." 

At that moment she felt Gotenks ki. **'**_What are they doing?'_ _*you can change your destiny and you will change it*  'Trunks, I think I know what you want to do. I just hope it works.'_ She smirked. "I think you're wrong. I can change my destiny. And by the way, when I die, I will go to heaven!" 

"What?" 

"Kame Hame HA!" Jenny sent the large ki-blast, which was even larger then Gohan's, when he defeated Cell, directly at Mr. Fieldner. As Jenny felt Mr. Fieldner's ki vanishing, she felt also, that it was replaced by a energy, which was even bigger. _'Just a bit longer. Until he's really dead.'_

"NOW!" Gotenks shouted, as the ki disappeared completely and Jenny flew as fast as she could away from the explosion. He rushed forwards and grabbed the girl just before the exploding energy could swallow her and flew high into the sky. From there they saw how the explosion destroyed almost everything of the school. The only thing that was left was the assembly hall, much to their relief, because that meant that the others were okay. When Jenny saw this, she noticed that she was still alive and burst into tears in Gotenks arms.

Gotenks flew her to where the others were and the first thing Jenny did, as she saw her parents, was rushing into their arms. Everyone was crying and they almost forgot the other fighters who were still in the school. Bulma gave Gotenks and Jenny a bag full of senzus and they flew back to the school, while the others were walking to it.

A few hours later the fire brigade had checked the whole school, and they came to the result, that it was a gas explosion, which caused the school to collapse. Jenny, Trunks, Goten, Shana, Diana, Gina, Isabel, Alexandra and Naomi were standing on the outside and watched as the firemen saved the area, because most of the walls were still endangered of collapse.

Shana looked at Jenny. "Are you okay?" 

Jenny nodded. "Yeah… I'm okay… but I could use a little sleep."

"Yeah. And I bet something to eat!" Shana said laughing. 

Jenny leaned back into Trunks arms. "If someone could just wake me up, when it's time to take over Capsule Corporation, that would be great." Trunks smiled down at her. 

Goten put his hands in his pocket and looked at the ruins of the school. "Guys, take a moment to deal with this… we survived." Trunks nodded at this remark. 

"Yeah, but it was a hell of a battle, and I didn't know what I would've done without you two," Jenny said.

"Not the battle," Everyone looked at Goten, "Highschool." Everyone took one last look at the school and then walked off.

***********************************************************************************************

_So, Everyone. _

_That was officially the last chapter of "The Lost Warrior"!  
But don't worry, the sequel is in work and I will also write an epilogue to this story!_

_Until then, goodbye, I love you all, goodbye!_

_Eternally Yours_

_ChibiChibi_

PS: Do I really have to ask for your reviews? I don't think so! 


	36. Epilogue

_Welcome to the Epilogue of "The Lost Warrior"!_

_Thank you very much for all your reviews! Without you I didn't think that I would have finished this story! And I think that 140 reviews for 35 chapters are really great! I love ya all!!! *smilefromoneartotheother*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z._

***********************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior":

Shana looked at Jenny. "Are you okay?" 

Jenny nodded. "Yeah… I'm okay… but I could use a little sleep." 

"Yeah. And I bet something to eat!" Shana said laughing. Jenny leaned back into Trunks arms. 

"If someone could just wake me up when it's time to take over Capsule Corporation, that would be great." Trunks smiled down at her. 

Goten put his hands in his pocket and looked at the ruins of the school. "Guys, take a moment to deal with this… we survived." Trunks nodded at this remark. 

"Yeah, but it was a hell of a battle, and I didn't know what I would've done without you two." 

"Not the battle," everyone looked at Goten, "Highschool." Everyone took one last look at the school and then walked off.

***********************************************************************************************   
**Epilogue**

Ten years later two children about 5 years were running down a street towards a big yellow building. "Mom! Dad! What's takin' ya so long?" the young girl with the long, dark-brown hair and dark eyes shouted, as she and her brother stopped. 

"Can't you hurry up a bit? Chris and Will are already there and we haven't seen them for two years!" the boy, who had short, dark-blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, pleaded to his parents, who were walking about 20 meters behind them, hand in hand. 

"I think you two should slow down a bit! Your mother isn't that fast because of the baby!" 

That comment caused a punch into his ribs from his wife. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I'm three-months pregnant and not almost dead! I can still easily kick your ass when we spar!" 

Trunks threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay… you've won!" 

"Say it! Say that I can still kick your ass!" she told him smirking, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Okay. You, Jenny Briefs Collin, or Jenny Briefs Son, can easily kick the ass of me, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, even when you're three-month pregnant," he said, when he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Exactly," she said and as he was about to kiss her, she moved her head aside, "But I think the kids are right. We should hurry up a bit." 

"Good, but first…" He held her chin, moved her head back and kissed her.

They first broke apart as they heard a female voice. "Hey you two, get a room!" Jenny and Trunks smiled. There was just one person who would say something like that. They turned around to see a blond woman walking towards them. The women hugged each other. 

"Isabel! Hey! How are you! I haven't see you in years!" 

"I'm fine, and how are you?" 

"Couldn't be better!" 

"Hey Trunks… err.. Tom… whatever!" 

"Hi Isabel!" 

"Don't tell me that those two brats are yours," Isabel said as she spotted the kids. 

Jenny laughed. "Yes, they are ours." 

"Wow, you sure don't look like you gave birth to two children," the woman told her as she looked at her. At that moment she noticed the light swelling of Jenny's belly. "And that will be number three, I guess?"  

"Exactly!" 

"Cool. How far are you? And what will it be?" 

"I'm in the third month and it will be a girl." 

"MOM! DAD! HURRY UP!!" the small boy shouted. 

"Okay Michael!" Jenny called back, laughing.

"Why do they want to get there that quickly?" Isabel asked Trunks and Jenny as they were walking behind the kids. 

"Chris and Will are there. They haven't seen them for two years," Trunks explained. 

"Huh?" 

"The sons of Shana and Goten. Goten took over a office of Capsule Corporation in the States about two year ago," Jenny explained further. 

"They have two children? Wow! And I just have one." 

"Really?" Jenny asked. 

"Yeah. Her name is Anne and she's seven. She got a cold, that's why I'm alone, because John has to take care of her."

"I still can't believe they've rebuild that thing," Jenny said as they stood in front of the building. 

"Yeah, and it's almost identical to the old one, just more modern and the mould is gone," Isabel added laughing and Trunks shuddered. 

"Yes, the mould… that was the most ugliest thing in this school." 

"Aw, come on. Who are the ones who had to spend 9 years there? Come, Isabel, let's go inside," Jenny said and the two women walked inside, followed by the kids. 

"Women," Trunks mumbled and shook his head. 

"I heard that!" Jenny shouted. 

"Damn Saiyajin hearing." 

"I heard that, too!" Jenny said laughing. Trunks shook his head again in defeat and followed the women and the kids.

"Jenny! Isabel! Oh and there's Tom! And to who belong those children?" Neena greeted them excitedly as they entered the new-build school building. 

"Hello Neena! Those are Faith and Michael. They are the children of Tom and me." 

"I see! Okay, you two can go outside to the other kids and play, okay?" The kids grinned at each other and then stormed outside to the schoolyard. 

"Hey! Be careful!" Jenny shouted after them. 

"Don't worry, Jenny. I'm sure they'll be fine," Neena assured her. 

"Oh, I'm not worried about them." 

"Okay… So Jenny, I must say, you look great! How are you doing this? You're still looking like you were in the mid-twenties and not in the beginning of the thirties like all of us. And it's the same with Tom. Does that have something to do with you not being human?" 

"Sorry, Neena, but I don't know what you are talking about," Trunks told her. 

"Aw, come on. Everyone of us knows about it. At least since you saved us all from Mr. Fieldner. So, does it have something to do with it?" 

Jenny looked at Trunks and grinned. "As a matter of fact, yes. We don't age as fast as full blooded humans." 

"That's cool. So, what do you think? Should we go outside, too. I'm sure everyone wants to meet you, and especially the president of Capsule Corporation. And I'm also sure you're curious about everyone else." 

"You bet," Jenny answered, "I haven't seen most of them in years. Naomi and Alexandra for example don't even know about the twins. I tried to reach them, but I didn't find them."

When they arrived on the schoolyard, a kid ran excitedly across the lawn. "YOU HAVE TO SEE THAT! A GIRL AND THREE BOYS ARE FIGHTING!" Trunks and Jenny threw knowing looks at each other, excused themselves from Neena and Isabel and walked through the group of parents to the lawn. What they didn't notice was, that from the other side a man and a woman were also walking towards the fighting kids. Both parents grabbed their children by their collars and pulled them apart. As the other couples and parents noticed that everything was alright again and that not their children were engaged in that fight, they walked back and continued to talk. 

"How many time do I have to tell you two not to fight other kids! You could hurt them!" both mothers scolded their children. They then turned around to face each other to say sorry for their children, but they just managed to stare at each other, speechless for a moment, before they hugged each other squeaking. 

That caught the attention of the two men, who were taking care of the kids after the mothers scolded them. "Somehow I don't think that we have to worry about our kids hurting each other that easily," Trunks said, when he recognized the other man. They then walked up to each other and shared a brotherly hug. 

"Hey Trunks." 

"Goten. Long time no see." 

"Yeah, all of us were kind of busy in the last two years, I guess." 

"Yeah, that could be right," Jenny told them, as she and Shana finished her hug and were now walking towards the two men, "What? No hug for your favorite sister." 

"Didn't you once say that you're my only sister?" Goten asked her as he finally hugged her. 

"Yeah, but that means automatically that I must be your favorite sister."

"I somehow have the feeling that something's different with you, but I can't say what." Goten told his sister, as they were walking back to the other ex-students, "I think it's something with your ki… It's almost as if you're… It felt the same as Shana… Are you…?" 

"Yes, I am," she answered as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. 

"Wow, cool… It's… She's strong." 

"Jenny, is it true?" Shana now asked excitedly and Jenny nodded. "Wow, then, congratulations!"

"Congratulations? To what?" Another woman, with long dark-brown hair asked. 

"Gina?!" the other two women shouted. 

"Yeah, who else?" 

"Wow! I can't believe you're here! How long has it been since the last time we saw you? It has been at yours and Philippe's marriage," Jenny said excitedly. 

"And that was 6 years ago," Shana added, "Is Philippe here, too?" 

"Yes, he's over there." Gina pointed to a large round table, "That's the table reserved for our old clique. Naomi and Alexandra are already there." 

"Then I think it's the best we go there, because we haven't seen those two since your marriage," Goten said.

When they got there, the big hugging started. Everyone was glad to see each other again and so they immediately started chatting about everything that had happened in the past years. "So, Jenny. You still didn't answer my question," Gina said as they all sat down around the table, "Is there something we can congratulate you to?" 

"As a matter of fact, there is. In about six month I'll give birth to a small girl." 

"You're pregnant?" Naomi asked disbelieving. 

"Again," Trunks stated. 

"Again? Wait a minute. Did we miss something?" Alexandra wanted to know. 

"Do you see those two children there? The girl and the boy?" Jenny asked as she pointed to her kids, who were sparring lightly with the kids of Goten and Shana. 

"Yes, I see them. Are they yours?" 

"Those are Faith and Michael. Our five-years old twins." 

"Wow, and twins," Naomi stuttered.

At that moment Diana and Jenson arrived, also with two small kids. "Sorry to interrupt you guys. Are we too late?" Diana asked as they sat down at the table, after they sent their children to the others, who immediately went over to the other children. 

"Are you sure Alina and Mary will be alright?" Jenson asked her worried as he saw this. 

"Don't worry about this, love. I'm confident that they won't hurt them."

While they were eating the cake Neena organized, they told each other about their life and family. And as they were finished, no one stayed at his table to talk to other ex-students of his class. Everyone was happy to see the familiar faces and even the people, who didn't like each other much in High school, talked.

"Okay everyone!" Neena tried to get the attention of everyone. As her ex-schoolmates stopped talking, she continued. "Good. As you all know, there are exactly three couples of our class, who married. Those are Steve and Catherine, Glenn and Shana and Tom and Jenny. May I ask you to come to me?" The three couples obeyed and walked over to Neena. "What I want you to do now," Neena told the other school leavers, "is to vote The Married Couple of the Class of 2002. Over there is my laptop, you just have to click on the name of the couple you want to vote and the laptop will count."

Ten minutes later, after everyone voted their "Married Couple", Neena again began to talk. "Okay, now here's the result. The Married Couple of the Class of 2002 is…" She hesitated, "… Tom and Jenny! Congratulations!" She took something out of a bag and then revealed it to the public. In each hand she held a crown. A larger 'gold' one for the man, the king, and another smaller 'silver' one for the woman, the queen. Jenny grinned at Trunks as she saw this. She had never believed that she could win such a thing. 

At that moment, Neena walked towards them, still with the crowns in her hands and placed them on the heads of the two winners. After she did that, she turned back to the audience. "And now a big applause for the King and the Queen of our class." Everyone cheered and applauded and Neena turned again to the couple. "Hey, what's up with you? Don't you want to kiss?" The other ex-students laughed at this comment and as they noticed that both partners began to blush.

Suddenly Trunks turned to Jenny and held her hand. "Jenny. I love you more than anything else. Nothing will ever tear us apart. Never. I love you." 

"I love you, too, my prince." Trunks gently stroked her cheek and then they kissed, long and softly, showing all the love they feel for each other…

***********************************************************************************************

**THE END… **

_Or maybe not?_

_Who knows?  
  
Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


End file.
